


Mundo vivo

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Drama, LGTB, La gente de OT son mayores, M/M, Multi, Pencos, comedia, pero haced caso al aviso, porfa, salud mental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 124,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Raoul sólo quería ayudar a Miriam y Amaia... ¿pero quién puede ayudar a Raoul?AVISO: en esta historia aparecen algunos temas duros que algunas personas podrían preferir no leer o tener que hacerlo con cuidado. Si es tu caso y no te sientes cómodo/a, pon siempre tu salud por delante (algunos de esos temas tienen relación con la salud mental y el maltrato). Cada capítulo que contenga esta información sensible, tendrá una indicación en su comienzo.





	1. Chapter 1

-No pienso daros mi semen.

La palma de Miriam sonó contra su propia frente tras la rotunda frase de su amigo. Amaia se limitó a alternar su atención entre su novia y Raoul. ¿Pero qué pretendían que pensase? Acababan de soltarle que querían tener un hijo y necesitaban un donante de esperma para hacerlo por inseminación artificial. Pero no… las chicas no querían mandarse un Mauri-Bea.

-Raoul, eres literalmente mi mejor amigo desde primero de carrera. ¿Tú sabes lo turbio que sería eso?

_Touché._

-Tu problema es que hablas más rápido de lo que piensas y no dejas acabar de hablar a los demás -siguió la chica con deje burlón.

_Doble touché._

Raoul tenía veintisiete años y Miriam y Amaia eran las últimas de su círculo más cercano en dar un paso tan formal y responsable. Teóricamente, el siguiente era él. Él que no asumía que sus dos mejores amigas estuviesen pensando en cambiar pañales mientras a él se le moría el Tamagochi (¿qué? Lo encontró un día haciendo limpieza de trastos viejos y decidió reiniciarlo… una y otra vez).

Posiblemente por eso no entraba en los planes de ninguna de las dos que el fuese el padre de la criatura.

-Mira, todo tiene que ir perfecto. El tío perfecto -se le escapó una sonrisa al notar los dedos de su novia, sentada a su lado, enredándose en sus rizos-. Nosotras buscamos al candidato y tú sólo queda unas cuantas veces con él, para tomar algo, dar una vuelta, y que podamos asegurarnos de que es un buen tío. ¡Que le va a dar sus genes a nuestro hijo!

El flequillo rubio cayó sobre su frente cuando rodó los ojos y escuchó la cantarina risita de Amaia. Intentó no sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes tú? -protestó, llevando sus dedos hasta la cadera de su amiga, que no era capaz de contener las cosquillas que tal acto le producía.

La tercera en discordia resopló.

-Si es que estoy rodeada de críos.

Y era cierto. Pero eran sus críos. Sus críos más cercanos de la treintena que de la veintena. Sus críos viejos, los habituales. Los que estaban siempre. A esos pretendía sumarle un nuevo crío, al que enseñarle el mundo, al que darle amor. Un crío nuevo al que aguantar hasta viejo.

Raoul cogió su mano al ver sus ojos pensativos. La apretó con fuerza, pero también con dulzura.

-Todo irá bien -susurró con voz calmada, seguro de sus palabras-. Vais a ser unas madrazas y yo... siempre puedo ser su tío.

-¡El tito Raoul! -las carcajadas salieron de los labios de Amaia con la misma inocencia con la que hubiese salido de los del futuro bebé.

-Voy a estar siempre a vuestro lado. Para lo que necesitéis. Porque nosotros somos como el mejor ingrediente de una pizza... -comenzó, dejando a su amiga decir el lema absurdo que siempre habían compartido.

-Como una piña.

La unión que tenían sus pupilas mientras decían aquello, se vio rota de inmediato por Amaia.

-Cada vez que decías eso me hacéis preguntarme qué hago aquí -fingió un dramático escalofrío-. Piña.

-¿Pedimos una pizza?

El plan de Raoul fue recibido por las risas de Miriam, pero Amaia se levantó de un salto del sofá para buscar la tarjeta con descuentos a domicilio y su teléfono. Su sitio lo ocupó rápidamente su compañera de viaje.

-¿Crees que nos estamos precipitando o...? -su voz temblaba mientras el rubio cogía su mano y sus rizos color bronce se apoyaban en su cuerpo, igual que su cara en su hombro.

-¿Precipitándoos? Por Dios, Miriam, si lleváis toda la vida junta. Literalmente veo el amor encarnado por vosotras, sois algo así como mi pareja modelo a seguir –su amiga rió nerviosa-. Si rompieseis, dejaría de creer en el amor.

Una semana después, en ese mismo sofá, se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho, de todos los ánimos dados y las frases de aliento. De brazos cruzados, hundido en cojines oscuros, esperaba junto a las chicas a los tíos que habían llamado, interesados por ese anuncio que ofrecía dinero y gratitud a cambio de rellenar un bote con el resultado de una paja.

Sus ojos, fijos en la pata de la mesa baja del salón, no se despegaron de esta cuando Miriam dejó en ella un plato con un bizcocho (recién sacado del envase del supermercado) y una jarra de leche tibia.

-Tú lo dijiste. Siempre con nosotras y todas esas paridas sobre el amor, así que ahora no me vengas con cara largas –dijo, poniéndose seria y dejando salir su fuerte acento gallego-. Que no tienes que hacer ningún sacrificio enorme, sólo conocerlo un poco, ver si de verdad debe ser él, para nosotras es importante. Además, aprovechas la baja, así no te aburres.

-¿Cuándo yo me aburro, Miriam?

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mayor se llevó un dedo a los labios, mandándole guardar silencio.

-Si no sé para qué queréis niños, si ya pareces mi madre.

-Le podríamos adoptar -sugirió Amaia, saliendo de la cocina, que hacía tabique con el salón-. ¡Ya están las galletas en el horno!

Su voz sería alegre, pero los ojos de su chica y su amigo se buscaron con celeridad, más abiertos de lo normal. Miriam miraba a Raoul como este sabía que también estaba haciendo él. Amaia. Horno. Galletas. Ahora sí que quería correr.

Y Miriam también.

-¿No crees que igual no era necesario, amor? -preguntó dubitativa la de A Coruña, sin apartar la mirada de Raoul, que casi temblaba- Que sólo son entrevistillas breves, con un poco de café basta.

-Sí. Yo sólo tomaría café.

Amaia se encogió de hombros, sin alejar de su rostro su enorme sonrisa.

-No cuesta nada ser amables. Y lo que sobre, pues para el desayuno.

Miriam casi gimió, dando un pequeño brinco. Raoul respiró aliviado: él no sería quién se viera obligado a mojarlas en leche a la mañana siguiente.

-Oye… ¿no tarda mucho en venir el primero? -la suave voz de Amaia parecía ajena al gran drama repostero que se cernía sobre quiénes se encontraban entre las cuatro paredes de ese salón.

Raoul se encogió de hombros, ajustándose con detenimiento las correas de la muñequera que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Si lo sé me echo la siesta. Ay -los nudillos de la gallega chocaron contra su coronilla.

-Son sólo las cuatro y diez -Miriam se dejó caer junto a su amigo-. Quizás tuvo algún imprevisto y se retrasa. Son diez minutos de más, no tiene importancia.

Pero si debía tenerla, pues esperaban a tres chicos, el primero a primera hora de la tarde, y quién estrenó su charla con ellas fue el pelirrojo que llegó a las cinco y media, siendo totalmente puntual.

Era simpático y estuvieron de acuerdo en que podría ser a quién llamasen. A quién desde luego no llamarían sería al encargado de cerrar su sesión de entrevistas a posibles donantes.

-¿A qué dijiste que te dedicabas? -se interesó la gallega. Raoul, a su lado, se estiró para coger otro trozo de bizcocho antes de hundirse de nuevo en el sillón.

-Soy ingeniero técnico -su posición era relajada, inclinado hacia delante y con las manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas.

-Así que supongo que se te dan bien las ciencias, el dibujo -hizo aspavientos con las manos, indicando un largo etcétera-. ¿Y qué te trae aquí, Luis?

Amaia se sentó de rodillas sobre el sofá después de mirar de nuevo el estado de sus galletas.

-Llámame sólo Cepeda -dijo afable, pretendiendo ser simpático-. Pues simplemente por ayudar -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que ambas chicas correspondieron, tomándose la mano. Era bonito verse ayudadas-. Pero vamos que -el chico, atusándose la barba, rio por lo bajo- también podemos hacerlo por el método tradicional.

Los labios de Raoul se fruncieron sobre el borde de la taza, dejando de beber el espeso chocolate. Vio cómo la sonrisa de Miriam se escapaba.

Su amiga se recompuso del comentario removiéndose en su asiento y colocándose el pelo, dejando que cayesen todos sus rizos por su espalda.

-¿Bueno y… qué aficiones tienes? -supuso que lo preguntaba por preguntar algo, para no mandarle a su casa de forma muy cortante. Que lo iba a hacer.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, mirando al tío no demasiado cómodo. Había dicho que tenía treinta y cinco años, diez más que Amaia. Le puso enfermo pensar en la insinuación que acababa de hacerle, así como el sumarle que pudiese venir dado por sexualizarla incluso más al verla con una mujer.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Mmm, creo que no hace falta nada más -se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara-. Te llamaremos con lo que sea, todavía tenemos otras opciones.

Cepeda asintió y se levantó del sillón frente a los tres amigos. Miriam hizo amago de acompañarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y dejó que fuese solo hasta la puerta. El moreno, gallego como ella, no parecía perder la sonrisa.

Sonrió a Raoul antes de girarse hacia las chicas.

-Pensad en que soy alto -soltó sin más-, buenos genes para el baloncesto. ¡Hasta luego! -ahora sí, se largó tras su broma.

El silencio se instauró sobre ellos durante unos segundos.

-¿Me ha llamado bajito?

-Es una realidad con la que debes aprender a vivir.

Tuvo que contenerse para no estamparle un cojín en toda la cara a la de rizos. Su tono monocorde para meterse con él gracias al comentario del otro le sacó de quicio.

-Recojamos todo esto -Miriam ya estaba en pie, amontonando platos y vasos para devolverlos a la cocina-. Pues llamaremos al chico anterior. Se le veía un tío majo y fue amable.

Amaia le dio la razón con un asentimiento y Raoul puso los ojos en blanco ante ambas.

-¿Y estas prisas? Que pusisteis el anuncio no hace ni siete días, no era definitivo encontrar a nadie hoy. No se os va a pasar el arroz ya, si sólo hay q-

El timbre de abajo interrumpió sus quejas y les hizo girarse hacia el telefonillo y Miriam, sin soltar todo lo recogido, se acercó y descolgó el aparato.

-¿Sí? -su voz dudosa pronto cambió a un gesto risueño- ¡Claro, claro, sube! ¡Escalera izquierda, 3B! ¡Sí, sí, gracias! No te preocupes.

La sonrisa de Miriam se transformó en carcajada al ver los rostros atentos de su chica y su amigo al girarse hacia ellos.

-¡Que es el primer chico, el que no llegaba! -retomó su camino hasta la cocina, pero paró antes de si quiera llegar al umbral- A ver, puntual no es. Pero tendrá otras virtudes el chaval.

Raoul se echó a reír y Amaia le dio un beso en la mejilla, que él devolvió multiplicado por cien y a alta velocidad.

-Ellas que se quieren -le mostró el dedo corazón a Miriam, sin darle importancia al sonido de los pasos en el rellano y el timbre del piso, ni a como los pies de la gallega se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Pero sin lugar a dudas tenía importancia.

Lo primero que vio Raoul fue la cazadora de cuero.

Después, antes de poder estar de acuerdo con el pequeño grito de Amaia, se estrelló contra su sonrisa.

-Eres perfecto -tanto su novia como el recién llegado, la miraron con una mueca y, aunque el chico parecía divertido, también se le notaba confuso-. Sí, o sea -subió sus piernas al sofá y se sentó de rodillas, haciendo mil movimientos con los brazos-, tienes unas facciones perfectas.

Miriam apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le empujó levemente. Raoul no podía apartar sus ojos de sus labios.

-No le hagas ni caso, a veces le sale la vena hetera -el rubio se sonrojó, al moverse el objeto de su atención en una sonora carcajada, algo tan tonto como una risa que por un momento deseó volver a escuchar una y otra vez-. Ella es Amaia y él Raoul, un amigo.

La castaña se levantó de un brinco para acercase, cariñosa y cálida (como siempre), y presentarse con dos besos.

-Agoney –se presentó el chico, en voz baja, pero sonriendo, y Raoul escuchaba su corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho cuando le tuvo en frente. Apenas recordaba cómo había conseguido llegar junto a él-. Agoney -repitió.

No quiso hablar, porque de hacerlo, le hubiese salido tartamudear con el cosquilleo de los labios ajenos aún sobre sus mejillas. Parecer un borde era un riesgo que aceptaría con gusto tomar para no quedar como un imbécil. Se sentó en seguida, en lugar de en el apartado sillón que ya tenía la forma de su culo, en el sofá, al lado del lugar que ocuparía Miriam.

-Siento de verdad llegar ahora, pero me surgió algo y...

Raoul nunca sabrá qué fue lo produjo que Agoney no pudiese presentarse en el piso de sus amigas a las cuatro, pues desconectó en cuando le vio jugando con la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero. _Que no se la quite_. Le quedaba tan bien. _O no, mejor que se la quite_. Le quedaba demasiado bien.

El chico terminó soltando la cremallera, habiendo sólo jugueteado con ella. Los ojos del rubio viajaron entonces hasta sus dedos, que se cerraron en torno a la taza de café con leche que acababa de servirle Amaia, pues ya no quedaba leche caliente en el salón y fue a por más a la cocina.

-Gracias – _grasias_ , fue todo lo que escuchó Raoul-. Pues... empezamos por donde ustedes quieran.

-¿De dónde eres? -se adelantó Amaia a Miriam- Por el acento.

Comenzó a morderse las uñas, tras la suave risa de Agoney.

-Soy canario, de Tenerife. Pero llevo ya un par de años viviendo aquí.

-Hay que joderse -soltó la gallega, dando una palmada sobre sus propios muslos-. Cuatro personas y sólo una de la tierra –Raoul se encogió, sabiéndose el afortunado de tal hecho-. Yo soy de A Coruña.

-Yo de Pamplona.

Agoney se giró hacia el rubio y a este casi le dio un ictus.

-El de Barcelona, supongo.

-De Mongat –concretó, pero la mirada oscura del canario le avergonzó.

Miriam carraspeó, pretendiendo comenzar por fin con la entrevista. El chico, un par de años mayor que Raoul por lo que este comentase, se mostraba tanto cohibido como amable. Respondía a todo con una sonrisa pero muy bajito. El catalán llegó a pensar que se marcaría intentando coordinar el pensar en lo guapo que era y escuchar todo lo que decía.

Con la cazadora de cuero que le llevase de cabeza, llevaba unos pitillos y unas botas con cordones. El cabello, castaño y rizado, se mantenía hábilmente colocado hacia arriba, haciendo que le diesen ganas de revolvérselo. Rodeados de la perfectamente recortada barba, se encontraba sus labios, sonrosados y, a causa del viento, un poco escareados. Necesitaba vaselina.

Raoul echó un vistazo breve por el cristal del balcón, preguntándose cómo aguantaría el chico sólo con aquella cazadora con el tiempo que hacía, más siendo de Tenerife, isla con un clima mucho más cálido.

Miriam, aprovechando la pequeña conversación que había surgido entre Amaia y Agoney, le dio un codazo que le hizo dar un respingo. Se puso rojo de inmediato y ella se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, como si se estuviese frotando. Raoul frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada. Su amiga se colocó una mano en la cara, tapando su boca para hablarle.

-La baba -susurró despacio, exagerando cada sílaba. Se encogió sobre si mismo, muerto de vergüenza por ser tan obvio.

Pero a Miriam no le dio tiempo a reír: la interrumpió el sonido del horno.

-¡Las galletas!

Amaia corrió la cocina, mirándola Agoney con una sonrisa dulce, mientras Miriam y Raoul se quedaron estáticos en su posición. El canario pareció notarlo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¡Claro que no! -gritaron ambos, pero toda la fuerza volvió a disiparse cuando, de vuelta al salón, la pamplonica traía consigo un gran plato con galletas.

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre estas. Los de los que estaban en el sofá, sin moverse un milímetro, pero a punto de salirse de sus cuencas; los de quién estaba en el sillón del otro lado de la mesa, con curiosidad.

-¿Las cocinaste tú?

Amaia asintió enérgica, sentándose de nuevo junto a su novia quién, igual que Raoul miraba con horror a la valiente mano del canario que se aventura a apoderarse de una galleta.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer esto? -preguntó la castaña, jugando con uno de los bucles de su cabello, y queriendo encontrar una respuesta mejor que la del chico anterior.

La galleta era grande y redonda. De mantequilla y con pepitas de chocolate. Apuntaba maneras para ser deliciosa. Pero no lo era en absoluto.

-Pues una ayudará no vendría mal -confesó, haciendo referencia al dinero. Su ceño se frunció de forma imperceptible a la vez que su nuez bajaba de forma exagerada en su garganta al tragarme el pedazo de galleta mordido. Miriam y Raoul respiraron aliviados: el chico estaba bueno o pero era humano-. Mi padre lleva dos al paro y, ya saben, por la edad, no le contratan en ningún sitio. No quieren a adultos, pero a los jóvenes les ponen mil pegas por no tener experiencia, y no la conseguirán nunca si no les contratan, pero, en fin -se encogió de hombros-. Mi hermana Gloria y yo les mandamos siempre dinero, pero no es como si yo ganase mucho, un empujoncito vendría bien. Y también por ayudar, claro -la sonrisa se le salía de la cara-. Es bonito formar una familia, ¿no? Yo ya asumí que no lo haría nunca, así que…

-¿Por qué? -No le pasó desapercibido a Raoul cómo la gallega pasaba de las galletas y se centraba en su taza de café.

-Soy gay.

-Raoul también.

El rubio se golpeó a si mismo en la frente, queriendo que no fuese verdad que Amaia hubiese dicho eso. Miriam chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Fíjate! Que tenemos todas las letras del colectivo para las orientaciones sexuales -le siguió la broma, intuyendo que el chico a su lado querría morirse-. Pero míranos, tienes la opción de adoptar.

Agoney cogió un nuevo azucarillo, pero se lo llevó directamente a la lengua y no a la taza (gallega y catalán supieron que fue por la galleta).

-Supongo que asumí desde siempre que no podría, por las dificultades que tenemos y tal, y al final se me quitó de la cabeza -le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Además ahora, tal y como estamos en mi familia, tampoco vendría del todo bien.

Amaia, cuyos dedos se habían aferrado a los de su chica, le miró entristecido y, de forma involuntaria (y cómo ya llevaba haciendo unos días), puso su mano contra su vientre, donde pronto palpitar a vida.

Así, entre tazas de café, galletas que no bajaban y las mejillas permanente encendidas de Raoul, hablaron de mil cosas, desde los planes de ellas, en los que se encontraba que Amaia fuese inseminación y juntas tuviesen un bebé precioso, hasta unas cuantas anécdotas sobre él. Agoney era fotógrafo, tenía un estudio pequeñito en el que, palabras textuales suyas, hacía poco más que fotos para DNI, comuniones y bautizos. Sus padres vivían en Tenerife, en su casa de toda la vida, y su hermana, mayor que él y con una hija pequeña, estaba en la otra punta de Barcelona.

Hubo mil y una preguntas estúpidas de Miriam sobre cómo era él, por todas esas cosas de la herencia de genes y saber qué carácter podría llegar a tener su bebé. Raoul hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco un centenar de veces, pero la simple acción de respirar en presencia de Agoney ya le infundía pavor.

Fueron muchas las veces que se quedó colgado de la conversación porque se quedaba mirándole. Y otras tantas las que se reprendía a si mismo por no escucharle. Que le estuviese volviendo loco su acento contribuía a ambas opciones. Como Miriam, apenas conjugaba verbos compuestos, pero a esto se le sumaba un dulce seseo que le parecía especialmente atrayente.

-¿Ninguna enfermedad crónica o problemas de salud de ningún tipo?

Agoney negó con la cabeza.

-Que yo sepa, está todo en orden -le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la de rizos-. En mi familia tampoco hay ningún problema de salud que sea hereditario, no te preocupes. Creo que lo único que parece más de heredar es que dos de mis tíos tuvieron mellizos -se le escapó una carcajada y a Raoul se le erizó la piel.

-¡Qué guay, mellizos! -Amaia miró a Miriam con cara de ilusión.

La chica ojeó los apuntes que había tomado, sus preguntas y algunas palabras clave del moreno, antes de alternar la mirada entre su novia y su amigo.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó en un murmullo, devolviendo su vista a la libreta.

Amaia puso su dedo índice sobre las letras de algo positivo que poco tenía que ver con lo que iba a decir...

-Es el más guapo -… pero totalmente necesario para ella el verbalizarlo.

 _Retweet_ , pensó el rubio, dándole mentalmente al botoncito de _Twitter_.

-No, si es el mejor, pero... ¿le decimos ya que sí?

Raoul se tensó, viendo venir que esa conversación en susurros terminaba con los ojos de Miriam sobre él. Así fue. Permanecieron mirándose unos segundos más, hasta que la gallega se giró hacia Agoney y, con una risa nerviosa, se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… ya está. Nos gustaste bastante, pero nos gustaría conocerte un poco más. Esto es… muy importante para nosotras. Por eso queremos estar segura -el canario asintió: era comprensible-. Te vamos a pedir que pases algo de tiempo con Raoul, nada, quedar para tomar algo, dar una vuelta. Para conocerte algo más, ser más cercanos… Raoul es nuestro mejor amigo desde hace años -el mencionado se puso rojo, tanto por que estuviese hablando de él estando presente, como por el confirmarle su existencia al chico con eso. Porque estaba claro que le pasaría desapercibido de no nombrarle-. Nos fiamos de él. Además está de baja -le señaló la muñequera que llevaba-, tiene mogollón de tiempo libre. No sé cómo estarás tú…

-Tranquila, suelo tener bastante, no tengo demasiada clientela. Y no te preocupes, Miriam, yo lo que me digáis. Si me parece normal que queráis saber -se giró hacia Raoul-. ¿Te doy mi teléfono o te hago una perdida?

Raoul no sabía si estaba teniendo una taquicardia o se le había parado el corazón.

Intercambiaron sus teléfonos, hablaron un poco más los tres (que no los cuatro, el catalán era poco menos que un ficus) y Agoney se marchó, repartiendo otra vez dos besos por todos ellos. Ambos chicos quedaron en hablarse más tarde para decidir cómo y cuándo se veían.

Lo mejor de la tarde fue cuando, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, Amaia se puso a recoger el salón mientras los otros dos fregaban en la cocina (y guardaban las galletas en un tarro que, esperaban a que con suerte, fuese el gran olvidado de alguno de los estantes de arriba, muy al fondo, donde las puntillas de Miriam le habían permitido dejarlo).

-Pues ya tenemos mucho trabajo hecho -dijo de pronto Miriam, mientras Raoul hacia más hincapié en borrar los posos del final de la taza: con ese estropajo era difícil hacer fuerza-. Ahora tocará hacer pruebas para ver si el esperma está en buen estado y él realmente es apto como donante y que Amaia empiece su tratamiento. Bueno, lo de Amaia mejor esperar a que tú confirmes que nos quedamos con Agoney. Raoul, ¿me estás escuchando? Hace mucho que no dices nada.

Tragó saliva despacio y se agarró al estropajo y la taza con más fuerza.

-¿Raoul?

Se giraron el uno hacia el otro y, aunque el rubio agachó la cabeza y perdió los ojos en el suelo, supo que su amiga notaría que los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que… que yo no quiero hacer esto -confesó en medio de un sollozo-. Me pone muy nervioso.

Miriam permaneció mirándole unos segundos más, hasta que él se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ella se quitó los guantes y se secó la manos.

-Ay, Raoul. Cálmate -le acarició la mejilla y él cerró los ojos-. Ven aquí -se abrazó a ella con fuerza y apoyó su nariz en su hombro. Le gustaba tanto cómo olía. Miriam olía a casa-. ¿Agoney te pone nervioso?

-¡Sí! -se apartó de sus brazos y la miró, sabiendo que tenía la cara completamente roja-. Es muy guapo y me comporto como un imbécil porque no sé qué decir, se me traba la lengua y me da vergüenza -su amiga le miraba con ternura. Permitió que volviese a acunar su rostro-. Y haré el ridículo. Como siempre.

-Eso no es verdad. No haces el ridículo, mi amor –le besó en la frente-. Eres una persona graciosísima con un corazón enorme y nosotras te queremos un montón. Deja de hacerte daño ahora que ya no hay nadie para hacértelo.

Raoul asintió sólo un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Miriam, me ha puesto muy nervioso.

-Lo noté -sus dedos se perdieron entre los cabellos rubios.

-Y no soporto estar nervioso.

Los labios de la gallega volvieron a estamparse contra su frente. Esta vez fue ella la que se abrazó a su cuerpo.

-No entiendo por qué no nos hablamos hasta la facultad. Si éramos un equipazo: la víbora y el maricón reprimido –se le escapó una risa especialmente baja y Miriam le acarició la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria-. No lo hagas si no quieres, Raoul. No pasa nada, nos la apañamos como podamos. Pero te vendría bien, para soltarte más, para... no sé. Todo –le besó de nuevo la frente y después la punta de la nariz-. Pero tienes que estar bien y eso sí es una necesidad.

Raoul sonrió a las palabras de su amiga y se pasó las yemas de los dedos bajo los párpados, buscando borrar todo resto de humedad. Los ojos de la castaña le miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y cariño y se sintió tremendamente culpable por ello.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, por vosotras. Y... y me hará bien, yo -sorbió por la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa- dispararé a todos mis monstruos si les veo.

Miriam apretó su mano y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba también.

-Me quedaré aquí, mi amor. Y nada más. Siempre juntos, ¿vale? -le rodeó la cintura lentamente, acercándose más a él, pero un sonidito le hizo dar un respingo- ¿Qué fue eso?

-El Tamagochi.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Eres increíble -y lo decía sinceramente. Le abrazó por última vez, besando su mejilla-. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, leona

-Una piña siempre.

Después de eso, sólo podía venir la frase mágica.

-¿Pedimos una pizza?

 

 

 

-Buenas noches, Raoul -susurró Amaia desde el umbral del salón, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Una enorme ternura invadió al catalán, producto de la voz aniñada de su amiga y su pijama azul con dibujos de ositos. Se acurrucó más bajo la manta, acostumbrado ya a dormir muchas noches en el sofá de la pareja. Las pelusillas de la gastada manta ya ni siquiera le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Estornudó. Bueno un poco sí.

La sal de las palomitas mientras veían la televisión después de cenar todavía le picaba en los labios y el horror por las galletas aún le erizaba la piel. Sentía las caricias despreocupadas, pero totalmente planeadas, de Miriam y las risillas de Amaia. Le quemaba la marca de la muñequera, que reposaba por las noches fuera de su cuerpo.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero él no tenía sueño. Se durmió una hora después, con el cansancio de un día completo y una última imagen en la cabeza: la cremallera de una cazadora de cuero.


	2. Chapter 2

-Espera que entienda el problema: te quejas por tener que pasar tiempo con un tío guapo.

-No es eso.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando marcha atrás con total normalidad, mirándole a él en lugar de hacia delante. Sus rizos amarillos (tonalidad pollo, como decía siempre Amaia) botaban sobre su cabeza igual que las carcajadas de Juan Antonio fuera de sus labios.

-No le hagas caso –el moreno le pasó un brazo por el cuello-. Yo me ponía muy nervioso cada vez que veía a Zaira (me dolía la barriga y todo) ¡y mira ahora! Que me tengo que ir ya a cuidar de la pequeña para que mi mujer pueda ir tranquilamente a ver si la diminuta está bien -se palpó el vientre con cara de ilusión.

Raoul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero le miró disgustado.

-Pero es que no es igual. No me pone nervioso porque me guste como a ti. A mí no me gusta. Bueno, sí, pero no de esa manera. No lo conozco, apenas hemos hablado -suspiró sonoramente y Bast, el rubio, rio con ello antes de hacerle parar, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero da igual, no lo entenderíais.

 _Nunca lo entendéis_. Y no pensaba sólo en ellos, sino de forma general. Miriam siempre le decía que sí le entendían, que era percepción suya, pero él se sentía incómodo a veces.

-Quiero causarle buena impresión -confesó finalmente- y no por él, sino por mí.

Y era verdad.

Bast le dio un beso en la frente y terminaron abrazándose los tres, mientras Raoul reía suavemente.

Se sentía querido. Con sus amigos se sentía querido, aunque a veces tuviese miedo o dudase de si ellos estarían bien con él. Conocía a Bast por ser el novio de Marina, su compañera de trabajo desde hacía un par de años, y a Juan Antonio desde que este se sacase el carné de moto. A veces todavía se les escapaban las carcajadas al recordar el tremendo golpe que se diese con ella en la primera práctica.

-Y dice Marina que a ver si te recuperas pronto -dijo el chico rubio, con el dedo índice levantado a modo de reproche, ya despidiéndose en su portal. Juan Antonio hacía unos minutos que partió en dirección contraria-, que su grupo de novatos es insufrible. Y que te echa de menos.

-Ya, eso lo último -bromeó él, sacando la llave de la cerradura y empujando la puerta hacia dentro.

-Eso lo último -le sonrió-. ¿No habías quedado con Agoney a en punto?

Cerró la puerta de su piso, no con menos ruido que el que hizo el ascensor al llegar a su planta.

Sí, sí había quedado con Agoney a en punto. Pero había subido a casa para hacer rato, para retrasarlo un poco más. Llegaría tarde (y lo odiaba), pero no importaba. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince serían demasiados?

-¿Thalía? ¿Estás en casa? -lanzó las llaves al mueble de la entrada, aunque fuese a recogerlas en breve para volver fuera- Qué estúpido, si no está no va a decir nada….

-¡Amor! -levantó la vista hacia la mesa del salón, donde la morena le miraba tras sus gafas azules y mil folios y bolígrafos sobre la mesa. Sonrió mirándola.

Thalía y él llevaban siendo compañeros de piso cuatro años, desde que la chica terminase la carrera y decidiese mudarse definitivamente a Barcelona, donde cursaba el máster para especializarse. Ahora se dedicaba a estudiar para su oposición todo el tiempo. Se querían muchísimo, pero a Raoul le asustaba que cualquier día le dijese que se iba a vivir con su novio y le dejase solo.

No, le aterraba.

-¿No habías quedado? -besó su mejilla y le robó un fluorescente de color verde, sólo para juguetear con él entre sus dedos- Contaba con el piso para mí toda la tarde.

-Y lo es. Me marcho ahora -posó otra vez sus labios en su mejilla. Estaba vez la morena fue rápida y pudo devolverle el gesto-. Pero no aproveches a traer a Joan, ¡estudia!

Supo que su amiga rodaba los ojos antes de mirarla.

-Eso tenía pensado hacer.

Hicieron un par de bromas más, disfrutando de sus habituales piques, y Raoul cogió de nuevo las llaves. Se ruborizó en el ascensor, siendo consciente de lo absurdo que había hecho, subiendo a casa sin excusa ninguna para hacerlo y bajar minutos después sin ningún cambio aparente. Esperó que Thalía no lo hubiese notado.

Dio un par de vueltas a su manzana antes de dirigirse al parque en el que había quedado.

Sus botas movían la arena del suelo y un fino vaho salía de sus labios al respirar. Sus dedos se hundieron en los bolsillos de su abrigo y su barbilla en su bufanda. Cuando a lo lejos vio al canario, de pie frente al estanque, se escondió aún más bajo sus prendas.

-Hola -le saludó al llegar a su lado. Agoney sonrió, siempre tan dulce-. He llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes. Me lo merezco, yo les hice esperar a ustedes -se acercó más a él y Raoul, poniéndose de puntillas y saliendo de su cobijo, hizo lo propio para poder besarle también las mejillas a modo de saludo. La barba de Agoney era áspera contra su piel y sus labios, pese a húmedos, continuaban agrietados-. ¿Damos una vuelta?

Raoul se limitó a asentir y se colocó a su lado, comenzando ambos a andar. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y al catalán le extrañó sentirse cómodo en él, pero es que le miraba de reojo y la sonrisa que llevaba no podía no hacerle sentirse así. Con todo y con eso, necesitaba que se dijesen algo, romper el hielo. Decidió hacerlo él mismo, así hacía con su timidez como con la cera caliente: arrancarla de golpe para un menor dolor y un mejor acabado.

-Me pidió Miriam que te recordase que el bebé será suyo, que no tendrás ningún derecho sobre él, ni nada por el estilo. Ya te lo dijo, pero -se encogió de hombros- quería que lo tuvieses presente.

-Lo sé. Yo sólo doy una muestra y después nos olvidamos los unos de los otros. Bueno, yo espero enterarme al menos si va bien.

-Te regalaremos un calendario de bolsillo con su foto como postal navideña.

La sonora carcajada de Agoney le erizó la piel, pero sobre todo le hizo sonreír.

Porque eso lo había hecho él. No se esperaba que le hiciese gracia su comentario, a él ya estaba avergonzándole haberlo hecho.

-En realidad prefiero que no. No me gustaría encariñarme del bebé si no podré compartir la experiencia nunca -Raoul iba a intervenir cuando la voz de estudio de Mariah Carey (posiblemente la misma que se escuchara en directo) le interrumpió y las manos de Agoney se lanzaron a sus bolsillos-. Disculpa un momento.

Raoul apenas pudo ver poco más que una cabellera clara en la foto de la pantalla antes de que el moreno retrocediese un par de pasos, buscando privacidad para su llamada. Paró y le miró descolgar, caminando de un lado para otro mientras hablaba, como la mayoría de la población.

Se dio la vuelta. No oía sus palabras, pero tampoco le parecía adecuado quedarse mirando mientras hablaba. Segundos después, un pequeño pitido salió de sus propios bolsillos.

Se arrepintió de no haber cogido guantes cuando tuvo entre sus dedos el pequeño objeto redondo que, además de ser chillón su color amarillo, la propia vida que habitaba en su interior clamaba por comida. Raoul empezó a toquitear botones para alimentar y asear a la pequeña mascota virtual.

-Hostia, un Tamagotchi.

Raoul dio un fuerte respingo, girándose de golpe con los puños en alto de forma instintiva, se encontró con la sonrisa de Agoney que, con las manos a su espalda, le miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí…

-Yo también tenía uno.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir?_ El rubio se sorprendió: no le estaba llamando crío, no le miraba con el ceño fruncido y condescendencia. Sólo le sonreía y le hablaba con sinceridad.

-El mío era violeta y con dibujos de estrellas, pero no sé dónde estará ya. De seguir en algún lado, en Tenerife, supongo -se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreírle. Y aquello le hizo sentir muy cómodo.

-Yo lo encontré hace poco, moviendo algunos trastos viejos de un lado a otro -el canario asintió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba y siguiese hablando-. Estaba en una caja con unos cuantos juguetes viejos en el trastero de mis padres. Se supone que era para hacer limpieza, pero dejé todo como estaba y me llevé esto.

Agoney rio y despegó sus ojos un segundo de Raoul, mirando tras él.

-Un momento.

Su gesto había cambiado y mostraba seriedad y concentración absoluta. Abrió la pequeña bandolera negra que llevaba colgada (y también el día que se conocieron) y Raoul pudo ver cómo sacaba de ella una funda con forma rectangular y, a su vez de esta, una cámara pequeña. La alzó y, cerrando un ojo, tiró varias fotos al horizonte.

El rubio miró en la misma dirección que el objetivo del aparato, pero él no percibía nada especial.

-Es cierto, que eras fotógrafo -pensó en voz alta, llevándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte del canario, que devolvió la cámara a su lugar segundos después-. Supongo que aprecias detalles que los demás no. Lo de que los fotógrafos ven el mundo a través de su lente y todo eso.

Agoney rio suavemente, todavía con el dedo en el botón del dispositivo. Raoul se sonrojó

-Más o menos. En mi caso doblemente real porque llevo gafas -si notaba sus mejillas cálidas, más lo estuvieron en ese momento al imaginar los ojos del canario tras unos anteojos. Seguro que le quedaban bien. ¿Cómo las llevaría, de montura fina o de pasta?-. Una suerte que tengo poca miopía y casi no me las pongo.

_Una suerte, sí._

-¿Y tú? -Raoul le miró confundido, saliendo de sus pensamientos y, casi a la vez, retomaron el caminar- A qué te dedicas. Miriam comentó que estabas de baja –le señaló con los ojos la mano en la que llevase la muñequera.

Sus dedos se separaron rápidamente de ella (de forma inconsciente estaba jugueteando con el velcro).

-No es nada, sólo una distensión de la muñeca. Me hice daño empujando uno de los coches de la autoescuela, que va como una carraca y se estropeó en medio de la nada -notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón: cuando estaba nervioso cogía carrerilla y hablaba por los codos. Le asustó ser pesado-. Soy profesor de autoescuela.

-¿En serio?

De reojo, vio como el canario le miraba, atento a la historia. _Y sin perder la puta sonrisa,_ pensó él. La curvatura de sus labios le volvía loco, precisamente por eso necesitaba que parase.

-En realidad cuando acabé Bachillerato fui a la Universidad. Empecé Terapia ocupacional, como Miriam. Fue mi veterana en las novatadas y había ido a mi instituto, aunque nunca hubiésemos hablado, a fin de cuentas, era mayor que yo. Pero no pude acabarla, ni siquiera pude con el primer curso, a mediados de mayo dejé de ir -se encogió de hombros. Cada poco, miraba a Agoney, para comprobar que aquello, que no le importaba una mierda, no le estuviese aburriendo, pero el moreno le atendía con atención y le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban-. Nunca lo tuve claro a fin de cuentas, lo único que quería hacer era huir del instituto. Terapia ocupacional estaba en la misma facultad que Psicología, para la que no me dio la nota, por eso me matriculé en ella.

-¿Y no pensaste en volver a intentarlo con Psicología el año siguiente? Podías repetir algún examen o las específicas.

-El problema era estudiar -se avergonzó de lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo-. Nunca me gustó y tampoco sacaba muy buenas notas. Supongo… que siempre tenía la cabeza en otra parte -tragó saliva y regresó al motivo por el que le contaba todo aquello-. Ese verano me apunté a la autoescuela para sacarme el carné de conducir. Y… descubrí que me encantaba conducir. Me encantaba. Me… hace sentir libre, ¿sabes?

A Agoney se le escapó una risa.

-Te entiendo perfectamente -con las manos en los bolsillos, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia sus espaldas-. Tengo la moto aparcada por ahí.

-Me saqué el de moto el año siguiente.

Ambos rieron, inevitablemente. Raoul se mordió el labio.

-Entonces… ¿decidiste enseñar a conducir porque a ti te encantaba hacerlo?

-Más o menos, pero -frenó de golpe, notando el color rojo- ¿No se supone que soy yo quién tiene que conocerte a ti? Te estoy soltando una chapa…

El canario se encogió de hombros.

-Pregunté yo. Y no sé, podremos saber los dos cosas, si no qué incómodo, ¿no? -sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero le daba una vergüenza abismal aquello, aunque acabase de abrirse con él. Sus nervios podían hacer dos cosas: que siguiese hablando sin parar o que sólo usase monosílabos- ¿Jugamos a algo? Hoy hace buen tiempo, podemos dar una vuelta tranquilos sin temer resguardarnos yendo a por café.

Raoul miró al cielo. No, no amenazaba con llover ni hacía un frío incapaz de soportar.

-Vale, pero… ¿jugar a qué?

-Podemos hacernos preguntas cortas el uno al otro. Tipo las veintiuna preguntas. Bueno -rió suavemente y él dejó de respirar-. Yo a ti cinco y tú a mi diez, ya que no quieres que te conozca y así no se hace pesado.

-Yo no he dicho eso... -le reprochó con timidez- vale, pero ¿podemos ir a sentarnos a un banco un rato? Me duele un poco -levantó la mano.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para decirlo, lleno de vergüenza. Le hacía sentirse un blando. Sabía que lo era, pero... no le gustaba.

-Claro. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a tomar algo? ¿Es por el frío?

-No, no. Sólo es por tenerla en movimiento... y tal. Si me siento un poco y la relajo se calmará.

Agoney asintió, no demasiado convencido pero dispuesto a hacer caso a sus palabras. Caminaron un poco más, uno junto al otro, hasta llegar al primer banco, de rectangulares maderas de color marrón. Raoul tomó asiento con normalidad, mientras que el canario se sentó en el respaldo, apoyando los pies en el banco.

-Mira, aquí ya ves algo de mí: no sé sentarme –ambos rieron suavemente-. ¿Empiezo yo? -se limitó a asentir, poniéndose de lado para mirarle, ya que el moreno lo hacía- ¿Te gustan los animales?

Se le escapó rodar los ojos.

-Es muy básica ya lo sé. Pero para romper un poco el hielo -el mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan mucho los perros, pero les tengo alergia. De pequeño teníamos un gato, ya era viejo cuando yo nací -hizo una pausa, pensando en si había todavía algo destacable que contar-. Lo lobos, los lobos me gustan. Son como perros grandes.

_No jodas Raoul, no lo sabíamos. A ver si te calla alguien ya._

-Te toca.

-¿Tienes mascotas? - _qué original eres, hostia._

Agoney hizo un gesto con la cabeza lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Allá en Tenerife sí, una perrita monísima, un chihuahua. Aquí me conformo con un par de petunias –rio suavemente y Raoul no pudo no imaginarle rodeado de rosas, con lo que a él le gustaban las rosas- ¿Por qué la o en el medio de tu nombre? Me lo dijiste cuando nos dimos los números, para que te agregase bien.

Se veía venir la pregunta.

-Mis padres trabajaban en el extranjero cuando yo nací, llevaban varios años trabajando en Manchester, y para que pronunciasen bien mi nombre, como lo hacemos aquí, hacía falta la o. Pero volvimos a España poco después, yo ni siquiera me acuerdo. Además, en su origen significa lobo. Los lobos van siempre en manada y nosotros somos muy familiares -sonrió levemente cuando escuchó decir al canario que qué bonito- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Es un nombre guanche. No tiene mucha más historia que esa. ¿Qué superpoder te gustaría tener?

Sólo hicieron falta un par de segundos.

-Ser invisible –no hubo sonrisa de por medio, ni explicación. Agoney tampoco le pidió una- ¿Y tú?

-Pero bueno, muchacho, deja de copiarme -soltó una carcajada y el catalán se ruborizó-. No lo sé, volver al pasado, quizás.

Raoul le miró con sorpresa y se le aceleró el corazón. Él no querría volver a pasar por él.

-¿Para revivirlo?

-Para evitarlo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, durante los que el silencio se movía de unas pupilas a otras. Se fijó entonces el rubio en la profundidad de los ojos oscuros del contrario y por un momento no le parecieron tan distintos a los suyos. ¿Qué brillaba en ellos? No podía identificarlo, igual que no encuentras todo al leer una poesía. Porque el autor siempre cuenta en él más de lo que piensa, aunque sólo pueda percibirlo él.

-¿Por qué no me avisasteis de lo de las galletas? -preguntó en un susurro, como si confesase un secreto, pero despertando a Raoul- Porque me niego a pensar que no os resultan asquerosas también. ¿Cómo las hace?

-¿Qué música te gusta? -porque supuso que su pregunta era retórica- Porque doy por sentado que te gusta, a todo el mundo le gusta.

Una sonrisa inundó los labios del moreno.

-Pues soy un _poqueto_ especial para la música, aunque no me considero nada purista y estoy abierto a escuchar –Raoul asintió, dándole a entender que le atendía, pues parecía que la respuesta sería algo más larga-. Pues soy muy de rock en español, pero también me flipa bastante _Imagine Dragons_. Soy de ese rollo rock alternativo, pop rock, _El Canto del Loco_ , _Despistaos_. Pero mi predilecto –dijo llevándose las manos al pecho- es _Pignoise_.

-Si su último trabajo es de 2015 mínimo. Si el cantante ahora está medio en el fútbol, si lo sé hasta yo.

Agoney puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, indicándole que guardase silencio. Eso le hizo reír, sintiéndose cómodo (sorprendentemente).

-¿Y tú qué? No, no me lo digas -buscó su revancha-, seguro que eres de balandones y moñadas románticas. Tienes esa cara.

-¿Qué cara? -pero enrojeció sutilmente- Me gusta Pablo Alborán.

El canario, con la sonrisa casi cerrándole los ojos, negó un par de veces. Raoul pudo leer su mente pensando _lo que yo decía_. No le dio tiempo ni a plantearse qué decir, cuando Agoney miró al cielo y frunció el ceño. Él se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaba gente en el parque.

-Está empezando a oscurecer –dijo el mayor, sabiendo que ambos lo estaban pensando-. Mierda. En Tenerife todavía habría luz un par de horas más.

-Podemos volver a vernos mañana -sugirió el catalán-. Bueno y tampoco es tan tarde, ¿no? Sólo se está yendo el sol.

Agoney sonrió antes de apretarle el hombro y ponerse en pie. Raoul se mordió el interior de la mejilla con pena. Su corazón seguía sin latir con normalidad, nervioso, pero se sentía más cómodo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No hace falta, no te preocupes...

-Venga, va –le interrumpió el moreno, sin dejarle terminar ni escucharle-. Te llevo.

Igual que lo hizo el Tamagotchi al no prestarle atención estando con Agoney, Raoul casi se muere cuando vio un segundo casco en las manos del canario, quién se lo entregaba invitándole a subir en la moto.

La moto del canario no era demasiado grande, más bien pequeña y de color azul verdoso, ni le daba miedo para nada (él tenía una desde crío y, aunque menos que el coche, la usaba constantemente), lo que le tensaba era la imagen de Agoney ya sobre esta, instándole a colocarse detrás y agarrarle muy fuerte.

-Espero estar a la altura -bromeó el moreno-, profesor de autoescuela.

Un extraño sonido brotó de los labios de Raoul que, en un intento de reírle la broma, fue lo único que tuvieron capacidad de hacer. Colocó sus manos en su cintura, pero el otro las unió sobre su vientre, bajo la cazadora de cuero.

-No te cortes, eh. Aprieta fuerte. A mí me da mucha angustia ir detrás -admitió con naturalidad.

El vehículo silbó y Raoul se apoyó contra el cuerpo contrario. Desde esa posición, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para mirarle, fijándose en todos los detalles que el casco dejaba ver. Sus ojos estaban totalmente concentrados en la carretera, siguiendo el canario las indicaciones que le diese antes de arrancar.

Sentía sus hombros tensos y su piel erizada. No podía dejar de pensar en el calor que el otro le proporcionaba en las manos, con la característica textura de un tejido así contra sus nudillos. Estaba deseando bajar, a la vez que cada vez que las calles se hacían más cercanas a su casa le entraba fatiga por llegar.

Una mano del moreno se apartó del manillar para posarse su rodilla al frenar en un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Bien? -le preguntó.

El catalán se limitó a asentir, haciendo que se golpeasen al no recordar el casco sobre su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!

Agoney le quitó importancia y volvió a poner la moto en marcha.

Raoul deseó que se encontrasen con muchos más semáforos en rojo.

 

 

 

Una película mala sonaba en el televisor del oscuro salón del piso de Raoul cuando este cruzó el umbral de la puerta, notando todavía el calor de la despedida ajena en sus mejillas. Olió que había comida antes de ver nada más.

Frunció el ceño ante las dos figuras en el sofá, fingiendo indignación.

-¡Joan! ¿No ibas a aprovechar a estudiar Thalía? -la joven, y sus gafas de pasta azules chillón, se giraron hacia él- Espero que no hayáis aprovechado para montároslo por todas partes.

El chico rio. Tenían muy buena relación, haciéndose bromas cada vez que se veían (y esto pasaba poco últimamente por los estudios de su compañera, así que debían tener muchos piques acumulados).

-Lleva aquí apenas un rato, Raoul –se recolocó en el sofá, pero sin apartar el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros-. Y ha traído sushi.

Nadie dijo nada más. El recién llegado tomó asiento junto a la pareja y comenzaron a cenar antes de la habitual porque ¡había sushi!

-Bueno y qué tal con el chico, el Agonay ese -Thalía, mordiéndose el labio inferior, hacía toda la fuerza posible con los palillos para que la pieza no se le cayese antes de llegar a su boca.

-¿Has ligado? -Joan, sentado en el suelo, comía arroz frito con verduras que también había comprado. Si se comía de restaurante asiático, se comía bien.

-Agoney -contestó primero a la morena, rectificándola-. Que va, es... un favor que tengo que hacerles a Miriam y Amaia –se retiró un granito de arroz del labio.

-Pero le gusta -le explicó escuetamente su novia.

Las manos de Raoul golpearon instintivamente su parte del sofá.

-No me gusta. A ver sí me gusta, pero no de esa manera.

-Es muy guapo -apostilló ella, para continuar contándole.

Raoul se quería morir.

-Vamos que te lo tirarías y ya –la voz de Joan fue la que habló y, cuando el rubio levantó la vista de sus pies, cuatro pares de ojos le miraban atentos.

-¡Y yo que sé! -casi tartamudea.

La futura profesora se giró hacia su novio y asintió convencida.

-¡Thalía!

No volvió a darse vueltas al tema durante el resto de la cena. Ya lo hizo la cabeza de Raoul mientras una nueva película mala se reproducía, con su compañera y sin embargo amiga dormitando junto a su novio, quien le acariciaba la espalda de forma suave.

Claro que le gustaba, le atraía desde el primer momento y había sido simpático con él. Pero nada más. No iban a casarse y ponerse a adoptar bebés por ello, ni siquiera a tener nada. No le gustaba tanto ni de esa forma. Como si Agoney fuese a fijarse en él. _Agoney_. Era demasiado para él incluso para sólo un polvo. Quiso echarse a llorar y no sabía muy bien por qué. Tenía veintisiete años y un Tamagotchi en el bolsillo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el otro lado del sofá. Tenía veintisiete años y todos sus amigos tenían pareja formal y planes de futuro.

Tenía veintisiete años y no sabía entender sus sentimientos.

Tenía veintisiete años y se sentía estancado en los quince. Tenía veintisiete años y le atemorizaban los quince.

Tenía quince años y quería tener veintisiete años para huir de los quince. Pero ya tenía veintisiete años y los quince todavía le perseguían. Todavía.


	3. Chapter 3

Raoul amaneció mucho mejor al día siguiente.

En cuanto terminó la película, dio las buenas noches a Thalía y Joan y se fue a su cuarto. Tenía que dormir. Tenía que dormir ya, así dejaría de comerse la cabeza. Y funcionó, hasta las cuatro y cuarto. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo temprano que era. Se dio la vuelta para volver a dormirse, hasta que vio la luz azul de una notificación en su teléfono brillando en el techo: con las prisas, no había quitado la conexión a Internet de su móvil.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando se estiró para cogerlo sin salir de la cama, dejando que el frío del mundo exterior a las mantas mordiese su brazo, apenas cubierto con la tela de un pijama no demasiado gordo.

Se puso colorado al ver el mensaje: era de Agoney. Le proponía desayunar juntos al día siguiente, ya que tenía un huequito de descanso entre una sesión y otra y no le importaba cerrar un rato breve.

Su mente se debatió entre si el canario le proponía planes tan seguidos por gusto o para quitárselo cuanto antes. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, a la vez que dejaba el móvil de nuevo en el escritorio.

Suspiró y, diez minutos después, su respiración ya se había acompasado.

Cuando Thalía golpeó su puerta, sólo para indicarle que se marchaba (posiblemente a estudiar con una amiga o comprar), se revolvió un poco más en el colchón, reconfortado con la calidez de las mantas. Salir de la cama era lo que más le costaba en el mundo (al menos de levantarse).

Pero lo hizo y se sentía bien. Sonrió y se sintió tonto por hacerlo. Pero lo cierto era que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Agoney.

Era raro, porque sólo se habían visto dos veces (y de ellas sólo contaba una), pero le había hecho sentir cómodo... aunque se hubiese acojonado al volver a casa. No se había reído de él al verle con el Tamagotchi, como un niño pequeño, y se había interesado en todo lo que había querido contar (que había sido mucho, porque de nervioso cogía carrerilla).

Y a Raoul todavía le atemorizaba que no quisieran escucharle.

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo, corrió a buscar unos calcetines limpios al cajón, notando el frío en la piel. Escogió unos verdes con dibujos de cactus una tonalidad más oscura. Le encantaban los calcetines con dibujos.

Se los puso sin ni siquiera sentarse y sacó del armario unos vaqueros y una sudadera gruesa de color azul. Se hizo también con una camiseta interior blanca y dejó sobre la cama, aún deshecha, su bufanda favorita y el abrigo. Se tomó un vaso de leche caliente, casi gruñendo ante el olor de la bebida (que le repugnaba), se abrigó bien y guardó las llaves.

Ya en el rellano, vio que tenía otro whatsapp de Agoney. Le enviaba la dirección de su estudio, a una calle de la cafetería en la que habían quedado, y le decía que fuese allí, pidiéndole disculpas, ya que había tenido un problema que no sabía cuánto le retrasaría.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Raoul tomó aire antes de empujar la puerta del local, quitándose su gorrito.

Lo primero que escuchó, no fijándose en la campanilla de la puerta, fue una carcajada del canario (y no supo si eso le tranquilizó o le tensó más).

-¡Raoul, gracias a Dios! -Agoney apareció de pronto, con la cámara colgada al hombro, mientras el rubio miraba el lugar: no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño, con las paredes color crema y suelo de parqué. Tan sólo un par de fotos, sacadas por él supuso, adornaban los muros, pero no de forma excesiva. El mostrador era una mesa amplia, de lado a lado de la pared derecha y junto a la puerta por la que había salido el canario, con ordenador, impresora y caja. Y mil bolis y folios desperdigados por encima, dándole a Raoul mucha necesidad de ordenarla- Lo siento mucho, de verdad -besó sus mejillas rápidamente, sin perder la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios-, se me complicó todo porque –unas extrañas risas se escucharon en la otra sala, haciendo que Agoney sonriese más- trabajar con niños nunca funciona como te esperas.

Raoul sonrió también. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo no tengo ni idea de fotografía, pero...

-No te preocupes, Raoul –le quitó importancia, retirándole de las manos el gorrito e invitándole a que se quitase también el abrigo-. Yo te guardo esto -susurró casi en su oído, haciéndole estremecer, antes de poner sus cosas tras el mostrador-. No tienes que hacer nada sólo… -tomó aire con cierta resignación y volvió a sonreír- quédate aquí porque no sé cuánto terminaré ni cuánto tiempo nos quedará. Además, así me ves trabajar. Eso también es una faceta de mí, ¿no? -le guiñó un ojo y Raoul agradeció que se diese la vuelta y volviese por donde había venido: así se perdió sus mejillas ruborizadas.

El rubio, agachando levemente la cabeza (cayendo su despeinado flequillo sobre sus ojos), le siguió lentamente, topándose con una gran sala en la que inundaba el blanco. Había mil (o quizá sólo cinco) focos de distintos tamaños y, fuera de dónde estos estaban colocados, muchas cajas y un armario con lo que supuso _atrezzo_ o utilería, para las distintas sesiones fotográficas.

Y justo en el centro de las luces de los focos, un sonriente y regordete bebé reía, sólo con los dos dientes frontales y saliva resbalando por sus labios y barbilla.

-Lo siento mucho, Agoney -una mujer se acercó al canario, con la media melena rizada color caoba en su rostro y los brazos cruzados-. Seguro que se echó a llorar porque le están saliendo -se señaló la encía- y le duele mucho, como además le han tardado tanto en empezar a salir (¡si ya tiene más de un año!), pero ahora que se ha calmado seguro que puedes trabajar. Perdona, de verdad, has perdido mucho tiempo.

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes -Raoul no supo si la sonrisa que le dedicó consiguió calmarla, pero desde luego en él si tuvo cierto efecto sedante-. Es un bebé, lo entiendo, debería haber pensando en que pasase algo así -llevó sus dedos a la cámara y toquiteó varios botones, supuso que encendiéndola otra vez-. Pero ahora todo va a salir bien, ¿a que sí, Hugo, a que sí?

El niño pudo entenderlo o no, pero sí que se echó a reír al ver que el moreno le miraba.

 _Normal, si lo que no sé es cómo no se derrite o algo. Que encima los bebés son blanditos_.

-A ver, bebé, a ver qué hacemos contigo -le hizo una carantoña al niño, sentándose en el suelo frente a él-. Hugo, Hugo, Hugo, que te tienes que portar muy bien conmigo, eh.

_Se supone que quién debe darte ternura es al que se le caen los mocos, Raoul._

Agoney se puso a sacarle fotos desde su posición, muy cerca del crío y con este posiblemente moviéndose mucho, pero no debía importarle. Tras un par de instantáneas, se alejó un metro y se tumbó completamente en el suelo, enfocándole desde más lejos. Su gesto cambió totalmente: ya no miraba a Hugo con una sonrisa tierna, sino con la cara seria y la mirada concentrada.

_Vale, ahora sólo me pone._

Miró al niño, intentando centrarse completamente en él. Tenía poco pelo, o al menos así se percibía al ser muy claro, sus ojos irradiaban la inocencia y alegría de su edad y sus mejillas están grandes y redondas (le dieron ganas de darle un mordisco en una o al menos apretárselas). Jugaba con sus propias manos, pequeñas y de dedos diminutos. Llevaba un mono deportivo de color azul cielo y una camiseta de rayas de colores. Era una monada.

Pero se le fue la vista al moreno.

Agoney, como si le hubiese sentido, le buscó, justo dos segundos después de levantarse del suelo. Hizo el amago, pero al final, con cierta duda, le habló a él en lugar de ponerse en pie (aunque sí se sentó).

-La sesión es por el tema de los dientes, ¿no? Como recuerdo -desvió sólo un segundo los ojos del rubio, para preguntarle aquello a la madre y esperar a que asintiera-. Vale. Raoul, mira en esa casa -se giró-, sí, esa que tienes detrás, y tráeme un plato y un vaso. Lo que veas de cubertería o vajilla -el catalán obedeció sin decir nada-. Es para jugar un poco con eso -le explicó a la mujer-. Unas cuantas fotos como si estuviese en una mesa _de mayor_.

-Qué bonito -exclamó ella, bastante contenta.

-Agoney -se sonrojó cuando este le miró. Se había acercado y le estaba entregado un plato, una copa, tenedor y cuchara-. No te muevas, no hagas nada aún.

El canario frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no le importó. Salió del estudio, ante la confusión del fotógrafo y la madre del modelo, y cuando regresó, lo hizo con la rosa roja que sabía que había visto en el recibidor.

Agoney sonrió al verle, creyendo intuir su idea.

-Como que está en la mesa también -le explicó, muerto de nervios-. Creo que podría quedar bonito, como… elegante, ¿no? A veces en los restaurantes lo hacen. Me encantan las rosas.

Le pasó la flor al moreno, quién le sonrió más abiertamente mientras la recibía.

-Gracias.

Y en su cabeza volvió a sonar el dulce seseo.

-No hay de que -dijo en un susurro que creyó que el canario no debía haber oído y que era totalmente innecesario. Pero se tensó.

En un momento, Agoney ya había montando la escena como quería y, Raoul no sabía muy bien cómo, había conseguido que Hugo se estuviese medianamente quieto y le obedeciese un poco, en órdenes sencillas.

Cuando el sonido de un teléfono hizo desaparecer a la mujer y se quedaron solos, el de Barcelona ya se había sentado en el suelo y el de Tenerife ya había sacado unas cuantas fotos.

-¿No se hace pesado? -preguntó de pronto Raoul.

El moreno sonrió y movió la cámara en sus manos antes de volver a enfocar al crío con ella y contestar.

-¿No oíste nunca que si tu profesión te apasiona nunca trabajarás?

-Agoney -le llamó a su regreso la mujer que, llevaba una cara de disculpa que el rubio creía que podrían notar desde Pekín-, era mi marido, me ha surgido algo y tengo que marcharme. ¿Te importa que te pague ya y os quedáis un rato con Hugo? No tardaré mucho, de verdad, siento los problemas que te estoy dando hoy.

-Tranquila, en serio -se levantó, colgándose la cámara al hombro y sin apoyar las manos en el suelo para impulsarse-. Un día me bajas un bizcocho de los tuyos y olvidado -le guiñó un ojo, antes de girarse hacia Raoul-. Quédate un segundito con él, porfa. No tardo nada.

Y Raoul no pudo decirle que no (¿cómo hacerlo?), pero nunca negaría el estar acojonado frente a ese niño que tenía poco más de un año.

Se acercó a él despacio. Hugo le observaba también y, ahora que Agoney no estaba, se reía todo el rato. Se sentó frente a él y el bebé enmudeció mirándole. Pero, de pronto, echó a reír. Raoul rio con él también y notó cómo sus hombros se tensaban.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú, eh? ¿Hugo? Yo Raoul -más risas. Se mordió labio y se sentó más cerca- Mis amigas también van a tener un niño como tú. Síii, a que sí -el niño explotó en carcajadas y agarró con fuerza su dedo cuando se lo acercó. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta a sus espaldas-. Hey, pero es mío -fingió querer apartarlo-. ¡Ay, pero devuélvemelo!

Hugo no dejaba de reírse y él agradecía que el bebé fuese tan tranquilo como para no asustarse ante un extraño, para mirarle con tranquilidad y ser como una enorme bola de luz. Le dio tanta paz interior que creyó no dejar de sentirse bien, con el calor extendiéndose bajo su piel, para siempre.

Hundió un dedo de la mano contraria a la que el niño agarraba en su mejilla, muerto de ganas de hacerlo desde hacía un rato. Tan emocionado estaba con él, que no notó hasta ese momento que ya no le miraba a él, sino a su espalda.

Se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Agoney que, apoyado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, buscó con rapidez los suyos. Se puso colorado. ¿Estaba mirándole jugar con el crío? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

-Vas a ser un tío de la hostia -opinó finalmente el canario, apartándose de la puerta y yendo hasta él. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Raoul la aceptó-. Carla es una vecina de mi hermana, conozco a Hugo prácticamente desde que nació. Mi sobrina y él a veces van a la misma guardería a veces. ¡Hugo, a que Raoul te gusta mucho! -como siempre, el niño sólo rio y él le pellizcó un moflete con cariño-. Es una bolita.

Raoul rio por lo bajo y Agoney le sonrió.

-Acabo en un momento, ¿vale? Estás viendo que el día hoy nos va a la contra -su tono era tan amigable y su tono tan familiar que el catalán tenía la necesidad de seguir hablando, de que no parasen.

-Bueno, a mí me quedan ganas de conocerte. O sea que no me importa esperar. Y menos ahora, que veo a este niño y se me cae la baba pensando en Miriam y Amaia teniendo uno.

Notó cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¿Hago algo?

_¿Eres imbécil, Raoul? Ya te dijo antes que no hacía falta, no sea pesado sólo para que no haya silencio._

-Pues… en frente hay una panadería. Ve y compra pan.

_Que… ¿qué?_

-¿De cuál? -preguntó, un poco perdido- ¿Para qué?

-El que más rabia te dé. Miraba a ver si tienen individuales (y traes dos) o si no una barra normal.

-Mmm… vale.

Agoney rio, divertido de verle perdido con sus indicaciones.

-Cuando vuelvas seguro que ya terminé.

Y así fue. Cuando Raoul volvió a cruzar la puerta, se encontró con Agoney en el recibidor, viendo las fotos en el ordenador y con Hugo sentado en el mostrador riendo (ya no supo si por el ruido de la campanilla o sólo porque sí, que ese niño se comunicaba con carcajadas). El canario le saludó con una mano, mientras apoyaba la cara en la otra y su codo estaba sobre la mesa.

-Ya acabamos.

-Genial... ¿no?

-Sí -rio suavemente-, se estaba alargando demasiado. Mira, ven –Raoul se acercó al mostrador, pero él le indicó que entrase tras este con él-. Esta es la que más me gusta –la pantalla del ordenador mostraba al alegre bebé, con el remolino rubio, la sonrisa enorme y los primeros dientes, en una estampa limpia y blanca, rebosando sencillez con tan sólo el plato, la copa y los cubiertos delante Hugo y detrás de él la rosa, viéndose sólo los pétalos-. Todavía tengo que editarlas, pero... la idea de la rosa fue buena.

Raoul se puso colorado cuando se giró hacia él sólo para decirle aquello mirándole a los ojos. Se miró los pies, pisándose levemente las zapatillas.

-Me gustan mucho las rosas -intentó excusarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

Agoney se levantó de la silla (aunque Raoul pudo ver cómo estuvo a punto de arrastrarse con las ruedas de esta) y abrió uno de los cajones que la mesa tenía en su interior. Llamó al rubio con el dedo para que se asomase.

-Mira -en una bolsa de un lila casi transparente, un montón de onzas de chocolate y bombones esperaban-. Los tengo aquí para los niños. Siempre les chantajeo con un poco si se portan bien -sonrió y sacó un trocito pequeño, un bombón de chocolate negro y una onza completa. Le entregó la última a Raoul-. A veces pico un poco -y se lanzó el bombón a la boca.

-¿Pero puede comerlo? -preguntó al ver sus intenciones de darle a Hugo.

-Sí, sí. Puede. Además, le pregunté a Clara. Dice que le gusta chuparlo hasta que se deshace, pero que vigile por si acaso.

Asintió y vio cómo el canario acercaba el dulce a los labios del bebé, que pronto empezó a relamerse. Le miraron con una mezcla de atención, fascinación y ternura. Cuando el chocolate se fundió del todo en su lengua, Hugo se llevó las manos a la boca. Rieron con él.

-¿Te gustan los niños? -se interesó Agoney cuando ambos se apoyaron en la pared, el moreno cargando al crío contra su pecho.

-Sí. Pero también me intimidan -vio como el moreno le animaba a seguir, intrigado-, son pequeños y pueden hacerse daño. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. Son… adorables y blanditos -el otro chico dejó ir una carcajada-. ¿Y a ti?

Agoney sonrió y Raoul lo interpretó como que había comprendido que el día anterior no hicieron todas las preguntas que sugirieron.

-Me encantan. Los días que trabajo con niños son los que mejor me lo paso, aunque también acabe agotado y a veces quiera tirarlos contra la pared.

Rieron juntos y el catalán volvió a sorprenderse de sentirse cómodo. Necesitaba hablar más.

-Pero dijiste que habías asumido que no tendrás hijos y tampoco es tan tan imposible hoy en día, ¿no? ¿No tienes pareja?

_¡Raoul! Cállate. Eso ha sido supercotilla. Ahora se va a pensar que le estamos intentado tirar la caña o…_

-No. Y tampoco la busco ahora mismo -se encogió de hombros y apartó sus ojos para fijarlos en la cara del bebé-. Tuve una mala experiencia recientemente.

-Yo también salí con un imbécil.

Agoney sonrió y Raoul se sonrojo, temiendo haber pecado de demasiada sinceridad.

-Todos tenemos un imbécil en la recámara.

-Supongo -aprovechó el momento de silencio para mirarle de reojo, terminando en su antebrazo -. ¿Qué significa?

Notó cómo el canario buscó qué había llamado la atención de sus pupilas y sus dedos se movieron instintivamente a la tinta negra.

-Ah, eso -sonrió, pero Raoul quiso pensar que fueron imaginaciones suyas el brillo desapareciendo de sus ojos-. Es veintinueve de mayo en japonés. Fue un día que me cambió la vida. Y no quería olvidarlo. Todo empezó de nuevo.

Le miró. Y esta vez sí sonrió ampliamente. Se mordió el labio a la vez que volvieron a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta.

Pronto, Hugo se marchó (no sin muchas más carantoñas por parte de los dos) y Raoul todavía podía oír a su madre dándoles las gracias y pidiéndoles perdón a partes iguales. Agoney quiso volver a asegurarle que no había problema.

Pronto, se quedaron solos de nuevo.

El tinerfeño, bajo la atenta mirada del catalán, volvió a acercarse al cajón del chocolate y buscó varias onzas que no estuvieran sueltas o las más grandes y las introdujo en las pequeñas barras de pan que mandase comprar a Raoul. Le tendió una de ellas con una sonrisa que le hizo enrojecer.

-Pan con chocolate. Es lo más parecido a un desayuno que puedo ofrecerte hoy hasta que tenga que volver a ponerme a trabajar.

El rubio contuvo una carcajada. Agoney cambió el letrero de la puerta a cerrado (hasta unos diez minutos antes de la próxima sesión que tenía esa mañana) y terminaron sentándose encima del mostrador con su improvisado desayuno, temas banales y algún que otro momento en el que no pararon de reír.

El tiempo se hizo burbuja y pasó como una eternidad lejana entre los ojos del otro y el chocolate. El Tamagotchi de Raoul volvió a morirse.

 

 

 

-¡Hola! -la sonrisa y el entusiasmo se salía de la cara de Raoul cuando Miriam le abrió la puerta del piso.

Habían quedado para comer y su amiga le miraba con desconfianza.

-¿A mí? Nada ¡Hola, Amaia! -tiró el abrigo encima del sofá cuando se lo quitó de un tirón- He estado esta mañana con Agoney. Íbamos a ir a desayunar, pero se le complicó todo y... ¿recuerdas que es fotógrafo? Pues hoy tenía que hacerle fotos a un bebé -se echó a reír, mientras Amaia le miraba desde la cocina y Miriam todavía desde el recibidor-. Tiene chocolate siempre en el estudio para los niños y Hugo era una monada. ¡Se le puso toda la boca marrón cuando se le deshizo! Y Agoney –iba a mencionar que tenía un tatuaje (él nunca se había atrevido a hacerse y la gallega tenía tres), pero calló de golpe. Le había sonado como algo tan íntimo, que no quiso compartirlo- me ha dicho que me voy a ocupar muy bien del vuestro.

Le pareció notar que Miriam se había dado cuenta del cambio en su tono de voz, cómo había terminado de hablar casi en un susurro y mucho más serio, pero Amaia no le dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos a decir nada.

-¡Raoul, ven a terminar de hacer la comida, _porfa_! Que a ti te queda superrico y así Miri me ayuda a planchar, que soy muy torpe.

-Ni lo jures -bromeó la mayor, dándole una palmada en el culo cuando pasó por su lado y revolviéndole el pelo a Raoul cuando se dirigió a la cocina-. Guapo.

Él le guiñó un ojo y fue a terminar el salteado y echar un ojo a la lasaña del horno.

E igual que en la sartén, un champiñón no dejaba de escaparse de la punta de su tenedor en la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿Agoney bien? -preguntó Miriam antes de tomar de su vaso de agua.

-Sí, supongo. Es majo y entraba en vuestro perfil, ¿no?

-Fue el más guapo -volvió a recalcar Amaia.

Su pareja rodó los ojos de forma dramática.

-¿Eso es lo más importante para ti? Porque yo no te pedí matrimonio por guapa.

-Ni yo te dije que sí por lo mismo.

Raoul fingió una mueca cuando se dieron un pico rápido en los labios.

-Para guapa la boda. Aunque debo decir que me lo pasé mejor en la de Bast y Marina –la gallega le fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? Bast consiguió convencer a Marina de tener una fuente de chocolate.

-Pero eso es porque es millonario.

-Qué va a ser millonario -rugió Miriam-, que ese año le tocaron buenas pelas en la lotería de Navidad y se las fundió en la boda.

-Diez mil euros le cayeron, ¿no? -quiso confirmar Raoul con la boca llena.

-Creo que sí -estampó las palmas en la mesa-. ¡El caso! Que nuestra boda fue más bonita.

-Estabais guapísimas -Miriam sonrió con suficiencia-. Pero ellos tuvieron fuente de chocolate.

Tuvo que reírse cuando su amiga casi le tira un cuchillo a la cara (al final sólo fue un trozo de pan).

-¡Pues la nuestra fue al aire libre! ¡Que ellos tuvieron que hacerlo en interior PORQUE LES CAYÓ TANTA AGUA QUE CASI SE AHOGAN!

Raoul no podía parar de reír con la forma en la que su amiga se picaba, no aceptando nunca que nadie señalase un mínimo aspecto negativo del día que Amaia y ella se casaron. A él le gustaba hacerle renegar, pero era cierto que lloró como una magdalena en la ceremonia, que estaban preciosas con esas sonrisas que se le salían de la cara y que casi se desmaya cuando le hicieron decir unas palabras ( _no te jode, te hacemos padrino y no vas a hablar,_ le dijo Miriam cuando intentó negarse en rotundo).

-Miri, si fueron cuatro gotas, ni que les hubiese pillado un tsunami.

-Dejas de reírte o al final sí que friegas tú.

Pero no fregó él. Se secó las lágrimas, las chicas conversaron un poco más sobre su boda y la de sus amigos (al final también salió a colación el tocado que llevase en la suya Zaira, la esposa de Juan Antonio) y acabaron de comer sin demasiado debate.

Raoul iba a robarles un rato la cama para dormir, amodorrado como le había dejado la comida, ya que sus amigas iban a ver un par de capítulos de aquella serie que tanto les gustaba (y él odiaba) después de fregar y antes de que Miriam se fuese a trabajar. Pero tras varias vueltas en ella, seguir teniendo frío y ninguna gana de deshacerles la cama, salió de la habitación para coger una manta del salón. Y nunca había lamentado tanto que no hubiese tabique entre cocina y sala de estar más allá de una ventana sin cristal.

-Pues me alegra mucho Raoul a la vez que me asusta -decía la mayor entre susurros, sólo con el sonido del agua y los platos chocando de por medio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le viene muy bien esto y a la vez me da miedo que lo necesite tanto.

Raoul se apoyó en la esquina en la que acababa la pared, al lado de la puerta de casa y a medio metro de la cocina, donde ellas no le veían y tampoco él a ellas.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta? -volvió a hablar Miriam, ante los segundos de silencio de Amaia-. Lo que necesita es hablar con gente, sólo quiere que le escuchen. ¿No te has dado cuenta nunca de cómo cuando alguien es amable con él no puede callarse? Le sale sólo, necesita conversaciones. Si una dependienta en una tienda le da pie a hablar, empieza a contarle cosas que realmente sabe que no le interesan, pero le sale hacerlo. Él mismo se da cuenta, se le ve en la cara, que no puede parar de hablar, pero a la vez está nervioso, buscando aprobación -tomó aire y resopló. Raoul apretó los puños y notó cómo se le cerraba la garganta-. Cuando está tranquilo con alguien, cuando conoce, con nosotras, sus amigos, consigue ser él mismo y decir lo que le da la gana, no lo piensa todo. Cuando todo lo lleva sobre ruedas también él lo está. Lo estaba hasta hace nada...

-¿Santi?

-Santi sólo lo reabrió. Pero pasó medio año y la herida no encontró tirita –el rubio se frotó la nariz con fuerza, como si aquello fuese a acallar el sollozo que se le quería escapar o las ganas de llorar que le estaban entrando. Pero no sabía por qué-. Necesita conocer a alguien que le haga ver que todo está bien en él para recuperar la confianza. Y es una mierda porque debería poder por sí mismo y no depender de nadie... pero a veces es difícil. Algún día podrá quererse solo.

Y Miriam calló. Y Raoul pensó que por un momento su corazón calló con ella, pero en realidad sonaba más que nunca. Se encontraba revuelto por dentro, no estaba mal, pero tampoco bien. Quería llorar, pero a la vez no.

De la misma forma discreta que llegó, subió al dormitorio. Se sintió culpable cuando vio de reojo a sus amigas abrazándose con fuerza, sabiendo que quedaban platos. Sabiendo que Miriam le quería, que siempre le miraba con cariño, pero sabiendo también que le dolía de muchas formas.

Se tiró en plancha sobre la cama y miró el techo entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre. Uno, dos, tres. Contó mentalmente varios segundos. Su corazón se estaba calmando. Sacó el Tamagotchi y lo reseteó.

Alimentó a la mascota y volvió a guardarlo. Pensó que en el bolsillo contrario debería estar su móvil, pero no estaba. Se giró: sobre la mesilla. Una luz azul parpadeaba y tuvo un _dejá vù_ : por la mañana también brillaba su reflejo contra el techo.

Y por la mañana también era un mensaje del canario. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tomar algo. Ese era el plan propuesto por Agoney.

Le preguntaba si le apetecería quedar a tomar algo la tarde siguiente. Sus dedos se movieron solos sobre la pantalla, aceptando de inmediato. Pero un pinchazo en el estómago le hizo componer una mueca: en su cabeza sonaba la voz de Miriam. La chica tenía razón en todo, y no sabía si eso era malo o bueno.

No había ninguna mentira en lo expuesto, lo suscribía palabra por palabra. Estaba siempre ansioso por atención. Y Agoney se la estaba dando. Y era amable con él. Y a él le gustaba escucharle tanto como que le escuchase. Y le escuchaba mucho. A veces decía cualquier tontería para no dejar espacios vacíos y luego se moría de la vergüenza, pero no le gustaba el silencio. Le aterraba.

Le daba miedo que Miriam le tuviese tan calado. Le daba miedo la parte final, esa en la que aparecía la palabra depender. Se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Se lo tragó durante las horas de vida que le quedaban al día y así, hasta que se dirigía al encuentro del canario. Le dijo que se acercaría a buscarle, que no le importaba, así que Raoul le imaginó cerca de su portal y eso hacía que los latidos de su corazón resonasen más fuerte en sus oídos que los pasos de sus pies sobre las escaleras.

Bajando los últimos escalones, recordó que iban a tener que saludarse. Recordó los besos en las mejillas. La barba haciéndole cosquillas y los labios escareados. Se le escapó una sonrisa tonta que quiso ocultar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ahora tenía más ganas de verle.

El viento le golpeó en la cara cuando empujó la puerta del portal, frenándole un momento. Igual que le frenó la visión del canario a unos metros, dándose la vuelta al escuchar el ruido del abrir. Le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hacia él sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

-¡Hola! -tan animado como siempre- Hoy peinado nuevo.

Efectivamente. Raoul había dado muchas vueltas alrededor del armario y el espejo, decidiéndose por fin a sacar la laca (no dejando su flequillo campar a sus anchas como los días anteriores) y decantándose por una camisa blanca con un jersey color crema bajo su abrigo. Ante su reflejo, se sintió guapo, formal y cómodo.

-Sí, por variar... -rio suavemente, aceptando que terminase el espacio personal entre ellos para saludarse con dos besos. Por un momento, cuando el moreno se alejó de él, quiso que ya tuviesen que despedirse para que volviese a besarle.

-Bueno, te queda bien también -opinó encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vamos?

Raoul asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y se acercó a él, hasta que el canario, tan sólo habiendo dado dos pasos, frenó de nuevo.

-¿Café? ¿Más rollo bar?

-Esto... -dudó unos segundos- no sé, me da igual. Propón tú, que has sido el que pensó en salir -intentó bromear, con una sonrisa tranquila.

- _Touché_ -eso le hizo reír-. En realidad, soy más de cañas. ¿Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas?

El rubio asintió y esta vez sí se pusieron en marcha. A Raoul le extrañó, pero se sintió cómodo con el silencio. Aunque duró poco (su sensación y el silencio).

-Tengo que contarte una cosa -soltó Agoney de pronto, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo. Se giró hacia a él y con un gesto, quiso indicarle que hablase-. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿QUÉ?

Agoney rio, poniéndose rojo.

-¿En serio? Pues… felicidades -sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se acercó y le abrazó, esperando que no fuese incómodo. Volvió a escuchar la risa del canario, que le daba las gracias. Se separó de él y habló para evitar que el otro no lo hiciese:- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

Se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos

-No sé, me daba vergüenza. Es un poco… como querer ser el centro de atención, ¿no? Casi no te lo digo ahora.

-Cumplir años es superguay.

Raoul se puso colorado con la sonrisa que le dedicó, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más ¿adorable? del mundo. Parecía sonreírle así.

El semáforo se puso en verde y siguieron caminando.

-Y… ¿cómo ha sido tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?

-Nada del otro mundo. Quedé con mi hermana para desayunar, llamamos juntos a mis padres, abrí el estudio a la hora de siempre (tenía una sesión pequeñita y se acercaron dos personas a por fotos tamaño DNI) y comí con mis amigos en un sitio del centro -se encogió de hombros-. De ser otro año, seguro que me hubiesen arrastrado a salir por la noche, pero andan liados con sus respectivas familias y yo… tampoco tengo demasiadas ganas. Me apetecía más un plan así, no voy a engañarte -Raoul se mordió en labio y jugó con sus dedos dentro de sus bolsillos-. ¿Fumas?

El moreno le ofrecía un cigarro, sujetando en la mano contraria la caja y un mechero.

-Fumaba. De crío, ya sabes con… la tontería. Fumaban todos y… pero conseguí dejarlo hace tiempo. En realidad no me gusta y es una mierda para todo.

Agoney le dio la razón asintiendo, mientras se encendía uno.

-Lo es. Yo fumaba, pero me gustaba, el acto de fumar me gusta. Lo dejé hace algún tiempo, pero, bueno, a veces pasan cosas y volví a caer. Es una mierda y todos sabemos que es malo, pero… ahora mismo creo que me hace bien. Sí tengo pensando dejarlo más adelante, en unos meses me pondré a quitarme el vicio, porque es malo y quiero echar todo lo malo de mi vida.

Raoul le miró de reojo, por un momento, se sintió mal, incómodo, por cómo había sonado lo que había dicho el isleño. La droga no hace nunca bien, aunque externamente a veces lo parezca.

-¿Te molesta? -le preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos- Porque si es así lo apago, sé que cuando fuiste fumador a veces jode estar con alguien que fuma.

-No, no, no te preocupes. Si no soporto cómo huele. Casi no lo hacía cuando fumaba yo -Agoney se echó a reír-. Me molesta más el que fumes, por ti. Siento si suena muy moralista, pero el tabaco es una puta mierda.

-¿Entramos en este? -le señaló con la cabeza un bar- Creo que estuve alguna vez. La cerveza sin alcohol que tiene está buena.

-¿Sin alcohol?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con la que me soltaste del tabaco es malo ahora no te vas a alegrar de que no tome alcohol?

- _Touché_ -ambos rieron suavemente-. No, pero en serio… déjalo en cuanto puedas, es mejor.

Le dio una profunda última calada al cigarro, antes de frotarlo contra la parte superior de la papelera y arrojarlo dentro. Soltó el aire lentamente y entraron en el bar.

El local era pequeño y oscuro. La barra era larga, de lado a lado casi, pero estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo con vasos y botellines vacíos y Raoul echó de menos unas cuántas tapas. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, circular y con dos sillas. Les pusieron un cubo con mil hielos y cuatro cervezas sin alcohol junto a un cuenco de frutos secos.

-¿Nunca tomas nada de alcohol? -Agoney le indicó con la mano que esperase un momento, pues todavía tenía el botellín pegado a los labios.

-Que va, sólo que ahora no puedo –no parecía tener intención de decir nada más, tampoco Raoul, que se refugió en su propia cerveza-. Medicación y eso, sabes, que mezclar puede tener efectos secundarios o anularlos, etcétera. Pero nada grave. Y me queda poco ya, así que... en nada podemos ir a tomarnos algo fuerte por ahí -bromeó con dulzura.

Raoul asintió, aunque le puso algo nervioso, siempre le ponía nervioso hablar de enfermedades y hospitales. No por nada, sólo le asustaba perder a las personas a su alrededor o ver sufrir. También le tensó que contase con él para planes futuros.

Se sintió un crío viendo la cantidad de cosas que le asustaban.

-Me gustó mucho ayer -confesó de golpe, sin saber qué decir-. Estar en tu estudio, con el niño. Tienes un trabajo guay, yo echo de menos el mío.

-Estarás acostumbrado a tratar con chavales, ¿no? Los que cumplen los dieciocho y quieren sacarse el carné -Raoul resopló y Agoney rio-. Ya imagino.

-A veces agota, pero a mí me gusta. Las clases teóricas pueden hacerse muy monótonas, sobre todo cuando empiezan a hacer test y yo me quedo de brazos cruzados, pero no hay una clase práctica igual a otra –se le escapó una sonrisa-. Además, como tengo bastante formación doy clase a todo tipo de grupos, no sólo a chavales a sacarse el de coche o el de moto.

-¿Tienes todos los carnés?

-No. Pero casi –se puso a enumerar con los dedos-. Todos los A, B, C1, D1, CAP y ADR.

-No sé qué has dicho, pero vale –Raoul rio-. Yo tengo licencia para coche y moto. Fin.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, divertido con la situación.

-Dejémoslo en que puedo conducir cualquier moto, coches estándar, camiones de más de 3.500 kilos y menos de 7.500 y autobuses con hasta diecisiete pasajeros. CAP y ADR son cursos para camión de mercancías y mercancías peligrosas (que ahora mismo los tengo sin renovar, porque como no me hacen falta).

-Y todo eso con tu uno sesenta y cinco.

Se le escapó golpear la mesa con la mano y Agoney se rio de él mientras se ponía rojo. Lo peor era que el moreno tenía razón. La profesora que le tocó se meaba de la risa viéndole subir y bajar del camión en las prácticas.

-Tampoco soy tan bajito...

-Yo mido uno sesenta y tres –se encogió de hombros y estiró el brazo para llegar a los cacahuetes-. La altura está sobrevalorada.

Agoney sonrió y él sonrió con él.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? No dije ninguna mentira.

Raoul se mordió el labio. Vio entonces el dibujo oscuro que el moreno tenía en el antebrazo descubierto (siempre se preguntaba cómo podía ir tan destapado cuando él tenía frío y era de la península).

-¿Puedo tocarlo? -se atrevió a preguntar. El canario se miró el tatuaje- Es que me gustan mucho, pero nunca me he atrevido y... ¿se notan como... por encima de la piel?

El isleño se acercó más a la mesa y estiró más el brazo, invitándole a rozarlo con los dedos.

-No duele demasiado, si es lo que te echa para atrás. Bueno, dicen que depende del sitio y el tamaño, pero para mí fue soportable.

-Miriam tiene varios y dice lo mismo, el que más le dolió fue el de –el chico tuvo un escalofrío bajo sus caricias- ¿Es una herida?

-Una quemadura -apartó el brazo y dio un trago a su cerveza-. La tengo de antes de hacérmelo, pero como lo quería justo aquí, no me importó. No me duele ya, pero sí que se nota raro al tocarla -sonrió y sujetó el botellín por la boquilla con dos dedos-. ¿Cuándo me bebí ya una cerveza completa?

-Yo hace ya rato que acabé la primera -confesó con vergüenza.

_Se va a pensar que te gusta demasiado beber._

Pero Agoney sólo rio y Raoul empezó a comprender que no concebía a un Agoney que no riera.

El chico le contaba cosas y le preguntaba por su opinión, le preguntaba sobre él, por su vida, por lo que él quisiese contar. Estuvieron de acuerdo (sorprendentemente) en que no les incomodaba la piña en la pizza (aunque Agoney fingiese una mueca para terminar diciendo _está bien, está bien, me gusta, se puede tolerar, sólo bromeaba_ ), en que eran más de novela que de poesía y que les molaba más Marvel que DC (aunque cada uno se dividiese luego en un bando), pero no convencieron al otro de que las películas musicales eran increíbles (sólo a los ojos de Raoul), de que Dani Martín era mejor en _El canto del loco_ (esto lo defendió Agoney), ni de que el reggaetón no era una mierda (aunque esto casi lo consiguió Raoul después de decir _vete a la discoteca a bailar música de pureta y me cuentas_ ).

Le sorprendía a Raoul el sentirse tan cómodo en compañía de Agoney, aunque así era, ya que no recordó su Tamagotchi hasta que no este no se levantó a pagar lo que habían tomado. Gracias a Dios estaba vez no había muerto por no recibir sus cuidados.

-Te gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

Raoul levantó la mirada hacia el canario, ya sin asustarse al escuchar de pronto su voz. Agoney hizo un movimiento con la barbilla hacia sus manos, donde estaba el pequeño juguete redondo.

-Lo digo porque creo que ahora hay uno para el móvil.

-¿EN SERIO?

Vale, ahora sí enrojeció (por la mirada de Agoney, que parecía no saber si dejar de morderse los labios para reír o si se le saldrían las cuencas de los ojos del susto que le había dado que gritase).

-Sí, me gustan mucho este tipo de cosas –el canario dejó de contenerse. Sonrió tímidamente-. Y los videojuegos, de crío me pasaba prácticamente todo el día con la consola. Todavía tengo una 3DS y juego a veces.

Se levantó también de su silla, mientras el moreno se ponía la cazadora y una bufanda verde alrededor del cuello.

-Yo también la tengo, la XL, la negra.

-Como la mía, pero yo plateada. ¿ _Pokémon Diamante_ o _Perla_?

- _Diamante_. Creo que fue el único de _Pokémon_ que jugué.

Raoul frenó en seco.

-Sacrilegio.

La risa de Agoney también frenó en seco, pero cuando salieron a la calle y ya estaban las farolas encendidas.

-Joder, si no es tan tarde, ¿no? ¿Es tan tarde?

-Mmm, no, sólo se fue el sol.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto, ni a no ir a la playa en invierno -suspiró y resignado miró al cielo, oscuro y vacío de día-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro? Podemos pedir también algo para comer.

-Por mí guay -miró con atención como Agoney ponía un nuevo cigarro entre sus labios y sacaba un mechero-. Espera un momento.

Apenas se giró a mirarle, el rubio ya le había quitado la droga de la boca y el cigarro de las manos. Lo encendió sujetando con una mano cada cosa (ni loco lo haría con la boca, qué vergüenza, que Agoney ya lo había puesto en la suya) y, tras devolverle el mechero, lo puso con la parte encendida hacia arriba, mientras la ceniza avanzaba lentamente.

-Sóplalo. Como una vela de cumpleaños. A falta de tarta... además, así, un cigarro menos que fumas. Lo puedes convertir en un deseo -sonrió, casi sin pensar en hacerlo-. Quizás puedes desear dejar de fumar.

Agoney correspondió a su sonrisa y, sin que Raoul lo apartarse de sus dedos, hizo que la ceniza cayese con un suave soplido y sus ojos fijos en los del catalán antes de cerrarlos durante un segundo (Raoul supuso que pidiendo su deseo).

-Gracias.

-¿Qué has pedido?

-Si te lo digo se gafa.

Y comenzó a andar, sin decir nada más.

Raoul tiró el cigarro a la papelera y le siguió. Los hombros de Agoney se relajaron cuando le tuvo a su lado, caminando junto a un paseo lleno de cerillas.

 

 

 

 

-Me encanta demasiado comer.

El catalán dio un gran sorbo a su refresco tras aquella confesión que era más bien un apunte, ya que había quedado claro la cuarta vez que se habían acercado a la barra a pedir una ración, en este caso de bravas. En su defensa, Raoul diría que apenas vio el primer platillo de calamares a la romana y consiguió llegar a comer la mitad del de rabas. Si él comía, Agoney engullía desde que apoyó el culo en la silla. A gran velocidad desaparecían los alimentos tras sus labios. También, su nivel de conversación descendió desde que entrasen en aquel lugar, cediéndole el puesto de sacar temas.

-Podrías contarme algo de tu trabajo -propuso jugando con una servilleta-, que yo te he hablado ya varias veces del mío.

Agoney se encogió de hombros y cogió otra patata.

-¿Qué quieres? Si hasta me viste trabajar.

-Sí, bueno, sólo un ratito. Pero eso es el final, ¿no? ¿Cómo decidiste ser fotógrafo?

Hizo una pequeña mueca, pensativo

-¿Sabes segundo de Bachillerato? ¿Que no dejan de repetir que qué queremos hacer y hablar de la jodida prueba de acceso a la universalidad? Pues yo no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer -rio por lo bajo- y eso es una mierda. Porque es un curso horrible, pero, si tienes motivación por lo que viene después, le ves un sentido y lo enfocas de forma diferente. Yo no lo tenía nada claro, lo pasé fatal porque no veía que fuese a servirme para nada si ni siquiera sabía si iría a la Universidad -apoyó en la mesa el codo y en su mano, el mentón-. Se me daba muy bien expresarme y escribir, así que profesores y familia me animaron a matricularme en Periodismo. Pero a la otra de plateármelo… me veía más al otro lado de la cámara, no dando la noticia sino inmortalizándola. Así que terminé echando para Comunicación Audiovisual. Y oye, que me gustaba mucho la carrera, pero terminé dejándolo después de segundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitaba esto. Grabar cortos, por ejemplo, era la hostia. Y a analizar el montaje de películas. Pero me llenaba algo más pequeño: la fotografía, simplemente -Raoul se mordió el labio ante la alegría con la que hablaba-. A veces me replantee continuarla. Pero una vez que salí, empecé a hacer cursos, a sacar fotos, puse el estudio… no hubo marcha atrás. No sé, posiblemente me iría mejor de haberla acabado. Podría ser un nuevo Amenábar -sonrió con dulzura, demostrando el cariño que tenía a lo que hacía-, pero me conformo con ser aquel al que un enano recuerde por sacarle las fotos de la comunión. Eso es suficiente.

Raoul estaba pensando en qué decir. De verdad que lo estaba haciendo (aunque una parte de su cerebro sólo funcionaba para pensar en lo guapo que era y en lo adorable de sus palabras), pero le había dejado boquiabierto la última parte del relato, esa en la que se descubría como el chico de vocación sencilla que era.

No hizo falta ninguna mosca para cerrarle la boca por intentar posarse en su lengua: su móvil, sobre la mesa, vibró y accedió rápidamente a los mensajes. Era de Miriam. Su amiga le comunicaba que ya habían pedido cita en el seguro que ambas tuviesen desde la operación de la gallega para ir empezando con las pruebas a Agoney, la primera, la más obvia: la muestra de semen.

Así se lo comunicó al moreno que, algo ajeno mirando los hielos de su vaso, asintió sonriendo y le avisó que más tarde llamaría a Miriam. Sin embargo, y a pesar de haberle preguntado a Raoul por su película favorita, no pareció volver a centrarse en la conversación o al menos así lo percibía el rubio, pues el chico no hacía ningún comentario y parecía despistado, muy concentrado en detalles como el servilletero.

A Raoul le dolió. Porque no le estaba escuchando. Y Agoney siempre le había escuchado antes.

-¿Agoney? -le llamó, queriendo llamar su atención- ¿Agoney? ¿Pasa algo? Porque yo…

El canario pestañeó un par de veces antes de tomar la mano contraria con la propia sobre la mesa. Aunque el peninsular sabía que sólo era un acto casi reflejo, se tensó al notar su piel en la suya.

-No, no, perdona, cuéntame. Me interesa, de verdad que sí, sólo me despisté un segundo. Te juro que me interesa lo que estabas diciendo. Decías que -sus dedos hicieron más fuerza sobre los de Raoul-, que no puedes escoger favorito de apenas nada, pero que… _Un puente hacia Terabithia_ te encanta, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Raoul, de verdad que sólo se me fue la cabeza a otro sitio un momento.

Haciendo un gran trabajo en respirar a la vez que respondía, Raoul giró la mano lentamente, quedando casi entrelazadas. Agoney se la cogió.

-Es una película muy bonita, ¿no? -sonrió, de forma triste- Me hubiese encantado tener una Leslie en el instituto, como mejor amiga.

-Seguro que tu mejor amiga del instituto no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Raoul se mordió el labio, incómodo. Si Agoney lo notó, no dijo nada.

-¿Me hablas de Miriam y Amaia? Las conoces desde siempre, ¿verdad?

-Amaia es… Amaia es como una luz. Cálida, pura. Pero que a veces de deslumbra. Está como una cabra -el canario rio y sus dedos se afianzaron. Raoul estaba cómodo, no le corría prisa separarlos (menos aún correr el riesgo de que fuese extraño después). A Agoney tampoco debía parecérselo-. La quiero mucho, aunque a veces parezca que tiene catorce años, pero ¿quién soy yo para llamar inmaduro a nadie, si llevo un Tamagotchi en el bolsillo? -sonrió con cariño. Podría hablar de sus amigas durante toda la vida-. Y Miriam, Miriam no tiene descripción. No es comparable con nada. Es como una madre, como una hermana, como la mejor persona que puedes tener en tu vida -Agoney le sonrió de vuelta al decir aquello, pero Raoul sintió cómo una espina se le clavaba en el corazón, recordando lo que escuchó el día anterior-. Ella sólo quiere que tú estés bien, aunque no la entiendas o te parezca demasiado. Ella estará ahí.

Entonces sonrió, con tristeza, con amor. Y la espina salió.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo más?

-No. Si quieres nos vamos ya…

Hubo unos segundos de duda, en los que sus ojos simplemente se miraron, Raoul contuvo un suspiró que terminó saliendo como un sonido raro, pero no pestañearon. Los dedos contrarios le quemaban la piel. Se sonrieron, casi a la vez, y se soltaron para ponerse en pie.

Agoney se acercó a pagar a la barra, sin escuchar las protestas de Raoul por ya haberle invitado antes. _Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no?_ fue toda su defensa. Mientras le esperaba, se dedicó a pensar en lo que sentía por él a la vez que le miraba la espalda. Sonrió, de oreja a oreja, ruborizado. Estaba feliz, era extraño, pero estaba a gusto de verdad con alguien que no eran sus amigos. _De verdad_. No era una fingida comodidad. Era agradable. El canario le pilló mirándole y le sonrió de vuelta, guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse hacia el camarero.

 _Qué vergüenza, Raoul, qué vergüenza_. Volvió a mirarle, pues había desviado la vista, y ahí estaba. Sus ojos le sonreían. _Qué vergüenza_ , pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Avanzó hacia la puerta en cuanto vio que Agoney también lo hacía. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tendrían que separarse ya. Sus manos se apenaron al recordar la calidez contraria. Pero sus mejillas sonrieron por no haber olvidado sus besos.

-Oye, esto te va a sonar muy raro, pero… -empezó el moreno cuando pisaron la calle, mirando a su alrededor y al cielo. Casi no podía ver su cara, cegado por la farola que quedaba a su espalda- ¿te importa acompañarme a casa?

Él sí debía de ver su cara, pues de otro modo no habría notado sus pensamientos (por sus mejillas enrojecidas).

-Al portal. No vivo muy cerca de aquí, pero… no pasa nada si no quieres, en serio, sólo…

-Te acompaño, no te preocupes -se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo después de tratar de hacer un gesto conciliador con ellas-. Si ahora con lo de la baja, me he sacado la tarjeta del autobús, esta para jóvenes, y pasan cien mil por todas partes, puedo volver después.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo el año que viene dejo de poder usar es tarjeta -bromeó, abrochándose hasta arriba la cazadora e indicándole a Raoul por donde debía caminar.

-Claro, caduca al entrar en la treintena -le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda-, nada hombre, si treintañero no suena tan mal, podría ser peor.

-Como cuarentón, ¿no? -rio, negando con la cabeza- Calla, calla, que a uno de mis amigos no le queda nada para llegar y ya se está tirando de los pelos.

Así, el cerebro de Raoul se pasó dividido todo en trayecto: entre el no querer que llegasen a su fin las bromas y el dulce seseo de Agoney y las ganas de llegar para que sus labios pudiesen volver a posarse sobre su piel. Pero terminó de decidirse cuando visualizó el portal, sólo a dos calles de la parada que ya tenía fichada para volver. Y la opción correcta era la que no había ocurrido.

-Muchas gracias. Por acompañarme y por todo, me lo pasé muy bien -asintió un par de veces, queriendo dar énfasis a sus palabras-. Seguro que me habría encerrado en casa y eso sería…

-Un cumpleaños de mierda.

-Sí. Si para qué engañarnos, sí. En realidad no me gusta estar en casa. Me libraste de salir de fiesta y de plantarme delante del sofá toda la tarde. Eres increíble -rieron juntos su broma. Agoney sonrió tras un par de segundos-. Pero sí que pienso que eres increíble.

No supo cómo contestar a eso, sólo devolverle la sonrisa tímida que el otro también le estaba dedicando (mientras su corazón estaba gritando dentro de su pecho).

-Creo que debería irme -susurró.

El moreno asintió y dio un paso hacia él. Ahí estaba. Raoul estaba preparado para dejarse besar de nuevo, para el tacto cálido del otro en sus mejillas. Pero no pasó. Porque en lugar de eso, lo que Agoney hizo fue abrazarle. Y sorprendido por no echar de menos los besos, deseó fundirse entre sus brazos más rato del exigido (y más rato del exigido duró el abrazo).

-Espera un segundo -vaho salía de entre los labios del tinerfeño, que parecía negarse a decir adiós todavía-. ¿Tienes cascos?

-No -respondió con cierta duda, desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Pues toma, ya me los devolverás -le puso unos, negros y pequeños, entre las manos-. Te voy a mandar ahora mismo mi lista de _Spotify_. Vi cómo tarareabas en el bar una de mis canciones favoritas y… me encanta hablar de música. Escúchalas todas, ¿vale?

-¿Cuál era?

-¿Qué?

-La canción.

Inocente, se encogió de hombros.

-Está en la lista. Así escucharás algo más que baladones cursis.

Raoul rodó los ojos, pero terminó sonriendo.

-Ya nos veremos.

La mano de Agoney tembló sobre el agarradero de la puerta mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, haciendo que Raoul notase que hacía frío (aunque al llevar él guantes, no lo notase directamente sobre su piel). Pero lo que sí notó, fue una sensación cálida extenderse por su pecho cuando tomó asiento en uno de los últimos sitios del autobús, prácticamente vacío.

 _Me gusta_ , pensó mordiéndose los labios, con una sonrisa tonta en ellos, _me gusta, joder_. Y no sabía cómo sentirse con ello. No aspiraba a nada, no creía que pudiesen tener nada. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba cómo era con él, le gustaba oírle hablar y le gustaba físicamente. No era imbécil, acababan de conocerse y sabía que en dos días podía tenerle más que olvidado o cambiar de opinión. Que ni estaba enamorado, ni empezaría a tirarle la caña.

Sólo le gustaba estar con él. Se abrazó a sí mismo, contento con la sensación que le había producido que el canario lo hiciera. La música, música que a él le gustaba, sonaba en sus oídos a través de sus propios cascos. Sólo quería volver notar sus manos entrelazadas. Sólo estaba imaginando cómo sería si le besase de verdad, en los labios.

 _Estás encoñado, Raoul, pareces tonto_ , se dijo, sin evitar una risa que hizo girarse a una señora unos cuantos asientos por delante. Se sentía feliz. Por una vez, volver a sentir que tenía quince años no era malo, sino que le hacía sentir lleno de vida.

Porque el sentimiento es bonito. Aunque pueda hacerte pedazos, aunque pueda marchitarse, aunque florezca y muera. Estar ilusionado te hace feliz. Y no había cosa en el mundo que Raoul hubiese pedido más siempre: ilusión.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Mantequilla! -gritó Raoul, poniéndose la mano izquierda junto a los labios para proyectar mejor la voz. La derecha la apoyó en la puerta de su cuarto, de donde acababa de salir, empujándola suavemente- ¿Mantequilla? -repitió más alto- Gatito.

Pero alargar la _o_ tampoco funcionó. Se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera y, como no respondió a sus golpes de nudillos, la abrió lentamente. Thalía levantó la vista de su portátil. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero y el ordenador sobre sus piernas estiradas. Y sí, la pequeña bola de pelo gris estaba junto a ella, bajo el roce de sus dedos.

Cuando hablaron de animales, no le mencionó a Agoney su existencia porque siempre le decían que se le iluminaba la cara cuando lo hacía y le daba vergüenza.

-Thalía, déjamelo un rato -su amiga sonrió, ya con los grandes auriculares puestos en el cuello, pero sin soltar prenda-. Porfi.

-No.

El puchero no funcionó.

-Joder.

Se acercó y se tumbó a su lado, dejando al animal entre los dos y hundiendo su cara en la almohada y sus dedos en su pelaje.

-Qué bonito eres -susurró a sus ojos azules y sus orejillas de punta. Miró a su compañera, concentrada en la pantalla. Había cambiado los apuntes en papel por apuntes digitales por un rato-. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bastante bien. Creo que esta vez aprobaré con muy buena nota. A ver si consigo pronto puntos para plaza.

-Guay.

-¿Tú qué tal? Lo que te traes con Miriam, Amaia y el chico -tecleó un par de cosas y Raoul se removió en la almohada-. ¿Qué tal va?

-Pues… creo que me gusta. Agoney. Que me gusta.

Thalía se giró hacia él, pero no quiso levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos. El gato protestó cuando sus dedos hicieron demasiada presión sobre su lomo. Lo soltó lentamente, acariciándolo de nuevo y dejando un beso sobre su pequeña cabeza. El rubor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

La futura profesora no quiso esperar más.

-¿En serio? -asintió lentamente, todavía concentrado en Mantequilla y en regalarle todo el amor del mundo. Debía hacerlo bien, pues la mascota se arrimó más a él para que siguiese- Venga, Raoul, háblame algo de él.

Subió los ojos por fin hasta los suyos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues todo.

Tragó saliva despacio, mordiéndose el labio y prácticamente incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-No sé... me atrajo desde el primer momento y me llamó la atención, pero... ahora que le conozco me gusta. En plan... bien, ¿sabes? Por... cómo es él y... conmigo. No sólo me parece guapo que ¡bua lo es un montón! -la castaña se echó a reír con ganas- No, en serio, es muy guapo. ¡Mira, te voy a enseñar una foto!

El rubio se incorporó corriendo (asustando al gato, que se alejó un poco y volvió a recostarse contra la chica) a la vez que sacaba el móvil para buscar al canario en _Instagram_. Una risilla brotó de los labios de ella. Se giró para mirarla.

-Qué mono eres, Raoul.

Thalía sonrió ampliamente y eso sólo consiguió avergonzarlo más.

-Mi-mira, es este –tartamudeó acercándole el móvil, donde el perfil del moreno mostraba una fotografía en la que llevaba su inseparable cazadora de cuero, una sonrisa de dientes blancos (en la que se apreciaba la separación entre los dos frontales) y el pelo un poco rizado. El pie de foto era una frase de _Pereza_. Sonrió, viendo al chico por todas partes en aquella pantalla-. Él es Agoney.

Su amiga miró la instantánea en silencio y muy seria. Tocó con el dedo para salir de ella y se paseó por su perfil. Tenía pocas fotos. Llevaba abierto desde hacía apenas un año y su biografía era escueta pero directa: _Adeje-Barcelona. 28 años. Estudio fotográfico Mundo (Barcelona). La vida es un eco: lo que envías, regresa._

Raoul se mordió el labio al ver que todavía no había cambiado el ocho por un nueve en su edad. Todavía sonreía cómo un imbécil al recordar que le había llamado para tomar algo el día de su cumpleaños.

-Está cañón.

-Sí lo está.

La castaña rio y clavó sus dedos en la cadera del rubio, haciéndole saltar por las cosquillas. Rieron juntos y Raoul apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro alegre. Estaba contento.

-Me gusta mucho Agoney.

Thalía le acarició la mejilla.

-Y es una tontería porque nunca se fijaría en mí y tampoco nos conocemos tanto. Seguro que en unos días se me pasa, sólo me he encoñado un poco y ya está, ¿no? Ay, Thalía -buscó el taco del gato y este se dejó hacer. Ambos empezaron a acariciarlo, aprovechando lo tranquilo que era siempre el animal-. ¿Cómo se va a fijar en mí si soy un bicho raro?

-¿Le gustan los tíos?

-¿Qué?

-Que si es gay. O bisexual.

-Gay. ¿Por?

-Entonces le gustarás fijo. Es ilegal que tú no le gustes a alguien.

Raoul parpadeó.

-A ti te molan los tíos y no te gusto.

-Porque tú eres mi amigo.

Se le escapó una sonrisa divertida y la empujó por el hombro.

-Pero él puede querer ser sólo mi amigo, no todos los tíos LGTB nos liamos entre nosotros -volvió a golpearla. Se mordió el labio: no quería que le hiciese crearse ilusiones-. Imbécil.

-Chico, pero ten un poco de fe -bromeó antes de darle un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo. Este la arrugó, pero no evitó la sonrisa-. Y si no le gustas, él se lo pierde. Porque eres genial, divertido y superbuena persona. Y eres tanto o más guapo que él.

Raoul agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

-No me las des -pasó el ordenador al suelo y, llevándose a Mantequilla consigo, se tumbó en la cama pasándole las piernas por encima al rubio. Su cabello, despeinado y un poco ondulado, se desparramó sobre la colcha y por fuera del colchón-. Oye, ¿vemos una peli y luego salimos a por algo para cenar? No me apetece demasiado cocinar y quiero descansar un rato.

Pero el catalán negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de rodillas y estirándose para tocar al gato por última vez. O penúltima.

-Me voy ya, he quedado con Miriam y Amaia. Pidieron cita hace una semana para hacerle la primera prueba a Agoney y es hoy. Querían que fuera también. No sé cuánto tardaremos ni nada, te llamo con lo que sea, chiqui –se puso rojo y sonrió a su amiga otra vez-. A verlo otra vez.

-Ánimo -rio suavemente-. Mantequilla te habrá llenado de pelos -recolocó al susodicho sobre su vientre mientras Raoul se miraba la ropa, intentando encontrar el rastro del gato-. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo adoptamos? -lo cogió y lo achuchó poniendo morritos- ¡Ya hace casi un año, bolita!

El grácil animal se soltó y saltó fuera de la cama.

Claro que se acordaba. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que quería a un animal que les hiciese compañía y, quedando descartados los perros por Raoul y negándose los dos a tener peces (pues deberían nadar a sus anchas y no en un recipiente enano), salió a flote la nostalgia de la mascota de la infancia del rubio. Como a ella también le gustaban los gatos, poco tardaron en ir a una protectora en busca de uno.

Raoul recordaba perfectamente ese día y cómo Santi los había llevado al lugar en su coche. Cómo estaba sentado donde el copiloto cuando se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, enganchando sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo, y cómo fue el otro chico quién le consoló, con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando volvió a montarse en el automóvil muy emocionado después de ver al animal, al que habían escogido por su parecido y diferencia con el suyo: este era gris y tenía los ojos de un color verdoso, mientras que su recuerdo tenía manchas blancas sobre el pelaje gris y, a pesar de la edad, era bastante más diminuto.

-Que cogiste y decidiste que le llamaríamos Mantequilla, ole tus huevos –se echó a reír ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

-El otro se llamaba Mermelada.

-Ole tus huevos -repitió-. Vete anda, no hagas esperar a tus amigas y a tu chico.

-No es mi… a veces te detesto -se levantó haciendo un mohín, aunque poco tardó en agacharse de nuevo sobre la cama para besar a la chica.

De camino a la puerta, se topó con Mantequilla y no pudo evitar ponerse a su altura para rascarle el lomo con una mano mientras se colocaba bien el abrigo con la otra. Sonrió al ver cómo el gato se estiraba con gusto buscando sus caricias. Se frotó contra sus piernas.

-Tengo que irme, minino, pero cuando vuelva no te librarás de dormir conmigo -lo cogió en brazos, le besó la cabeza y lo soltó, dejándolo solo con Thalía en el piso que los tres compartían.

 

 

El primer rato en la sala de espera fue raro. Los cuatro aguardaron a que les llamasen y, cuando esto ocurrió, la doctora les explicó que la primera prueba era con una muestra de semen, para analizar que todo estuviese en orden en el esperma para hacerle la inseminación. Les informaron en mayor profundidad de otras pruebas que deberían realizarle y que también tendrían que hacerle algunas a Amaia para determinar que hormonas debería tomar hasta que se hiciese.

La explicación terminó con los tres amigos de nuevo en la sala de espera y con Agoney llevando un bote de plástico en las manos. Un bote de muestras. La doctora le indicó una de las habitaciones, justo en frente de los asientos del trío, y, además de recordarle que “apuntase dentro” (Miriam se rio, pero parecía que a menudo se olvidaba), le hizo saber que en ella había tanto material pornográfico como un lavabo anexo con muchas toallitas húmedas.

La situación era un cuadro. Raoul se estaba desquiciando. Sus pies, nerviosos, se movían sin descanso por el suelo mientras sus labios eran maltratados por sus dientes y sus amigas no le hacían el más mínimo caso. La gallega, a su lado, leía una revista y la pamplonica… ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo.

-Miriam, Miriam.

-¿Qué?

No levantó la vista del papel.

-¡Miriam!

-¡Qué!

-Tía, que está ahí -señaló la puerta que tenían delante-… y está…

-Sí, cascándose una paja, ¿qué? ¿quieres ir a ayudarle?

-Miriam, por dios.

-Oye, pues así acabaría antes, que tengo ganas de irme a casa

Pasó otra página. Así, sin más, sin hacer caso lo más mínimo al drama de Raoul. Porque era un drama. O quizás el dramático era él.

-A ver, en verdad lo entiendo -se giró hacia él-. Tiene que ser muy incómodo saber que el tío que te gusta está ahí -hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo con la mano que Raoul detuvo poniendo sus dedos en su muñeca- haciéndose una gayola. Pero bueno –se le escapó la risa que intentaba contener-, piensa que así puedes saber cuánto dura y si no es el necesario olvidarte.

Devolvió la vista a su revista sin contener las carcajadas y dejando a su amigo con un palmo de narices. Y colorado como un tomate, un tomate muy maduro. Su piel casi brillaba.

-Qué vergüenza, Miriam.

Apretó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. La gallega se acercó a él y le dejó un beso en su clavícula sobre el jersey. Se apoyó contra él y él contra ella.

-Ahora no te avergonzó que dijese que te gusta.

Raoul sonrió como un tonto.

Le contó a Miriam y Amaia lo que sentía por el canario al día siguiente de notarlo él. Sabía que sería exprimido a preguntas, lo que también le ayudaría a aclararse, por lo que no dudó en hacerlo. Bueno, le dio un poco de corte al principio, más cuando la mayor empezó a chincharle y tirarse las flores de ello, de que se hubiesen conocido, pero al final consiguió abrirse y terminaron muertos de risa en el salón de la casa de las chicas. Tan alegres que se atrevieron a probar el bizcocho que había hecho Amaia (se prometieron no volver a bajar la guardia con eso).

Con Agoney... con Agoney quedó unas cuántas veces más a lo largo de la semana. No todas las que a Raoul le hubiese gustado (que él seguía de baja, pero el otro no), pero se conformaba. Los jueves y los sábados eran los días laborales que el canario cerraba por la tarde y en esa semana, ambos fueron dedicados para el rubio.

Pero también algunos ratillos sueltos. Uno que tenía un descanso e invitaba al otro a dejarse caer por su estudio; otro que le preguntaba que cuándo y qué por teléfono... y uno que aprovechaba a contar su día e interesarse por el contario.

Raoul se sentía en una nube. Sobre todo, cuando se ponía los cascos prestados (que había olvidado premeditadamente todos esos días) y dejaba que las melodías que volvían loco a Agoney le embelesasen a él. Lejos quedaba ese rubor de la primera vez que escuchase decir que _luchar por la paz es como follar por la virginidad_ ahora que la susurraba de un lado al otro del pasillo de su piso. Porque Raoul ansioso no podía pararse quieto y en esa semana casi había desgastado el suelo.

No se le hacía _una eternidad cada dos minutos sin tocar sus manos_ , pero sí que daba un brinco cada vez que las recordaba entre las suyas.

Y sí, a la mañana siguiente ya había acabado de escuchar la lista de reproducción que le pasase Agoney. Pero todavía no se lo había dicho, fingía que le quedaba alguna, sólo opinó sobre un par de ellas para que viese que las estaba escuchando. El moreno siempre sonreía ante lo que decía de estas y él enrojecía, sintiendo que su opinión era lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.

-Tengo la cabeza en otras cosas como para que me tense eso –rio suavemente, nervioso.

-En cómo se la pela, ¿verdad?

-¡PERO TÚ CUÁNTOS SINÓNIMOS TIENES PARA... -pero les interrumpió la puerta de la sala de enfrente. De la que salió Agoney.

Cuando reparó en ellos, el tinerfeño les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con un poco de apuro. Se acercó a la consulta de la doctora y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos de una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el bote de plástico.

Menos mal que no se giró en ningún momento, porque los dos amigos le habían seguido con la mirada desde que saliese.

-¿Cuánto tardó? -preguntó entre dientes Miriam.

-No lo sé -le respondió igual.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la revista contra su pecho.

-Deberías haber puesto un cronómetro, amiga.

Raoul le dio un codazo y se encogió en su asiento. La gallega le puso una mano en el muslo y le dio un apretón. Él levantó la mirada del suelo y, antes de que llegase a verla, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya sabes que estoy de coña. Tú con calma. Te quiero mucho, Raoul.

-Sólo hace medio año de Santi, yo no... no debería ya...

-Shhh, ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable. Y una mierda -intentó bajar incluso más el tono de voz-. Te gusta Agoney y ni tienes la culpa ahora, ni la tuviste entonces. Ni le debes nada a nadie. ¿Estamos? -se giró discretamente, situando al canario- Si acaso, te lo debes a ti mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es a quién más debes querer.

Se recolocó en su silla en el mismo momento que llegó a ellos Agoney. Le miraron como si nada. Raoul sonrió suavemente cuando puso sus ojos en los suyos.

-Pues... está -rio tirando de las mangas de su sudadera. Era de color rojo y al rubio le pareció muy cálida y cómoda, de ese tipo de prendas que da gusto abrazar-. Dice que en unos días estarán los resultados y que seguramente estén en orden. Que suele estar bien a mi edad y todo ese rollo –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué haces, Amaia?

La miraron todos. Estaba entretenida haciendo trocitos la cucharita de plástico del café de máquina que se había comprado. _Una niña pequeña_ , no pudo evitar musitar Miriam, besando su frente.

-Vayámonos pues –dijo la gallega poniéndose en pie, echándose el bolso al hombro y la melena rizada para atrás-, que aquí ya no hacemos nada, ¿no?

Le dedicó una sonrisa al moreno, que rápidamente correspondió él, y se pusieron en marcha hacia la puerta. Raoul y Agoney caminaban un poco más despacio, separándose suavemente de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó el rubio. La sonrisa se transmitía a su entonación.

-¿Lo de antes o...? -se echó a reír tras el codazo del chico- Bien, bien.

-Idiota.

Raoul notó que estaba adelantando al canario, por lo que redujo la velocidad. Se mordió el labio: eso quería decir que el isleño lo había hecho primero.

-Soy fotógrafo, echo unas cuantas fotos, edito... no es tan profundo –le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-. Estuve trabajando toda la mañana, hoy tenía varias cosas. Como además nos dieron para un día que no libro por la tarde tuve que hacer algunos cambios de agenda. Sin más, un día normal.

-Qué superguay.

-¿El qué?

El rubio se rascó la parte trasera del cuello, enrojeciendo al pensar en que quizás lo que iba a decir era una tontería.

-Trabajar. No sé, lo echo un poco de menos. Casi hasta me aburro.

Escuchó como Agoney sonreía. Como antes hiciese él, le dio un codazo suave.

-¿Qué tal va la muñeca?

-Tengo cita el jueves por la mañana para que me la miren. Si deciden que puedo quitarme ya la muñequera, en un par de días más a la autoescuela de cabeza.

-Qué superguay -le imitó el canario, tras asentir, mientras agarraba la puerta para que Amaia, ya fuera con Miriam, estaba sujetando suavemente al haber llegado unos segundos antes.

Pero Raoul dejó de sonreír. Porque le gustaba su trabajo y era cierto que lo echaba de menos, pero, en parte, que pudiese sacar tantos huecos para Agoney se debía a su baja. Cuando trabajasen ambos, les costaría más encontrarlos.

-Gracias -murmuró cuando le sujetó la puerta. Que le guiñase un ojo en el proceso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ya no le ponía tan nervioso que lo hiciese, pero sí sonreír.

-Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar -sugirió. Raoul se mordió el interior de la mejilla y el fotógrafo pasó sus ojos de los suyos a los de sus amigas-, los cuatro. Ya que estamos aquí.

Y a Raoul le hizo ilusión pensarlo. Agoney le gustaba y ellas eran sus mejores amigas, pero Miriam lo desechó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Que, que va, nosotras nos vamos para casa, que ya dejé comida fuera. Os diría que vinieseis, pero no es suficiente para todos y tenemos que ir a la compra mañana. Lo siento.

-¡Ay, pero podéis venir mañana! ¡Compramos masa y hago empanadillas de verdura! -la sonrisa llegó hasta los ojos castaños de Amaia, mientras que los otros tres la miraban fijamente.

-Bueno, lo vamos hablando –le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo y, comenzando a alejarse, mandó besitos a los dos con la mano-. Nos vemos, chicos, daos por besados.

El canario pareció suspirar cuando las vio marchar y Raoul rio: sólo le había hecho falta probar las galletas para saber que debía huir de Amaia a los fogones.

-¿Tú?

Debió de notar la mirada confundida de Raoul, pues casi se echa a reír.

-Que si tú tienes plan para esta noche.

 

 

 

Era un local no demasiado grande. Las mesas eran bajas, redondas y con sillas que oscilaban entre ser un sillón y una butaca (pero muy cómodas). Las luces estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y, aunque parecían blancas, daban una sensación de volver el entorno anaranjado. O así lo percibía Raoul, que casi se mea de la risa cuando el fotógrafo le explicó que, a pesar de su apariencia de restaurante asiático por su decoración nipona, lo mejor de la carta era esa pequeña sección de oferta italiana.

-Pide la lasaña, pide la lasaña -le había insistido, retándole a comprobar que no era una broma.

Y no debía serlo: la mayoría de comandas que veía salir eran de lasaña. Se le hizo la boca agua al verlo de cerca cuando puso un plato con esta en la mesa de al lado. Si se concentraba, le llegaba el olor a queso y tomate.

Intentó concentrarse en su copa de vino para olvidar que estaba allí, rodeado de comida deliciosa y con Agoney sentado en frente. Sólo con él. Llevó el dedo índice izquierdo hasta sus labios y comenzó a morder la uña suavemente. Su acompañante también bebía en silencio.

- _Natural_ -soltó de pronto, haciendo que el moreno le mirase, concentrado como se había quedado mirando su impoluta cuchara.

-¿Qué?

-La canción, la que dijiste el otro día que tarareé. _Natural_ de _Imagine_ _Dragons_ , ¿verdad?

Agoney sonrió y se recolocó en su asiento, echándose hacia delante con las manos en la cara y los codos sobre la mesa.

-Sí. ¿Ya la escuchaste entera, la _playlist_?

 _No he escuchado otra cosa desde entonces._ Sólo había cambiado un par de veces a _This Is Pablo Alborán_. Le habían gustado sus canciones y, además, lo veía un vínculo con él. Era una tontería, pero una sensación agradable le invadía.

-Sí, un par de veces -sólo era una mentira a medias.

-¿Cuál fue tu favorita?

Así, sin más. No un _¿te ha gustado?_ , sino un _¿cuál más?_ Y Raoul lo entendió: porque era música, era imposible que ninguna removiese algo por dentro.

Le asustó no pensarlo demasiado, por lo que significaba.

- _Alas de Dragón_. Y no lo digo porque dijeses que _Pignoise_ es tu grupo favorito, sino porque de verdad me ha llegado –se escudó rápidamente. Calló un momento, pero los ojos oscuros del canario le miraban con atención, esperando que siguiese hablando-. Porque me vi muy reflejado en la letra, sólo eso. Me fijo mucho en la letra de las canciones.

-Yo también. A veces me ponto una película en la cabeza con ellas.

-¡Sí, justo eso!

Cogió la copa y tomó un poco, reconfortado por sentirse entendido una vez más.

-¿Y qué te transmite a ti la canción? -insistió suavemente, hasta Raoul pudo notar que lo hacía con todo el cuidado del mundo- ¿Qué parte de la letra más?

Lo pensó un momento, intentando recordar la melodía para poder trasladársela al canario de la forma correcta. Se dio cuenta que este había aprendido a leerle cuando repiqueteó con los dedos sobre la mesa, al lado de su plato aún vacío.

- _Tengo alas de dragón_ -le sonrió, alentándole a seguirle.

- _pero es un disfraz_ –se sonrieron y Raoul no siguió la letra por donde tocaba, sino que hizo lo que le había pedido el moreno, mostrarle lo que había hecho que la escogiese-. _Siempre cola de león, no quiero destacar, los focos sobre mí me dejan ciego. Y tengo frío el corazón de nunca arriesgar, a mí caparazón le sobra hielo_ -paró un momento, para volver a ubicarse sobre la letra, cuando lo tuvo, alzó los ojos tímidamente hasta los de Agoney-. _A veces me quedo en silencio tan sólo para oírme respirar. A veces me duelen los huesos de volverme a tropezar. Tengo alas de dragón pero es un disfraz. Por dentro sólo soy vísceras y huesos._

Agoney sonrió de una forma que no supo interpretar y agradeció que en el mismo momento que bajase la mirada, llegase un camarero con lo que habían pedido. Inspiró con fuerza sobre su plato de lasaña y escuchó la risa del isleño. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo le señalaba con el tenedor antes de hundirlo en su comida.

-Te dije que debías pedirla.

Raoul quiso probar primero la pequeña ración de _tortellinis_ que quisieron compartir.

-Entonces, ¿te gustó mi lista?

-Sí, creo que... por mí a lo mejor no las hubiese escuchado, pero me gustaron –se encogió de hombros-. Quizás añadiese alguna, pero guay.

-Superguay –se echó a reír cuando Raoul le miró mal-. Si quieres puedo hacer que puedas editarla, así metes las que a ti te gusten y también las escucho yo -levantó las manos hacia arriba-. ¡Y ya crearíamos la lista perfecta!

-¿En serio?

Lo decía divertido, como de broma, de hecho, continuaba sonriéndole de esa forma.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -y sacó su teléfono móvil.

Raoul se sentía confundido de verdad. Se le notaba que amaba la música, que era algo que vivía de forma muy íntima, y le había pasado su lista y ahora pretendía compartirla con él. Que dejase de ser sólo suya.

-Hala, ya está.

Desbloqueó su propio _smartphone_. Sintió un suave picotazo en la mejilla, por tirar con ella con los dientes desde dentro. Donde antes ponía _Playlist Agoney_ , ahora se le había sumado la coletilla _y Raoul_ detrás.

En realidad, tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar.

-Gracias –dijo en voz baja. _Joder, Raoul, que no tiene cinco años, ni te habrá oído, se reprochó._

-Venga, mete una.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí -rellenó su copa y dio un trago largo-, la que más rabia te dé.

Tras un par de toques en la pantalla, la última canción pasó a ser _Supermarket Flowers._

-No es de Pablo Alborán.

Agoney estalló en carcajadas, no esperando venir ese comentario por su parte. Raoul sonrió un poco. _Le hemos hecho hacer eso, relájate._

Hicieron unos cuantos comentarios triviales más, el canario tecleó un par de mensajes y comieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Todo estaba delicioso y no querían que se enfriase. Eso quería pensar él, pero en realidad... en realidad se sentía un poco mal.

La letra de la maldita canción no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto por ello.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -parpadeó. _Llevas demasiado mirando un tenedor fijamente, que no es tonto_ \- No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero si necesitas algo... -se encogió de hombros- estaré ahí.

Se trabó. Quería darle las gracias, quería excusarse diciendo que no pasaba nada, quería... pero su cerebro se bloqueó y se quedó callado. No era capaz de decir nada.

-¿Raoul?

Sonrió torpemente y le miró, le miraba preocupado de verdad. Tenía la boca llena de palabras y saliva, pero no tanto como la cabeza o los ojos de lágrimas. Iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

_Oye, Raoul, para. Para. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Reacciona, joder, que no pasa nada. No pasa nada. Estás con Agoney. Céntrate en Agoney. ¿Has visto cómo te mira? Te mira bien siempre y te escucha. No pasa nada, ya no pasa nada. Joder, Raoul._

Se llevó una mano al pelo y lo retorció entre los dedos, tirando suavemente hasta notar picor en el cuero cabelludo. El moreno continuaba mirándole con atención, en silencio. Supuso que tampoco sabía qué decirle o qué hacer.

-¿Puedo contarte una cosa? -la voz le salió ronca y le tembló al final. Casi no lo había pensado, lo había soltado de golpe. Pero sí que quería contárselo. Le gustaba. Y le gustaba por cómo le trataba, por cómo era, no creía que nada cambiase- Es importante para mí.

Agoney asintió despacio.

-Claro -susurró sin dejar de asentir-. Claro, Raoul. Claro.

Raoul tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca. Cerró los ojos. Estaba intentando calmarse ordenarlo todo. Ordenarlo hasta el principio. Pero no podía.

Volver tan atrás, tan concreto. Dolía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre _Un puente hacia Terabithia?_ -el chico volvió a asentir y no sabía en qué momento sus manos se habían cogido por encima de la mesa, pero le dolían los nudillos, y los tenía blancos, de la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando- Nunca tuve una Leslie, ni una Miriam. En el instituto. Se metían conmigo en el instituto, no tenía a nadie -las caricias de los dedos de Agoney sobre los suyos eran tan suaves que le costaba concentrarse en ellas en lugar de en las imágenes de su cabeza-. Se metieron conmigo durante todo el instituto. Se reían de mí, no me escuchaban, me dejaban fuera de todo. ¿Sabes, estos juegos crueles que hacen a veces lo críos de… como si uno tuviese una enfermedad y los demás fingiesen vacunarse de él o haberse intoxicado? Los hacían conmigo. Y yo nunca supe qué hacer -se le quebró la voz y los dedos de Agoney le presionaron más fuerte-. Porque… porque no podía hacer nada, yo… -cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba respirando muy fuerte. Escuchó cómo Agoney le decía algo, muy suave, no consiguió distinguir qué era. La mano libre se movió a su mejilla y atrapó una lágrima- se metían conmigo porque era gay y nadie quería ser mi amigo. Y yo… yo nunca lo dije yo… empezaron a decirlo ellos, pero yo lo negaba, pero es que era verdad y tampoco era nada malo -le entró un poco de hipo y tuvo que parar-. Era en los pasillos, en el patio, no quise ir al viaje de fin de curso de Bachillerato porque nadie quería ser mi compañero de habitación. Y a mí me apetecía mucho ir, pero… pero no podía.

-¿A dónde era, Raoul? -le preguntó Agoney rápidamente, su mano apretaba la suya con fuerza mientras los dedos de la contraria acariciaban su mejilla- ¿A dónde era?

-A… a Grecia. Si hubiese ido, no me habrían dejado en las veinticuatro horas del día de cinco días y… joder. Yo nunca le hice nada a nadie.

Y en ese momento terminó de romperse si no lo había hecho ya antes. Dejo de hablar y empezó a sollozar. Agoney le soltó y, aunque notó cómo se le paraba el corazón al sentir que dejaba de tocarle, lo hizo para correr la silla y ponerse a su lado. Desde ahí volvió a agarrarle la mano.

-Tranquilo, ya está, ¿vale? El instituto terminó hace mucho -llevó la otra mano a su pelo y lo acarició lentamente. No supo cómo, pero el rubio se dejó caer contra él, apoyándose en su hombro-. Ahora tienes a gente que te quiere y le da igual eso.

Agoney le separó suavemente, para que le mirase a la cara y Raoul vio cómo hacía esfuerzos por sonreírle.

-Fueron los peores seis años de mi vida.

-Pero ya acabaron.

Asintió.

-Pero ya acabaron, Raoul. Nadie… ¿nadie hizo nunca nada por ti? -preguntó temeroso.

-No. No, porque el que defiende al maricón se convierte en uno más. Había gente que no me hacía nada, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera los profesores?

-Supongo que… tampoco sabrían qué hacer, nunca les pedí ayuda -todo fue culpa mía, fue culpa mía porque no lo intenté-. Fue mi culpa. Yo… pensé que pararían. Sólo eran bromas, además eran, eran mis amigos. Pero los comentarios también duelen y… no sé qué pasó pero de un par de personas mutó a casi toda la clase.

-Ay, Raoul.

Entendía que no supiese qué decir. Él ni siquiera sabía qué pensar.

-Pero nunca fue tu culpa -le miró-. No lo fue, la culpa era de esos desgraciados, tú nunca hiciste nada mal. Alguien debería haberles dicho que no hay nada malo en no ser hetero y ellos nunca deberían…

-En las charlas de educación sexual hablaron de ello. Pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo aprovecharon a hacer comentarios hirientes sobre mí. Los monitores hablaron conmigo después y… fue muy humillante. Yo les dije que no era gay, aunque en ese momento ya sabía que sí lo era, y ellos me explicaron que no importaba, que lo fuese o no todo estaba bien.

-¿Y no hablaron con los otros?

-Lo intentaron en la sesión, pero no les hicieron cambiar de parecer y lo dejaron estar -sorbió por la nariz con fuerza-. Ya éramos mayores, no iban a cambiar -Agoney le acariciaba las manos-. Sólo me pegaron una vez. Me dieron un empujón que me tiró al suelo. Porque entré en el vestuario y no habían terminado un par de chicos. No me dieron tiempo a salir, me echaron ellos y me llamaron de todo -soltó al canario un momento para servirse más vino y beber. También comió un poco.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Agoney decidió romperlo.

-¿Me quedo a tu lado?

Raoul asintió y, sin levantarse de la silla, el moreno trasladó sus platos. Bebió y atrapó su zurda de nuevo.

-No te pienses que llevo hecho una mierda desde entonces. No. El primer año fuera fue raro. Ya no estaba pero yo no era yo. O al menos había cambiado. Me costó un tiempo, pero al final, con ayuda de Miriam también, fui para arriba sin parar -paró en ese momento-. Empecé a salir con un chico hará como dos años. Santi. Era genial. Nos queríamos mucho y nos hacíamos mucho bien, de verdad. Yo era feliz. Y como ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo yo y estando contento, pensando que todo iba bien… genial. Desde hace medio año estoy soltero -bebió más vino-. Lo dejé yo. No sé, me dejó de gustar. Sin más, yo nunca tuve queja de él, iba todo bien, nos cuidábamos, éramos felices. Pero me dejó de gustar, dejé de estar enamorado de él. Sin más. Pero él no se lo tomó bien. Y me dijo cosas horribles -agachó la cabeza y Agoney le dio un apretón-. Me dejó tan mal. Me hundió. Me llegó a decir que todo lo que me pasaba era culpa mía, que merecía todo lo me hubiese pasado. Me llamó egoísta y que si nadie me escuchaba era porque…

-Raoul, no hace falta que lo repitas. No lo pienses.

Resopló con fuerza.

-Me llamó una semana más tarde muy arrepentido. Me dijo que no creía absolutamente nada de lo que me había dicho, que sólo estaba dolido y habló sin pensar, pero ya no importaba. A mí ya me había roto. No debería haberle dicho nada. Nos iba bien, me quería y me cuidaba. Le hice daño.

-Pero no querías estar con él. No tienes que sentirte culpable por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Fui un egoísta.

-No, Raoul -le había agarrado de la mejilla y le había girado la cara hacia él-. Te quisiste bien a ti y deberías hacerlo siempre -suspiró-. Todos deberíamos.

El rubio asintió despacio y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Había conseguido calmarse y sólo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, que también iba calmándose. Se concentró en la mano cálida de Agoney aferrando la suya e intentó olvidar dónde estaban y que posiblemente todo el mundo hubiese estado mirándolos.

-Se te va a enfriar -musitó señalándole su plato.

-Eso me importa una mierda ahora.

Le sonrió, como agradecimiento, y el otro también lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó.

-Por eso… joder, por eso a veces soy… así. Lo de tu música, joe, seguramente te parezca una chorrada, pero para mí -se puso colorado, pero sentía que tenía que decírselo- para mí es importante. Porque... estás contando conmigo –se secó los ojos y Agoney pasó brazo por los hombros, acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Se acercó y le besó en la frente-. Qué cuadro, madre mía, la que te estoy dando.

El canario rio.

-No pasa nada. Si te hace sentir mejor me parece bien –le miró y vio que, aunque le sonreía, se le escapó una mueca y se removió en su asiento.

-No llores tú también.

-Lo siento –soltó una carcajada y se secó los ojos, pestañeando rápido-. Pero me jode que pasases por algo así. Y tú solo.

Esta vez fue Raoul quién le apretó la mano.

-¿A ti te ha pasado?

Se sintió mal, porque, por un momento, aunque no quería pensar que le hubiese ocurrido, le invadió la esperanza de no ser el único, de sentirse menos el raro.

Pero Agoney negó.

-No, eso no. Nunca nadie se metió conmigo. A ver, escuché algún comentario, claro –sus dedos jugaban con las mangas de su sudadera y el rubio no perdía de vista sus pestañas. Eran largas y estaban húmedas-, eso lo vivimos todos –se encogió de hombros, con resignación-. Pero tuve un poco más de suerte.

Raoul asintió y Agoney le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

-Ven aquí, anda.

Y pensó que nunca había abrazado tan fuerte a nadie.

-Me alegro de que... confíes así en mí, no sé -el canario se mordió el labio, a la vez que el catalán se separaba de él-. Puedes decírmelo siempre que necesites algo. Yo sí te voy a escuchar.

Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, intentando concentrarse en eso para no volver a echar a llorar después de sus palabras.

La sonrisa casi se lo sale de los labios y sus ojos brillaron casi tanto como si tuviesen lágrimas.

-Muchísimas gracias –se pasó la servilleta de tela por la cara, intentando adecentarse. Seguro que estaba muy rojo y sintió vergüenza. Pero se relajó unos segundos después: era Agoney, no podía no mirarle como lo estaba haciendo, con una mezcla de ternura y apoyo. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz-. Oye, no te he devuelto aún tus cascos.

El tinerfeño se echó a reír, posiblemente por el cambio brusco de tema.

-Eres increíble -negó con la cabeza.

-Y tengo hambre. Se acabó hablar de mierdas. Ya no me duele la barriga.

Agoney sonrió mirándole mientras volvía a coger el tenedor. Era cierto, ya no le dolía, se sentía mejor después de haberlo compartido con él, aunque no se encontrase tan bien como antes.

-¿Te dolía la tripa?

-Sí, me pasa cuando me pongo nervioso. Cuando me siento incómodo por algo así.

Asintió y, tras apretarle los dedos, se los soltó lentamente para coger comer también. Raoul se ruborizó, avergonzado por seguir sujetándosela tan fuerte.

-Oye, gracias. En serio.

-Raoul, ya está, no tienes que darlas, no hice nada especial, todos tendríamos que apoyarnos. Todos tenemos problemas -bajó la voz de forma suave, sin dejar de sonreírle.

La cena continuó con toda la normalidad posible después de lo tenso del momento. De vez en cuando, Agoney hacía bromas que le hacían desternillarse de la risa, hablaban de canciones que debían de incluir y de otras tantas cosas que les gustaban. Raoul se sentía mucho más cómodo después de sincerarse, ahora sabía quién era, por lo que había pasado, no sentía que tuviese que ocultar nada, no sentía que lo estuviese haciendo.

Incluso hizo algún comentario más sobre el tema. De pasada y sin entrar demasiado para no hacerse daño. Cada vez que los hacía, el moreno le miraba fijamente, con atención, como si estuviese preparado para volver a sujetar su mano. Continuó todo el tiempo a su lado, no movió la silla.

-¿Quieres que pidamos un tiramisú a medias o no tuviste suficiente comida? -intentó picarle, sabiendo ya lo mucho que disfrutaba de la comida.

-Uno a medias está bien.

Se había apoyado completamente en el respaldo de la silla y tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el vientre. Agoney toqueteaba su móvil otra vez. No le parecía mal que lo utilizase estando con él, no era de esos, pero nunca lo hacía y le causaba curiosidad.

_No preguntes, Raoul, no seas cotilla._

-¿Pasa algo? -el canario levantó la vista hacia él cuando escuchó su voz. Se encogió de hombros- No dejas de mandar mensajes.

_Muy bien campeón, qué grande eres hostia. Ole tus huevos._

-No, no, sólo que como hoy estuvimos a esto tengo que ir otro día con mi -calló de golpe. Esperó unos segundos, en los que sus ojos no se separaron de los del rubio. No pudo ser capaz de pensar en por qué se había quedado en silencio mientras le miraban así, tan oscuros, tan grandes. Agoney pestañeó y él lo hizo también, como despertando- psicóloga.

Raoul asintió, sin preguntar nada, y continuaron mirándose.

-Sabes que... una de las pruebas es psicológica, ¿no? -lo dijo con temor. No quería incomodarle ni que sonase a reproche, ni siquiera a que estaba metiéndose en su vida. Aunque deseaba saber más. El canario sólo suspiró.

-Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado. Y... no es nada. Ella sabe todo este asunto y me dijo que podía, que no hay evidencias de que sea hereditario y que de haberlas son culturales y yo no voy a criar a ese niño. Y que... no hay problema, de verdad, no me metería en esto, no soy tan irresponsable -apartó la vista. Se había puesto nervioso. Raoul le agarró la mano, como había hecho con él, y se la apretó.

-¿Pedimos ese tiramisú?

Agoney le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo agradecido.

Ya con una cuchara cada uno frente al postre, el canario habló, queriendo volver a sacar el tema.

-Pero de verdad que no pasa nada. Me lo dijo mi psicóloga, ella lo sabe todo de mí. Si no me queda nada para dejar de medicarme. Ni siquiera voy varias veces por semana ya.

 _Por eso no puede tomar alcohol_ , pensó, recordándole sonriendo con una cerveza sin.

-¿Tu nombre significa algo? -sin más. Sólo quería que el chico saliese del bucle en el que se había metido- Me dijiste que era guanche, pero no a veces significan cosas. ¿Significa algo?

El moreno dudó un momento, habiéndole pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.

-Un guerrero. Creo que era un guerrero o... no lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Guerrero. Tú deberás librar tus propias batallas también.

-Raoul... -cerró y abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. El rubio tampoco lo sabía- eso sonó muy...

-¿Superguay? -bromeó, intuyendo que le hacía gracia que dijese eso. Le hizo reír.

Le hizo reír mucho.

Los dos se pusieron a reír como dos tontos.

La nata del postre era dulce, el café amargo y el bizcocho esponjoso. Pero no hubiese importado de no ser así: porque estaban demasiado concentrados en las carcajadas suaves que crearon los labios del otro hasta que no quedó nada en el plato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya he dicho por Twitter (@Lorena Ciudad18) he creado una lista de Spotify basada en la que crean aquí ellos. Tendrá todas las canciones que vayan aparecieron y otras que yo creo que agomv y raoulmv incluirían, pero que dentro de la historia no mencionan. La pregunta es... ¿queréis que la ponga en público ya o preferís esperar a que esté completa (es decir, se acabe el fic y ya esté todas)? Nos vemos la semana que viene -emoji corazoncito-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Antes de empezar! Ya está abierta la lista de reproducción que hacen los pencos en este fic. La podéis encontrar en Spotify con el nombre MundoVivoPlaylist (me llamo Lorena Ciudad, igual que aquí). He puesto en link en mi Twitter y lo dejaré también aquí por mi perfil (porque Wattpad no deja copiar y pegar de las historias, así que ponerlo sería tontería.  
> Ojalá os guste mucho. Como ya expliqué, en ella está todas las canciones que añaden en esa lista a lo largo de la historia y también otras que, aunque no las mencionen, yo considero que ellos meterían.   
> Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, bonicos y bonicas

La siguiente vez que se vieron, a Raoul le dio mucha vergüenza.

Le había contado sus peores años. Se había abierto a él, había llorado y se había desahogado bajo las caricias de sus dedos. Pensar en ver a Agoney después de aquello, aunque hubiesen estado genial después, le removía las tripas.

Pero no tuvo motivos para ello. Y las náuseas desaparecieron pasados los primeros cinco minutos. No se podía ser más encantador que el canario. Era totalmente imposible abrazarle más fuerte cuando se saludaban (habían pasado a hacerlo así) o que la sonrisa le llegase más arriba cuando algún comentario suyo le hacía gracia.

Y Raoul... Raoul se moría de amor.

Cada vez le gustaba más. Tras el largo paseo en un parque a medio camino entre sus respectivos pisos, recibió de forma casi instantánea un whatsapp suyo, preguntándole si había estado a gusto con él teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho el día antes, si no se había sentido incómodo. Tuvo que contenerse para dar un pequeño grito.

Qué coño, que lo dio (y Thalía se acercó a su habitación por si había pasado algo).

El miércoles se pasó por el estudio sin avisar, rezando por que tuviese un pequeño hueco y... le encontró editando (su suspiro de alivio le dio los buenos días a Agoney antes que él). Le dejó quedarse un rato con él, incluso mientras sacaba fotos, como con Hugo. Cuando cambió el cartel de la puerta a cerrado, volvieron a sentarse sobre la mesa a comer chocolate, mientras hablaban tranquilamente o escuchaban música en el ordenador.

Pensó en repetir la estrategia al día siguiente, pero el moreno no trabajaba los jueves por la tarde así que, reuniendo todo el valor del mundo, se atrevió a llamarle por teléfono.

Se mordía las uñas esperando a que descolgase, maldiciendo no haberle escrito, pero había pensado que si no podía, al menos había escuchado su voz un rato. Al tercer tono casi le dio un infarto por los nervios. Pero no hubo un cuarto.

-¡Raoul! Dime –se escuchaba ruido de fondo.

Dejó de contener el aire.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Tienes libre un rato? -preguntó, demasiado en voz baja y con mucha timidez- A lo mejor te apetece da una vuelta conmigo.

-Pues me pillas tomando algo con unos amigos -agachó la cabeza despacio, apoyándose en la piedra de la fachada de su edificio. Había salido ya de casa para, dijese lo que dijese Agoney, pasearse él. El sonido al otro lado de la línea no dejaba de cambiar, debía estar moviéndose-. ¡Pero vente! Te puedes unir a nosotros, sólo estamos bebiendo unas cervezas.

¿Con sus amigos?

-No sé, Ago -había empezado a llamarle así, él mismo le alentó a ello-, creo que ahí, sobro un poco…

-No, no, vente, en serio. Te mando la ubicación del sitio y te pasas a tomar algo.

Raoul quiso volver a insistir en negarse, porque no quería molestar y porque implicaba a más gente, a gente a la que no conocía, personas con la que a lo mejor no se sentía cómodo. Pero a la vez le apetecía: porque Agoney le había propuesto conocer a sus amigos.

Sonrió tontamente.

-Venga, vale -aceptó la propuesta-. Así tus amigos me dan su opinión sobre ti también -añadió divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Para Miriam y Amaia -escuchó como el chico se echaba a reír al otro lado. Podría escucharle reírse así durante horas.

-Vale, vale -rio una vez más-, te mando la ubicación por _WhatsApp_. Te espero en la puerta del bar.

-No, espérame dentro.

-¿Qué?

Tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

-Porque si sales, vas a fumar. Así te esperas quietecito dentro -le notó sonreír.

-Intentaré no caer en el vicio -Raoul cerró los ojos un segundo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, mirando al cielo nublado-. Ahora nos vemos.

Y la llamada terminó.

Estuvo tentado de volver a subir a su piso, echarse un vistazo en el espejo o incluso cambiarse de ropa. Pero se contuvo y caminó hacia la dirección que acababa de hacer vibrar su teléfono. Se propuso como reto personal el ser él mismo con los amigos del canario, controlar los nervios y respirar con tranquilidad.

Cierto que con cada paso más cerca del lugar, su labio estaba más maltratado bajo el tacto de sus dientes, con un incontrolable nudo en la garganta y una voz que le decía que diese la vuelta. Pero todo se disipó al ver al moreno esperándole en la puerta. Sus labios escaparon de su cárcel y se curvaron hacia arriba.

-¡Hola! -le saludó Agoney, tan afable como siempre, en cuanto le vio. Le estrechó entre sus brazos y, a la vez que se separaba, dejó un beso cariñoso en su frente.

Raoul se sonrojó y clavó sus ojos en su sonrisa: el moreno estaba tan de buen humor que era imposible que no sintiese ese agradable calorcillo en su pecho, contagiado por su suave risa.

-¿Qué tal? -el rubio notó que todavía no le había quitado las manos de encima: estaban en sus brazos-. Va, venga, vamos dentro que te presento. ¡Y no fume ni un cigarrillo!

Rio, siguiéndole dentro.

El bar era mediano tirando a pequeño, con la barra ocupando el lateral menor y una docena de mesas. Por fuera tampoco era demasiado vistoso, por lo que tampoco se hubiese fijado demasiado en el local de no ser por Agoney. Del techo había colgadas brujas de trapo y en las paredes había recortes de películas fantásticas viejas, la mayoría en color sepia.

El moreno le condujo hasta una mesa cuadrada que había hacia la derecha, pero no la más cercana a la pared. Estaba ocupada por dos chicos, ambos más altos que él (para variar), con ojos claros (uno azules y otro más claros) y barba (el de los verdes más fina y menos frondosa que el otro o el propio Agoney, apenas un poco de vello)

Le sonrieron cuando les vieron llegar.

-Raoul, estos son Ricky -presentó, señalando al que parecía más mayor- y Roi -y al de las pupilas verdes-. _Son mis amigos_ -canturreó, riéndose de su propia broma.

Ricky negaba con la cabeza mientras le miraba, levantándose para saludar al catalán con un par de besos en las mejillas. Roi hizo lo mismo y se cambió de silla, para que pudiesen sentarse al lado los recién llegado, quedando al otro lado de Raoul el de ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una cerveza? -le preguntó Agoney, poniendo la mano en su respaldo y con los pies ya mirando hacia la barra.

-Sí, una cerveza está bien, gracias.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando se quedó a solas con los dos chicos.

-Y… ¿cómo quedáis tan pronto? -se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose obligado a encontrar un tema de conversación lo antes posible-. Son poco más de las cinco de la tarde.

-Nos viene mejor -empezó Ricky, jugando con una servilleta usada-, tema familia, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-, y aquí el amigo -señaló al canario con la cabeza, a metros de ellos-, también lo prefiere.

Raoul asintió, antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Tenéis ya familia?

-Yo vivo con mi novia -intervino Roi y el rubio desplazó sus ojos hacia el frente para mirarle. Antes de seguir hablando, le dio un codazo a Ricky- y este anda prometido.

-¡Que ya era hora! -se giró hacia la voz de Agoney a sus espaldas, que rápidamente tomó asiento a su lado y le tendió una cerveza mientras tomaba de la propia- No llega Kibo a pedírtelo, ¿y a qué esperáis? ¿A los cincuenta ya? -su otro amigo le rio el comentario- También te digo, no le pega NADA la movida pedida-de-mano. ¿Hincó rodilla o eso ya vino después?

A Ricky le salieron chispitas por las orejas y Raoul notó lo risueño que estaba el moreno con sus amigos, incluso más que de costumbre.

-Vuelve a llamarme viejo y llevarás gafas de culo de vaso, pero de verdad -le amenazó, cogiendo su bebida, ya sólo hielos y una rodaja de limón-. Y ya podías haber traído ronda para todos, oye, tratando bien sólo al nuevo -protestó, aunque le guiñó un ojo a Raoul de forma amistosa. Sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Y tú, rubio, la situación sentimental?

Aunque pudiese resultar extraño, se sintió bien con las confianzas que se tomaba el chico (al que Agoney parecía regañar con los ojos y gestos de los labios).

-Nula. Vivo con una amiga y un gato -se sonrojó exageradamente al recordar que no le había hablado de este último al tinerfeño, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto-. Nos llevamos bien y nos tenemos mucho cariño, aunque ella anda ahora algo liada. Está preparándose las oposiciones, las de Magisterio.

Se regañó por su verborrea. Sin embargo, ninguno mudó su gesto, le escuchaban sin juzgar que lo que les contase no fuese tan relevante. Se sintió tan bien con eso.

-Oye, hoy tenías médico, ¿no? -le interrumpió Agoney- ¿Qué te dijo? Ya no llevas la muñequera.

Efectivamente, ya no la llevaba. Levantó la mano y la puso frente a su rostro, moviendo los dedos despacio.

-Que mire estos días si me duele mucho o la noto bien y pruebe a ir a trabajar el lunes. Si todo va bien, me reincorporo; si no es así, que vuelva a pasarme por la consulta.

-Superguay -se sonrieron, encantados con su chiste privado.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

Esta vez fue Roi.

-Soy profesor de autoescuela.

-Wow, ¿podrías darme unas prácticas? -Ricky, agarrándose a la mesa con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia él- Siempre he conducido fatal y cuando me saqué el de moto, dejé aparcadísimo (nunca mejor dicho) el coche y creo que ya no sé ni cambiar de marchas.

Se lo pensó un momento. Claro que podría, a él y a cualquiera, en eso consistía su trabajo, no podía decirle que no a nadie. Pero volvió a tensarse. Quiso relajar su cuerpo, estaba todo el rato pensando en estar a la altura.

-Claro. Soy bastante buen conductor -intentó poner voz de anuncio para decir:- Me gusta conducir.

Roi fue el único que se rio, comprendiendo su humor de mierda. Agoney sólo les sonrió tanto a su amigo como a él.

Ricky le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo una mueca seria y solemne antes de mirar al canario.

-Me gusta este chico -sonrió suavemente.

Y entonces Raoul se relajó totalmente.

 

 

 

 

Pasaron un rato agradable, en el que por la mesa desfilaron botellines de cerveza, vasos de refresco y un par de raciones de bravas. Ambos hombres eran graciosos y no paraban de hacerle bromas, a veces tomándole el pelo a él o entre ellos. En una de estas últimas, se giró hacia Agoney, quién también le miró a él, y se sonrieron, uno añadiendo el negar con la cabeza y el otro el encogerse de hombros.

Alguna vez, se hablaron el uno al otro, con la voz varios tonos más bajos que las de sus compañeros de mesa que, a las primeras risitas de canario y catalán, intervenían. Y aunque a Raoul le hubiesen gustado unos cuantos segundos de esa intimidad que sentía con el moreno, no le importaba ser interrumpido por ellos, ya que realmente le habían caído bien.

En los momentos serios es lo que se enfrascaron en conversaciones banales (pero conversaciones al fin y al cabo, no sólo comedia), descubrió cosas sobre aquel dúo. Cosas como que, como acostumbra en los centro urbanos tal que en el que se encontraban, ninguno era de allí: Ricky, el mayor del grupo (que odiaba que se lo recordasen), era de Mallorca y Roi era de Santiago de Compostela, aunque no era necesario que lo explicase, pues su acento le delataba. También le contaron que Roi se había quedado al paro hacía un par de años, pero que como con el sueldo de su novia les era suficiente, él lo hacía todo en casa y le echaba una mano a Agoney en el estudio si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Por su parte, Ricky había abierto, junto con su ya prometido, una escuela de interpretación para primerizos (pero esta historia llegó después de _LA anécdota de Ricky_ , como la llamó el canario, que consistía en cómo había pasado años siendo actor en la compañía de teatro de su ex, pero en cuanto rompieron, el guionista le puso de patitas en la calle).

-Y así es como perdí cama y calor bajo ella -finalizó el relato, divertido-. Menos mal que pronto empecé a salir con Kibo, porque me tocó acoplarme a mi madre los meses que estuve sin trabajo y casi me da algo.

-Te lo dice como lo más normal y cercano del mundo -le explicó Agoney-, pero de esto hace mil años, que con Kibo lleva más de diez años. ¡Literalmente yo ya te conocí contando esa historia, porque yo ya te conocí siendo novio de Kibo!

Roi se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo largo de su refresco.

-No he vuelto a saber de mi ex -el mallorquín se encogió de hombros. El teléfono de Agoney comenzó a sonar y el moreno corrió a buscarlo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Así somos de desastres en este grupo, nos desparece todo, como mi exnovio, como todos los sitios donde este dejaba el currículum, como aquella discoteca tan chula en la que las copas tenían purpurina -añadió con un dramatismo que hizo a Raoul morderse el labio para que no se le escapase una sonrisa.

-Como Os…

Pero Ricky no dejó que Roi terminase, propinándole tal patada en la pierna que la mesa dio un salto. El gesto del mayor mutó totalmente, frunciendo las cejas con fuerza y borrándose cualquier atisbo de sonrisa.

Sólo Raoul percibió todo esto, pues Agoney ya se levantó de su silla con el móvil en la oreja a la vez que todo ese cambio pasaba, ajeno y hablando a una tal Gloria.

-Cállate -le espetó Ricky al gallego-. ¿Eres imbécil? Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo más y menos delante de Ago.

-Pero

-Que te calles.

Roi frunció el ceño y se mantuvieron la mirada en lo que el catalán no sabía si era un reto mutuo o una conversación sin palabras.

-Si me cont…

-Roi.

El de ojos verdes fue el que terminó rindiéndose, apartando la mirada y chasqueando la lengua. Ricky no dijo nada. Agarró su vaso y terminó con lo que quedaba de _Coca-Cola_ de un solo trago. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se volvió hacia Raoul con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los niños, rubio? Porque si son tus amigas, seguramente acabes haciendo de canguro muchas veces.

Comprendiendo que le hablaba de Miriam y Amaia, asintió suavemente, todavía recuperándose de la tensión que acababa de ver.

-Sí, sí me gustan -consiguió articular-. Me encantan, a mí también me gustaría ser padre.

Lo dijo todo en un tono muy monocorde, pero no pareció importar.

-¿Sí? A mí sin más. O sea me gustan los críos, pero nunca me ha llamado del todo tenerlos -se encogió de hombros-. Y como Kibo no quiere, pues tampoco le hemos dado muchas vueltas.

Raoul asintió y miró a Roi, que se había quedado en silencio.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te gustaría?

El gallego esperó unos segundos, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia esta.

-Sí que queríamos, lo intentamos hace poco, pero tuvo un aborto y hemos preferido dejarlo para más adelante -debió notar su mueca de lamento, pues negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco más-. No pasa nada, estaba de muy poco, casi no nos hicimos a la idea aún. Son cosas que pasan, nos dijeron que no había ningún problema para que volviese a quedarse embarazada y fuese bien, pero bueno, con calma.

-Con calma gallega -intervino Ricky, dando por finaliza aquella discusión por miradas. Roi también debió interpretarlo así.

De hecho, parecía que iba a responder, pero le interrumpió que regresase Agoney, con cara de apuro y cogiendo su abrigo rápidamente.

-Me marcho, muchachos, era mi hermana. Tengo que ir a recoger a mi sobrina a la guardería y llevármela a casa un rato, que le ha surgido un imprevisto y va a tardar más en poder ir a por ella -sus ojos se movieron hasta Raoul, que rezaba para que el canario no pudiese leer la pena que le daba despedirse-. ¿Quieres venirte? Otra vez que te pongo a cuidar de un mocoso (mocosa, esta vez) -y le sonrió.

Y Raoul sonrió también, encantado.

Se despidieron en la puerta, tras pagar todo y hablar de volver a quedar con el rubio, que se sonrojó pero aceptó la idea feliz. Ricky se fue a por su moto por otra calle y Roi les acompañó unos metros en la otra dirección, alegando ir al súper antes de volver a casa. Disfrutaron de su humor, sin verse ni gota de la seriedad que le abrazase hacía unos minutos.

 

 

 

 

La sobrina de Agoney era muy mona, con el pelo por los hombros de color oscuro y un tono de piel tostado parecido al de su tío. Era una niña muy extrovertida, como demostró que no extrañase la presencia de Raoul, sonriéndole incluso. Tenía tres años y no dejó de parlotear hasta que llegaron al piso de Agoney. El catalán estaba sorprendido y divertido ante la soltura de la pequeña, que con mucho desparpajo, hacía que los ojos del moreno brillasen sólo mirándola.

-Belinda, quédate en el salón un ratito mientras te preparo la merienda. Ahora vamos a ver la tele contigo.

-Jo, tito, yo quiero jugar.

El puchero que hizo, inflando sus redondos mofletes y poniendo ojos de corderito, casi hace entrar a Raoul en estado _blandiblú_. Agoney se agachó a su lado y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Podemos jugar un rato, pero primero tienes que merendar. Que ya es la hora, si lo haces más tarde, luego tu mamá me regaña porque no querrás cenar.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, que se contagió con rapidez a los de su tío. El canario la cogió en brazos y a Raoul se le puso cara de tonto mirándolos. Despertó cuando le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera.

El piso de Agoney, que fue mostrándole con la pequeña abrazada a su cuello, era ideal para dos personas y un pelín grande para una. Apenas tenía pasillo, sólo un espacio rectangular que conectaba las dos habitaciones (una el dormitorio del moreno y otra convertida en una pequeña salita, con sofá, estanterías y mil cajas con trastos), salón, cocina y baños (uno muy amplio con una ducha de lado a lado y el otro más pequeño, casi un lavabo). Frente a la gran tele de la sala de estar, dejó a la niña, más feliz que una perdiz, y ellos fueron directos a la cocina.

El canario sacó una cuchara de un cajón, una taza de un armario y abrió el frigorífico. Mientras tanto, Raoul observaba la cocina en silencio. Era blanca y negra, con muchos compartimientos y una mesa pequeña que demostraba el ser utilizada por sólo una persona. Sobre ella había un gran frutero y una planta, con la que estuvo tentado de toquetear.

-¿Tú quieres algo? -ofreció Agoney- Café, algo de comer.

-No, no, no te preocupes. Si además venimos del bar.

-Oye, perdona si no te apetecía demasiado venir. No sé cuánto tiempo estar Bel aquí, a lo mejor no tarda mucho Gloria en venir a recogerla y podemos ver una peli o algo, si quieres.

Parecía decirlo verdaderamente preocupado y él le quitó importancia con la mano.

-No te preocupes por nada, de verdad, no me importa -se encogió de hombros-. Se la ve adorable -Agoney sonrió también y pasó por su lado para abrir otro armario. Sacó de él un tarro con chocolate soluble y un bote de crema de cacao y avellanas de marca blanca-. ¿No es demasiada azúcar para una niña de tres años?

-Es que en mi casa no come nada más -refunfuñó, con el ceño fruncido y una bolsa de pan de molde en las manos-. Y calla que la engaño con esto -señaló en tarro-. Es _Nesquik_ , pero lo meto ahí para que piense que es _ColaCao_ -al rubio se le escapó una carcajada-. Sabe literalmente igual, ni se dio cuenta aún, manías de mocosos. Este me salía mejor de precio y se disuelve mejor, que con el otro si la leche está fría, no se mezcla ni a tiros -miró directamente a sus ojos color miel y sonrió-. Sí, engaño a mi sobrina a la hora de la merienda.

-Eso es cruel.

-La vida es dura. Que se vaya acostumbrando.

Raoul rio y observó como el moreno vertía la leche en la taza después de añadir un par de cucharadas del cacao. Lo removió con la cuchara y lo apartó en la encimera, abriendo la bolsa del pan para coger un par de rebanas.

-¿Hago algo?

-No, tranquilo. Bueno, ve a preguntarle si quiere que se lo caliente o no -le señaló con los ojos la taza-, que la niña va variando en gustos.

Asintió y, tras tragar saliva, se acercó a Belinda con toda la vergüenza del mundo. La pequeña ya había vaciado su mochila por el suelo del salón, desperdigando mil juguetes. Buscó el interruptor de la luz en la pared, para que viese bien, pero no lo encontró: vio entonces que no había lámpara en el techo, sino una de pie (y con lector), junto al sofá. Se acercó a ella a la vez que hablaba a la castaña.

-¿Quieres que Ago te caliente el _ColaCao_ o lo prefieres frío?

Esperó que la niña no notase cómo le temblaba la voz, sería muy humillante que una niña notase que le daba miedo interactuar con ella.

Belinda le miró un segundo, justo antes de regalarle su mejor sonrisa. _Me derrito_.

-Calentito, que hoy hace frío.

Casi se muere. Literalmente casi se muere al comprobar que había heredado el acento canario totalmente. Sacudió la cabeza, en lo que significaba un sí, y regresó con el moreno colorado como un tomate.

-Que lo quiere caliente.

-Oído cocina. Eh -Raoul le miró. Le señalaba un pequeño plato con la mitad de un sándwich de crema de cacao. Metió la taza en el microondas y cogió un plato igual, pero con diferentes dibujos, y se encaminó hacia el salón con el triángulo que faltaba en el plato del rubio en la boca-. Trae eso cuando salte, porfa.

Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, con una sonrisa boba, devoró la comida y se lamió las comisuras de la boca para no dejar rastros.

La estampa que se encontró en el salón fue de lo más entrañable. Agoney estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá, con su sobrina sentada entre sus piernas comiendo su pequeño bocadillo. Cuando esta vio llegar al chico con lo que quedaba de su merienda, se le iluminaron los ojos. Un _grasias_ similar a los de Agoney brotó de sus labios cuando le pasó la leche.

Charló con ellos mientras merendaba, contando con pelos y señales y gestos de las manos todo lo que había hecho en la guardería por la tarde y en el cole por la mañana. Raoul la miraba con cierta pena: parecía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de su familia. Cuando Agoney se puso a recoger los cubiertos sucios, después de ayudar a la niña a que se lavase las manos, le siguió a la cocina y le preguntó directamente.

-¿Belinda va todos los días a la guardería?

El canario le miró, confundido, mientras lavaba los dos platos.

-No, sólo cuando no hay nadie que pueda cuidarla. También se queda mucho conmigo, pero Gloria opina que también es bueno que vaya y se relacione con más niños.

-Pero… así casi no ve a sus padres -el moreno sonrió en una mueca al ver su cara triste-. ¿Gloria la cuida sola?

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando el armario sobre el fregadero y secándose las manos después.

-No, pero destinaron a mi cuñado un par de meses a la sucursal de su empresa en Madrid y claro, los horarios con la peque se complicaron. Pero lo llevan bien, en serio, siempre dijeron que si no pudiesen hacerse cargo bien, criándolos ellos, no tendrían hijos. ¿Volvemos? -sonrió- ¿O algo más que decir lejos de la niña Bel?

-Tu piso es muy bonito. Me gusta.

Agoney tardó en sonreír unos segundos, pero lo hizo.

-¿Sí? Remodelé todo hace como un año. Antes era muy diferente. Incluso en el orden de las habitaciones.

Al ver que Raoul no hablaba más, le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo y regresó al salón con su sobrina. Sonrojado, le siguió.

Permanecieron mucho rato allí jugando con la niña, que entregó un muñeco a cada uno y les encomendó una misión superimportante (y superguay). Raoul no podía parar de reír con sus ocurrencias y a Agoney debía de pasarle lo mismo, pues tenía las mejillas tirantes de tanto sonreír y dejaba besos por su rostro continuamente. El rubio no sabía quién se deshacía más con esos mimos, si la que los recibía o el que los presenciaba.

Cuando Bel se cansó de jugar, dejaron que encendiera la tele y se acurrucara en el sofá ante las delicias de los dibujos animados. El catalán se quedó con ella y el canario se fue un momento del salón para fumarse un cigarro (con una suave risa ante el mohín del otro chico por ello). Pero pasaron los minutos, el primer capítulo de _Ladybug_ de esa tarde terminaba y Agoney no volvía.

Sabía que era una tontería, sólo había ido a fumar. A lo mejor le había apetecido uno más o le había llamado su hermana. Pero se preocupó.

-Ahora vuelvo -la infante sólo asintió.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada: no estaba en la cocina y las puertas de ambos baños estaban abiertas. La que si estaba cerrada era la del dormitorio. Llamó con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le dio por echar un vistazo a la salita apenas ocupada y allí estaba, sentado en el sofá mirando al frente.

-¿Agoney? -pero no dijo nada, se acercó despacio a él- ¿Ago?

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta y esperó allí unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. El gotelé que se veía entre una estantería y otra parecía ser interesantísimo para el tinerfeño.

Se acercó más a él y entonces Agoney notó que estaba allí. Se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio. No sabía qué le transmitían los ojos del moreno, parecían vacíos.

-¿Estás bien?

Su asentimiento no le ayudó mucho, pues seguía sin hablar. Se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia él y apoyado en el respaldo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Agoney se movió hacia él, hasta que el lateral de su cabeza quedó sobre su frente. Raoul cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de su olor durante unos segundos, pero no más. Abrió los ojos y le apretó suavemente el brazo.

-Agoney.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No pasa nada.

Pero su tono era totalmente monocorde, sin rastro de su buen ánimo natural.

-¿Necesitas algo o… me marcho?

Agoney atrapó sus dedos con los del brazo contrario al que sujetaba. Y cerró los ojos.

-No. Quédate… quédate un rato -le temblaba la voz suavemente-, anda.

Raoul asintió, aunque no lo viese.

-Sí.

El moreno respiraba suavemente, pero se apreciaba cómo se esforzaba en cogerlo por la nariz y soltarlo por la boca despacio. Raoul también cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su hombro. Su pecho tembló un poco en un par de ocasiones, haciéndole entreabrir un ojo para mirarle, pero no había ningún cambio. Se aseguró de tener agarrados sus dedos con firmeza.

Unos minutos después, notó como Agoney le daba un apretón en la mano. Le observó: había abierto los ojos y no hacía _eso_ para respirar. Se separó un poco de él.

-¿Estás bien? -repitió.

-Sí -y su voz ya tenía tono. Pero no consiguió que Raoul sonriese, confundido. Se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, librado de su habitual vergüenza por la preocupación que le había levantado.

Agoney le rodeó con el brazo que el rubio sujetase en un principio. Dejó los dedos cerca de su pelo, pues nos tardó Raoul en notarlos entre sus hebras. Agoney suspiró. O resopló, no lo tenía muy claro. Fue un ruido de protesta.

Sintió la necesidad de hablarle, de decir cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería.

-Plátanos.

Las caricias en su cabello pararon.

-¿Qué?

-En el frutero de la cocina. Había muchos plátanos.

El moreno dejó ir una risa y eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

-Somos canarios, qué esperabas. En la de Gloria también habrá muchos -no parecía saber a dónde quería llegar-. ¿Quieres uno?

Negó contra su hombro.

-¿A todos los canarios os gustan los plátanos?

-Eso es como preguntar si a todos los catalanes os gusta el pan tumaca -bromeó, aunque el rubio se fijó que hablaba más bajo de lo habitual.

- _Pa amb tomàquet_ -le corrigió-. Y no es lo más típico nuestro -esperó uno poco antes de seguir dándole conversación-. A mí no me gustan los plátanos. Ya no.

Volvió a esperar.

-De pequeño sí. Pero dejé de poderlos llevar a clase cuando empezaron a meterse conmigo. Por razones obvias lo usaban como una broma más. Me sentía mal con ello dentro del instituto y fuera comencé a relacionarlos con un pene también, por lo que dejé de querer comerlos. Fruncía siempre el ceño cuando veía a mi hermano comerlos en casa. Me sentía mal con él haciéndolo -la mano de Agoney apretó su hombro-. Todavía hoy no soy capaz de comerme un plátano si no lo corto en rodajitas en un plato.

Se quedó en silencio y su compañero de sofá. No supo si para respetar el suyo o porque no quería decir nada.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

Asintió.

-Sí, Álvaro. Es mayor que yo. ¿Nunca lo había dicho?

-No -lo siguiente le salió con voz burlona-, ni que tuvieses un gato.

Notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían con fuerza.

-Me daba vergüenza, me pongo muy tonto cuando hablo de él. Le tengo mucho cariño. Ambos se lo tenemos, es de mi compañera de piso también. Lo adoptamos para que nos hiciese compañía. Me da mucho miedo lo que piensen los demás de mí -su cerebro no pensó en decirlo, lo dijo sin más. Tomó aire con fuerza y le preguntó lo que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde el día que se abriese con él-. ¿Crees que yo también debería ir al psicólogo?

-Todos deberíamos ir alguna vez. Está muy demonizado el ir, parece que sólo van los locos -lo dijo con cierto raspe. Comprensible-. Nos preocupamos mucho de nuestra salud física, pero no de la mental.

Raoul pensó en sus palabras. Tenía razón, aunque nunca se lo hubiese planteado.

-Yo no estoy sano.

Ya lo sabía. Ya lo sabía porque se lo había dicho, porque le había dicho que iba a una psicóloga y ahora hablaba de la psicología y la salud mental. Pero aun así, la confesión le resultó como un cubo de agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo en un frío día de invierno en medio de la calle.

-Tú te diste de baja porque tu muñeca debía reposar. A veces la cabeza también necesita reposar.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. Él también lo hizo. Los tenía cristalizados y quiso abrazarle tan fuerte que su única preocupación fuese una costilla rota, no lo que fuese que le pasaba. Sintió cómo él también tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Quieres venir un día conmigo? Puedes hablar con ella, decirle tu situación y… -todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no se derramó ninguna- ella con eso puede decirte qué hacer, cómo puede ayudarte. Es muy buena, es de las mejores personas del mundo.

-¿Es superguay? -preguntó, con la voz llena de humor, aunque temblase un poco.

-Es hipermegasuperguay.

Ambos sonrieron como dos tontos. Raoul se atrevió a posar una mano en su mejilla. Al cerrar Agoney los ojos, una lágrima se desbordó de su ojo derecho, y el rubio la atrapó con las yemas de sus dedos. Se vio tentado a darle un beso en la frente, como hiciese horas antes él a modo de saludo, pero le dio vergüenza y tampoco sabía si debía hacerlo.

-Quiero -el canario le miró-. Ir a ver a tu psicóloga. Le contaré todo, porque… ¿a ti te hace sentir mejor, hablarle?

El muchacho asintió sin dudarlo.

-Siempre fue el mejor momento de la semana, me calmaba.

-¿Ahora ya no?

Lo preguntó confuso y Agoney pareció dudar a la hora de volver a hablar.

-Ahora también me relaja estar contigo.

Raoul escapó de su mirada con vergüenza. Hizo casi más esfuerzos por no llorar antes. Porque no creía que nadie fuese a decirle nunca algo tan bonito y puro como eso.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con los auriculares negro que le dejase el canario.

-Por fin me acordé de cogerlos -Agoney sonrió y él los enchufó a su teléfono y le pasó uno. Se puso el otro-. ¿Qué te pongo? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La canción más moñas de Pablo Alborán que encuentres.

Ambos rieron.

Se quedaron en el sofá de aquella habitación los cuatro minutos con dieciséis segundos que duraba _Curo tus labios_ , acurrucados el uno junto al otro, y por primera vez Raoul no buscó encontrarle toda una historia metafórica a la canción, sino que se quedó en el título y se estancó en los labios siempre agrietados de Agoney. No era necesario buscar más explicación.

El moreno cogió el cenicero, con un único que cigarro, que dejase sobre la caja más cercana y el rubio enrolló los cascos, guardándolos una vez más entre las capas de su ropa. Cuando regresaron al salón, la niña se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre un cojín, agotada. Agoney besó su cabeza con dulzura. Se sentaron uno a cada lado de la pequeña y cambiaron de canal.

La madre de Bel no tardó en avisar de que estaba en camino y se encargaron de que esta recogiera todos sus juguetes. Cuando lo hizo, Agoney se despidió de su hermana y su sobrina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alegre a más no poder. Y Raoul volvió a pensar que no le concebía de otra manera. Porque Agoney siempre estaba contento.

Agoney siempre estaba contento.

O no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, cuando llegue la escena en la que la canción es importante, escuchadla a la vez. Me da igual cómo, si preferís ir parándola o del tirón, pero por favor... vivir ambas juntas.  
> Ahora sí: hola y hasta luego. Os quiero

Cómodo y tenso. Así se había sentido al quedarse a solas con Agoney tras la partida de su sobrina. El silencio se instauró por unos segundos en el salón, puesto que la televisión emitía menos sonidos desde que quitasen el canal de dibujos. Estaban sentados él uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada. Y estaba cómodo con el canario, a la vez que tenso tras lo ocurrido en la otra habitación.

Todavía no había entendido muy bien qué había sido eso, se sentía confuso.

Tras el quinto anuncio de perfume (varios de ellos seguidos), Agoney fue a la cocina a por un solo vaso de agua (ya que el rubio rechazó querer beber también) y, consciente de la hora a su regreso, no se movió del umbral de la puerta del salón para preguntar:

-¿Quieres que cocine algo y cenamos?

Acabaron sentados en el sofá, con las piernas sobre este, y un plato de huevos revueltos con champiñones y queso cado uno.

El programa que estaban dando, que mezclaba el informativo y el humor, era tan aburrido que Agoney no tardó en cabecear desde el otro lado del sofá (se habían tumbado de forma opuesta).

Raoul pensó en buscar una manta y arroparle, dejándole dormir, pero no estaba en su casa y tanto que lo hiciese como permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo no estaba bien. Se sentó, apoyando ambos pies en el suelo y estirándose hacia la pequeña mesita central para colocar un plato encima del otro.

Como esperaba, Agoney dio un respingo y le miró.

-Me estaba durmiendo -reconoció, con una sonrisa y frotándose los ojos.

Le sonrió de vuelta, invadido por la ternura.

-Estarás cansado. Deberías descansar si el cuerpo te pide dormirte -se encogió de hombros, con sus manos sobre sus propios muslos. Se miraron unos segundos-. Yo debería irme. Es tarde, cuando llegue puede que Thalía esté ya hasta preparándose para dormir.

-¿Pasan autobuses todavía? -preguntó, aunque acurrucándose contra un cojín.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en serio. Pero deberías irte a la cama –le señaló el cuello- o cuando te levantes querrás morirte.

Agoney rio, pero asintió y se levantó, cogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina antes de acompañarle a la puerta. Se quedaron mirándose, ya el rubio en el rellano, sin decir nada, pero sonriéndose.

-Pues nada... -empezó el canario- buenas noches.

-Sí, buenas noches –se metió las manos en los bolsillos, en busca de sus guantes-. Gracias por la cena. Y por traerme a cuidar a tu sobrina.

Vio como el chico negaba con la cabeza, sujetando la puerta con una mano y el pelo revuelto. Quiso perder sus dedos entre sus mechones, peinándolo suavemente, tirando con más fuerza alguna vez.

-¿Me agradeces ayudarme a cuidar de una mocosa de tres años?

-Una mocosa adorable.

-Adorable tu cara de angustia cuando le dejaste el Tamagotchi y le encantó. Pensaba ya que lloraría cuando tuviese que devolvértelo -se abrió el ascensor y salieron de él un par de vecinos de la misma planta, les saludaron escuetamente-. Gracias a ti, en serio. También por lo de antes... -agachó la cabeza un momento, pero antes de que Raoul dijese algo, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió- perdona por eso.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir. Dudó un par de veces (con balbuceos incluidos), hasta que le cortó a Agoney una carcajada abrazándole con fuerza, en un impulso que le hizo avergonzarse y apretarle aún más.

-No digas eso.

El moreno debió entenderlo sólo con eso, pues se quedó callado, apoyó sus manos en su espalda y su barbilla en su hombro. El abrazo duró más por la timidez de Raoul a mirarle al separarse después de su arrebato. Pero finalmente se rompió y posó sus ojos en los suyos, serio, aunque sonrojado.

-Si... estás mal o necesitas algo... no tienes que dar las gracias si te ayudan, ¿no? Quiero decir... que está bien -tragó saliva y desvió la vista, concentrándose en una de las manchas del primer peldaño de la escalera- si alguna vez quieres que yo... aunque a ver yo no... 

-Cállate -y le acercó hacia sí por los hombros para volver a abrazarlo.

Raoul suspiró contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho y no era una tontería no, no se le iba a olvidar en un par de días. Le gustaba y quería que estuviese bien. Y quería estar a su lado.

Se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose, aunque a Raoul le diese vergüenza, se dieron dos besos y Agoney cerró la puerta. Antes de poner el primer pie en la escalera, escuchó como el moreno corría lejos de la entrada tras hacer girar la llave en la cerradura.

 

 

 

 

No hablaron mucho durante el fin de semana, pero aquella pregunta inocente de Agoney, interesado en saber en qué autoescuela en concreto trabajaba, se convirtió en el canario presentándose en ella en su primer día de trabajo tras la baja.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? -preguntó Raoul, nervioso (que no quita que emocionado), al verle aparcar y quitarse el casco justo en sus narices.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Me pasaba a ver cómo había ido la vuelta, como yo ya cerré -se acercó, jugando con las llaves en la mano, y se giró hacia Marina, con quién el rubio hablaba justo delante de la puerta antes de que llegase Agoney-. Hola.

Raoul les presentó rápida y escuetamente y, bajo su atenta mirada, se fueron ambos en la moto del tinerfeño, como la primera vez que quedasen.

 

 

 

 

La tercera vez que Raoul se subió detrás de la espalda de Agoney en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas (ese mismo día para llevarle a casa después de haber pillado comida china para llevar con la que encerrarse en el estudio fotográfico), lo hizo con un poquito más de calma. Aunque tampoco demasiada.

Y si Raoul siempre estaba pensando en los labios secos y llenos de heridas del canario, ahora él los tenía igual. De todas las veces que se los mordía cuando pensaba en el cosquilleo de estos sobre sus mejillas al despedirse en su portal quince minutos antes de que el moreno volviese a trabajar (y habiendo descartado el verse más tarde, pues sí, los lunes abría y cerraba antes, pero por tener terapia). Y de eso hacía ya un par de días y sin pinta de cambiar, ya que la tarde del miércoles parecía estar sirviendo sólo para pasarla tirado en la cama mientras se ponía al día con sus capítulos pendientes del _reboot_ de _Embrujadas_ y se daba el lujo de volver a tragarse _Owari no Seraph_.

-Ja, y va directo al cuello, no iba a ser tonto. Que se casen.

-Raoul, deja de hablar solo con la tele con la puerta abierta. Que me pones nerviosa.

-Ay, Thalía -se quejó. Su móvil vibró y se vio obligado a pausar el capítulo y reptar hasta él-. Es que son muy novios. Pero, deja de vibrar, jo.

Desbloqueó el móvil con calma, la misma con la que vio, desde el deslizante, que todo eran mensajes de Agoney. El primero muy corto, pero no por ello menor. _Te necesito_. Accedió rápidamente a la conversación.

_Te necesito._

_Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme._

_Y puede que yo también te ayudarte a ti, quién sabe._

_Porque ni loco le pido yo ayuda a Ricky, me lo recordaría toda la vida. Ya dejé al cargo del estudio a Roi._

_Recuerdas cómo llegar a mi casa, ¿no? Te mando ubicación._

_Te necesito, de verdad._

_Joder, que no es tan grave tan poco, ya me pasó más veces, sobre todo de chico._

_Tengo piojos_.

A la vez que terminaba de leer, un audio comenzaba a descargarse. Raoul se mordió el labio: era la primera vez que le mandaba uno. Se levantó para cerrar la puerta (recibiendo un _gracias_ por parte de Thalía) y volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón, pulsando sobre el mensaje para reproducirlo.

-A ver, pues eso, que me llevaba unos días picando la cabeza, hoy Gloria se iba con la niña a pasar unos días a Madrid y cuando la llamé para despedirme me dijo que Belinda cogió piojos. Me dio por pasarme la lendrera, el peinecito ese especial y... pues que me los pegó a mí -resopló con pesar. Se escuchaba el ruido de la calle y cómo abría la puerta del portal-. Vente y me ayudas, porfa, acabo de comprar el producto en la farmacia. Que yo no aguanto con esto hasta que vuelva mi hermana, eh –Raoul no pudo evitar sonreír-. Y te miro yo a ti, que a lo mejor también te los pasó, o incluso yo. Contéstame con lo que sea y si puedes acércate cuando tengas un hueco. Un beso.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos mirando el pequeño recuadro de color blanco con la foto del moreno y el círculo azul ya en el minuto uno veintidós. Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar desternillarse de la risa.

_Sólo podía pasarte a ti. Dame media hora (o más) y estoy allí._

La respuesta fue instantánea.

_Mil gracias, Raoul, te debo la vida._

Se rio de nuevo, ante la frustración del canario con los pequeños bichitos que se anidaban en su cabeza. Compuso una mueca entre el asco y la diversión antes de cambiarse a toda prisa y dirigirse hasta el piso del moreno.

 

 

 

 

El camino hacia Agoney, con el viento golpeándole las mejillas con violencia y alborotándole el flequillo fuera de su gorro, fue tranquilo y relajante... no cómo la voz de este al otro lado del interfono.

-¡Sube, sube! -el pitido. Ni siquiera le dejó hablar, dando por sentado que era él y haciéndole reír.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, lo primero que vio fue al canario de brazos cruzados frente a este. Le cogió de la muñeca y giró con dirección a su piso. Las carcajadas no podían dejar de salir suaves de entre los labios de Raoul.

-Ago, por Dios, que no van a ir a ninguna parte.

-No, si encima eso es lo malo.

La puerta se cerró a la vez que su última risa. Al pasar el recibidor, el moreno dudó.

-¿Baño pequeño o grande? Venga, el grande. 

Raoul negó con la cabeza y le siguió al lugar indicado. Sentado ya sobre la taza, el chico abría una caja blanca con dibujos con atención. Sacó de ella un par de folletos (explicativos, supuso), un bote grande con líquido y una lendrera de color blanco. Encima de la pila ya tenía otra el canario de color azul. Se puso a leer lo primero y el rubio se dedicó a mirarlo.

Ninguna razón la faltaba a Amaia la primera vez que lo vio: tenía un perfil perfecto. Los labios, aunque no estuviesen hidratados, le parecían bonitos, sonrosados y no demasiado gruesos. Su piel era más tostada que la suya y estaba cubierta por el fino vello de la barba, un poco más frondosa que cuando se conocieron (lo que no impedía que le apeteciese acunar su rostro entre sus manos... para conectar con sus ojos, oscuros pero que le miraban de una forma limpia llena de luz. Se mordió el labio al fijarse en los ricitos de su pelo despeinado, le parecía adorable cuando lo tenía. No tan adorable le parecía su cuello, ni la forma de ajustarse sobre sus hombros que tenía la camiseta.

_Raoul, para_. Se regañó, removiéndose incómodo. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, tenía la boca.

Se acercó, nervioso y sonrojado, para quitarle los papeles de las manos y así desviar sus propios pensamientos.

-¡A ver, tranquilízate un poco! -como el chico no los soltó a la primera, se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos (aunque le parecieron eternos). Tiró suavemente y Agoney se los dejó- ¿Cómo se pone esto?

-Se aplica, se deja diez minutos y se pasa la lendrera.

-¡¿Sólo?! ¿Y para eso hace falta tanto papelajo? -carraspeó otra vez, aún tenso, lo que le hacía irascible.

-Pues como todos los productos para quitar los piojos.

Repasó las letras del folleto, queriendo fijar sus ojos en ellas con atención.

-¿Has tenido piojos más veces?

-Un montón. De niño los cogí muchas veces, en cuanto llegaba la época de piscina –puso los ojos en blanco con resignación-. Se ve que Bel lo heredó de mí. Pero hacía años que no los pillaba.

-Yo no los he tenido nunca.

Se levantó de un brinco.

-¿Que nunca tuviste piojos? No me lo creo -Raoul negó-. ¿Ni de chico? Eres odioso –al rubio se le escapó una risita y él sonrió-. Siéntate, que mire primero si tienes tú también. Aunque algo me da que eres más suertudo que yo.

Quiso protestar (porque lo que menos necesitaba era los dedos del canario perdiéndose en su cabello), pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, las manos de Agoney en sus hombros le hicieron tomar asiento. El silencio se hizo durante los mismos minutos en los que Raoul permaneció con los ojos cerrados, relajado por sus caricias. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido con el primer tirón de aquel peine canijo.

-Perdona –se disculpó el moreno con su voz sonando más aguda. Raoul se sonrojó por cómo sonaba aquella palabra con su acento-. Es que tiran mucho. He cogido el que venía en la caja por estar sin usar, no te preocupes. Y parece que no te veo nada -volvió a hacer una pasada con la lendrera-. No, no tienes nada.

Asintió despacio, pero no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Agoney le revolvió el pelo con cariño y, perezoso, se levantó, dejándole su sitio y encontrándose con su sonrisa.

Lo que le siguió fue un cuadro. El producto que terminaba con los piojos era muy aceitoso, por lo que las risas del rubio y las muecas del moreno no dejaban de sucederse. Los pequeños rizos que este último tuviera, eran cada vez cabello más adelgazado y pringoso. No era la manera que Raoul hubiese imaginado de hundir sus dedos en su cabellera, pero estaba feliz. Estaba feliz con las protestas de Agoney y por lo íntimo que lo estaba sintiendo. Después de todo, sólo había confiado en él para aquello, ¿no?

No quería pararse a pensar en que simplemente se hubiesen dado una serie de casualidades que le llevasen a estar allí.

-Creo que ya está. Ahora paso la lendrera, ¿verdad? -preguntó cogiendo ya el peine.

-No, no, primero tienen que pasar diez minutos. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora durante diez minutos? -se giró hacia el catalán, con el ceño fruncido, a quién no pudo evitar hacer reír- Te odio.

-¿Oye y qué pasa con la barba? Es pelo igual -empezó a explicarse, al ver su gesto confundido- y también está en la cabeza. Muy cerca -trazó la línea de la patilla con un dedo.

Agoney se quedó unos segundos callado e, inconscientemente, Raoul cogió de nuevo el bote.

-Suelta eso -reaccionó rápido y el rubio lo dejó en su sitio-. Ni de coña -se levantó-. Me voy a afeitar.

-¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?

-Sí, por si acaso.

Mientras el fotógrafo sacaba la cuchilla, se extendía la espuma, se miraba en el espejo, Raoul sólo se mantenía observándole apoyando en el marco de la puerta, casi recostado contra él. Lo hacía con tanta atención que se quedó en silencio durante mucho rato, mientras el moreno golpeaba la cuchilla contra el lavabo cada pocos segundos, haciendo que la masa blanca y el vello se ahogasen en el agua y sus mejillas se viesen más suaves.

-Parece que tienes quince años -soltó, despertándose de su ensimismamiento.

-No voy a salir de aquí hasta que vuelva a crecer.

Raoul rio y alzó una mano para tocar con un dedo su piel. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo que les regalaba el espejo. Agoney sonrió, haciendo que se clavase más en su mejilla. Sonrió también y se la pellizcó con timidez antes de dejarle continuar.

El olor del tónico del canario era mucho más agradable que el del aceite que tenía en el cabello, prefería sus risas por sus bromas a sus gruñidos por los tirones de la lendrera y se recreó más de lo debido en su tarea sólo por el placer de tocarle el pelo (aunque conllevase apartar de él algún bichillo muerto y sus correspondientes huevos). Intentó apartar eso de su mente, llevando ya largo rato sin sacar ninguno, sólo golpeando el peine bajo el grifo como si fuese así.

Cuando creyó haber apurado ya demasiados minutos, decidió parar.

-Creo que ya está, no veo más -limpió bien la lendrera y sus propias manos-. Y esto es demasiado aceitoso, vas a tener que lavarte la cabeza dos veces por lo menos.

-Joder, qué mierda.

Se acercó a la ducha y deslizó la mampara a un lado para dejar correr el agua unos segundos para que saliese caliente. Raoul miró el lugar con admiración: si su casa le gustaba, amaba la ducha. Era enorme, de lado a lado y con la mampara de espejo, haciendo que, al fijarte en ella, en lugar de ver el interior de la ducha, te vieses a ti mismo. Le pareció una idea genial para un piso compartido como el suyo piso, ya que Thalía o él podrían ducharse sin hacer que el baño quedase inutilizado para el otro.

-Esto… -Agoney le estaba mirando-… te importa… -giró un dedo sobre si mismo.

Se puso colorado.

-¡Claro! Si quieres me voy…

-No hace falta, sólo… gírate.

Raoul obedeció sintiéndose imbécil por haberse quedado mirándole en lugar de darse cuenta. Permaneció con sus ojos fijos en la puerta hasta que escuchó el sonido de la mampara y volver a encenderse el grifo que el canario había cerrado a los pocos segundos de abrirlo.

-Dios, esto no sale de mi cabeza hasta el año que viene.

Rio. Y se dio cuenta de lo raro que era verse reír: se le cerraban los ojos, se le curvaban los labios y le salían hoyuelos en los mofletes.

-Oye, ¿te aprendiste la canción que te dije el otro?

-Sí -respondió fuerte después de recordar que no podía notarle asentir.

-Guay. Perdona, superguay -se mordió la sonrisa-. Me gusta tu voz cantando, ¿a ti no?

Se sorprendió por sus palabras y sus ojos se abrieron más, pero su voz y su mirada se empequeñecieron.

-De pequeño me gustaba mucho. En mi casa se veía _OT_ y no criamos con los musicales. Pero en el instituto… dejé casi de hacerlo -cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos-. No era algo muy masculino, ¿no? -ironizó- Eran las chicas las que querían ser actrices, cantantes, bailarinas. Los chicos querían dedicarse a otras cosas y parecerse a Cristiano Ronaldo.

-A quién no le disgusta ni el dinero ajeno, ni la ausencia de consentimiento. Ojalá hubiese cantado un poquito más -la tapa del bote de champú cayó al suelo por segunda vez-. ¿Renunciaste a muchas más cosas por lo que decían tus compañeros?

Raoul lo pensó un momento, cruzándose de brazos, tirando de la espinita para sacarla de su corazón. Debía hacerlo, destruirla por completo.

-Intentaba ir de hetero. Incluso me eché una novia -escuchó una carcajada al otro lado de la mampara-. En la calle de en frente había otro instituto y mucha gente se relacionaba con los de ese, aunque nuestros recreos no fuesen a la misma ahora. Ella iba a ese instituto. Era muy guapa, tenía mi edad y casi todos la conocían, así que... -se encogió de hombros-. Pero no estaba bien, no se merecía eso, aunque fuésemos unos críos. Era simpática conmigo, pero dejó de hablarme cuando rompí con ella. No he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Creo que alguien le debió decir que era maricón y se enfadó. Lógico, por otra parte. Pero yo me sentí un imbécil por haber apartado a la única persona que me trataba bien. Pensándolo ahora... hubiese sido un egoísta de no hacerlo.

-Pero tú nunca dijiste que eras gay, ¿no?

-No. Pero empezaba todo el mundo a echarse pareja o tener algún lío, hacer bromas de ese tipo, las charlas sobre sexo... yo siempre me quedaba apartado y me daba vergüenza -resopló con fuerza-. Y tenía algo de pluma supongo.

El agua corrió durante unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Bueno, piensa que, por estadística, ahora muchos de ellos serán maricones.

Se echó a reír con ganas, no esperando ese comentario por su parte.

-¿Y sentirán lo que me hicieron?

-Al menos se darán cuenta de que fueron unos gilipollas. Oye, me lo voy a lavar una tercera vez porque lo sigo notando hecho una mierda, eh.

Raoul negó con la cabeza, con una mueca divertida. Quería tanto a ese chico, le tenía cariño de verdad.

-A veces me siento un exagerado. Porque seguro que mucha gente lo ha pasado peor que yo y ahí están y yo... yo sigo dándole importancia en mi vida después de tanto tiempo. Que ahora, joder, estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, no me avergüenzo... pero no tengo una mierda de confianza en mí mismo. Escuché una vez a Miriam y Amaia hablar sobre mí, ¿sabes? Y tenían razón en todo: es una mierda, pero no soy capaz de sentirme bien sin que se me demuestre que no hay ningún problema conmigo, sin nadie que esté ahí y yo diga “bua, ¿cómo puede estar a mi lado?”

Levantó la vista de sus zapatos, buscando esos ojos que le hacían sentirse tan bien consigo mismo últimamente, que le veían divertido, que le miraban con cariño. Esos labios que le decían cosas bonitas y le mimaban las mejillas. Esas manos que no tenían miedo a acercarse a él o rodearle la espalda. Pero sólo se encontró su reflejo, a sí mismo mirándose.

Contuvo un sollozo, consciente de que esos ojos color miel asustados eran los que mejor debían mirarle, que aquella persona era la que iba a acompañarle toda la vida y a quién más debía proteger. Se quiso sonreír, pero no fue capaz. Lloró en silencio para poder hacerlo otro día.

-Sí creo que puede ser buena idea -pestañeó un par de veces, temeroso de que el canario ya terminase (al escuchar su voz) y le encontrase así-, lo de la psicóloga, digo. Puede ayudarte con eso. Y no pienses que unas situaciones son peores que otras, aunque puedan serlo, porque eso no hace que no sean importantes.

-Me da un poco de miedo que sea más serio de lo que pienso. O que me mire raro.

-Raoul, su trabajo es escuchar y ayudar. Los psicólogos conocen historias de todo tipo, no te juzgará por lo que le digas.

-Tú... ¿desde cuándo vas? -preguntó cuidado.

-Desde hace un año.

Estaba seguro de que Agoney podía notar cómo su mente gritaba que eso era mucho tiempo. Pero ninguno dijo nada más.

El grifo dejó de sonar y se abrió unos centímetros la mampara, los justos para que el rostro del canario, inclinado desde más atrás, se viese por ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y ni siquiera pudo fijarse en su rostro aniñado sin la barba o el champú que le escurría desde el pelo por un lateral de la cara: no podía apartar su mirada de la contraria, oscura y firme sobre la suya, pero segura. Sólo parecía hacer tiempo, pero no por dudas. Notó cómo tomaba aire con fuerza por la nariz.

-Tengo depresión.

Y el aire dejó de entrar en los pulmones del catalán.

Sus pupilas seguían sin separarse, sin ni siquiera pestañear, hasta que Agoney se echó lentamente hacia atrás y devolvió la mampara a su sitio. El agua volvió a correr.

No dijeron nada. Raoul no sabía qué decir. Tampoco sabía cómo no lo había pensado, pero se sentía mal por si el chico se había visto obligado a responder por tantear el terreno alguna vez. No, se sentía como una mierda.

-Ah, se me metió jabón en el ojo –se quejó Agoney, para poco después reír.

Al catalán le inundó una sonrisa los labios y lágrimas los ojos. Le parecía una persona demasiado fuerte. A la vez... que le daba miedo que tuviese esa facilidad para reconducir una conversación, para cambiar de tema. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho?

-Eres un torpe, Ago –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que no se le notase la emoción que le temblaba la voz.

-Pásame una toalla, porfa -sólo se oían gotas caer, no el grifo a todo meter-, que ya salgo. Ponla por ese lado de la mampara, por el otro, que hasta allí no llega el agua.

Raoul hizo lo que le mandó, secándose apresuradamente los ojos. La toalla no tardó en desaparecer.

-Gracias.

-Me gusta mucho tu baño. La ducha es inmensa.

-Es una maravilla –se escuchaba el frotar el tejido contra su piel-. ¿Sales un momento para que me cambie y pasamos la lendrera otra vez?

 

 

 

 

-Estás limpio.

-Uff, menos mal. En la caja ponía que es recomendable repetirlo en siete días, que es el tiempo en el que podrían abrirse las liendres de quedar alguna sana. ¿Me ayudarás de nuevo? _Porfi_ –hizo un puchero al que Raoul no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Asintió y Agoney sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

No supo bien cómo ocurrió, pero para su placer, minutos después le estaba secando el pelo. Al no ser este muy largo, tardó poco, pero fingió hacerlo un poco más. Era mucho más agradable tocarle el pelo así, húmedo, húmedo pasando a seco, seco.

Una vez hubo desenchufado el secador, recogieron el baño, el canario le ofreció tomar algo y este se negó, por lo que fueron directamente a su habitación. El dormitorio de Agoney era espacioso, pero más pequeño que el suyo. Tenía una armario haciendo la esquina que había justo en frente de la puerta, estanterías, un escritorio y una cama a medio camino entre una de matrimonio y una individual.

No supo muy bien qué hacer una vez dentro. ¿Se sentaba en el colchón sin que el moreno le dijese nada? ¿Esperaba de pie? Agoney estaba de espaldas a él, encendiendo el portátil que había visto sobre el escritorio. Se fijó en que, sin mirar y con ayuda de sus propios pies, se quitaba las zapatillas. Le imitó.

Debió terminar lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador, pues se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y tapando la pantalla. Su dedo índice estaba preparado para tocar la tecla del espacio.

-Entonces te sabes la canción, ¿no?

-Claro. Me lo dijiste como cinco veces el otro día en tu estudio. Casi te tiro un _wonton_ a la cara para que te callase.

Agoney soltó una suave carcajada.

-Eres tonto.

Elevó una ceja. Se sentía increíblemente cómodo con él, cada vez más.

-¿Me estás insultando o sólo repitiendo el nombre de la canción?

El fotógrafo no dijo nada sólo, sin perder la sonrisa, apretó el botón y la música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del aparato.

-Sígueme. Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo -le avisó, con el dedo en alto-. Vamos a compenetrarlo superguay seguro. _Esta historia que te cuento es como un grito._

- _Una voz desesperada que grita pidiendo auxilio_ -continuó Raoul, sin más espacio para hablar y cubriendo el espacio vacío que el otro le dejase.

- _Auxilio por no ver nada que me llene en el camino._

_-Auxilio por ver que hay mucha falta de cariño._

Agoney se mordió el labio y Raoul se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no habían dejado de mirarse ni un segundo.

- _Me paro y me pregunto por qué no vives_ -retomó la letra Agoney-, _rodeado de más verdad y buscando desequilibrio._

- _Que te llene de valor y que te quite del suicidio_ -le interrumpió el rubio.

- _No tener que depender para sentirte más querido_ -y de un saltó se subió a la cama. Y Raoul sintió cómo se lo había cantado a él.

Tomó aire, preparado para pillar con fuerza esa parte.

- _Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel_ -cantaron a la vez-, _ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver._

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -se hizo con la parte más fuerte Agoney.

- _Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo_ -le respondió Raoul.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -dijeron esta vez a la vez y el catalán le acompañó sobre el colchón- _Pero eso es algo que nació contigo. Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada. ¡Eres tonto!_

Se la estaban cantando. Así mismos. Raoul pensaba en él y pensaba en Santi. Y se preguntaba en qué pensaría Agoney.

- _Salir a la calle sin la tontería, sacando de dentro entera tu vida_ -cantó el moreno solo.

- _Entera tu vida_ -le sustituyó Raoul-. _Parece que está de moda ir de tontito, aparentar ser la persona que siempre tú habías querido._

No podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

- _¿Por qué no te quieres aunque sea sólo un poquito?_ -pudo sentir cómo le hablaba totalmente a él. Con sus palabras, con su sonrisa conciliadora y divertida.

- _¿Por qué no eres tú mismo y no algo parecido?_ -preguntaron ambos- _Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel, ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver._

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -esta vez se apropió de ella Raoul.

- _Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo_ -tuvo que responderle Agoney.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -de nuevo a la vez. A sus voces les encantaba jugar juntas- _Pero eso es algo que nació contigo. Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara._

El canario se acercó hasta clavarle un dedo en el pecho.

- _Que no debes nada_ -se aseguró de que le entendía.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -cantó este como toda respuesta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El sudor le caía por la frente: no sabía cuándo habían empezado a saltar.

- _Salir a la calle sin la tontería_ -quisieron cantar juntos de nuevo, demasiado motivados como para repartírselo-, _sacando de dentro entera tu vida, entera tu vida._

La llegada de la parte instrumental hizo que se desmadrara un poco todo, que se sucederían los saltos, que se echaran a reír, que se escucharan jadear y se vieran respirar la piel.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -se agarraron un par de veces a los brazos del otro para no caer, se apoyaron en la pared. Sin dejar de saltar, de vivirlo- _Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada. ¡Eres tonto! Salir a la calle sin la tontería, sacando de dentro entera tu vida. ENTERA TU VIDA_ -gritaron, separando sus pupilas sólo por esa vez: para cerrar los ojos. Dieron un par de saltos más, justo antes de pararen seco-. _Tú eres tonto._

Tomaron aire con fuerza y al final de una carcajada, a la vez que empezaba un anuncio de _Spotify_.

Al inclinarse ambos hacia delante, la frente de Raoul terminó contra su barbilla, casi escondiéndose él en su cuello. Intentaron recobrar el aliento como pudieron. Las sonrisas no dejaban de bailarles en los labios. Raoul apenas era consciente de cuándo el brazo del canario le había rodeado, pero lo había hecho (y le parecía lógico porque estaba prácticamente de puntillas, a nada de caer y hacerles caer a ambos).

-No me digas que la música no da vida -susurró muy cerca de él-, que no es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida.

_¿Quién te puso a ti en mi camino?_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar, mordiéndose el labio.

El anuncio terminó, pero empezó otro con una música más fuerte y les hizo dar un respingo. Se separaron entre risas.

-Yo no sé para qué me ducho -bromeó el moreno, bajando de la cama y moviendo su camiseta en una evidente señal de sofoco, buscando que corriese el aire.

-Pero eso ha sido porque eres un piojoso, no por nada más -se sentó en el borde, apoyando los pies en el suelo -Agoney le dirigió una mirada de fingido enfado y él sólo rio. Estaba ya de espaldas a él en el ordenador cuando comenzó la siguiente-. _A menudo me recuerdan que da igual perderte._

-¿Te la sabes? -se sorprendió.

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

-Me las sé prácticamente todas. De escucharlas. _Por verte doy de leches a la suerte._

- _Fingiré que me diviertes, me parto otra vez los dientes._

- _Y es que me muero por verte_. Sí, me la sé -los ojos oscuros seguían fijos en él. Rio-. ¿Qué? Es música, no el temario de historia de segundo de Bachillerato, se aprende casi sola. La escucho y la aprendo.

Agoney se apoyó en el escritorio y se llevó una mano al pecho, en acto dramático. De diva.

-Y no será porque es de mi grupo favorito -totalmente, de diva, haciéndose el interesante.

-Claro, y me aprendo la discografía completa de _Pignoise_ por ti - _en realidad lo haría. En realidad es a las que más atención les presto._

-¡Ni que fuese un suplicio! -protestó Agoney ofendido. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando comenzó la siguiente melodía. Se apartó del escritorio-. Esta es de las tuyas.

Raoul acompañó en ritmo con los pies.

- _Me tratas como una princesa, me das lo que pido_ -vio como el canario le miraba serio y sacudió la cabeza antes de levantarse de un salto-. Oh, vamos, no seas pureta -hizo un amago de mover las caderas que Agoney no siguió. Levantó las manos al cielo, exagerando más frustración de la que sentía-. No tienes ni idea de música.

-¿Perdón?

-No te perdono. Decir que el _reggaeton_ es una mierda ya está muy visto -le golpeó en la nariz, de la misma forma que él le hiciese muchas veces. Le sacó una sonrisa y él también sonrió-. Tú escuchas grupos de rock españoles que ya ni sacan canciones y yo cursiladas, musicales y latineo, déjame con mis movidas antes de que yo te pida que aprendas _tweerk_.

Fue a darse la vuelta rápidamente, toda digna, pero Agoney, que no dejaba de reírse, le sujetó la muñeca y le hizo pararse.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas -consiguió controlar sus carcajadas-, no me meteré con _JLo_ y compañía, pero no me hagas aprender a perrear -rieron juntos y, sólo entonces, Raoul se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Se tensó-. Pero gracias -habló más bajo esta vez-, por aquello -señaló la cama, con todas las sábanas que la cubrían arrugadas por caminar y saltar sobre ella-. Estuvo bien, ¿no? Es la hostia vivir así la música, libera tanto.

Y Raoul quería contestar, pero no sabía qué. También quería hundir sus dedos en sus ahora suaves mejillas, llevar las yemas hasta los rizos en su nuca y rozar su cuello. Acercarse un poco más, aunque ya estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca. Probar si el tacto de sus labios resultaba áspero contra los suyos, si podría besarlos tanto que en lugar de agrietados y secos, estuviesen rojos y húmedos. La mano del chico permanecía sobre su muñeca.

Quería muchas cosas. Pero se limitó a mirarle a los ojos. Agoney también. Parecían esperar. ¿Qué esperaban? Él no esperaba nada. Sólo no podía alejarse, pero tampoco acercase más. Aunque lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto. Deseaba mucho al moreno que tenía en frente, con todas sus ganas. Pero no se atrevía. Ni se planteaba atreverse.

Se imaginó que sus ojos dejaban de mirarle, que se cerraban. Que sus dedos se alejaban de su muñeca y se aferraban a su cintura. O a su cuello. Pero nada pasaba.

Tragó saliva, preso de los nervios (notaba incluso la boca seca). Agoney separó sus ojos de los suyos sólo para fijarlos en su garganta, consciente de su movimiento.

-¿Hago palomitas y vemos una peli? -su voz, terriblemente aguda, fue la que les separó.

Raoul asintió, a la vez que ambos se apartaban y sus dedos resbalaban de la piel de su brazo.

Salieron de la habitación, sin darle ninguna importancia a estar descalzos. Por el frío, llevaban calcetines gruesos y el suelo estaba cálido.

-Puedes ir a ver si dan algo en la tele o ir mirando _Netflix_. O en _HBO_. Tengo la primera a pachas con Ricky y mi hermana y la segunda con Roi.

Los pasos de Raoul ya se dirigían al salón mientras se abría el microondas. El rubio palpó sus bolsillos hasta dar con el Tamagotchi. Se sentó en el sofá a la vez que tocaba sus botones. Pero miró el aparato extrañado. Los tocó un par de veces más, antes de levantarse a toda prisa para correr a la cocina. Agoney sacaba en ese momento un recipiente para volcar las palomitas cuando estuviesen listas.

-Ago, se le ha acabado la pila al Tamagotchi -dijo, apenado, tendiéndoselo. Este lo observó unos segundos.

-Pues es de pila de botón.

-Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

El microondas sonó y el canario le devolvió a su mascota virtual para sacar con cuidado el paquete de palomitas.

-Pues… puedo mirar a ver si encuentro alguna por ahí y te la doy.

-¡Gracias! -no pudo evitar abrazarle por la espalda.

-¡Raoul, Raoul, que me quemo!

-¡Ay, perdón!

Pero nadie se quemó. Aunque la cara de Raoul así lo pareciese cuando fueron al salón: Agoney dejó las palomitas sobre la mesa antes de coger una manta de uno de los armarios sobre el televisor, para cubrirse ambos con ella.

Se sentaron en el sofá, juntos, con las palomitas entre los dos y la manta sobre ellos. Raoul estaba muy a gusto. Tanto que no le incómodo acercase más a él cuando sintió su brazo envolviéndole. Cuando sólo quedó el maíz que no había saltado, Agoney apartó el recipiente a un lado, pero sin moverse demasiado, sin apartarse. Raoul se acomodó aún más cerca cuando hizo eso, gracias a la ausencia del objeto anterior.

Agoney olía muy bien tan cerca. No sabía describirlo, pero le encantaba, le relajaba (además, se mezclaba con su champú y con el fresco tónico facial), tanto como el tacto cálido de la manta. Lentamente, la película se iba haciendo más difusa, su vista más cansada, su cuerpo más pesado y la posición más cómoda. Tanto, que de repente nada existía y todo estaba oscuro.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Cuándo somos conscientes de que nos estamos despertando? ¿Y cuándo hemos empezado a dejar estar conscientes para dormirnos? Dormir es como morir. Pero despiertas. El cuerpo se revuelve, los párpados se arrugan repetidas veces, a la par que el entrecejo.

Raoul no sabía responder a ninguna de esas preguntas. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Dio un ligero respingo cuando vio la sonrisa del canario mirándole y, antes de poder preguntar, se formó un bostezo en su boca y los labios contrarios rieron.

-Te dormiste, bichito -bromeó el moreno con malicia. El catalán se alejó de su hombro unos centímetros, avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido sobre él-. No pasa nada, muchacho, estabas cansado, que volviste a trabajar hace nada... pero si lo que pongo en la tele te aburre, dímelo.

Le golpeó en el hombro poniéndose colorado. A veces le sacaba de quicio.

-¡No ha sido eso! ¡Y soy yo quién debería llamarte así! -le clavó un dedo en el cuero cabelludo y sonrió al ver que el canario reaccionaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero yo no mido uno sesenta y poco -contraatacó, con su índice en su cadera-. ¡Y ya no tengo piojos, capullo!

Estalló en carcajadas y Agoney se mordió el labio sonriéndole.

-O no. ¿Y si te he engañado y dejé alguno?

-No serías capaz.

-Quién sabe.

Siguiendo con su papel de enfurruñado, el fotógrafo tiró de la manta que aún les envolvía, esperando quedarse él solo con ella, pero lo que hizo fue que Raoul volviese a caer sobre su hombro, golpeándose contra su cuello y haciendo que a ambos se les escapase un alarido antes de una risa.

-Bueno, suficientes peleas por hoy –rio suavemente y el rubio sonrió, antojándosele quedarse un rato más así de cerca-, que la suerte no va conmigo.

-Debería irme ya –dijo en voz alta, para sí, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios. Estaban rojos y un poco inflamados y supuso que sería por la sal de las palomitas. ¿Se habría quedado también su sabor adherido a ellos?-. Voy a meterme en la cama en cuanto llegue, tengo mucho más sueño que hambre.

-Es que en esta casa las palomitas se hacen en abundancia, que duren, que si no pierde la gracia –Raoul empezó a quitarse la manta de encima y notó cómo los ojos oscuros le seguían- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

 _¿Qué?,_ se ruborizó.

-¿Qué?

Agoney se encogió hombros.

-Ya está muy oscuro –le echó un vistazo al cristal del balcón y con él, Raoul miró también- y hace frío. No me importa que te quedes. Y tengo mucha harina y levadura para preparar tortitas por la mañana.

El catalán dudó. Dudó mucho. Con los labios entreabiertos y balbuceos bajos, hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio que llevaron a Agoney a apartar la manta también y quitarle importancia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero que da igual, que es una tont...

-Vale.

-¿Sí?

Se encogió de hombros y ambos sonrieron.

-Qué superguay.

Esta vez no se debió de esperar el empujón, pues cuando la palma del rubio impactó contra su hombro, cayó de espaldas contra el sofá.

-Deja de meterte conmigo por eso.

Lo que le siguió, pasó con las mejillas de Raoul demasiado rojas como para recordarlo todo. Agoney le llevó a su habitación, sacó otra almohada y la dejó sobre la cama de donde quitó la que había para extender un par de mantas sobre un colchón fino en el suelo.

Esperó a que el moreno terminase el vaso de agua con el que estaba ayudando a bajar una pastilla, mientras él mensajeaba a Thalía, antes de hablar:

-No me importa dormir en el suelo, de verdad, se me hace incómodo... -el chico le sonrió- verte ahí. Es tu casa.

Lo decía de corazón, se le hacía raro que le dejase su cama. En casa de Miriam y Amaia siempre dormía en el sofá, pero Agoney descartó totalmente la idea de que se quedase en el salón.

No negaría que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de dormir juntos... pero ni de coña iba a proponérselo. Aunque entrasen los dos, aunque fuese un lugar más cálido, aunque se muriese de ganas.

-Da igual, Raoul. Tú sólo preocúpate de dormir mucho para que no te duela madrugar –rio con suavidad-. ¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada? ¿Te bastaron las palomitas?

Asintió y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, tumbándose y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Agoney ya se había metido debajo de las mantas. La más gruesa, puesta la última, era de grandes cuadros rojos y negros y parecía muy cómoda. Quiso bajar al suelo y acurrucarse junto a él.

-Un poco saladas.

-Me encantan con mucha sal. Siempre le echo más de la que viene en el paquete –se encogió de hombros antes de salir de su sitio y, diciendo una pequeña disculpa, subir a la cama, pasando por encima de sus piernas, para buscar entre papeles dentro de una agenda-. Óscar las prefería con mantequilla.

Raoul, incorporado en la cama, miraba curioso qué hacía el canario, con un par de rotuladores en la mano.

-Algunas marcas de las de mantequillas hacen que luego huelan fatal la cocina – _totalmente_ _cierto_ , fue todo lo que masculló el otro-. ¿Qué haces?

No lo pudo evitar. _Eres_ _un_ _cotilla_ , _Raoul_.

Dándole la espalda, le animó a acercarse con el dedo. Este obedeció y observó el papel por encima de su hombro. Estaba lleno de un montón de cuadrados coloreados. También había números y letras.

-Es un diario emocional –le explicó despacio-. Las columnas son los días y las filas los meses. Eso de ahí -señaló una parte concreta del folio- es la leyenda de lo que significan los colores. Cuando acaba un día, lo coloreo dependiendo de cómo sentí el día, desde un día muy malo hasta un día muy feliz, pasando por un día triste, uno más neutral o uno feliz. Al final, queda un gráfico de cómo viviste ese tiempo. Me lo recomendó hacer la psicóloga, pero puede hacerlo quién quiera –se encogió de hombros y buscó la mirada de Raoul, que también la buscó-. Pensó que podría venirme bien, que me haría más consciente de mi ánimo y que... todos queremos ser felices, es a lo que aspiramos siempre y verlo aquí, cuando fuimos felices, hace que queramos ver todos lo más felices posible, pero para marcarlo como feliz, tienes que haberlo sido, si no, estarías engañándote. De alguna forma...buscas hacer los días más felices para poder verlos, que te esfuerces en buscar qué te hace feliz. También hace que te pares a pensar en tu día. ¿Cuántas veces te paras a pensar, de forma real, cómo te fue el día? -esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta y rio- Puede parecer un poco tontería, quizás lo sea, pero esto me hace ver también mi avance. Los colores son muy diferentes de los primeros días hasta ahora y eso... también me pone más feliz.

Raoul permaneció mirándole, prendado del brillo de sus ojos, de sus labios curvados de forma sincera hacia arriba. De su ilusión. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí a ti te ayuda, no será una tontería. Albert Espinosa dice que la felicidad se compone de días felices, que la felicidad no existe, existe el ser feliz cada día.

El canario asintió.

-Esto lo hace mucha gente, eh. Ella me lo dijo. Yo creo que lo continuaré haciendo en el futuro.

-Eso de, lo que has dicho de hacer para poder marcarlo, me recuerda a apuntar todo lo que tienes pendiente, películas, deberes, y... querer hacerlo para poder tacharlo de la lista. Yo lo hago.

-Es exactamente eso.

-Qué curioso – _jope, deja de sorprenderte por todo,_ se regañó-. ¿Y tienes que llevarlo a las sesiones?

Agoney negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, esto es algo privado, sólo para mí. Me dijo que no era necesario que se lo enseñase, que no quería verlo a no ser que lo necesitase. Alguna vez se lo mostré, pero sólo para que me dijese -tomó aire un momento- si era normal cambiar de color tan bruscamente, o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Se lo cuento todo, todo lo que me pasa, todo lo que pienso, así que esto -agitó el papel- no es tan importante para ella, ya se hace una idea de cómo lo pinta sin que se lo diga. Así que es sólo cosa mía.

-Qué guay -susurró y, cuando el moreno rio, le puso sus manos sobre las suyas para que viese que hablaba en serio-, lo digo de verdad, Ago: me parece tan... me pareces una persona muy fuerte -confesó-. Te veo con tanta alegría siempre. Yo –se rascó la nuca torpemente- creía que la depresión era otra cosa.

-Que debería pasarme el día llorando encerrado en casa, ¿no? A veces sí, sobre todo al principio, pero otras muchas no. A veces me quedo en blanco, me echo a llorar, como un montón (por ansiedad)... y otras me muero por hacer cosas, no puedo parar de reír. La depresión son cambios de humor muy repentinos, puedo estar muy arriba o muy abajo el mismo día -se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más-. Pero ahora mismo estoy muy bien, de verdad, tú no me viste en lo peor. La psicóloga cree que la depresión venía de bastante antes de que fuese, sólo que era más leve, que podría no haberse desarrollado tanto, pero que un suceso traumático siempre lo empeora todo. Llevo más de un año yendo, los primeros meses fueron horribles, casi no me acuerdo de ¿los tres, cuatro primeros? Pero... he aprendido tanto, Raoul –rio con sinceridad-, es que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Ella siempre dice... que tenía muchas ganas, de estar bien, de ser feliz. Que eso hace mucho -alzó una mano para apoyar los dedos sobre su mejilla-. Haz el favor de no llorar, que llevo diez minutos aguantándome, capullo.

La risa del catalán fue una mezcla de carcajada, resoplido y suspiro.

-Me emociono con mucha facilidad, ¿vale? -los brazos de Agoney le envolvieron. Su cuerpo era tan cálido. Se apoyó en su pecho y respiró con fuerza, al pasar sus brazos hasta su espalda, notó cómo tenía toda la piel erizada-. Te he cogido mucho cariño -soltó de pronto, sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Se ruborizó, pero no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho.

-Y yo a ti, Raoul –le besó en la frente y se separó de él, reptando por la cama hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared-. ¿Dormimos? Porque te morías de sueño.

Refunfuñó un poco, pero volvió a enrojecer rápidamente. Quería preguntárselo. Tomó aire despacio por la nariz.

-Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres. De verdad que no me importa y me sabe mal que te quedes en el suelo.

-Vale.

Raoul levantó la cabeza y le miró con vergüenza.

-¿Sí?

-Si te parece bien.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio y Agoney sonrió antes de programar una alarma a las siete y media y recoger del suelo la manta de cuadros, para pasarla por encima de todas las mantas que ya había en la cama. El rubio le miró cuando hizo eso y el canario sólo se sonrojó.

-Es que soy muy friolero, siempre necesito esta manta para dormir.

Ambos rieron y se dieron la espalda, tumbados cada uno hacia un lado al lado del otro, el moreno mirando a la pared y el rubio fuera de la cama.

Raoul estaba muy nervioso y no dejaba de morderse los labios. Sólo podía pensar en la letra de _Despistaos_ , canturrear en su cabeza esos versos que tantas veces sus labios ya habían paladeado y ahora no se despegaban de su realidad: _y es que yo me muero por dormir contigo, pasarme la noche metido en tu ombligo, comernos el sol y la luna._

-Buenas noches, bichito. 

-¿Me vas a llamar siempre así?

-¿Vas a crecer más algún día?

Soltó un bufido que le revolvió el flequillo.

-Buenas noches.

 

 

 

 

A Raoul le hubiese encantado levantarse primero a la mañana siguiente, deleitarse con el rostro dormido del canario (seguro que estaba precioso), pero cuando se movió hacia él en la cama, le encontró con el móvil en la mano. Se dieron los buenos días y Agoney alegó no haberle querido despertar. Era mucho más temprano de lo que habían programado: se fueron pronto a la cama y sin cenar, les crujían las tripas. Antes de partir a sus respectivos trabajos, el dueño de la casa cumplió con lo prometido e hicieron una buena ración de tortitas para cada uno.

Todavía podía saborear lo esponjo del desayuno si cerraba los ojos. Y escuchar las carcajadas del chico que le gustaba tanto. Esas también podía oírlas si volvía a abrirlos.

-¿Pensativo, bichito? -le saludó cuando llegó hasta él, que le esperaba apoyado en la pared. Raoul había desistido con el apodo: como había visto que se picaba, no dejaba de repetírselo- ¿Preparado?

Aunque casi no se vieron el resto de la semana, habían hablado mucho, así como decidido… que ese lunes irían los dos a ver a la psicóloga.

-Preparado -bromista, se acercó al moreno y apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla, pasando los dedos sobre esta con rapidez varias veces-. Ya está volviendo a salir la barba.

Una fina y corta capa de vello se extendía ya sobre su piel. Resultaba agradable frotar los dedos de esa forma contra él.

-Y menos mal. Me veo rarísimo sin barba, estoy deseando que crezca más.

-Estás guapo así también -sin darse cuenta, su mano se había amoldado a su mejilla y la había dejado allí. La apartó despacio, fingiendo naturalidad, sonrojado levemente. Agoney sonrió y le señaló a su espalda.

-Aparqué por allá.

Asintió y, sin decir más, caminaron hacia donde indicaba. No se saludaron con un abrazo ni dos besos, pero Raoul no lo lamentó: había ya tal confianza que no era necesario ni hacerlo.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de su calle, el catalán se sorprendió cuando vio iluminarse los intermitentes de un coche negro y su correspondiente llave entre los dedos del moreno.

-¿Y la moto? -se sorprendió. Agoney rio y rodeó el automóvil hasta abrir la puerta del conductor. Le siguió al interior-. ¿Vamos en coche?

-Sí, hoy mejor sí -se puso el cinturón y colocó bien el espejo retrovisor, aprovechando para mirarse y recolocar los mechones que, húmedos se rezaban sobre su cabeza-. Por si no salgo bien de la terapia -explicó serio-, que puedas conducir tú -vio cómo tragaba saliva-. ¿Te importaría hacerlo?

Raoul negó rápidamente con la cabeza y el canario sonrió más tranquilo.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿seguro que no te importa esperarme fuera? -arrancó el coche.

-Claro que no. Además, tú vas a esperar primero, que pediste un rato antes de la tuya para que le explicase por encima la situación -se mordisqueó las uñas. Intentaba llevarlo con calma, pero se ponía nervioso sólo de imaginarlo: le imponía mucho, aunque esa chica sólo fuese a ayudarle.

-Tú, cálmate, ¿vale? Cuéntale hasta donde te sientas cómodo, ella no te va a exigir nada.

Intentó centrarse en la música que salía de los altavoces del vehículo, relajarse con ella. Ya habían hablado ambos de que le contaría a la profesional por lo que había pasado, sin dar demasiado detalles, pero los suficientes para que se hiciese una idea y los más significativos. Para ubicarla y que le dijese si podía ayudarle (porque Raoul no dejaba de preguntarse si no sería demasiado ridículo, si no serían unas preocupaciones muy banales). Sus dedos y palmas terminaron tamborileando sobre sus muslos, demasiado contagiados del ritmo de _It’s time_ de _Imagine_ _Dragons_. Pegó su frente al cristal, por el que empezaban a escurrir gordas gotas de lluvia.

Se giró levemente hacia Agoney cuando escuchó cómo sus labios silbaban la canción. Llevaba su cazadora de cuero sobre un jersey de cuello alto negro y sus manos sujetaban firmemente el volante. Repasó sus rasgos durante unos segundos.

_Joder, cómo me pone conduciendo._

-¿De verdad era necesaria una canción de _Mamma_ _Mia_ en la _playlist_? -interrumpió sus pensamientos el moreno. Raoul resopló y se revolvió en su asiento, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Me diste libertad para que añadiese las canciones que me diese la gana.

-Y libertad tuviste: a la vista están las canciones de musicales y los temas románticos.

Le dio un manotazo en el muslo como protesta y el fotógrafo bajó una de las suyas del volante, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, para colocarla sobre la suya. Raoul se sonrojó y Agoney le apretó la mano a la vez que la luz pasaba a verde y volvía a su posición.

-Un par de calles y llegamos.

El catalán no volvió a protestar en todo el camino.

Las gotas no volvieron a correr por la ventana, pues cuando cerraron las puertas del vehículo estando ambos fueran, lucía el sol tras las nubes y un fino arcoíris se dejaba entrever a un lado del cielo.

-Que no te extrañe ver mucha gente al entrar. Algunos llegan antes de su sesión para estar un rato tranquilos, algunos esperan un poco antes de marcharse al salir. Otros llegamos justo a la hora para intentar darle naturalidad –le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Además, hay otra psicóloga también, la llevan juntas. Pero tú tranqui, bichito, que todo irá superguay.

La consulta era un local en un edificio, un bajo. Su exterior era blanco, con letreros en verde claro y grandes cristaleras. Cruzaron la puerta impolutamente transparente y Raoul comprendió que Agoney le había dicho la verdad: había ya varias personas sentadas en sillas.

Todo era igual de blanco. Había dos puertas al fondo (que Raoul supuso que serían los lugares de terapia de cada psicóloga) y un pequeño mostrador a mano izquierda, donde un chico frente a un ordenador saludó al canario y ambos se acercaron. Dijo su nombre y mantuvieron una pequeña conversación a la que no le dio demasiado interés. Se dedicó a prestar atención a su alrededor.

En el espacio que hacía las veces de sala de espera había asientos pegados a la pared, varios ocupados y también algunos libres. Se detuvo en un señor mayor, posiblemente ya jubilado, sentado en una silla de ruedas justo donde terminaba el mostrador y empezaban los asientos. Tenía la mitad de la cara quemada y una pelota de colores en la mano, apretándola débilmente cada pocos segundos. Le insufló mucha tristeza, tanta como lejanía veía perdida en sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Se sintió mal sólo con mirarlo, ya que seguía preguntándose qué hacía él allí.

Respiró con lentitud y se detuvo a observar y notar que el grupo de personas era muy variado pero que, exceptuando al señor, todas eran similares a él, de su edad, más mayores, más jóvenes, pero visualmente... cotidianos. Y se sintió un poco más tranquilo, recordando la voz de Agoney diciéndole la importancia de ir al psicólogo y no ser sólo por algo muy extremo.

Iba a girarse hacia el fotógrafo cuando vio cómo la pelota de colores resbalaba de los dedos del anciano y caía al suelo, comenzando a rodar. Raoul se acercó, se agachó y recogió el pequeño objeto, más blando de lo que parecía, pero que volvía a su posición al dejar de apretarlo. Con timidez, y temiendo que el gesto pudiese haberle molestado, se acercó al hombre y se la devolvió, dejándola sobre su regazo. El señor movió su mano despacio hasta agarrar la bola y darle un apretón. No dijo nada, pero levantó la cabeza hacia el chico y esbozó una sonrisa diminuta de ojos cristalizados.

Tuvo que morderse el labio, enternecido por el señor. Justo a la vez, se abrió una de las puertas de consultas y por ella, salieron dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo corto y rizado y el cabello de la otra era dorado y ondulado y le cubría los hombros. Sujetaba la puerta con elegancia y sus tacones negros le otorgaban cierta gracia. Su blusa blanca y falda negra se ajustaban a sus curvas a la perfección. Era preciosa. Rio suavemente, posiblemente a consecuencia de algún comentario de la otra joven.

Raoul no tardó ni dos segundos en volver con Agoney y tiró con violencia de una de sus mangas, acelerado. El moreno le miró con sorpresa e intriga.

-¿La conoces? A la rubia.

-¿A la rubia? Sí, claro, es mi psicóloga.

Los ojos de Raoul se abrieron con más disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mireya Bravo? -ignoró su pregunta.

-Sí.

-Es la chica con la que salí en el instituto.

Los labios de Agoney se entreabrieron y se le quedó mirando. Soltó una carcajada que Raoul no correspondió.

-¿En serio? -asintió y él volvió a reír- No me lo puedo creer. Pues… bueno ya la conoces -debió notar que seguía estático, pues pronto sintió su mano en su hombro-. ¿Prefieres marcharte? Lo entiendo, de verdad, es una casualidad un poco mezquina, pero… también puede venirte bien.

Tragó saliva de forma aparatosa, tanto que casi se atraganta.

-Agoney Hernández -llamó la psicóloga.

Pero el mencionado se mantenía con las pupilas en las suyas.

-¿Vamos? -susurró y tras unos segundos, Raoul asintió y se acercaron a la rubia.

Profesional y paciente habitual se saludaron mientras el catalán les miraba nervioso. Cuando la mujer se giró hacia él, y sus ojos se encontraron tras sus gruesas gafas de pasta negra, se asustó. Mireya entrecerró un poco los ojos observándole.

-Este es Raoul -empezó el canario.

-¿Vázquez? -también se acordaba. Asintió y por los labios cubiertos de carmín asomó una sonrisa- Cuánto tiempo -le abrazó suavemente y pudo cerrar los ojos y respirar contra su hombro-. ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno… -ella misma se dio cuenta, de que si tenía interés en hablar con ella, no tan perfectamente bien como podría serlo. Con los brazos en jarras, miró al canario- O sea que encima de que te hago el favor de tratar a un amigo tuyo (que no debería), encima le conozco también, ya te vale.

Agoney rio, sin saber qué decir.

-No tenía ni idea -intervino Raoul-, puedo irme si quieres.

-No, no te preocupes -le tranquilizó de forma dulce-. Estaré encantada de ayudarte.

 

 

 

 

La sala era acogedora a la vez que le era imposible ver en ella un halo médico que le ponía de los nervios. Pero a fin de cuentas, era medicina, ¿no? Para la salud mental. Eso intentaba repetirse. Sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal había una pequeña botella de agua y un cuenco con caramelos de colores que se llevaron toda su atención.

-Son para ti -le sonrió-. Siempre tenemos agua y dulces, a veces ayudan a explicarse mejor.

-Mireya, lo siento yo…

La psicóloga rio.

-Oh, vamos Raoul, no estás aquí para hablarme de cuando tenías quince años. Éramos unos críos, no tienes que disculparte por romper conmigo entonces.

Raoul tomó aire y se preguntó qué opción sería mejor, permanecer en el sofá o moverse al pequeño diván. Cogió un puñado de caramelos y empezó a comerlos despacio.

-Yo sólo vengo a decírtelo todo y ver si es una tontería o puedes ayudarme -Mireya asintió y él la imitó-. Bien. En realidad si he venido a hablarte de cuando tenía quince años. Soy gay, Mireya, (aunque supongo que ya lo sabías) por eso rompí contigo. Se metían conmigo en el instituto por ello, mucho, no me dejaban en paz y duró los años posteriores también, hasta que acabé. Te dejé porque no te merecías que te estuviese mintiendo como intentaba hacer conmigo mismo para que no me acosasen más. Lo pasé muy mal, perdí confianza en mí mismo y me sentía como una mierda. Mucho tiempo después empecé a salir con un chico y corté con él hace medio año, pero no se lo tomó bien y me dijo cosas horribles. Me explotó de nuevo todo en la cara y vuelvo a sentirme como una mierda.

Se lanzó a por la botella después de soltarlo todo de golpe. Bebió la mitad de dos tragos.

Mireya esperó unos segundos, por si quería decir algo más. No lo hizo, así que tomó un par de notas rápidas y le miró.

-No tenía ni idea, Raoul. Nadie me lo dijo nunca, yo…

-¿No lo sabías? Pensaba que por eso no volviste a hablarme.

-No, no lo sabía -se encogió de hombros-. Sabías que quería estudiar Piscología…

-Era lo que más nos unía.

La chica sonrió, no importándole ser interrumpida.

-… pero se me daban fatal asignaturas que sabía que después de Bachillerato, serían las que más me ponderarían en la Selectividad. Así que lo que hice fue aplicarme al máximo y ponerme muchas clases extras. Era mi sueño, me entregué muchísimo para poder lograrlo y apenas salía (como me gustaba estudiar) -se subió las gafas y se colocó el pelo-. No me afectó tanto como para no querer verte, éramos unos críos y sabíamos que no llegaríamos a nada, casi te veía más como un buen amigo, y lo digo de verdad. Además, íbamos a institutos distintos, aunque estuviesen cercanos, no teníamos por qué coincidir. No fue intencionado, te lo aseguro. Lo siento si… alguna vez te hizo daño pensar eso de mí -golpeó su bolígrafo contra el cuaderno varias veces y también cogió un par de caramelos-. Entonces, lo que buscas es quererte más, ¿no? Y cerrar esas heridas, esta vez para siempre.

Raoul asintió.

-No quiero depender de alguien para poder hacerlo. Me hace sentir válido que otras personas me quieran… no debería ser así, ¿no?

-No debería. Nuestro objetivo, entonces, es superar el bullying sufrido y ganar esa confianza que no hay.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Claro, Raoul.

El catalán sonrió.

-Esa sonrisa sincera no la he visto al entrar.

-Estaba acojonado pensando en que podrías decirme que mi problema era una tontería como para tratarla tú.

-Ningún problema es una tontería -el rubio enrojecido, agachó la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Quieres venir otro día? Creo que una vez por semana sería adecuado. Esto como introducción ha estado bien, puedo ir pensando en tu caso y en cómo afrontarlo juntos.

Mireya salió un momento cuando este aceptó y regresó con un par de papales para que Raoul los rellenase y tener una pequeña ficha sobre él en el ordenador. Mientras lo hacía, intercambiaron un par de conversaciones triviales, no tanto como psicóloga-paciente, sino por mera curiosidad por la vida del otro.

Le llevó varias conversaciones terminar de atreverse a preguntar.

-Todo lo que decimos aquí es privado, ¿verdad? -la rubia respondió afirmativamente-. Entonces no puedes contarme nada de las sesiones de Agoney, ¿no?

-No, Raoul, lo siento. No puedo. Es confidencial.

-Siempre dice que lo sabes todo sobre él… y que le hace muy bien hablar contigo -los labios de Mireya no evitaron la sonrisa-. Me contó que tiene depresión y…

-Lo sé.

La miró perplejo tras su interrupción.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé todo sobre él -le parafraseó y Raoul enrojeció.

-¿Te ha hablado de mí?

-Hablamos de todo.

Sintió importante que le hubiese mencionado en su terapia, igual que cuando Mireya le llamó amigo fuera. Él no sabía si debía considerarse amigo de Agoney, si el canario pensaría que lo era.

-Sé que tiene depresión y no te voy a preguntar si viene de algo concreto -se encogió de hombros- que sé yo, pero… me gustaría que me dijeses si está tan bien como él dice que está.

La psicóloga se lo pensó un momento y como Raoul no supo si por meditar el hablar o estar pensando en el canario, añadió:

-Él dice que está muy bien, que ya le queda poco y…

-Progresa muy bien -admitió al fin-. Puede que en unas cuantas semanas deje de medicarse e incluso venir aquí también se reduzca. Su situación ahora mismo no es preocupante, no es de riesgo, si es lo que quieres saber, con un trastorno mental nunca se sabe, pero sí, no lo dice sólo para tranquilizar -le sonrió de forma cálida-. Está bastante bien y hasta aquí puedo leer.

Raoul dejó de contener un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que existía en su garganta. Le alivió incluso más de lo que esperaba aquella información. Las palabras de quien fuese su novia en juventud seguían sonando en su cabeza y es que su voz no había dejado de usar calificativos positivos: progresar, bien. Bien. Sonrió tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio.

-¿Lo que yo diga aquí también tampoco se lo puedes decir?

-Por supuesto que no, Raoul.

-Vale -sus dientes apretaron más sus labios pero también su sonrisa se extendió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron-. Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

Cuando levantó la vista, Mireya le sonreía. Y se sonrieron ambos durante unos minutos más.

Cuando se vio preparado para salir después de su declaración, se despidió alegre y fue a decirle a Agoney que podía entrar ya. Y se permitió pensar en su sonrisa unos minutos más.

Cuando le divisó se abrazó a él, diciéndole en el oído que todo había ido bien. Y se abrazaron durante unos minutos más.


	9. Chapter 9

Las dos semanas que siguieron a la primera visita a la psicóloga, Raoul las sintió como en una nube. Fueron juntos a ver a Mireya aquellos dos lunes, en el coche de Agoney, y esto se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para verse. Para pasar el frío de las calles juntos y las risas acompañadas de café.

El catalán ya no se sorprendía cuando una moto aparcaba frente a su autoescuela, ni veía que el dueño de esta lo hiciese cuando hacía sonar la campanilla de la puerta de su estudio para pasar a saludarle. Así, tampoco resultaba extraña una propuesta para tomar algo un sábado o una para ir al cine un miércoles a la sesión más tardía (y con una bolsa de palomitas con extra de sal en la mochila).

Las burlas de Thalía a su especial buen humor ni siquiera le hacían sonrojarse y hablaba continuamente con Miriam de lo que sentía. Y con Mireya. Siguió el consejo de Agoney e intentó abrirse todo lo posible con ella y, sabiendo que su profesión era escuchar, no le costaba tanto hablar.

Ya hacía más de un mes que se conocían, ya quedaba poco del noviembre que sucedía al mes del cumpleaños del canario, ya no quedaba tanto para Navidad y parecía que el espíritu alegre de aquellas fechas ya se había apoderado de él. Más aún mientras hablaban de ellas mirando escaparates de tiendas en el centro comercial.

-La Navidad está sobrevalorada.

-No me puedo creer que acabes de decir eso.

A Agoney se le escapó una carcajada.

-A ver, que está superguay y me gusta, pero creo que la gente se viene muy arriba hablando de ella, no es para tanto -se encogió de hombros-. Y mira que yo ahora la valoro mucho más, porque me junto con mi familia y antes vivía con ellos, pero no deja de ser comer mucho y películas cursis y predecibles en la tele.

-Literalmente acabas de mencionar todo lo bueno de la Navidad -el canario se echó a reír y él se paró frente al escaparate de una tienda artesanal. Podía ver su reflejo en el material transparente. Le hizo sonreír ver rápidamente el del otro detrás suyo-. Entonces… ¿te vas a Tenerife en Navidad?

Era algo obvio, no sabía por qué no lo había pensando antes, pero le dio mucha pena cuando lo dijo, porque por un momento se pasaron por su cabeza todas las imágenes que podrían componer de quedarse allí: sus manos sujetando una copa en una discoteca en Nochevieja, sus labios moviéndose entre sonrisas hablando de su familia, su rostro iluminado de colores bajo la calle principal. Necesitaba ver esas cosas.

-Del veintidós de diciembre al… tres de enero, creo, el _estudio fotográfico_ _Mundo_ tendrá un cartel de cerrado, sí -le vio encogerse de hombros-. Excepto el año pasado, que vinieron ellos, vamos siempre. Bel luego nunca quiere volver, porque dice que aquí hace frío y allí está en la playa -rieron suavemente y sus ojos se encontraron en el escaparate-. ¿Alguna vez estuviste allá.

-No. Una vez fuimos de vacaciones a Lanzarote, pero a Tenerife no he ido nunca -se sonrieron-. Seguro que es muy bonito - _como_ _tú_ -. ¿También tenéis playas negras?

La risa suave de Agoney le hizo pensar que había sonado demasiado inocente. Se sonrojó.

-Tan negras o más que ese muñequito tan gracioso.

Raoul miró el monigote y tuvo que morderse el labio. Era bastante feo. Esa era la palabra.

-¿Qué se supone que es? -notó la espalda del canario en su pecho cuando se acercó más para mirarlo. Lejos de desagradarle aquella intromisión en su espacio personal, contuvo la respiración de gusto.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que entremos?

-Obviamente sí -dijo antes de que ambos se perdieran entre estantes y mesas bajas plagadas de objetos hechos a mano.

Ninguno de los dos había estado antes, llevaba poco abierta, pero decidieron tenerla más en cuenta. Abundaban en ella los muñecos de fieltro o goma eva, las figuras de arcilla, los broches hechos con cápsulas de café y accesorios de tela como pendientes, bolsos o pequeños neceseres. Era perfecta para regalos.

-Tienen cosas preciosas, eh.

Raoul se giró hacía él y sonrió mirándole.

-Sí.

Se sonrojó, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio, pero sin despegar su mirada de él. Ya tenía la barba tal y como le conoció… y las ganas de hundir sus dedos en ella habían vuelto.

-Qué lindo.

Los ojos color miel cambiaron su dirección para posarse en lo que se encontraba entre los dedos de Agoney: era un peluche pequeño, hecho con fieltro naranja, que imitaba a un león sonriente, cuya melena parecía los pétalos de una flor.

-Me recuerda a Miriam y Amaia.

-¿Por qué? -se interesó frunciendo el ceño el moreno.

-Porque Miriam es una leona, siempre se lo digo, por el pelo, su carácter, que lo es en todas sus facetas y nunca pierda su luz, esa fuerza especial que tiene. Amaia no tengo que explicarte por qué creo que es una flor, ¿no? Pequeña, inocente… pero también puede tener espinas.

-Me encanta oírte hablar de ellas. Se nota lo mucho que las quieres -permaneció unos segundos más mirando el juguete, hasta que se decidió-. Se lo voy a regalar, por Navidad, para su bebé.

A Raoul le pareció buena idea y ambos se acercaron al mostrador junto a la entrada, aunque un peso enorme se le instauró en el pecho al pensar en aquello, en su motivo para verse. ¿Agoney querría dejar de verle cuando todo acabase, dejarían de quedar por completo? No se lo imaginaba, no quería.

Correspondió ligeramente a la sonrisa de la dependienta. Era joven, más que ellos, y tenía el pelo corto y oscuro. Sus gafas de pasta hacían más dulce aún su rostro.

-Huy, creo que… -escuchó como le indicaba un lateral del muñeco.

-¡Ay! -se había descosido una parte y se veía el algodón- Mierda, no. Esperad un momento jo, lo siento muchísimo.

La chica despareció un momento para agacharse y sacar del interior del mostrador un pequeño maletín plateado. Cogió hilo y aguja y comenzó a coserlo, sin dejar de disculparse.

-¿Llevas tú sola esta tienda? -asintió ante la pregunta del moreno- ¿Y lo haces todo tú?

-Sí, es un poco costoso, pero lo necesito. Es para pagarme los estudios, necesito un poco de dinero, vi el local vacío… -se encogió de hombros y pareció dudar si seguir hablando- Me llamo Andrea.

-Raoul. Y él, Agoney -se adelantó el catalán, que temía estar pareciendo demasiado callado-. Y… ¿qué quieres estudiar?

-Me gustaría ser fotógrafa, me gusta mucho la fotografía -confesó.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y sonrió con ganas

-Mira, de las tuyas -Agoney sonrió.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de aquel tema y Raoul se preguntó en qué momento le interesó preguntar. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaban hablando mientras Andrea arreglaba el leon-floripondio: que si objetivos, que si focos, que si exteriores o interiores, que si edición. Se sintió cruel, pero estaba deseando que Agoney decidiese que era suficiente.

Aunque luego echó de menos sus ojos brillando de ilusión por lo que hacía.

Andrea terminó pronto y lo dejó con un buen acabado esa vez. Ambos le aseguraron que volverían y ella se lo agradeció deseándoles un buen día.

-Se lo daré después -fueron sus palabras mientras salían de la tienda, metiendo la pequeña bolsa de papel dentro de su cazadora.

Porque el objetivo principal no era ir al centro comercial a mirar tiendas (sólo que a Raoul le apeteció un buen batido de lo que vendían en la cafetería de la planta baja): era quedar con Miriam y Amaia es su casa. Raoul ya le había ayudado a meter todo lo necesario en su coche para llevarlo allí.

Amaia llevaba queriendo sacarse fotos juntas mucho tiempo (diciendo que lo quería antes de engordar muchísimo por el embarazo) y se les ocurrió dejarlo para Navidad y usarla a modo de felicitación, como una postal, para su familia, que para el próximo año habría crecido y la foto no seguiría igual, tendría a una tercera cabecita.

Miraron un par de tiendas más antes de irse del centro comercial hacia el piso de las chicas. En una de ellas, Raoul puso una pequeña excusa para ir, sin él, a comprar algo a una tienda diferente a la que estaban en ese momento, una a la que ya habían ido, pero en la que había algo que no podía comprar con el moreno al lado. Lo guardó con una sonrisa tonta, como un niño escondiendo su regalo del día de la madre, antes de regresar junto a Agoney.

-Creo que es la primera vez que hago una sesión de fotos en la casa de otra persona.

Se giró hacia él levemente, desde el asiento de copiloto. No sabía si le gustaba mirarle conduciendo (porque le gustaba demasiado hacerlo), pero siempre que le pillaba haciéndolo, Agoney le sonreía.

Agoney siempre le sonreía.

-¿En serio?

-Sí -se encogió de hombros-. Ya te dije que lo que más hago son fotos de carné, comuniones y bautizos. Y también podría haber preparado el estudio de forma navideña, también hice alguna. Pero sí que queda más hogareño así.

-Bueno y… tampoco te lo tomes tan a lo personal, sólo serán un par de fotos, con la cámara habrías tenido suficiente.

-La fotografía es algo personal para mí. 

El coche se detuvo poco a poco en el semáforo en rojo, tirando el moreno de la palanca para cambiar las marchas. La siguiente calle, girando a la derecha, y ya estarían aparcando. Raoul no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la palanca, resbalando sus ojos hasta el tatuaje de su muñeca, con la pequeña quemadura que sabía que estaba debajo.

-Veintinueve de mayo -recordó la fecha en voz alta.

Agoney miró la tinta negra también.

-Algún día te lo contaré.

-No hace falta que lo hagas… -susurró. No quería que sintiese que debía hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Justo antes de que la luz del semáforo se volviese roja, notó sus labios en su mejilla, durante más segundos de los debidos. Ni siquiera pudo sonrojarse: toda la sangre se le fue al corazón, que latía con fuerza por su acto cariñoso y por sus ganas de haberse girado hacia él y sus pupilas se encontrasen tan cerca, con sus alientos chocando sobre sus labios.

 

 

 

 

El salón del piso de Miriam y Amaia parecía estar ya en pleno diciembre: el árbol de Navidad, decorado con mil luces, bolas y adornos, estaba junto al sofá y justo frente a la puerta de entrada, para encontrarte con esa estampa festiva nada más entrar. Sobre la mesa baja entre los dos sofás, varias tazas de café caliente.

-Y, todo esto… ¿lo recogeréis cuando acabemos o ya lo dejáis? -preguntó con una sonrisa bromista el canario.

-No, ya lo dejaremos, no merece la pena guardarlo para sacarlo en nada, si estamos a veinticuatro de noviembre -replicó Miriam, mirando justo detrás cómo colocaba un par de focos y la cámara en el trípode, aunque descartó eso rápidamente y pasó a sujetarla con la mano.

Raoul esperaba, apoyado en la pared, a que todo estuviese listo. Se moría de ganas de volver a ver su gesto concentrado buscando la mejor posición.

Durante aproximadamente hora y media, todo fueron risas y los villancicos que Amaia buscó en _Spotify_. La gallega daba muy bien en cámara, mientras que su pareja se mostraba más tímida a las indicaciones de Agoney, aunque sólo fuese que la abrazase más o cogiese un adorno. Estuvo disculpándose todo el rato aunque él le dijese que no pasaba nada entre risas. En cierto momento, cuando ya llevaban muchas fotos, Raoul preguntó si podía hacer una él y el canario le indicó como hacerlo (se quiso morir al ver los movimientos de cejas de Miriam cuando el moreno puso una mano sobre su cintura, explicándole desde su espalda un par de trucos). Rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que a Amaia no se le ocurriese decir alguno de sus comentarios.

-¿Esta es la que más os gusta? Os las enseñaré todas cuando las edité, quedarán incluso mejor -estaban sentados en el sofá, una a cada lado del fotógrafo, observando las fotos desde su cámara.

El catalán les miraba desde el sillón de en frente, con su taza de café sobre sus labios. Miriam no tardó en ponerse de pie.

-Yo me voy, que no todos libramos los sábados por la tarde -bromeó, con sus ojos en Agoney.

-Gracias por utilizar tu tarde libre -susurró Raoul rápidamente.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias -repitió la castaña, poniéndose la cazadora y cogiendo su bolso. Pasó después a ponerse los botines, habiendo estado descalza para la sesión. Amaia le abrazó de forma cariñosa, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Vosotros podéis quedaros. He hecho una receta para Navidad que quiero que probéis.

Miriam sonrió al ver su caras y se hizo con sus llaves antes de besar a su pareja en los labios y a Raoul en su mejilla. Abrazó a Agoney y se fue.

Amaia se levantó dando saltitos y corrió hacia la cocina. Con la misma velocidad Raoul se lanzó al lado del moreno en el otro sofá.

-Nos han hecho el lío, nos han hecho el lío. ¡Vamos a ser sus conejillos de indias! -susurró con agitación frente a su rostro, moviendo las manos exasperado

Agoney rio, cogiéndole de las muñecas.

-Oh vamos, reina del drama, no todo lo hará tan mal. ¿Por qué no le decís nada?

-¡Os va a encantar!

La voz de la cocina no tardó en llegar, obligándolos a separarse unos segundos antes de que su cabecita de cabellera ondulada regresase al salón. Tomó asiento en el sofá de en frente de ellos (donde lo hiciese Agoney cuando se conocieron) y puso sobre la mesa una bandeja con galletas cubiertas de azúcar de colores y tres tazas con diseños navideños sobre sus respectivos platillos: era chocolate caliente con nubes.

Se incorporaron para coger cada uno la suya, mientras Amaia ya bebía, temerosos y a la vez. Sabía... dulce. Miraron la bebida color marrón claro sorprendidos.

-¿Lleva... caramelo? -preguntó Raoul, mientras Agoney comía una nube con el ceño fruncido y gesto de concentración.

-Síii, a que queda rico –se estiró para hacerse con unas de las galletas. Craso error-. De eso se ha encargado Miriam, yo he hecho las galletas.

El canario no contuvo la risa mientras veía al rubio carraspear, casi atragantándose. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Han quedado bien, ¿verdad? -la pamplonica se veía entusiasmada.

-Sí... curiosas -masculló en voz baja y Agoney le dio en el pie con el propio.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, el chocolate bajaba, las nubes se fundían y las galletas esperaban sobre la ovalada bandeja de aluminio.

-¡Ay, me olvidé! -la taza medio vacía del fotógrafo regresó a su plato mientras él sacaba del bolsillo interior de su cazadora la pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía el peluche- Lo compré para ustedes, para el bebé.

Amaia lo tomó con una sonrisa inmensa. Raoul hundió su cuchara en la espesa bebida, en completo silencio.

-Jo, es precioso, Ago, no hacía falta –no dejaba de moverlo entre sus dedos, fijándose en cada detalle-. Esto otro no lo habría hecho, eh -bromeó-. Bueno, o igual sí -sonrió de forma inocente.

El moreno sonrió, sujetando otra vez la taza, aunque el catalán notó cómo se removía en su sitio.

-Puedo preguntar... ¿a qué vino tanto detalle para escoger al donante? Quiero decir, entiendo que es importante, comparte genes con vuestro bebé, pero... no sé, ya se hacen, por vía de la sanidad, las pruebas pertinentes.

Raoul dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa, sintiendo los ojos oscuros sobre él, y Amaia hizo una mueca.

-Es que... nuestra idea siempre fue tener dos bebés -representó el número con los dedos-, uno cada una, no sólo yo. Así ambas éramos las mamás. Que es una bobada, porque lo vamos a ser igual, pero... -hizo una pausa-. Miri no puede tener hijos. Se hizo pruebas hace un par de años, porque varias personas de su familia no eran capaces de tenerlo (a su hermano le costó mucho), y le dijeron que era estéril -la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Raoul casi podía haber, a través de las propias, como Agoney se sentía culpable por haber preguntado. Se acercó a él y este se lo agradeció con la mirada-. Decidimos esperar un poco, aunque ya teníamos ganas de tenerlos, ella estaba muy triste. Pero, en verano o así, lo hablamos y... dijo que las dos queríamos y no pasaba nada porque sólo gestase yo, que lo querríamos ambas. Pero, al no poder hacer nada hasta tener ya al bebé -fingió tenerlo en brazos-, quiere controlarlo todo, le obsesiona que algo pueda ir mal. Es parte de su carácter querer tener el control de la situación y... aquí no puede.

Agoney asintió. Varias veces, no parecía saber qué más hacer.

-Yo... no sé si soy la mejor opción que podríais haber encontrado, pero, si alguna vez me necesitaseis...

Ella negó rápidamente.

-No, Ago... no hemos buscado nunca un padre, ni nada –sus ojos se abrieron-. Ay, jo, ¿no habré sido muy brusca? Lo siento, qué horror. Jo, qué tonta soy.

-No te preocupes –le quitó importancia con la mano y una sonrisa-. Ya lo sabía, ¿no?

Raoul se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Amaia al levantarse y preguntar si no iban a comer más galletas antes de llevárselas e ir al baño. ¿Sólo él había visto lo fingida que había sido su sonrisa o es que lo había imaginado? Le tocó el hombro suavemente y este dio un respingo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué? -se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a abrazarle. Cada vez lo hacía con menos miedo.

-No sé -dijo en voz baja, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro-, entiendo que pueda ser raro para ti todo esto, pero... es que no puedes encariñarte de ese bebé, porque... -no terminó antes de que el canario le separase con suavidad.

-Hey, Raoul, lo sé, lo sé, de verdad. Lo sé desde antes de que me lo dijisteis la primera vez que vine. Ofrecí mi ayuda como se la daría a cualquiera. Como tú me ayudaste con mi sobrina.

-Ya, pero es distinto, ¿no? No podrías evitar pensar que también es tuyo.

-No, porque nunca será mío. Los padres son más que biología. Ese bebé va a tener dos madres increíbles y son Amaia y Miriam, por más que el óvulo sea sólo de Amaia –rio y le revolvió el pelo-. Y ya está.

No le dio tiempo a Raoul a decir nada antes de que un grito de Amaia llamándole le llegase desde el lavabo.

-¡Raoul! ¡Chicos, chicos, venid! ¡Que cae agua del techo!

Sí, caía agua del techo.

-Es una gotera -verbalizó Agoney lo que los tres estaban pensando mirando al techo sobre la ducha-. Pues eso se lo tienes que decir a los vecinos, porque si es culpa suya lo cubrirá su seguro y sino tendréis que dar parte al vuestro.

-No es la primera vez que os hacen alguna, ¿no?

La chica resopló y se disculpó antes de ponerse cambiarse sus zapatillas de conejitos por lo de lunares (igual de tiernas, pero un poco más formales) y subir por las escalares al piso de arriba, dejándolos solos en el sofá del salón.

-¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando? -empezó una conversación el tinerfeño tras minutos de silencio- En que Mireya fue tu novia -sonrió ante el resoplido del rubio-. Qué curioso.

-Qii ciriisi.

-Fue tu primera relación imagino -asintió y, que al moverse sus hombros se rozasen, le hizo ser consciente de lo cerca que estaban otra vez-. ¿Llegasteis a algo así... serio?

-Qué cotilla eres –protestó, aunque riendo. Se ruborizó antes de responder-. Pero no, éramos unos críos y la dejé en seguida porque no estaba bien -jugueteó con una de las esquinas del cojín más cercano-. Sólo nos dimos algún pico. Mi primera relación, mi primer beso y mi primer todo fue con Santi. Fue raro, porque yo era mayor para no haber tenido esas experiencias, aunque él dijese que no pasaba nada y sé qué lo decía de verdad, pero a mí me daba vergüenza. Y al final... para acabar igual que con Mireya -suspiró con pesar-, mandándolo yo todo a la mierda.

Las yemas de los dedos de Agoney le acariciaron la barbilla antes de levantársela suavemente para que le mirase. Sus pupilas se miraron fijamente. Los labios del moreno pasaron de estar serios a sonreírle.

-No hay una edad para nada, bichito, si no surgió no pasa nada, igual que si hubiese sido antes. E hiciste lo correcto en ambos casos. ¿Por qué sabes que hiciste bien en dejar a Mireya, pero no a Santi? Sí, a Mireya, además de no gustarte, la estabas engañando porque no te gustan las mujeres, pero es que si hubieses seguido con Santi te habrías engañado a ti mismo. Porque no te gustaba –su mano pasó a acoplarse a su mejilla y la acarició con cariño-. Las relaciones son complicadas, sobre todo cuando cambian o se rompen, pero hay que aprender a sanar. A todos nos cuesta, yo aprendí mucho con mi psicóloga, ahora te toca a ti también.

-¿Por qué siempre pareces tener las palabras adecuadas? -susurró y su mano abandonó en cojín para sujetar su rodilla, subida al sofá.

-¿Sí? Nunca las tuve para mí...

Y no se dijeron nada más. Porque sus ojos ya se decían muchas cosas. No se separaban y estaban tan próximos que Raoul podía verse reflejado en ellos. Oscuros, grandes, rodeados de espesas pestañas. Le gustaban. Le gustaban mucho. Se movieron de los suyos, aunque él no dejó de mirarlos, por eso supo ver su trayectoria: le estaba mirando los labios.

Se puso nervioso. Se los humedeció inconscientemente y se separó de él. Parecía que su palma, la que estaba contra su pierna, le quemaba. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió con los dedos la nube que había dejado dentro de la taza, recogiendo las gotas que quedasen. Se lamió los dedos después de devorarlo y las llaves en la cerradura no tardaron de sonar de nuevo, dejando ver la sonrisa de Amaia.

 

 

 

 

-Y ya está. No sé qué más decirte hoy -sonrió tímidamente y Mireya tomó las últimas notas de la sesión. Cerró la libreta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Raoul cogió un par de caramelos más-. Nunca sé si lo hago bien -añadió con timidez.

-Claro que lo haces bien, Raoul, lo haces bien en el momento en el que te plantas aquí porque buscas un cambio. Y eso me recuerda que... -se pasó el bolígrafo de una mano a la otra y el catalán se preguntó si era consciente de lo mucho que revelaba su lenguaje no verbal en ese momento- puede que no lo entiendas en un principio, y yo entiendo que te dolerá, pero... he pensado que lo mejor es que pases a tener tus sesiones con la otra psicóloga.

Sus labios se entreabrieron.

-¿Por qué?

La chica tomó aire lentamente, con los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, de verdad, sé que ahora puede que te sientas abandonado o que has hecho algo mal, pero no es así, ¿vale? Tendrás que contarle algunas cosas que ya me has dicho a mí, pero le pasaré mis notas e intentaré que sea todo lo mejor posible. Esto ha sido culpa mía -resopló-. No debería haber aceptado en un primer momento y eso es culpa mía. No puedo hacer frente a tu terapia y la de Agoney a la vez. Porque no puedo tener una visión única para trabajar con vosotros si vengo a tu sesión y me hablas de él y llego a la suya y él me habla de ti. Las sesiones son confidenciales y no puedo decirle a nadie lo que se dice aquí y... me siento en un compromiso constante. No soy una amiga que te da un consejo sobre cómo actuar con ese chico que te gusta y del que no conozco nada, por ejemplo. Soy psicóloga y no puedo ser plenamente objetiva con ninguno de los dos cuanto sé lo que pensáis en todo momento, porque yo no puedo contaros eso. No sé si me estás entendiendo, Raoul.

Asintió despacio, aunque se sintió triste. Porque se sentía exactamente cómo decía que iba a sentirse.

-Acabamos de empezar y sé que es horrible, pero a la vez también es bueno, no es tan brusco como si llevásemos meses trabajando juntos. Tus problemas son de confianza en ti mismo y depender de otros para conseguir estar bien contigo mismo, Nerea está perfectamente capacitada para ayudarte (mejor que yo, dadas las circunstancias). Y Agoney, me necesita, estoy especializada en casos como el suyo -paró un momento y tomó aire con fuerza-. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero en cuanto a poder hablar con tranquilidad? Tú ahora mismo podrías levantar la mirada, ver en cualquiera pared muchos de mis títulos y empezar a sacar teorías.

-No lo voy a hacer. No me voy a fijar.

-Pero podrías haberte fijado cualquier otro día. Me disculpo contigo, Raoul, porque ha sido todo culpa mía, no fue profesional que aceptase coger tu caso en un principio, sabiendo que esto podía y, encima, conociéndote, aunque sea poco –se levantó y se sentó a su lado-. Lo siento. Ódiame si quieres, pero de verdad que es lo mejor, para ti y también para Agoney y para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

Volvió a asentir.

-Lo entiendo, Mireya, sólo... no sé, no lo había pensado. Lo siento por meterte en un lío -pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me metí yo sólo y no debería haberlo hecho. No era lo correcto ni ético como profesional –le acarició la mejilla y le pasó otra botella de agua-. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Qué te ponga con la otra psicóloga? Es una mierda esto. Yo he vivido traslados de pacientes, que me los han mandado viniendo de otros y, joder, os sentís mal y lo entiendo, es volver a contar todo, sentir que algo va mal y por eso te “abandonan”. Pero te prometo que yo no te abandono, es un favor.

-Vale. Cámbiame con ¿Nerea, has dicho? No pasa nada, si... si es lo mejor está bien.

-Es lo mejor.

-Vale. Adelante.

Cuando se pusieron en pie, Mireya no pudo evitar abrazarle. Ya no eran psicóloga y paciente, podían dejarse de formalismos. Raoul pasó sus brazos por su espalda y bajó la mirada rápidamente cuando vio los diplomas enmarcados. No quería verlos. Quería respetar la intimidad de Agoney y para eso debía frenar su curiosidad.

-Me lo quiere contar –la de ojos azules no dijo nada, seguramente no entendiendo de qué hablaba-. Agoney. Todo. Cómo acabó aquí. A ver, eso lo sé, tiene depresión, sino... lo que le llevó hasta ella. Me lo ha dicho, que quiere hacerlo.

-Lo sé.

Raoul sonrió y se separó de ella, intentando bromear.

-¿Hay algo sobre él que no sepas?

Mireya fingió pensar.

-Pues... hoy no le he visto aún, así que no sé de qué color son sus gayumbos.

Ambos se echaron a reír y ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Cuídate, ¿vale? Nos vemos por aquí. O incluso fuera, ya no nos une un vínculo clínico, puedes invitarme a un café.

-O a dos, Mireya, o a dos.

Se sonrieron y, con un último abrazo, se despidieron. Pasó dentro Agoney, que salió un rato después menos radiante que otros días (y sabiendo la decisión de la psicóloga con respecto a Raoul) y le encontró jugando con su Tamagotchi en la sala de espera gracias a la nueva pila que él le consiguiese, perdida por algún cajón de su casa. 


	10. Chapter 10

-Pero podemos seguir viniendo juntos, ¿no? -preguntó con cierto temor Raoul.

La sonrisa de Agoney le llegó casi antes de volverse hacia él desde el asiento del copiloto, aunque no se la contagiase. Llevaba puesto un jersey negro de cuello alto que casi le hace caerse de culo al verle.

_No es legal ser un tío tan guapo._

-Lo estamos haciendo ahora, después de todo –se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista al frente antes de sonreír más todavía y buscar sus ojos.

El coche llevaba varios minutos estacionado. Los dedos del moreno se habían entrelazado sobre su estómago y Raoul estaba encogido en su sitio, con el cinturón desabrochado y la espalda pegada a la ventana.

-Si nos viene bien: menos tenemos que esperarnos al salir, ya que tenemos la sesión a la misma hora.

-Tengo miedo.

Pareció esperarle, ver si tenía algo que añadir. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿A qué?

-No lo sé. Es volver a empezar. Y no la conozco de nada.

-No puede ser peor que reencontrarte con tu exnovia del instituto –quiso quitarle hierro al asunto. Le puso una mano en el hombro y dio un inevitable respingo-. Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Sólo quiere ayudarte, como Mireya. Ella también lo hizo para ayudarte -suspiró pesadamente, dejando que su cabeza reposase contra la parte superior de su asiento-. Me sentí muy mal cuando me lo dijo antes de salir, que te iba a cambiar. Le pedí disculpas por meterle en el lío y pensé un montón en ti, en qué pensarías -Raoul vio lo serios que estaban sus ojos, mirándose ambos de forma directa-. Yo siempre estuve con ella, pero sería un palo trabajar con otro psicólogo. Tendría que volver a contarle todo y... no me gusta hacerlo –el rubio tomó aire con fuerza y lo expulsó lentamente. Le cogió la mano y los ojos morenos se desplazaron hasta el movimiento. Unos segundos de labios rectos y se terminaron curvando hacia arriba-. Pero seguro que le podemos ver algún punto bueno más. Como que Nerea podrá ayudarte mucho porque no sabe de ti, ni tenéis ninguna relación previa. A veces también cuesta menos si no te conocen de nada, no tienes miedo a que te juzguen.

-¿Puedes parar? -su tono era bajo, tímido y nervioso.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de ser genial.

Agoney le sonrió más y le acarició suavemente la mano que le estaba sujetando.

-¿Entramos? Cuanto antes la conozcas, antes te quitas todo esto de encima.

Raoul asintió y, con la mirada del otro todavía sobre él, esperando, se le escapó una sonrisa. Ambos rieron y salieron del vehículo. Con el sonido de la puerta, todos los miedos que había arrastrado durante la semana, todos los demonios que le habían estado haciendo daño, parecieron callarse, como si el golpe seco hubiese ido directo a sus bocas. O quizá los había callado Agoney, con sus dedos, aquellos que le acariciaban la mejilla, le revolvían el pelo o tecleaban un mensaje para él. Habían estado pendientes de él todos esos días.

No, había sido Raoul, queriendo oírse a sí mismo. Mireya le había repetido mucho que se escuchase... y si no dejaban de parlotear no podría hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

Podría decir que se quedó sin uñas durante la espera y estaría en lo cierto. Cuando la sala junto a la de Mireya, esa en la que nunca había entrado, se abrió, sus dientes ya estaban atacando las pieles muertas de sus dedos. Nerea parecía más joven que él, baja y menuda, y su pelo rubio liso y apartado de la cara con horquillas. Casi pudo sentir que olía a champú desde su sitio.

-¿Raoul Vázquez?

Se levantó como un resorte. Agoney, aún a su lado, le sonrió y asintió. El también lo hizo, aunque en distinto orden. La siguiente puerta en cerrarse desató ruido y no silencio.

Tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro y, al igual que en la sala en la que debía estar ya el moreno, sobre la mesa entre ellos había caramelos y agua. Raoul no sabía qué debía decir para empezar y la psicóloga le miraba con atención.

-Háblame de lo que te apetezca.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Nerea -empezó y cogió su libreta-, que creo que es pertinente que me presente. Mireya me ha comentado la situación y me propuso ponerme un poco al día sobre ti, para que no tuvieses que pasar por volver a contarlo todo. Pero no termina de convencerme la idea -hizo una pausa. Raoul estaba muy nervioso y se preguntó si la psicóloga se estaría dando cuenta de lo seria que sonaba-. No me malinterpretes: sé que para ti será una mierda y no me resulta agradable, pero… yo prefiero que en esta sesión me cuentes lo que te dé la gana. No te preocupes por lo que sea, lo que se te pase por la cabeza. Hoy no te voy a forzar nada. Tú sólo habla, quiero conocerte.

El chico jugó con un caramelo, pasándolo de una mano a la otra, antes de decidirse a comerlo.

-Y… ¿por dónde empiezo? ¿Por el principio?

-Como tú quieras, Raoul, siéntete cómodo de hacer lo que quieras -debió notarle muy perdido, pues resopló y le sonrió-. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? A lo mejor podríamos empezar por ahí.

Se recostó sobre su asiento. Era un sofá cuyo material era muy ruidoso y de color negro. Pese a lo primero, estaba cómodo en él.

-Me siento… bien. Nervioso por esto, creo. Con Mireya me parecía ya más fácil. Pero estoy bien.

-Bueno, pues cuánto más me hables, más se parecerá esto a estar con ella, ¿no? -la rubia subió ambas piernas a su sofá y las cruzó, sentándose como los indios de las películas del oeste- ¿Por qué decidiste que querías venir? Venga, Raoul, cuéntame algo. No te presiono más, quiero que me digas lo que te salga, de forma natural, no te fuerces.

-Pues… no me sentía bien conmigo mismo -vio como la terapeuta asentía. Tenía el bloc de notas cerrado junto a ella-. No me siento bien. Tengo miedo a hablar con la gente. Me asusta lo que piensen de mí. Siempre creo que me verán como un imbécil y caeré mal -la cabeza de Nerea hizo el mismo movimiento, animándole a seguir. Tomó aire-. Mi autoestima sube cuando alguien me trata bien, cuando veo que soy “apto” a través de otros. Sin eso no tengo nada de confianza.

-¿Eso te pasa cuando conoces a alguien o es algo continuado? No lo pienses mucho -dijo al ver que dudaba-. Hoy no quiero entrar demasiado, lo primero que te venga.

-Cuando es alguien nuevo o con quién tengo poca relación, con el paso del tiempo me suelto más. Pero con pocas personas digo todo lo que pienso o… no pienso tanto lo que hago. Ni siquiera con todos mis amigos soy capaz -se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a morderse la piel-. Me dolería no confiar en ellos si no fuese porque no confío en mí.

-Baja autoestima. Le pasa a mucha gente y no termina aquí. Que no lo digo a mal ni mucho menos –se explicó con rapidez-, al contario, en estas salas falta gente que debería estar. Pero precisamente por eso sé que no es sólo eso lo que te ha traído aquí. Estamos muy demonizados, no nos llaman loqueros por nada.

Raoul tragó saliva, se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza.

-No te fuerces. Si no puedes, no pasada nada, quedan más días. Pero sé sincero, sobre todo contigo mismo. Y no sólo para que yo te ayude.

El precinto de la botella cayó roto sobre la mesa. Tomó un poco y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-En el instituto se metían conmigo, muchísimo, acoso constante. Porque soy gay. Y yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos cuando todo empezó, pero... me hicieron mucho daño. Yo era mucho más sociable en el colegio que con veinte años, mi madre siempre cuenta que le sonreía a todo el mundo. Cuando me gradué todo el mundo me daba miedo –se rascó la cabeza, pensativo y con las ideas muy claras al mismo tiempo-. En la facultad hice amigas geniales que me acompañaron hasta cuando dejé la carrera. Sobre todo entonces. Aún las conservo. Pensaba que había llegado a superar los años del instituto, pero no debió ser así, porque tuve una relación que, joder fue muy buena, pero no terminó tan bien. Corté yo, pero él me dijo cosas que me hicieron mucho daño y volví a sentir igual de mal. Me culpo mucho por lo que pasó. Él me quería, siempre fuimos felices, no se lo merecía. Es... la única relación que he tenido, a lo mejor también por eso me ha marcado tanto, no lo sé.

Notaba la garganta seca de tanto hablar. Los ojos le picaban un poco y sabía que se había puesto rojo.

-Eres de los que coge carrerilla para soltarlo todo -sonrió, antes de ponerse muy seria-. Lo primero: ese acoso no fue porque que tú fueras gay: fue porque ellos eran unos homófobos y unos acosadores, las orientaciones sexuales no son las causantes de la discriminación, lo son la educación de quiénes la cometen. Lo segundo: nunca, nunca, nunca te culpes por que una persona no te guste, por rechazar a alguien. Porque imagino que si le dejaste fue por eso –se inclinó hacia delante, quedando más cerca de él-. Y que él estuviese dolido porque te quería no justifica que te dijese cosas hirientes. ¿Te importa hablarme más de él? Es una herida más reciente, convirtámosla en cicatriz. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Santi. De Santiago, claro. Todo el mundo le llama Santi -se puso rojo de lo nervioso que se había puesto-. Pero de verdad que nuestra relación era genial. Él me trataba superbien y yo igual. Éramos muy felices, sólo que… un día me dejó de gustar, no sentía ya lo mismo. A veces pasa, ¿no?

Se avergonzaba de lo temerosa que había sonado su voz.

-Claro, claro que pasa. A ti te ha pasado, ¿no? Deja de pensar que eres un bicho raro, Raoul, no estás diciendo nada fuera de lo común, te lo aseguro -el catalán asintió, intentando tranquilizarse-. Cuéntame un recuerdo bonito con él, el que guardes con más cariño. El más bonito.

Comió varios caramelos. Dio varios sorbos a su agua. Cambió de postura varias veces.

-Me viene más de uno a la cabeza -sonrió tímidamente-, no sé. Es que de verdad que todo fue muy bien siempre. Lo único amargo que me viene a la cabeza de él es el día que rompimos. Creo que ni siquiera le guardo rencor.

-No insinúo que no fuese así -se encogió de hombros-. Escoge, el que más rabia te dé.

Raoul pensó durante unos minutos más. Sonrió tímidamente un par de veces. Dio golpecitos con el pie en el suelo antes de decidirse.

-Recuerdo un día -sonrió otra vez-, que bueno no tiene mucho de especial, pero... es un poco adorable supongo. Yo comparto piso, vivo con una amiga, y él también lo compartía, con un amigo suyo de toda la vida. Nunca hablamos de vivir juntos, no sé, estábamos bien como estábamos, nos veíamos cuando cuadraba o dormíamos juntos. Yo dormía muchas veces en su piso –se removió hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda pegada al respaldo-. A ellos dos les encantaba el fútbol y, aunque a mí siempre me ha resultado muy indiferente, mi hermano siempre fue muy forofo y como yo siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, sé un montón de cosas de verlo con él o escucharle hablar, así que les gustaba que me acercase a ver partidos con ellos. Un martes de _Champions_ fui y lo estuvimos viendo –rio con naturalidad- con todo el despliegue allí de comida basura y muchos palitos de queso. Ganó el equipo que querían y su amigo se fue a la casa de su novia (quedaron en ello porque, según él, si ganaban lo celebraban y si perdían, al menos se animaba) y yo me quedé allí a dormir –se mordió el labio inferior. Casi podía oler el aceite de la fritanga y ver la boca de Santi riendo-. No hicimos nada aquella noche, no por nada, tampoco teníamos mucho sueño. Nos pasamos varias horas metidos en la cama sólo hablando. Santi llevaba un pijama azul que a mí me encantaba y no dejaba de tocarme las mejillas mientras se reía. Y de darme besos y morderme –recordaba con cariño los tirones de dientes sobre su piel-. En cuanto engordo un poco, me crecen los mofletes y a él siempre le gustaron mucho, era incapaz de no estar acariciándome la cara todo el rato. A mí me hacía gracia –se encogió de hombros-. Hubo un momento en el que no conseguí aguantarme la risa y le pregunté _¿no terminas?_ y él dijo que no había tenido suficiente de mi cara aún. _¿Y cuándo será suficiente?_ , le insistí y Santi respondió _nunca_.

Sin perder la sonrisa, se inclinó sobre la mesa para volver a tener la botella de agua entre sus dedos y dar un trago largo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando?

-Es un momento muy cursi –le dio la razón Nerea y él sólo pudo asentir con una carcajada-. Te fijas mucho en los detalles. Te has detenido en un montón de cosas (la situación, la comida, su pijama) -enumeró con los dedos- para al final mencionar un momento concreto de algo que le gustaba hacer a menudo y que no necesitaba tanta contextualización. Podías haber empezado por el final y no hubiese cambiado nada el mensaje. Pero no es nada malo –le explicó en el mismo instante que notaba todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrándose en sus mejillas-, sólo desvela partes de ti. Como que te sueltas más cuanto más hablas o que no te sientes incómodo hablando de ello. Te he visto calmado reviviéndolo. ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Qué sentimientos recuerdas?

-Querido –dijo sin pensarlo demasiado-. Sí, querido. Bien. Feliz, no sé -se le escapó una risilla nerviosa-. Le besé y estuvimos un rato más haciendo el tonto. Después me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos. Yo estaba muy a gusto. Siempre estuve muy a gusto con él: me quería y yo lo sabía, se le notaba. Yo también le quería mucho. Era como un chute de energía continua (porque Santi era una persona superalegre). Supongo que por eso me rompió tanto que me tratase tan mal cuando quise que lo dejásemos.

La psicóloga bebió agua y se metió tres caramelos en la boca antes de decir nada. Le llamó la atención, porque Mireya nunca lo hacía.

-Lo que debemos hacer es que te sientas igual. Con o sin pareja al lado. Que te sientas bien y querido, que te valores. Y eso lo conseguiremos cuando tú mismo te hagas sentir querido, porque a veces la gente nos quiere, pero no sentimos ese cariño al no querernos nosotros, no pensamos que otros puedan hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes? -el rubio asintió- Bien. Mucha gente dice que, si no nos queremos a nosotros mismos, nadie nos querrá, pero esa es una idea muy tóxica y totalmente errónea. La gente que te quiere te querrá aunque tú no lo hagas, Raoul, sólo que tu cerebro no lo concibe, hace que no te sientas querido. ¿Te pasa?

-Mmm... no exactamente. No sé... no pienso que no haya nadie que me quiera, pero... puede que sí crea que es menos de lo que lo hacen. No lo sé.

-Es igual, no te preocupes. Porque si es así, vamos a acabar con ello –se mordió la sonrisa ante las palabras de la chica-. Lo que vamos a hacer juntos, tú y yo, es hablar mucho, ¿sí? De lo que sientes, de lo que has sentido, lo que has vivido y vamos a hacer que te quieras, te voy a enseñar, vamos a hacer ejercicios y todo lo que se me ocurra, pero tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no te digas a ti mismo que eres genial creyéndotelo -sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y alzó una ceja-. Me lo voy a tomar casi como algo personal.

Raoul sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Dilo.

-¿Qué?

Sus cejas se alzaron más e hizo una mueca con los labios. El rubio se sonrojó, pero sonrió tímidamente.

-Soy genial.

-Más alto –le pidió abriendo su libreta, por primera vez en toda la sesión, y escribiendo en ella mientras apoyaba los pies en el sofá y el papel en sus piernas.

-Soy genial.

Nerea se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle.

-Ñeh, bien, pero repítelo.

Rio nerviosamente, pero volvió a decirlo, un poco más alto que las dos anteriores.

-Te voy a mandar deberes -soltó su libro de hojas blancas sobre el sofá, estando a punto de caer al suelo por el rebote-. Has dicho que Santi te dijo cosas horribles cuando le dejaste, que te hizo daño (hoy no vamos a hablar de ello, tranquilo), pero ¿qué pasó después? ¿Tú qué hiciste? Porque no te echaste para atrás y sí que rompisteis.

-No fui capaz de decir nada, me quedé como en blanco, sólo me puse a llorar en silencio y, como estábamos en su casa, recogí mis cosas y me fui –su cabeza cayó hacia delante entre sus hombros. Que después de hablar de un recuerdo tan bonito regresasen a eso, le ponía muy triste-. Él me llamó unos días después, una semana o así, se disculpó un montón de veces y me explicó que nada de lo que dijo lo pensaba, que estaba dolido y enfadado, pero que no era así. Que me quería muchísimo y lo sentía. Y creo que me deseó que todo me fuese bien, pero no lo recuerdo. Cuando colgué no supe muy bien si creerle o no, porque... joder, me cuadraba, pero... yo ya desconfiaba de que no fuese verdad.

Vio como Nerea asentía lentamente.

-No he vuelto a saber nada de él.

-Ajá. Vuelvo a repetirte lo mismo de antes: nada le daba derecho a su actitud contigo, te lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta. Y ahora los deberes que, como esperaba, si son pertinentes. Quiero que escribas en un papel todo lo que le dirías a Santi. Pero lo que le dirías de verdad, lo que crees que serías capaz de decirle ahora, en este momento, no lo que te gustaría decirle, sino lo que le dirías. O lo que más se acerque –hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para que supiese que la entendía-. No hace falta que me lo enseñes si luego lo encuentras algo muy íntimo o no te apetece, pero sí que quiero que lo hagas y luego me comentes alguna idea sobre ello. ¿Te parece bien?

Raoul respiró despacio antes de resoplar y sonreír.

-Claro, si debo hacerlo.

-Pero puedes opinar sobre lo que te proponga.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo -dejó que sus labios formasen la sonrisa más grande que había visto en todo el rato que llevaba allí-. ¿Lo dejamos aquí? Lo has hecho muy bien, Raoul, aunque pueda parecerte que hemos hecho poco. ¿Te has sentido cómodo conmigo?

-Sí, sí -respondió un tanto enrojecido-. Bien. Gracias, Nerea. Y no sé... si no quieres que te diga nada más.

-¿Tú cómo te sientes ahora? -preguntó poniéndose en pie- Has dicho que te da confianza la gente a tu alrededor, pero también que no eres tú mismo con todo tu círculo. Y no tienes a Santi, que te hacía sentir querido.

Su mente viajó inmediatamente hasta Agoney. Se mordió el labio, enfadándose consigo mismo.

-Conocí a un chico hace poco, hace casi dos meses y... me estoy enamorando de él -después de haberlo compartido con más personas, no le costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta, aunque siguiese notando calor acumularse en sus mofletes-. Pero no quiero sentirme bien conmigo mismo por cómo estoy con él. Creo que por eso estoy aquí también, tengo miedo a depender de lo que piense de mí y... que si le pierdo no me hunda por creer que fue mi culpa –fue bajando el volumen en función que avanzaba la frase. Nerea se acercó a la mesa y cogió un caramelo de color verde.

-Estoy deseando volver a verte el lunes -musitó con el caramelo en la boca, sacándole una sonrisa justo antes de acompañarle hasta la puerta.

 

 

 

 

No tardó más de diez minutos en ver salir a Agoney, que se colocaba su cazadora de cuero, de la consulta de Mireya. Esta le hizo un comentario que le hizo reír y ambos repararon en él. Se sintió pequeño bajo sus ojos. La rubia gesticuló un _¿bien?_ , que respondió con un asentimiento antes de que dejase pasar al siguiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó rápidamente el moreno, llegando hasta él de un par de pasos- ¿Saliste mucho antes que yo?

-No, qué va, llevo poco esperando -le sonrió y le señaló la puerta con los ojos, en pie desde que le vio salir-. Ha ido muy bien, creo. Me he sentido a gusto.

-Entonces fue muy muy bien -dijo revolviéndole el pelo y dejando que su brazo resbalase hasta rodearle el hombro. La sonrisa le duró a Raoul en los labios hasta que el viento le golpeó en la cara, aunque nadie sabría distinguir si el color rojizo de su piel se debía también a este o al momento anterior.

Pero al igual que sus nervios antes de Nerea, el frío fue efímero, pues hacía muy buen día para ser diciembre. Iba con las manos al descubierto y no se le ponían coloradas ni notaba demasiado frescas las orejas. No era la mejor temperatura del mundo, pero se encontraba tan animado que casi se lo parecía.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? -propuso Agoney, justo cuando él pensaba en lo mismo. Su sonrisa divertida respondió por él.

Pasaron por delante de varios bares y cafeterías, pero ninguno hizo amago de pararse en ninguno. Pasear estaba bien. Su silencio era cómodo, a pesar de que Raoul empezó a preocuparse (por no tener mil temas de conversación y por sentirse tan bien sin la presencia de palabras, algo sorprendente en él).

-¿Puedo hablarte de mi sesión? -fue dudoso y en voz baja, muy sigiloso, pero rápidamente contestado.

-Claro. Si es lo que tú quieres, adelante.

Su sonrisa inmensa terminó de desmontarlo. Le contó rápidamente las conversaciones con Nerea, desde el bullying hasta la ruptura con Santi, pasando por su momento dulce. Agoney estuvo escuchándole atento todo el relato.

-Tú… ¿alguna vez pensaste en volver a intentarlo con Santi?

-No. No, la verdad es que no. Fue lo que decidí y lo hice porque ya no me gustaba, no me sentía igual con él. Un montón de veces me regañé porque pensé que no debía haberle dejado, pero nunca en volver -negó rotundamente con la cabeza-. No y menos después de lo que pasó. De cómo me habló. Lo que más me duele es que acabase todo así, porque nuestra relación fue muy bonita, en serio, nos queríamos mucho y éramos de los que no podíamos estar enfadados por más de un par de horas. Nos cuidábamos y terminó haciéndome pedazos -hizo un mohín triste, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el canario le observaba también apenado-. Es de las personas que me ha hecho sentir más querido. Y más deseado -casi podía ver cómo se mordía los labios mirándole con lentitud de arriba abajo, cómo le llamaba guapo sin venir a cuento o le apretaba el culo. Sí, le daba confianza a todos los niveles, por eso debía ganarla por sí mismo ahora que estaba solo-. Nerea me ha mandado deberes relacionados con esto: quiere que piense en qué le diría a Santi ahora mismo. La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, debería también idear la forma de darse el momento, porque cambiaría, no es lo mismo si él me hablase de repente, si nos encontrásemos, si yo le enviase un mensaje o si... o si... -sus pies se detuvieron y se aceleró. No. No. _Por qué ahora_. Cobrizo, rizado- esto...

-¿Raoul?

Salpicado de pecas.

-¿Podemos cambiar de acera? -le salió sólo. Se había quedado en blanco.

-Oye –le agarró del brazo con suavidad-, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos se separaron del teléfono. Se encontraron. Y no sabía cuándo había dejado de respirar, pero volvió a hacerlo. Por un momento se sintió en calma.

-Raoul –su voz sonó a sonrisa, mientras sus dedos hacían resbalar los auriculares de sus orejas. En la izquierda continuaba estando el pequeño aro de acero. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, si vives a la otra punta de Barcelona? -exageró con una risa, acercándose-. Cuánto tiempo.

-Sí, mucho... -se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué más decir. Se atrevió a acercarse más al chico. Al abrazarse, notó como también estaba nervioso: su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando siempre le había acogido con ganas. Se le erizó la piel y no quiso pensar en si estaría igual.

Agoney había dado un paso atrás y esperaba a saber qué hacer. Raoul lo percibió al separarse y se colocó a su lado de forma que se incluyese.

-Agoney -explicó escuetamente, señalándole.

El pecoso no tardó nada en extender su mano.

-Santi.

El mismo tiempo le llevó al canario comprender la situación. El rubio sólo podía pensar en la de veces que le había escuchado decir que no le gustaba demasiado saludar con dos besos y solía no hacerlo. Y en su mala suerte.

-Mmm, ¿y qué tal? ¿Tomamos un café... o algo? -¿alguna vez había visto a su expareja tan dudoso?

Se giró hacia Agoney, que también le miraba a él.

-Vale -masculló, aunque no le apetecía realmente demasiado.

No hizo mucha falta decir mucho más. Raoul conocía perfectamente aquel barrio, había pasado días recorriendo sus calles y varios eran establecimientos ya habituales. Sus pasos le guiaron solos hasta uno de ellos, mientras notaba la mirada oscura del isleño sobre él. Parecía preparado para que le pidiese que se marchase en cualquier momento, pero era lo que menos quería. ¿En qué momento le había parecido bien sentarse a charlar con Santi? Lo único que quería era irse.

Le apetecía mucho llorar, incluso cuando tomaron asiento los tres en una mesa circular (casi olvidó quitarse el abrigo antes hacerlo).

-¿Qué tal todo? -se interesó Santi con una sonrisa- Sigues viviendo con Thalía y trabajando en la autoescuela, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, he estado bien – _bien_ _jodido_ \- ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre, también -se encogió de hombros-. No me quejo demasiado.

Raoul asintió despacio, como si le costase comprender todas sus palabras. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, notando el pelo que recubría la capulla de su plumas haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Se fijó en el cuello de Santi, con pecas y lunares repartidos por su piel igual que por sus mejillas (más por la izquierda que por la derecha, ascendiendo por su pómulo y caminando hacia su oreja). Sus labios se habían posado sobre cada marca miles de veces, agradeciendo el nunca producirle demasiadas cosquillas como para detenerse.

Era el mismo _niño_ _guapo_ de siempre. Su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado y lleno de bucles que, en otro momento hubiese intentado colocar con los dedos de la misma manera que tenía cuidado de recordar el pendiente en su oreja para no hacerle daño si tiraba de ella. Recordó las mariposas que habitaban en su estómago. Eran enormes, con las alas largas y llenas de colores. Pero podía sentir el vacío de sus últimas semanas, en las que no se movía nada.

Miró discretamente a Agoney, que miraba en silencio la carta de tés. En su tripa ahora había orugas, gorditas y rechonchas, que esperaban dormidas a que se cayesen sus capullos. Estaban a punto de desprenderse.

-La próxima novela gráfica saldrá en un par de semanas, así que –sus labios finos se curvaron hacia arriba-, me muero de ganas de verla.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -preguntó el canario, volviendo a dejar el folleto en el servilletero.

-Soy traductor literario -comenzó a explicarle y Raoul ya sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Santi siempre había traducido novelas y algún libro ilustrado, pero le ofrecieron hacerse cargo de la serie de novelas gráficas de una autora noruega sobre mitología y él, como friki que era, no pudo negarse. Siempre habían hablado de que algún día tendrían una foto junto al Palacio Real de Oslo... pero nunca llegaron a ir-... me manejo con el francés muy levemente, sólo traduzco del inglés o el noruego –fue todo lo que escuchó cuando devolvió la atención.

-Yo soy fotógrafo, tengo un estudio pequeño.

Su exnovio asintió, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Qué guay –sus ojos cambiaron entonces al catalán, que se encogió un poco-. Joder, Raoul, me alegró un montón de verte, en serio, y de que te vaya bien. Bueno, y de que hayas rehecho tu vida porque...supongo que... -se sonrojó rápidamente al ver cómo les señalaba con las manos y negó con la cabeza. Agoney también se puso rojo.

-No estamos juntos –dijo atropelladamente-. Jamás seríamos nada. O sea, somos amigos amigos. Bueno o... de momento –se mordió el labio, inseguro por haber dado por sentado que eran amigos y por el recuerdo de la ayuda que les brindaba a sus amigas-. Nos llevamos bien.

-Perdona –se disculpó con apuro y las mejillas ruborizadas y sintió pena por él. Era el típico error que él cometería-. Perdona, no sé... -bajó el tono de voz- porque he dejado de saber no cagarla contigo.

-No pasa nada –le quitó importancia Agoney-. Nos presentaron Miriam y Amaia. Es una historia muy larga.

-¿Cómo están ellas?

Raoul, mordiéndose aún las mejillas por dentro de la boca (como si eso fuese a ayudar a que el calor se alejase de ellas), no supo si decir la verdad completa.

-Bien, bien, están con planes de ampliar la familia –el rostro de Santi se iluminó con la noticia-, aunque Miriam ya no piense que serías el padrino perfecto –las pecas se vieron con más fuerza cuando la piel sobre la que estaban perdió su color-, no te guarda demasiado cariño.

El chico asintió, comprensivo, aunque sin rastro de su sonrisa. Agoney, por su parte, se levantó.

-Me acerco yo a pedir y ya de paso voy al baño -avisó con normalidad-. ¿Qué queréis?

-Yo un café con leche y hielo... -empezó Santi.

-...Y un revuelto de calamares –se le adelantó Raoul, que se encogió de hombros cuando le miró-. Es lo que pedías siempre, ¿no? Consígueme un batido de chocolate, Ago, y algo dulce.

El canario asintió antes de alejarse hasta la barra. Estuvo tentado a sacar el Tamagotchi de su bolsillo, pero se preguntó si sería algo maleducado. ¿Sería más maleducado que decirle a alguien que ha sufrido acoso escolar que si nunca le habían querido escuchar era por su culpa? Supuso que no.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo siento, Raoul. Llevo un montón de tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, pero no creía que me mereciese dar el paso de hablarte y... obviamente, tú nunca lo buscaste -suspiró lentamente-. Lo siento, nunca voy a dejar de sentirme la peor persona del mundo por todo lo que te dije. Es que no entiendo cómo cojones se me ocurrieron tantas mierdas cuando no pienso ninguna –se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, buscando estar más cerca-. Ninguna. Te lo prometo, nunca lo pensé. Sé... sé que no vale que te diga que estaba dolido, porque eso no me daba permiso para hacerte daño, pero... joder, es que no tengo ni derecho a disculparme contigo.

El rubio movía de una mano a la otra el Tamagotchi, que sacó de su bolsillo sólo para tener algo en lo que centrar su atención cuando su expareja comenzase a hablar.

-Me hiciste muchísmo daño...

-Lo sé, yo...

-Me hiciste muchísimo daño -repitió-. Mi autoestima se fue a la mierda, ¿sabes? Me sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo porque te había hecho daño y no es justo. No he vuelto a sentirme tan bien como cuando estaba contigo -apretó los dedos en torno al plástico-. Me hubiese gustado mantenerte en mi vida, pero es que... yo te quería un montón, Santi, fueron los mejores años que recuerdo, me dejaste fatal.

-Y yo a ti, Raoul, y yo a ti. Muchísimo. No hay día que no me arrepienta. No te lo merecías, yo... debería haberte dado las gracias por cortar conmigo desde que supiste que no querías que siguiésemos juntos, no haberte gritado o... o... -se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló contra ellas-. Sería genial no acordarme de todo lo que dije, pero me lo recuerdo todos los días. Porque no soy capaz de olvidarlo. Y porque tampoco puedo. Me lo merezco, yo sí que me lo merezco. Yo sí que fui un egoísta y no me lo voy a perdonar. Ni busco que tú lo hagas.

Raoul cogió una servilla, la arrugó y dejó sobre la mesa y cogió otras dos. Una se la tendió a Santi y con la otra empezó a jugar, haciéndola pedacitos.

-Tampoco quiero que te martirices -susurró y el pecoso le miró-. Lo hiciste y ya está... estuvo mal, pero... pero ya no le vas a hacer nada, yo no te guardo rencor.

-Eres la persona más buena del mundo.

-He empezado a ir al psicólgo -vio la cara de horror que puso Santi-. No es por ti (y no es nada malo, no pongas esa cara). Yo no estaba tan bien como debería antes de empezar a salir contigo. Sabes que nunca llegué a superar del todo lo del instituto, fueron muchos años -asintió y estiró una mano sobre la mesa. El rubio la puso encima y notó cómo tenía la piel erizada-. Nuestra relación fue un poco un calmante: me sentía muy bien contigo. Pero lo que pasó lo reabrió todo -apretó la mano del chico al notar su gesto triste-. Alguien me dijo que la salud mental es importante y... me pareció buena idea. Quiero quererme yo solo, Santi. Y superarlo todo. De verdad que no te odio, no podría, seré muy bueno, pero no puedo odiarte con todo lo que te quise. Aún te miro y te veo con cariño -vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios contrarios-. No me merecía lo que pasó y te creo, me... me creo que no lo pensases igual que soy capaz de ver que me hubiese roto en cualquier otro momento porque las piezas no estaban bien pegadas. Empieza a perdonarte también -sonrió y sabía que sus ojos iban a desbordarse en cualquier momento-. Todos cometemos errores, ¿no?

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? -su voz estaba a punto de romperse.

-Yo también quiero abrazarte.

Se levantaron casi a la vez y contuvieron la respiración para no empezar a sollozar. Se dejaron consolar en silencio por minutos, hasta que se miraron con una sonrisa y volvieron a su sillas, atreviéndose Santi a acercar la suya un poco más a la de Raoul.

-No creo que pueda aceptar que me perdones.

-Me da igual que lo hagas o no, ya lo he hecho -carraspeó para aclararse la voz-. No estuvo bien, pero todos hemos hecho daño alguna vez a alguien. Sé que no lo pretendías y que estás arrepentido y muerto de culpa. Con eso me vale, de verdad, me conformo.

-¿Con hacerte feliz? -bromeó canturreando. Sabía que era su forma de enfrentarse a todo.

-Sí. Me gustaría que pudiésemos tomar un café alguna vez. Quizás todavía no, pero... si en un futuro.

El traductor asintió con ganas.

-A mí también me gustaría -apoyó una mano en su hombro antes de acariciarle la mejilla-. Me alegro tanto de... verte con estas ganas de ¿comerte el mundo? De superarlo todo, te he visto muy fuerte diciendo todo esto –Raoul puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo digo en serio. Me alegro de verdad de que te vaya bien... y te vaya a ir mejor. Y me alegraría si hubieses rehecho tu vida –por su sonrisa, supo que se había puesto rojo, ambos recordando el momento de antes-. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¿Es tan evidente?

-Raoul, hemos sido pareja, lo noto por cómo le miras –hizo una mueca triste-. Ojalá hubiese notado también cuando dejaste de mirarme así.

El rubio se mordió las uñas.

-Lo siento, no sé muy bien por qué dejaste de gustarme.

-¿Acabas de disculparte por haber dejado de estar enamorado de mí?

El tono que utilizó le hizo reír. Sí que era absurdo, sí.

-¿Tú estás con alguien?

-No. Aunque mi editor está ahí a pico y pala -rieron cuando hizo la mímica de lo que acaba de decir-. Pero no quiero nada ahora mismo, ni me gusta para algo más que tomarnos un día un par de copas.

Raoul asintió y ambos se sonrieron de nuevo.

-Lo he echado mucho de menos.

-¿El qué? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Santi sonrió más.

-El verte sonreír. Lo último que recordaba era irte llorando de mi casa. No podía quedarme con esa imagen para siempre sin volverme loco.

 

 

 

 

Agoney no tardó mucho más en regresar con lo que habían pedido y un té matcha para él. Se encontró con un panorama mucho más agradable que el que dejó y puso delante de Raoul un _donut_ glaseado que le hizo sonreír aún más. Y es que no parecía querer dejar de parlotear.

Lejos de prestarle sólo atención a aquel _ex_ que no viese desde hacía tantos meses, buscaba incluirle continuamente en la conversación o permitir que él crease otras nuevas. Por si aquello era todo un espejismo, Raoul se dio el lujo de vivirlo con ganas, entusiasmándose con los proyectos de Santi y prometiéndose a sí mismo retomar las novelas gráficas (que paró de leer cuando rompieron por encontrar por todas partes sus dejes y manías al traducir, recordando frases que le había leído antes incluso de escribirlas definitivamente).

El sol comenzó a no verse, las farolas a encenderse y el rato de café a estar alargándose demasiado. Se despidieron de Santi (que le pellizó un moflete con los dedos antes de asegurarle que le regalaría un ejemplar en cuanto saliese) y partieron juntos hasta donde Agoney había aparcado el coche, a muchas calles de allí, para regresar a casa como cada lunes.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, acompañado de los tarareos de canciones como _Insoportable_ , de las habituales sonrisas y de los roces inconscientes durante sus conversaciones en los semáforos en rojo.

No le costó demasiado a Raoul convencer al canario de que aparcase antes de llegar a su casa y continuaran hasta allí dando un nuevo paseo. Se sentía incluso más eufórico que al salir de la consulta. Si él llevase un diario emocional como el suyo, tenía claro que pintaría el tres de diciembre con el color más feliz de todos.

-¿Por qué andas tan despacio?

-No ando despacio –rio Agoney-. Eres tú que vas muy rápido. ¿No era esto un paseo nocturno suacito?

-Quejica -rodó los ojos y vio a lo lejos un escaparate con una televisión en el centro que no dejaba de pasar imágenes de animales-. ¡Wow, mira!

Le agarró de la mano y le arrastró corriendo justo para ver como un grupo de pandas se dejaba caer y rodar por el campo. 

-Son unos torpones –el canario los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y Raoul se tensó.

Porque le había cogido la mano.

Todavía no se la había soltado. Le dio vergüenza hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que hay pingüinos homosexuales que se dedican a robarle huevos a otros para incubarlos y quedarse a los polluelos? -comentó mirando a los mencionados. Uno resbaló por el hielo y cayó al agua- Estos también son muy torpes. ¿Raoul?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-No, nada –notaba la cara roja. Esperó que pudiese pasar por ser producto del frío, aunque no hiciese demasiado.

-¿Vamos?

Asintió y continuaron con el paseo. Cogidos de la mano.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni hizo amago de separar la mano o moverla buscando más roce. Llegaron al portal de Raoul sin que este se hubiese atrevido a separar sus dedos.

-Gracias -soltó, poniéndose en frente- Sé que tardaste mucho en volver a propósito, para que hablasemos. Y... no sólo por eso. Por todo. Hace muchísimo tiempo que tengo cuidado al moverme por Barcelona para no pasar cerca de su piso o donde sé que suele ir. Hoy estaba tan a gusto contigo que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de dónde estábamos y de que eso fuese importante –Agoney sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla-. Gracias. Gracias, yo...

Su voz sonó llena de emoción y pensó que se echaría a llorar, más aún cuando sus dedos le acariciaron la cara.

-No me las des, Raoul -susurró y dio un paso más hacia él-, no me las des nunca...

Su mano se separó de la suya, pero porque se apoyó en su cuello, creando la misma danza que en su rostro. Sus ojos le miraban con tanta intensidad que se sintió pequeño, muy pequeño. Su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto y su corazón se aceleraba con su respiración rozándole la nariz.

Los nervios le llevaron a morderse el labio y las pupilas oscuras siguieron su movimiento.

-Creo... creo que igual debería irme ya... que todavía tienes que caminar hasta tu coche y... mañana trabajas mañana y tarde completas.

Agoney asintió y dejó un beso en su frente que con rapidez correspondió Raoul en su mejilla, antes de que se separase de él.

-Buenas noches –dijo buscando el manojo de llaves en sus bolsillo-. Descansa.

-Buenas noches, bichito.

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio a la vez que veía las espaldas del moreno mientras deshacía el camino hasta su casa para volver a la propia.


	11. Chapter 11

-Oficialmente, dejé los antidepresivos.

Los ojos de Raoul se llenaron de ilusión al escucharle hablar nada más salir de ver a sus respectivas psicólogas. Su segunda sesión con Nerea había sido buena, sobre todo después de estar con Santi la semana anterior, sentía que había cerrado un círculo tras aquella conversación. Se lo contó a la rubia que, aunque al principio le dijese que no iba a juzgar lo que hubiese ocurrido, le felicitó en cuanto acabó, explicándole que lo había hecho muy bien y que suponía un paso muy grande. Dedicaron el resto del tiempo a que Nerea le hiciese preguntas sobre él, referidas a cómo se veía, tanto psicológica como físicamente y, excepto en algunas ocasiones en las que se avergonzaba de sus propias respuestas, se sintió cómodo con ella.

Le inundó la felicidad con la mención del moreno a la medicación que tomaba, esa que siempre decía que ya le quedaba poco, esa que le obligaba a tomar cervezas sin alcohol y esa por la que no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño paquete que guardaba en su armario desde el día del centro comercial (la vez antes de las fotos con sus amigas, no la vez del cine).

-Mireya me dio el visto bueno (cree que estoy preparado), ahora sólo tengo que ir al médico y que me retire la receta -tenía una sonrisa tan inmensa que Raoul no podía no hacer lo mismo-. Que podría volver a necesitarla o cualquier cosa, pero... bueno, mirémoslo con optimismo, ¿no?

-¿Pero la dejas de golpe?

-No, no, no. No, por Dios. No se puede, podría desarrollarse peor o ponemre enfermo -comenzó a explicarle, a la vez que le señalaba la calle donde habían aparcado en coche con la cabeza-. Se tiene que ir bajando la dosis. Poco a poco. Vas viendo cómo reaccionas al cambio y en función de ello sigues bajándola, la mantienes o vuelves a tomar la misma cantidad -Raoul asintió, aunque el canario no le estaba mirando-. Yo ya lo intenté antes, pero no fue bien y tuve que retomarlos -se encogió de hombros-. Fue mi culpa, me metí prisa y no fui honesto con Mireya, le dije estar mejor de lo que estaba con las dosis bajadas. Estuve varios días como mareado y cansado todo el tiempo. Y me dolía mucho la cabeza, como si tuviese gripe o algo así. Síndrome de abstinencia.

Raoul le apoyó la mano en el hombro a la vez que este abría la puerta del copiloto, ya que ese día había llevado el coche el rubio.

-No me mires así, de verdad que no va a pasar más -sonrió con confianza-. Me siento mucho mejor y fui sincero en todo momento. Y si no me encuentro bien sin ellos, lo diré. Tú no me has conocido en mi peor momento -confesó, sin perder la sonrisa, pero tornándose más melancólica-. Cuando nos conocimos, yo ya tomaba una pastilla un día sí y un día no y veía a Mireya sólo los lunes -se lamió los labios y tragó saliva-. Yo empecé tomando dos pastillas diarias y viendo a Mireya día sí y día no.

La piel del catalán se erizó completamente.

-Hace un mes que lo bajamos a una pastilla por semana y que, si en algún momento veía que lo necesitaba, que tomase otra. Pero no hizo falta ninguna más -la sonrisa le cerraba los ojos y Raoul se mordió el labio inferior. Notaba los ojos acuosos-. ¡Que ya llevo más de año y medio así, con Mireya, muchacho! ¡Tiene que estar aburrido de mí!

Y tanto entusiasmo fue lo que finalmente le hizo echarse a llorar.

Agoney le miró sorprendido.

-¿Raoul? -se acercó a él y puso sus manos en sus brazos, acariciándolos hasta los hombros- ¿Bichito, qué pasa? -le abrazó.

-Jo, no sé es que -sollozó y se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, escondiendo la cara en su pecho-. Eres tan bueno -el moreno rio y él levantó la cabeza-. No, en serio, eres una persona maravillosa -la sonrisa se difuminó y le miró serio-. Nadie nadie nadie se lo merece y tú eres tan bueno, jolines.

Los dedos del moreno le acariciaron la mejilla.

-Vale, pero no llores -Raoul sorbió por la nariz y él le acarició ambos mejillas-. Ya está, ¿si? Ahora estoy bien y me quiero mucho -sonrió un poco-. Bueno, igual mucho ya es pasarse -rieron los dos-. ¿Mejor?

Asintió y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se secaba la cara con las mamos.

- _Chi_ , gracias -susurró, notando cómo necesitaba un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.

Agoney le besó en la frente y se giró de nuevo hacia el coche.

-¿Prefieres que conduzca yo? -estaba preocupado.

-No, no, no, estoy bien, yo puedo. Gracias.

No hablaron durante el tiempo que pasaron dentro del automóvil, pero Raoul agradeció que el canario tararease las canciones que sonaban por los altavoces y tambolirease con los dedos sobre sus propios muslos.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ya estaban alimentados los tres bebés de la casa (Mantequilla, el Tamagotchi y él mismo) cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo en ella. Estaba agotado. Por la mañana había empezado a dar las prácticas a un nuevo alumno que era un negado absoluto (tuvo que frenar él tres veces, dos casi seguidas) y por la tarde, día de psicóloga. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que salía de allí, sentía fatiga. Sobre esta última palabra le habló a Thalía para negarse a ver una película juntos e irse a dormir. Su amiga decidió que ella también dormiría.

Reptó hasta el borde de la cama, hasta la mesilla de noche, negándose a levantarse, y cogió el móvil a la vez que tiraba del clave para desenchufarlo de la corriente. La pantalla se iluminó sola cuando eso ocurrió y vio que tenía varios mensajes. Se metió en la cama antes de acurrucarse a leerlos, agradeciendo haberse puesto el pijama antes de cenar.

_+34 656 29 14 14 creó el grupo "Las Borrachas"_

_+34 656 29 14 14 te añadió_

_+34 656 29 14 14 añadió a Agoney_

_+34 656 29 14 14: se viene pedobolaaa_

_+34 607 10 41 90: relajarse, que cris trabaja por la mañana al día siguiente y tendré que salir yo a pasar a rosita_

_+34 656 29 14 14 vaaale *emoji que rueda los ojos_ *

Raoul miró los dígitos confuso y se decidió a abrir las fotos de perfil de ambos contactos. Eran Ricky y Roi, los amigos del canario. No le dio tiempo a preguntarse nada más, pues una llamada entrante del susodicho comenzó a vibrar en su móvil. Se mordió la sonrisa que le salió al ver la foto asignada (una en la que no miraba directamente a cámara, sino que, de perfil, sus ojos estaban en el cielo) y descolgó.

-¿Sí? -notó cómo se sonrojaba. Le tensaba hablar por teléfono.

Del otro lado se escuchaban risas, murmullos y ruidos.

-¿Raoul? Hola, soy Ago - _ya lo sé, penco, te tengo guardado_ , pensó divertido-. Oye que, ¡calla! -protestó de forma infantil a alguien a su lado. Al volver a hablar, su voz sonaba a sonrisa- Que han hecho Ricky y Roi un grupo los cuatros, para salir de fiesta el sábado juntos y tal -le escuchó reír y también caminar. Una puerta cerrándose y todo calma-. Estoy con Ricky, que vino a casa a dormir aprovechando que Kibo se fue un par de días, y hablando con Roi por _Skype_ y, como les conté lo de los antidepresivos, pues dijeron de ir a celebrarlo y pensaron en decirte también... y eso -carraspeó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso-. Que si no te apetece no pasa nada, que entiendo que apenas les conoces y es un poco compromiso, pero... se pusieron cabezones, debería haberte preguntado primero. Lo siento.

El rubio sonrió tontamente y se acurrucó más contra la almohada. Agoney le parecía adorable.

-Me parece guay -dijo y escuchó al otro sonreír-. Superguay. Tus amigos me cayeron bien y... si queréis vaya. No sé, a lo mejor tú prefieres salir sólo con ellos.

Se estaba mordiendo los labios, ya que, en un arranque de optimisto, creía que sí quería que fuese. Después de todo, él era quién les había dado su número para que hiciesen un grupo de _WhatsApp_ , ¿no?

-Si vas a estar cómodo... estaría bien que vinieras.

Le hubiese gustado que dijese que, de forma personal, le quería allí también. Pero le valió.

-Entonces me apunto - _¡bien!_ le escuchó decir. Escondió la cara en la almohada unos segundos-. ¿Pero ya podrás beber? ¿Tan rápido?

-Nadie dijo que saliésemos a beber -bromeó el moreno-. No debería pasarme, intentaré beber sólo un poco.

-¿Lo intentarás?

Agoney se echó a reír. Su risa a través del teléfono no le hacía justicia a su risa cuando él podía oírla a su lado.

-¿Ya puedes dejar de fumar?

-¿Qué?

-Una vez me dijiste que fumar te hacía bien y que ya te lo quitarías más adelante... ¿Ya puedes?

Sonrió y Raoul también lo hizo.

-Intentaré bajar la dosis (aunque no prometo nada).

No era la mejor respuesta, pero le gustó recibirla. Era lógica y lo había dicho de forma humorística, para quitarle importancia, pero darle tranquilidad también. Se alegraba de que todo pareciese irle mejor. De que estuviese saliendo de todo lo malo.

-Ago -se le escapó un bostezo-, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero estoy reventado y me iba ya a dormir. ¿Hablamos mañana?

-Sí, claro. Y perdona por llamar a esta hora, que no es muy tarde, pero... no es la más correcta -rio suavemente-. Hasta mañana. Descansa, bichito.

-Igualmente, Ago. Buenas noches.

Escuchó cómo el moreno le mandaba un beso antes de colgar y dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla. Apagó la luz y se hizo una bola bajo las mantas tras contener a duras penas un pequeño chillido   
  
  
  
  
  
  


-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Agoney riendo, aunque parecía que sí que le había sorprendido. Estaba sentado tras su ordenador, editando fotos con un niño vestido de marinero como protagonista- ¿No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas desde que nos vimos y ya me echas de menos?

Sin si quiera saludarle, se acercó hasta el mostrador, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y puso frente a este un pequeño paquete. No era uniforme se veía que no estaba en una caja, sino que era un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo de color verde.

-Es que no podía esperar más, me quemaba en las manos.

El moreno lo miró con curiosidad y sin rastro de sonrisa durante unos segundos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y Raoul casi contenía la respiración.

Y casi tuvo un mareo cuando levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No puedo aceptarlo, Raoul...

-Ábrelo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes que al rubio le parecieron horas, pero al final, masculló un pequeño _gracias_ y tomó el presente... y dio la vuelta al mueble para quedar a su lado.

A Raoul le gustó y desquicio a partes iguales ver con la lentitud que despegaba el envoltorio, buscando dónde estaba pegado el celo e intentado no romperlo mucho: porque él hacía lo mismo, pero necesitaba que terminase cuanto antes.

Se mordió el labio (con tanta fuerza que podría haberse hecho sangre) cuando vio entre los dedos del moreno el pequeño envase azul, morado y rosa por fuera. Vio cómo sus ojos leían el mensaje escrito en el bote a la vez que le quitaba el tapón y descubría los caramelos de colores.

_Píldoras contra la tristeza de tus días apagados_

-Es una tontería, pero... -se removió, sonrojado y nervioso. Necesitaba que dijese algo y, a falta de que lo hiciese, tenía que hablar él- siempre decías que te quedaba poco para dejar los antidepresivos y lo compré para regalártelo cuando esa pasara y... ayer pasó, ¿no? Me hubiese gustado que el mensaje fuese un poquito más alegre, pero...

-Es el mensaje más alegre del mundo.

Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y vio como le sonreía con toda la cara.

-Pero se centra en lo trist...

-Muchísimas gracias, Raoul -le interrumpió-. Muchísimas... Dios -rio y se llevó las manos a los ojos, secándoselos y respirando con fuerza-. De verdad, gracias.

Y se acercó a abrazarle. Y él le abrazó de vuelta. Y escondió la cara en su cuello y notó cómo se le humedecía la piel.

Raoul no se esperaba que se emocionase tanto. Ni siquiera se esperaba que se emocionase. Subió las manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas sobre su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y masajeando su cabeza. Suspiró despacio, no queriendo molestarle.

-Es que... -Agoney empezó a hablar y el rubio notó como toda su piel se ponía de punta por el contacto de sus labios en su cuello al hacerlo- confiaste en mí, confiaste en que podría -se le escapó una risa en medio de un sollozo-. Y eso me hace mucha ilusión, joder. Yo siempre decía que me quedaba poco, pero internamente me daba mucho miedo afirmarlo, por si no podía y... llegas tú... con tu luz -se puso rojo de golpe; el canario balbuceó antes de seguir hablando, llorando un poco más fuerte y haciéndole difícil el entenderle-... iluminas todo de una vez, con tus niñerías... con tu Tamagotchi y tus cosas -rio suavemente, vibrando contra la piel de Raoul-, y joder es que tú has confiado en mí, yo no lo estaba haciendo tanto. Te quiero un montón, de verdad, me alegro mucho de conocerte -confesó abrazándole más fuerte-. Gracias. Gracias -no sabía qué decirle. ¿Debía decir algo? Sí, pero... Agoney se echó a reír-. Mis amigos de siempre organizándome el salir de fiesta y llegas tú, con tu risa (de timidez), me regalas unos caramelos y me hace mucha más ilusión. Es que significan tantas cosas que... de verdad, Raoul, muchas gracias. Por todo.

Tomó aire lentamente y sonrió. ¿Cómo podía darle las gracias cuando él le había ayudado tanto?

-Ago, yo...

La campanilla de la puerta le interrumpió cuando entró una chica, que le preguntó al moreno si todo iba bien, por verle separarse de Raoul limpiándose aún la cara, antes de pedirle unas fotos tamaño carné. Este sólo asintió y le pidió que fuese pasando a la sala de dentro.

Volvió a secarse los ojos con las mangas de su sudadera y cogió su cámara. El rubio le cogió la mano y le miró serio. Agoney le sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero, en el último momento, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo, compuso una mueca divertida.

-¿Tú no deberías estar trabajado ahora?

Raoul se sonrojó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Le he dicho a mí a alumno de hacer la ruta por aquí para acercame. Además de conducir ha tenido que aparcar correctamente y ahora mismo... pues estará fumando o algo. No sé, quizás sólo esperándome.

El canario mantuvo los ojos sobre él antes de echarse a reír con ganas. Raoul sonrió.

-Eres la hostia -negó con la cabeza-. Vuelve al trabajo anda, nos vemos -le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias, bichito.

Permaneció unos segundos allí antes de salir, ya habiendo visto al moreno desparecer tras la puerta de la sala en la que sacaba las fotos. No quería irse todavía, ni le apetecía. Quería permacer un rato más con él, que le hiciese bromas y fuese cariñoso. Que se riese y le llamase bichito. Bichito. Le hacía gracia, le parecía lindo y sabía que había surgido para picarle, pero sin hacerle daño. Y a él nunca le habían puesto apelativos dulces.

Subió la cremallera de su cazadora (que había desabrochado justo antes de entrar) y vio el bote de caramelos. Sonrió, imaginando a Agoney cogiendo una de las pequeñas píldoras con todo el cuidado del mundo por la pequeña abertura.

No le dio explicaciones al torpe de su alumno, que ya estaba frustrado esperándole, pero supuso que debió imaginar que estaba feliz, pues concebía imposible no notarlo en la forma de sus labios y sus ojos brillantes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le extrañaba haber podido encontrar un hueco en el que sentarse a esa hora y ese día de la semana. Pero la cercanía de Agoney en el metro, para dejar espacio a otros pasajeros, le encantaba. Olía a la perfección su champú, sus hombros y sus piernas se rozaban y si se miraban, quedaban muy cerca el uno del otro (quizás por eso no lo hacían).

Habían decidido utilizar ese medio de transporte porque sabían que beberían y paraba justo en frente del centro comercial en el que iban a cenar pizza los cuatro antes de ir a la discoteca favorita de ellos (porque tenían que tener el estómago bien lleno para beber sin miedo a encontrarse fatal, o eso había dicho Ricky). Hablaron de compartir un taxi para la vuelta a casa, aunque, finalmente, el moreno ofreció que se quedase a dormir en la suya y él aceptó, así que ya tenía toda la noche planeada y al salir del piso, además de de Thalía, Mantequilla y el Tamagotchi (porque cómo iba a llevarlo, a ver si lo perdía), se despidió de Joan.

Miró por la ventana del metro a la vez que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos los auriculares negros de Agoney que todavía tenía él y, aprovechando que el mencionado estaba con el teléfono en las manos, acercó sus dedos al aparato y los enchufó. El isleño le miró y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pongo los cascos, tú la música.

-Los cascos son míos.

-Calla y dale al _play_.

Agoney obedeció, colocándose uno de ellos en la oreja derecha (Raoul en la contraria) y entrando en _Spotify_ para buscar su lista de reproducción. El rubio se maravillaba cada vez que leía _Playlist Agoney y Raoul_. Casi tanto como cuando esuchó la voz de Bely Basarte. Le encantaba esa canción.

-Maldito aleatorio y tus moñadas -protestó falsamente el moreno-. Maldita pobreza para no tener el _Premium_.

-Oye, que es muy bonita.

-Sí lo es -susurró-. _Me sentí astronauta cuando me abriste la puerta._

A Raoul se le escapó una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque pronto se le fue de los labios y se sonrojaron sus mejillas: la mano del fotógrafo se encontraba boca arriba sobre su propio muslo (y no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en los pantalones de pequeños cuadritos negros, blancos y marrones que llevaba), invitándole a que se la cogiera.

Tragó saliva y entrelazó sus dedos. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y se sintió a gusto.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo les verían los demás. ¿Pensarían que eran pareja, acurrucados como estaban en el metro? Él lo pensaría. Sintió que se ponía rojo.

¿Qué eran exactamente? No eran novios, eso por supuesto. Pero tampoco sabía si eran amigos. No sabía demasiado de relaciones afectivas, pero veía que había algo que no había estos últimos, aunque no quería que sus sentimientos le jugasen una mala pasada, que fuese sólo cosa suya. Agoney era muy cariñoso con él, estaban cómodos y... le miraba los labios. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto mirándole los labios? Él también se los miraba (y otras partes del cuerpo), pero porque le gustaría besárselos, porque le gustaba. Sin embargo, era el tinerfeño el que le ofrecía la mano en el tren, dormir en su casa y pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Estaban camino de salir de fiesta con sus dos mejores amigos. Se sentía en una nube.

Tanto que se acordó de Santi. Pensó en la relación que tuvierom y en cómo nunca lo hablaron directamente, no hizo falta, ambos se gustaban, estaban bien juntos y fue innecesario. ¿Y si pasaba eso con Agoney? No, ellos no se habían besado (Santi y él sí, varias veces). ¿Y si él era siempre así de cercano? Se fijaría en su relación con sus amigos aquella noche.

El supuesto que más miedo le daba era en el que se lo había imaginado absolutamente por ser lo que el quería.

Cerró los ojos más fuerte y se acurrucó contra su hombro. Este le rodeó con un brazo los suyos. _Perfecto, Agoney_ pensó _, tú confúndeme más._

Se puso a pensar en el canario. ¿Qué tipo de amigo te atraía tan cerca en un abrazo, en el transporte público y compartiendo auriculares? ¿Qué tipo de amigo respetaba tanto el espacio personal a la vez que no le importaba lo más mínimo? ¿Qué tipo de amigo te miraba los labios? Pensaba mucho en eso, en la cantidad de veces que había notado a Agoney mirándole la boca. Igual a Agoney también le gustaba... podía ser, ¿no? Quiso callar a la voz en su cabeza diciendo que como iba a gustarle a nadie y pensó en Santi. Acabó como acabó, pero a él le había gustado cuando también pesaba que nadie se fijaría en él. ¿Por qué no podía pasar otra vez? Claro que podía gustarle a Agoney... aunque una cosa era que pudiese ser y otra que fuese así, claro. Tragó saliva, queriendo también tragarse sus dudas.

Además de fijarse en cómo era con Roi y Ricky, iba a acercarse más a él, iba a intentar mostrarle que a él sí le gustaba. Iba a comportarse como antes de besar por primera vez a Santi y comprendió en ese momento que no sólo la Historia era un péndulo que no paraba de repetirse, también era así su propia historia. Sólo esperaba que no terminase igual, aunque le maravillaría que lo demás sí se tornase de la misma manera.

Para ver cómo reaccionaba, se atrevió a separarse un poco de su hombro y dejar un beso en su mandíbula.

Agoney le miró y le sonrió.

-¿Qué? -su voz sonaba tan feliz.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros.

Los labios del canario se curvaron un poco más y le besó en la frente. Raoul pensó que se desharía tras un contancto tan delicado, pero aguantó como buenamente pudo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, tan cerca como aquella posición les dejaba.

- _A menudo me recuerdan que da igual perderte_ -susurró Agoney la letra de la canción que comenzaba, pero negando levemente por la cabeza. Raoul se sonrojó

- _A menudo me comentan que no sé conocerte_ -y él pensó, en cambio, que aquella frase era muy sincera.

-Come mucha pizza hoy -dijo de pronto el moreno-, pero no tanta como encontrarte mal. Y ni se te ocurra proponerles pedir una con piña.

Raoul soltó una risita, pero no le hizo caso. Lo primero que hizo cuando se encontraron los cuatro en una mesa de aquella pizzería en la que podías pedir toda la que quisieras, fue señalar la hawaiana. Roi rio con él y Ricky buscó la mirada de Agoney, a quien le gesticuló un _¿de dónde dices que lo has sacado?_

Le dieron el lujo de pedir que la primera fuese la mitad con aquella fruta, pero sin dejar de mirarle con desacuerdo. Aunque sus caras fueron un poema cuando el canario se hizo también con una porción.

-¿Qué? Nunca dije nada para que no me pegasen, pero también me agrada -fue todo lo que pudo decir, desternillándose el rubio como hacía mucho que no hacía. Cuando consiguió ver a través de sus lágrimas, vi a Agoney sonriéndole. Ricky se acercó a decirle algo al oído y él sólo rio y le golpeó en el hombro.

Fue agradable y delicioso. Las pizzas estaban muy buenas y tenían masa fina para ser capaces de comer más, ya que, a fin de cuentas, pagarían lo mismo y valía la pena amortizarlo. Antes de ir a la discoteca, se pasaron por el _Lola_ , un bar de ambiente que estaba siempre prácticamente vacío (ya que la gente no tenía muy claro cuál era su horario, cerrando y abriendo de forma bastante aleatoria), pero qué ponía muy buenos chupitos y la música era bien petarda. Invitaron a Raoul a que probase el tequila y se hicieron cada uno con una bebida para jugar al _yo nunca_ sentandos en uno de los laterales del local.

Y Agoney empezó perdiendo por culpa de Ricky.

-Yo nunca... -empezó, pasando sus dedos por el borde de su vaso. Hizo una mueca bromista antes de continuar-... yo no llevo más de un año sin follar.

Roi se echó a reír y el canario refunfuñó cogiendo su copa.

-Panda de mamones -protestó dando un largo trago a su alcohol, aunque sonreía-, ni siquiera estaba bien planteada con el juego.

-Pero tío, salimos por ti, ¿no? Era necesario –le excusó Roi, que guiñó un ojo a Ricky-. Tendrás que animarte un poco primero.

Así, entre risas, vasos que se acaban y la ayuda de una aplicación de móvil que hicese bien las preguntas, pasaron un par de horas los tres en aquel bar que, lejos de ser la _Panacea_ en cuanto a multitud, era justo lo que necesitaban. Raoul se lo pasó muy bien y descubrió un montón de cosas, datos irrelevantes por lo general, sobre los otros, igual que ellos sobre él, como que Agoney sólo se había acostado con tres personas en su vida (él sólo con Santi), que Ricky era de los que se pasaba cinco minutos cantando desnudo frente al espejo antes de ducharse creyéndose una Spice Girl (él era más de tirarse veinte dentro de ella) o que Roi tuvo una relación con un hombre hasta dos semanas antes de empezar a salir con Cris (él... bueno él tuvo a Mireya). Pero el momento más intenso que podía recordar fue en el momento en el que el fotógrafo se acercó a medir una tanda de chupitos para los cuatro antes de irse y él, con la excusa de ayudarle, se acercó a él a los pocos minutos, atreviéndose apoyar sus manos en su cintura y su barbilla en su hombro para hablarle desde su espalda.

Agoney dio un respingo al principio, que se tranquilizó cuando notó que era Raoul, pero podía ver cierta sorpresa en su cara, igual que sus ojos completamente negros y sus labios más agrietados que nunca (porque se los estaba mordiendo). Bufó internamente cuando les avisaron de que los chupitos estaban listos y el moreno tuvo que dejar de sonreírle a él para volverse hacia la barra y pagar antes de coger dos de los pequeños recipientes. El rubio se lo tomó con tal fuerza que cualquiera hubiese pensado que llevaba sin probar líquido dos meses tras una caminata por el desierto. Ricky rio ante eso y le hizo una broma que ya ni recordaba.

Agradeció que los amigos del chico fuesen un par de metros por delante de camino al _Wendy's_ (una discoteca con dibujos de Peter Pan en las paredes y música de la de toda la vida) ya que esté le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí, murmurando una queja sobre el frío que hacía. Raoul le dio la razón, una sonrisa y un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Se rieron mucho en el interior del local por el puchero en los labios del catalán al haberle pedido el DNI en la puerta. _¡El DNI, ni que fuese un bebé!_ no dejaba de murmurar, pero el canario le dio un beso en la mejilla y le empujó hacia la barra para que se callase de una vez.

Roi y él empezaron por unas cervezas, pero Ricky y Agoney se lanzaron directamente a por algo más fuerte, el primero con un Vodka negro con limón y el segundo con un Puerto de Indias con Sprite. Le encantaba ver lo mucho que se motivaban cuando alguna de las canciones les encantaba, especialmente ellos dos. A lo largo de la noche, se había dado cuenta de la buena relación que había entre el de la escuela de interpretación y el fotógrafo, picándose continuamente e incluso fingiendo tontear. Y él se sentía un poco mal por Roi que, aunque integrado en el grupo, parecía un poco más desplazado, siendo notable que los tres se apreciaban, pero la amistad entre los otros dos era más fuerte. Por eso se acercaba a él continuamente, sentándose a su lado o frente a él y dándole conversación. No quería que se sintiese solo (aunque no pareciese ser así), él sabía lo que era eso.

-¿Tienes una perrita? -le preguntó en voz alta para que pudiese oírle bien.

Vio como sus ojos sonreían tras sus ojos de pasta.

-Sí, es preciosa y pequeñita, se llama Rosita.

-Jo, qué envidia, a mí me dan alergia -protestó con triste y Roi rio-. Mi gato se llama Mantequilla.

-Qué gracioso -bromeó, bebiendo de su cerveza. Error: casi se ahogó cuando Ricky le golpeó en la espalda llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Y si nos alejamos un poquito de la barra, que parecemos abuelillos?

-Que ya no somos niños -dijo Roi, viendo venir la idea de darlo todo sobre alguna tarima.

-Especialmente él -añadió Agoney. Miró fijamente su copa cuando su amigo le miró y Raoul tuvo que contener la risa. La edad de Ricky salía a flote cada media hora, aproximadamente.

Terminó por darle una colleja y arrastrarlos a todos hasta una esquina del local, donde se dedicaron a cantar las canciones a voces, reír y saltar como unos locos. A veces también bailaban ( _porque la autoestima hasta el cielo y el perreo hasta el suelo_ , vociferó Ricky sobre la música), aunque de forma bastante torpe y vergonzosa, especialmente por parte de Raoul, que fue animándose poco a poco por estar con aquellos tres, tan lanzados como eran, más aún juntos.

Le gustaba encontrarse con la mirada de Agoney y coordinarse para mover la cabeza cada uno para un lado mientras sus pies no paraban quietos. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa teñida por las luces de colores que caían del techo. Le gustaba mirarle (aunque eso no fuese nada nuevo).

Habiendo terminado ya su segunda copa en el _Wendy's_ , se apoyaron contra la pared (quedando justo las halas de Campanilla tras Raoul, haciendo que el moreno le revolviese el pelo bromeando con ello). Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar que la música y las luces le envolviese. Agoney le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, diciendo que trazaba las figuras que estas le formaban en la piel. Entendió entonces que el fotógrafo ya había bebido un poquito de más.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no veníamos y por qué coño fue? -soltó Ricky, mirando lo poco que quedaba del último hielo de su vaso.

-Por el servidor –el canario levantó el brazo tan deprisa que Raoul casi pudo ver como su cerebro rebotaba dentro de su cabeza, tambaleándose su cuerpo.

-Es verdad –vio que mascullaba, pues no le escuchó decirlo-. Lo he echado de menos, me encanta salir de fiesta con vosotros -confesó hablando más alto.

Roi asintió dándole la razón.

-Yo echo de menos a Óscar -dijo con sinceridad.

Raoul sintió cómo se le secaba la boca con la mirada que Ricky le dio a su amigo.

-Pues yo no -replicó el canario de igual forma antes de alejarse, dirigiéndose a la barra.

No se quedó a escuchar como el mayor discutía con Roi, sino que le siguió todo lo rápido que pudo, esquivando los cuerpos que bailaban por todo el local. Se colocó a la izquierda de Agoney con un resoplido.

-Casi no te alcanzo.

El moreno le sonrió.

-¿Vas a beber más? Terminaste la anterior hace nada -evitó decirle que el alcohol ya estaba haciéndole efecto.

-Que eran las alas de Campanilla, no las antenas de Pepito Grillo, bichito -bromeó-. Sólo una más y ya... -calló un momento al escuchar la canción que sonaba- o puedo tomarme la última después -le sonrió y Raoul se la correspondió-. ¿Bailamos?

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta mucha canción.

-¿Es de _Despistaos_?

-Sí, _El primer paso_ , es reciente.

-Es bonita.

No dijeron nada más. Pero Agoney le miraba sonriendo. Se mordió el labio y asintió acercándose a él.

-Luego la añadimos a la lista –le cogió la mano y les alejó un poco de la barra.

Vergonzoso, Raoul le pasó las manos por el cuello.

-¿Así? -preguntó- Esta canción no pega mucho en una discoteca.

Rio y llevó sus dedos a su cintura. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no dar un saltito.

-La verdad es que no, la pediría alguien –le atrajo hacia sí y sus narices se rozaron. Miel sobre carbón, brillaban sus ojos. Los labios del isleño estaban curvados hacia arriba mientras el catalán tenía la cabeza casi gacha. Se separó de su cara para apoyarse en su hombro, haciendo que quedasen abrazados y sus pies y cuerpos se moviesen lentamente hacia los lados. Le notó respirar profundamente-. Me gusta mucho como hueles –dijo contra su oído.

-Tú hueles a ginebra rosa -respondió atropelladamente.

El pecho de Agoney vibró por su risa y él le abrazó más fuerte, acercándolo más. No quería que se acabase, no quería dejar de escuchar la voz de Daniel Marco y por un momento le dio la razón al lado más pureta y criticón del reggaeton del moreno: no quería que un tema que les hiciese separarse sustituyese a aquel.

Sintió los labios del fotógrafo en su cuello, tocándole su nariz la oreja. Se estremeció conteniendo la sonrisa y recordó el beso que le dio en la clavícula, sin venir tampoco a cuento. Quería que dejase de necesitar un cuento para eso. Quería un montón de cosas. Tiró suavemente de su cabello y le escuchó quejarse.

Las manos del mayor subieron lentamente de su cintura a sus omóplatos mientras se separaba, tan lentamente que Raoul sólo quería dejarse perder en sus caricias.

-Igual si voy un poco borracho –dijo en voz bajo y él negó con la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron la mirada. El pulgar izquierdo del moreno le acarició la mejilla, allí donde supuso le marcaban las luces azules que caían también sobre él. El dedo contrario se posó en su clavícula. Los ojos del canario eran tan oscuros como el jersey que llevaba, ese que con sus cuello alto y sus pantalones de cuadritos, esos que le gustaría dejar caer tras quedarse con el cinturón en las manos, le quedaban tan bien. Se atrevió a permitir que sus dedos colgasen de las tiras del pantalón por el que este pasaba.

Agoney le acarició la piel (en realidad no había dejado de hacerlo) y le miró los labios. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y le miró también los labios. _Bésale_ , se dijo, _aunque se haya zumbado tres Puertos de Indias y tú los odies._

Se humedeció los labios. El fotógrafo se acercó a él, menos lento que cualquier otro movimiento, agachándose levemente. Pero Raoul se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás con velocidad.

La canción dejó de sonar a la vez que su latido se aceleraba. Lo escuchaba más fuerte que la base latina que comenzó a salir de los altavoces.

-¿Vamos... por tu copa? -preguntó nervioso. Lo repitió más alto, consciente de que no se le habría oído. Agoney le miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir-. Yo... tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas por la barra?

El moreno asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, no me moveré de ahí.

-Gracias -masculló antes de casi correr hacia los lavabos, esquivando a todo aquel que se le ponía delante. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar durante todo el tiempo que estaba en la cola. Era un imbécil, no se había atrevido. No se había atrevido.

_¿Qué te pasa, Raoul? ¿No te ibas a acercar más a él? Soy imbécil, soy imbécil. ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? ¿Por qué? Estábamos tan bien, estábamos bailando, me ha besado en el cuello, me estaba acariciando la cara. Pero..._

-¿No vas a pasar? -le preguntó el chico de detrás. Era su turno. Entró en el baño corriendo y echó el pestillo.

_Está pedo. Está pedo. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Por eso quería bailar contigo. Por eso estaba haciendo todo eso. Por eso has creído que te iba a besar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres tú? Sólo sale contigo por Miriam y Amaia. Agoney nunca querría nada contigo._

Se vio sollozar en el espejo y quiso secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Era un tonto, por eso estaba llorando en el baño de sucio de una discoteca. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero podría pasar desapercibido debajo de las luces como no lo hacía debajo de esa medio fundida bombilla.

_¿Por qué te da tanto miedo poder gustarle a alguien de verdad?_

Sorbió por la nariz con fuerza.

_¿Por qué te da tanto miedo dejar que te bese si te mueres de ganas de hacerlo tú?_

Abrió de nuevo el agua y se pasó las manos, bien empapadas, por el pelo y la cara, haciendo que varias gotas cayesen sobre su camisa blanca.

 _Te mereces muchas cosas bonitas,_ dijo la voz de Thalía. _Eres una persona maravillosa, mi amor_ , dijo Miriam. _Si no fuese bollera, me enamoraría de ti_ , Amaia. _Raoul, por Dios, si eres un cuquito_ , Bast. _Te amo, hermano,_ Juan Antonio. _Te quiero, Raoul,_ Santi. _¿De verdad no eres consciente de lo genial que eres?_ , Santi. _Eres la persona más guapa de España,_ Santi. _Raoul, si pude enamorarme sólo de tu culo y me enamoré también de ti fue por algo,_ Santi. _Venía a decirte una palabra bonita noruega, pero ahora te veo más bonito a ti y ya se me ha olvidado cuál era,_ Santi.

Le gustó ver su sonrisa en el espejo. Le gustó oírse hablándose con cariño. Le gustó pensar en las personas que le querían. Le gustó que Santi ya no le gritase en su cabeza, le gustó poder recordar su voz con la alegría con la que la escuchó siempre.

Se frotó los ojos una última vez y salió fuera del baño.

No pasaba nada. No pasaba nada, porque Nerea le iba a ayudar a tenerse así mismo. No pasaba nada si le gustaba a un chico o no, tenía a todas sus personas detrás. No pasaba nada con las copas que Agoney hubiese bebido porque hacía más de dos meses que se conocían y le había demostrado cariño un montón de veces.

Sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas y levantando la cabeza para mirar el sitio. Roi y Ricky estaban en la zona de la barra en la que había dejado al canario. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero sonrió aún más.

-¡Hola! -gritó a los dos chicos- ¿Bebiendo de nuevo?

Levantaron ambos sus copas, como toda afirmación.

-¿Y Ago? Me dijo que me esperaría aquí.

-Pues cuando llegamos se estaba acabando la suya mientras miraba deshacerse los hielos de la tuya -bromeó Roi. _¿Qué mía?_ pensó, no habiendo tomado más-. Empezó a sonar una canción que le gustaba y nos abandonó.

Señaló hacia el frente y siguió su mirada. Sus labios se entreabrieron y le dio la sensación de no haber escuchado nunca a ninguna voz amiga diciéndole cosas bonitas mientras lloraba. Agoney se reía y se movía de forma torpe y arítmica, con un chico hablándole y apoyándole las manos en el pecho, en los brazos. Sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo inmenso en la garganta.

-Íbamos a acercarnos -volvió a hablar el de ojos verdes-, pero ese se nos adelantó y no quisimos hacerlo.

-No, no me has dejado –le contradijo Ricky.

-Tsk, Ri, deja al chico, que ya tiene una edad.

Pero él casi no les oía, se apoyó en la barra y los dos le miraron.

-¿Raoul?

-Me voy a ir a casa.

-¿Ya? -preguntó esta vez Roi y ambos dieron un par de pasos hacia él- Es temprano.

-Sí es que... estoy un poco revuelto, bebí por encima de mis posibilidades –se excusó-. Llamaré a un taxi y volveré a mi piso.

-Creo que a todos se nos fue un poco la cabeza -sonrió Ricky y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Te acompaño fuera.

Negó rápidamente y sintió cómo se le podrían derramar las lágrimas.

-No hace falta, en serio, no quiero que...

-Vaaamos.

El viento le golpeó en la cara, pero menos que la imagen de un tío ligando con Agoney mientras este sólo se reía. Al final, sí que no había pretendido besarle.

-Pues Ago se ha cogido una buena -comenzó a decir Ricky, como si no notase que lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era hablar de él-, la resaca de mañana será monumental. Se lo merece, que hoy decía que iba a beber poco. Tendría que haberle...

-Ya tiene una edad -repitió las palabras del otro chico. El castaño se le quedó mirando y él sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar el número de un taxi.

-No es de los que se pilla pedos y se enrolla con gente cada vez que sale, ¿sabes? Bueno, ya lo dijo antes: sólo se ha acostado con tres personas (y creo recordar que dos fueron parejas suyas). Ese era más mi rollo, hasta Kibo -sonrió y se apoyó de lado en la pared del _Wendy's_ -. Y llevaríamos muchísimo tiempo sin pisar este sitio, pero le he visto quitarse a peña de encima un montón de veces, no sé que está haciendo ahora –rio.

-Este le habrá gustado más -se encogió de hombros y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Ricky esperó a que terminase la conversación en silencio. Cuando colgó, le sonrió.

-Pues ya nos veremos. Espero que nos veamos muchas más veces, porque me caes genial –dijo acercándose para abrazarle. Raoul le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo y correspondió a su abrazo-. Formaríamos un equipazo los cuatro.

-Seguramente...

Le revolvió el pelo al separarse.

-Vuelvo dentro, ¿vale? Que Roi necesitará a alguien con su aburrimiento y Agoney a alguien que le quite al chaval de encima que, entre tú y yo, no se lo va a tirar. Sólo está muy borracho como para mandarlo a tomar por culo (sin él).

Raoul asintió, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir. Ricky le sonrió aún más.

-Pasa buena noche.

El taxi no tardó mucho más en llegar. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y apenas hizo caso a la conductora, que debió notar que no estaba demasiado bien como para entablar conversación y se limitó a hacer comentarios breves.

Se sentía fatal y se sentía fatal por sentirse fatal. Porque él no tenía derecho para enfadarse, ni para ponerse triste. Ellos no eran nada. Agoney no le debía nada, podía enrollarse con quien le diese la gana y él no podía opinar. Pero le daba rabia, le daba rabia porque le gustaba. Porque era él quién quería acariciarle mientras bailaba. Pero también el que quería decirle que se contralase, que no bebiese más; era el que quería consolarle a la mañana siguiente con una pastilla y un vaso de agua para el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener; era él quien quería cogerle la mano cuando se encontrase fatal al salir de la psicóloga o tras un día duro. Era él quien quería estar a su lado todo el rato.

Se obligó a no llorar y se prometió no hacerlo. Al menos no hasta el lunes, cuando se lo contase todo a Nerea y no pudiese resistirse, cuando ella le hiciese mil preguntas sobre sus sentimientos, cuando comiese un montón de caramelos para ayudarse.

-¿Raoul? -Thalía, con su camiseta básica blanca y sus bragas de lunares, bebía agua a oscuras en la cocina- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amiga encendió la luz de la campana y le miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? - _no preguntes eso o me romperé_ \- ¿Pasó algo?

-No, no, sólo no quise seguir con la fiesta, estoy un poco borracho -mintió, cogiendo un vaso de un armario y sacando una magdalena de otro-. Me tomaré esto y me iré a la cama.

La castaña le miró sin fiarse demasiado, pero debió de entender que no era le mejor momento para seguir hablando, pues se limitó a darle un beso bien fuerte en la mejilla y volver a la habitación de la que salían los ronquidos de Joan.

Raoul apagó la pequeña luz de la cocina y se quedó a oscuras, como quería que se quedase su cabeza durante un rato. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: se vienen temas duros (no muy explícitos) hacia la última parte del capítulo. Tened cuidado y dejad de leer si no os sentís bien. Os dejo con el capítulo, os quiero.

Las sábanas pesaban sobre él más que nunca, a la vez que también lo hacía el resto de la habitación, haciendo que se debatiese entre permanecer en la cama o levantarse. Pero no era capaz de seguir ahí quieto.

Suspiró cuando su espalda se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar colocarse el pelo, sin conseguir demasiado. Cerró los ojos.

Agoney.

Agoney sujetando su mano en el tren.

Agoney haciendo un puchero cuando le regañó por querer dejar los bordes de sus porciones de pizza.

Agoney mirándole divertido cada vez que coger su copa significaba confesar un secreto.

Agoney acariciándole la mejilla y bromeando sobre luces cuando había empezado a cogerse el pedo del quince.

Agoney bailando con él, abrazándole por la cintura y diciéndole que le gustaba cómo olía.

Agoney riéndose mientras un tío ligaba con él.

Pensó en golpear con la cabeza la pared, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas. Se sentía cansado, se sentía triste (consigo mismo). Había visto mil facetas distintas del canario a lo largo de la noche y justo había tenido que quedarse con la que menos le gustaba para el final. Y tampoco podía echárselo en cara, ni enfadarse con él. No eran nada. No lo eran. Aunque Agoney hubiese estado tan borracho como para intentar besarle.

Ahí sí que utilizó la cabeza contra la pared tras él. Lo había malinterpretado todo. Claro que lo había malinterpretado, ¿cómo iba el chico a querer besarle? Estaba apenado, porque no se había parado nunca a pensar en qué pasaba si él no le gustaba al fotógrafo y, ahora que lo había hecho, no le gustaba nada la idea. Pensarlo, hacía que le doliese la tripa y le entrasen ganas de llorar.

Se levantó de la cama y Mantequilla se restregó contra sus piernas en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo. Se agachó para coger al felino en brazos y dejó un beso sobre su pelaje. Este ronroneó contra su pecho, donde se había acomodado. Fue con él hasta el salón para darle de comer y se fijó en la nota que había sobre uno de los cojines que, a su vez, estaba sobre la mesa principal, en la que Thalía solía estudiar.

Raoul dejó que el gato bajase de un salto y le vio dirigirse hacia su comedero antes de tomar el pequeño papel entre sus dedos y leerlo. La letra redonda de su amiga (acompañada de un dibujo de una cara sonriente) le avisaba de que se había marchado con Joan para no molestarle haciendo ruido si al despertarse se encontraba mal.

Le hubiese gustado explicarle que, de ser así, no sería por una horrible resaca como ella esperaría por la supuesta borrachera que le había dicho que tenía, sino por quien sí se había pasado con la bebida.

Se guardó el papel entre la goma elástica de la ropa interior y su cadera, ya que su pijama no tenía bolsillos, y se sentó en el suelo junto a Mantequilla para echarle su sobre de comida húmeda y comprobar que todavía tenía agua. El suave ruido que hacía el animal al comer le relajó. Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras lo miraba. Era tan bonito y tenía tanto pelo que quería achucharlo tanto que al final se enfadase con él y le ignorase todo el día (aunque Mantequilla nunca había hecho eso, porque era el gato más adorable del mundo y Raoul su favorito de la casa. Thalía a veces se hacía la ofendida porque no buscaba tanto su cariño y él sólo le sacaba la lengua). Mantequilla terminó su alimento, se relamió los bigotes y volvió a frotarse contra el rubio para que le acariciase. Este le ofedeció, siendo incapaz de negarse a darle amor a nadie.

Su pequeño amigo se veía encantado con sus dedos hundidos en su barriguita, pero acabó levantándose del suelo y regresando a su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama y cogiendo el teléfono, donde brillaban varias notificaciones. No se había parado a desconectar el Internet cuando llegó por la noche, así que tenía varios mensajes que le habían llegado a lo largo de la mañana. Su reloj marcaba las tres menos diez de la tarde y tenía un mensaje de las once de la mañana de Santi. Se le hizo muy raro volver a ver su nombre y su cara entre sus últimos contactos.

_Sólo quería decirte que tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para que podamos ser amigos (o al menos charlar de vez en cuando, como dijimos) y puedes hablarme cuando quieras, yo no volveré a mandarte ningún mensaje hasta que tú quieras, sólo quería que quedase claro. ¡Pasa un buen día, que es domingo!_

Sonrió mirando el mensaje. Aunque al principio hubiese sido incómodo volver a verle, se alegraba de ello por el bien que le había hecho hablar con él. Seguía teniendo que repararse a sí mismo, pero ahora se repetía todos los días que Santi no pensaba lo que había dicho y era capaz de volver a recordarse junto a él sin ese gusto amargo que le había quedado después de la ruptura.

Movió el aparato de una mano a otra antes de responderle con una escueta propuesta para tomar café pasadas las fiestas de Navidad (para las que cada vez quedaba menos estando ya a dieciséis de diciembre) y no hablar hasta entonces, dándose todavía un tiempo, pero empezando poco a poco. Le apetecía y creía que era la mejor opción, Nerea también le había dicho que podía hacerlo si se sentía cómodo volviendo a hablar con él y que podría hacerle bien.

Le mandó un par de emoticonos de una ducha junto con una despedida y Santi le respondió un par de minutos después, mientras cogía ropa limpia y una toalla de su armario, con unas caritas sonrientes.

Nunca agradeció tanto el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Resopló con fuerza, apoyando la frente sobre la mampara. A su mente volvió Agoney y su mano viajó hasta el grifo, cambiándolo con brusquedad al lado frío y notando un escalofrío. Le encantaba hacer eso y buscó la posición en la que el chorro helado le caía directamente sobre la nuca. Era algo tan relajante que consiguió alejar al canario de su mente. Aunque, ¿era eso lo que quería? En ese momento sí, pero tampoco demasiado.

Agudizó el oído, para prestar atención a la música que salía de los altavoces de su teléfono (sobre el mueble con cajones). Era una de esas canciones que tanto le gustaban al canario. No alcanzaba a comprender la letra, pero identificaba la voz como la de Álvaro Benito y con eso le bastaba para sentirle cerca cuando le creía tan lejos.

Se lavó el pelo a conciencia, disfrutando del olor fresco a limón y sintiendo sus músculos desentumecerse. Disparó con el jabón de coco directamente sobre su pecho y se frotó con las manos en lugar de molestarse en hacerse con la esponja. Normalmente odiaba hacer todo aquello nada más levantarse de la cama, pero después de salir de fiesta, con alcohol y sudor de por medio, le repugnaba no hacerlo así. Y en esa ocasión, le ayudaba también a relajarse.

Permaneció un rato más bajo el agua, notando cómo sus dedos se arrugaban y su voz interior le decía que estaba despilfarrando mucho. Se armó de fuerza de voluntad para abrir la mampara y alcanzar la toalla antes de salir de la ducha, arrebujándosela alrededor del cuerpo para secarse con rapidez antes de caer demasiadas gotas al suelo.

Dudaba entre secarse el pelo o no, pero olvidó el dilema cuando, al coger su teléfono para apagar la música, vi un mensaje nuevo. Con la cara y el nombre del moreno.

_Estoy ahora mismo por tu calle, ¿te apetece bajar y hablamos?_

Tragó saliva. No esperaba encontrarse con él tan rápido.

_Acabo de salir de la ducha, dame veinte minutos y estoy._

Agoney le contestó con más rapidez que la que él utilizó en decidirse a mandar el suyo o no. Le decía simplemente que esperaría.

Los minutos que prometió, se convirtieron en media hora ya que, después de secarse, vestirse y peinarse, todavía caminó, nervioso, por el pasillo, el salón y su habitación. Pero terminó por coger su plumas amarillo y ponérselo encima de la ropa. Ni siquiera esperó que nadie notase que llevaba ropa muy de estar en casa, en ese momento le daba igual.

Vio a Agoney antes de abrir la puerta y que el aire le golpease en las mejillas: estaba frente a su portal, con las manos en los bolsillos, trazando continuamente la línea que formaba el borde de piedra que rodeaba la tierra del árbol del paseo que veía desde el salón de su piso. Se giró hacia él en cuanto le oyó y le miró mordiéndose los labios. Raoul no supo muy bien qué hacer.

Se acercó al moreno a la vez que esté a él y se miraron un momento, con duda, hasta que al final abrieron los abrazos y se abrazaron. Notó como Agoney le suspiraba en el hombro.

-Lo siento –dijo antes de separarse de él. Volvió a suspirar, mirándole a los ojos-. Me la cogí muy grande y, y... entiendo que te marchases, de verdad, porque lo jodí todo emborrachándome tanto, que teníamos planes para después, ibas a venir a mi casa a dormir, y te tuviste que ir solo porque... joder normal, lo entiendo perfectamente y lo siento un montón. Me porté fatal haciendo eso, además... -el tono de su voz bajó y se encogió sobre si mismo- te dije que intentaría no beber demasido y no lo cumplí. Ni te esperé donde dijimos cuando fuiste al baño. Lo único que hice fue pedirme dos cubatas más e irme al terminarlos a otra parte, cuando lo que debería haber hecho era acompañarte para que no estuvieses solo en la cola y esperar fuera cuando entrases -agachó la cabeza y Raoul se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba el fotógrafo, dolido consigo mismo. Se atrevió a cogerle la mano. No podía verle mal, tontease con él o con otro-. Perdóname, por favor. Aunque no sé si puedo pedirte eso.

El catalán se mordió en labio y apretó sus dedos de forma inconsciente.

-Tampoco fue tan importante -empezó, hablando más bajo de lo que pretendía. Subió el volumen y se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada-. No pasa nada, se te fue un poco la mano y ya está, hacía mucho que no bebías -la disculpa del chico le hacía ver que no había ningún motivo para estar triste. Pero el problema era que él no estaba así por lo que había descrito, sino por su duda cuando creyó que iba a besarle para después verlo con otro. Ahora, con sus ojos oscuros delante, se preguntó si esos ojos habrían contemplado unos ajenos durante toda la noche. No había querido pararse a pensar en eso-. La próxima vez ten más cuidado, tienes que... ser responsable con lo que bebés, más en tu caso y... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- para no dejarme tirado. No pasa nada, Ago, te perdono.

Porque no había nada que perdonar. Si él estaba intentando apartar la culpa de no querer a Santi, no podía encasquetarle al moreno la de no quererle a él. Sólo podía estar enfadado por lo expuesto y no lo estaba, así que se tragó los restos amargos y pensó en disfrutar que quería seguir a su lado, que le importaba lo suficiente como para disculparse con él a unas horas de lo ocurrido.

-Ni siquiera creo que haya mucho que perdonar -se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Agoney pareció respirar en ese momento.

-Menos mal -una risa se escapó de los labios del rubio-. Tuve miedo de que pudieses enojarte. Creo que eso hacía explotar mi cabeza más que el alcohol -bromeó apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Te duele?

-Estoy fatal -rio-. Pero es que no podía esperar, ni comí nada. Y me lo merezco, por beber tanto.

Raoul asintió sin pensar en qué asentía.

-¿Quieres subir? Thalía no está, puedes tomar algo y quedarte un rato a descansar -propuso, notando cómo se ruborizaba.

-Eres un encanto -se sonrieron y el menor recordó en ese momento que seguía sujetando su mano y se la soltó-. Sería genial. Gracias.

Le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta antes de girarse hacia ella, esperando que Agoney también lo hiciera.

-Y no me lié con el tío -soltó a su espalda, sin moverse del sitio-. Me volví con Ricky y Roi poco después de que tú te fueses, por lo que me contaron.

El rubio le miró, alegre y relajado en su interior.

-No tienes por qué explicármelo -quiso quitarle importancia, aunque sólo dijese la verdad.

-Pero quería hacerlo.

Y si Raoul había notado un cosquilleo bajo la piel cuando se sincerase respecto al chico con el que le vio, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

No dijeron nada más hasta que entraron en el ascensor, tras una conversación sin palabras en las que decidieron prescindir de la escalera.

-Voy a conocer a tu gato.

Evitar la carcajada resultó innecesario y rompió a reír. Aprovechó que miraba hacia delante para fijarse (una vez más) en su perfil. El moreno, apoyado en el espejo, no tenía su mejor cara ni sobre la piel ni en su reflejo. El cabello le caía despeinado por todas partes y sus ojos parecían cansados. Quiso colocar cada mechón en su lugar y besarle los párpados mientras le abrazaba de forma suave. Pero se recordó que no podía hacer ninguna y se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta cuando este lo hizo.

-¿Te enseño el piso o mejor en otro momento? -preguntó Raoul, sacando la llave de la cerradura y empujando la puerta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Primero me haces la ruta y luego yo ya te robo el sofa.

Iba a contestar, pero se le adelantó la pequeña bola de pelo que corrió hasta ellos y se frotó contra sus pantalones de chándal. Sonrió con ternura y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el canario también admiraba al felino.

-Bueno, pues este es el salón y este es Mantequilla, el favorito de la casa, porque tanto Thalía como yo votaríamos por él. Nos peleamos por su cariño -Agoney rio, agachándose a acariciar al gato, que le olfateó los dedos antes de permitirle tocar sin que su pelaje se crispase-. Y él me quiere más a mí siempre -dijo con orgullo-. Así que tiene dos votos.

-Pues a ver si conseguimos que tú seas el favorito -le miró confuso y la sonrisa del fotógrafo se ensanchó-. Que seas a quién más quieras y tengas tres nominaciones a mejor de la casa.

Un extraño sonido salió de su garganta cuando quiso retener una carcajada.

-Creo que te va a costar más hacerte con el voto de Thalía que con el mío: quiere demasiado a ese coso -rio señalando a Mantequilla antes de sentarse, dejando al animal entre sus piernas y a Agoney en frente- y me guardará rencor siempre por tener todo su amor.

La tranquilidad que tuvo solo en la ducha, no era comparable para nada con la que sintió acariciando al minino con el isleño durante tanto tiempo que no era capaz de medirlo. Se quedaron allí, absorbidos, sin nada más que hacer que toquetear al gato, que estaba más feliz que una perdiz con tanta atención.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

Alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendido por su voz tras tanto silencio. Vio cómo sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro había palidecido un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy un poco mareado.

Raoul se puso en pie y ayudó al otro chico a levantarse tirando de sus manos.

-Pero no te preocupes, en serio, que estoy bien.

No le respondió, sólo le señaló hacia donde debía dirigirse con él, sujetándole de la muñeca. Agoney se dejó llevar y él encendió la luz del lavabo que había junto a la sala de estar, normalmente usado por Thalía, pero más cercano a ellos. Se mojó las manos (vigilando al chico que acababa de sentarse sobre la taza y se recostaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados) y se acercó a él para pasarle los dedos húmedos por la cara. El moreno sonrió y las gotas la brillaron sobre la piel. Raoul los arrastró hasta su cuello, queriendo dejar en él un torpe masaje.

-¿Mejor? A mí refrescarme me viene bien cuando tengo resaca -frunció el ceño al ver la reacción en la cara del otro-. ¿De qué te ríes?

Abrió los ojos y él sintió que se ponía rojo.

-No pareces de los que se cogen borracheras. Pareces más responsable que yo anoche -le sonrió con cariño y Raoul comprendió que no lo decía de forma negativa, que no le llamaba soso ni rarito-. En realidad, creo que tienen más que ver los antidepresivos. Porque... mi sistema ya no estaba acostumbrado, ¿me explico? -asintió, acariciándole las mejillas todavía- Hacía mucho que no tomaba y no hace tanto del último medicamento, me siento... un poco hecho una mierda -confesó en voz baja.

-Pero... ¿física o psicológicamente?

-Un poco los dos... revuelto y como de bajona. Estoy pensando en cosas que no me gustan -le apartó el pelo de la frente y se la besó. Toda la vergüenza que podía tener con él, desaparecía cuando no estaba bien y veía la posibilidad de ayudarle-. Pero no de abstinencia de los antidepresivos ni nada, sólo del exceso... estoy bien.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso continuamente? -utilizó todo el tacto posible, pues realmente le frustraba que usase esas palabras- ¿Qué significa para ti estar bien?

Agoney tragó saliva y él no tuvo el valor de preguntar en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres vomitar?

-No, no. Antes un poco, pero ahora estoy bi-mejor -rectificó con rapidez-. Me duelen el estómago y la cabeza –se quejó, tocándose la primera zona nombrada sobre la camiseta.

-Puede que sea de hambre. Te preparo algo para comer y una pastilla. ¿Paracetamol? No sé si...

-Sí, no te preocupes, aunque una Aspirina estaría mejor. Mil gracias, Raoul.

Negó con una sonrisa y se separó un poco de él para ofrecerle sus manos como ayuda para levantarse y regresar al salón.

-Espera aquí en el sofá, que no tardaré nada, algo ligerito.

Y a pesar de cumplir con su palabra, encontró al canario amodorrado sobre un cojín (aunque él repitió en varias ocasiones que no había llegado a quedarse dormido). Le tendió el plato con dos pequeños sándwiches de jamón y queso y se sentó a su lado con un  _tupper_ con patatas con carne y con una cuchara, sobra de la comida del día anterior. Sobre la mesa baja dejó un vaso de agua y un medicamento comprimido que calmase su dolor de cabeza.

Comieron en un silencio que Raoul no terminaba de saber si era agradable o no. Se sentía en tensión a la vez que en calma al pensar en que sólo era Agoney, su Agoney, ese que él se había pasado conociendo durante dos meses. Recordó por un momento que él no quería hacer aquello, que él no quería participar en el plan que le propusieron sus amigas y se echó a reír. No le hubiese conocido. Dios mío, no hubiese conocido a Agoney. Quién le recomendaría canciones, quién se pararía de pronto en la calle para tomarle una foto a algo que él no veía, quién le llamaría bichito. Bichito. El moreno habría tenido la intención de picarle con aquella palabra, pero ahora lo echaba de menos. Quería que lo dijese. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas sin oírlo, pero lo recordaba lejos.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, sacándole de sus pensamientos, pero también haciéndole sonrojarse al ser consciente de que se había reído en voz alta.

-Nada... algo que estaba pensando.

-Algo que no me puedes contar.

-No es eso, Agonías.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -rio por cómo se le agudizó el tono de voz.

-Agonías.

-Bichito.

Y ahí estaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y el canario también le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal te está sentando? -señaló el plato con la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias. Se me asentó un poco la tripa y...

-¿Y aquí? -con un dedo se tocó la frente y con otro el pecho- ¿Has dejado de pensar en eso?

El moreno dudó unos segundos, antes de hacer una mueca con los labios y removerse en el sofá. 

-Es que... es difícil de explicar -devoró el último trozo de pan y permaneció callado unos segundos más. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y dejó caer la Aspirina en el agua y dio un sorbo fuerte. Terminó el vaso y se abrazó a un cojín después de tomarse la libertad de encender el televisor y hablar por encima del sonido. Raoul se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando sentirse cómodo para hablarle-. A veces ni siquiera me encuentro mal por algo concreto, sino que simplemente... estoy triste. Cada vez estoy mejor, pero no se puede decir aún que esos episodios hayan desparecido, no sé, a veces me asusta que no se vayan a ir nunca –se encogió un poco sobre si mismo y el rubio se acercó a él, con la fiambrera sobre sus piernas-. Me siento mal conmigo mismo, o me culpo de cosas, o me acuerdo de otras... o me enfado de golpe o me echo a llorar. Me gusta decir que aprendí a entenderme, pero no sé si realmente me entiendo.

-Yo... si alguna vez lo necesitas, estoy aquí. Si necesitas a alguien que haga un poco el payaso, que te oiga refunfuñarle al aire o te acerque la caja de pañuelos... -se encogió de hombros.

Agoney sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es difícil, una persona que no está bien puede hacer que tú tampoco lo estés. Y... no quiero hacerte daño. A veces me da miedo que a alguien pueda afectarle cómo estoy. A mi hermana, a mis padres, a Ricky, a Roi -suspiró despacio y se giró a mirarle-, a ti. Me gusta saber... que estáis ahí, que no me vais a dejar caerme, pero tampoco quiero hundiros conmigo. Esta batalla es mía y... no son necesarios más heridos. No podéis arreglarme, pero sí estar a mi lado. Pérdoname las metáforas -esbozó una sonrisa tímida-, es como mejor me expresó de estas cosas. Pero gracias, Raoul, de verdad, gracias.

-A veces le temo a incomodarte con lo que digo o si pregunto demasiado -confesó-. Si lo hago, córtame. Intenta no ser muy brusco, pero hazlo, ¿vale?

Agoney le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Lo haré, bichito.

Le sonrió de vuelta. Era increíble todo lo que aquel chico le hacía sentir. Pero sentía que había una pequeña espinita que debía quitarse del pecho.

Se alejó un poco de él para terminar a toda prisa de comer, mientras charlaban por encima del sonido bajo de la tele, y dejar el  _tupper_ y la cuchara en la mesa. Se mordisqueó las uñas antes de soltarlo, aprovechando un momento vacío en el que ninguno estaba diciendo nada.

Agoney estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con los pies estirados sobre la mesa, sin zapatillas, con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba relajado esperando que el dolor de cabeza cesase.

-No digas nada, no respondas nada ni vuelvas a sacar el tema porque no quiero hablarlo, pero... lo tengo que decir o voy a reventar -tomó aire profundamente y tiró con fuerza de la tirita que le estaba oprimiendo porque si escuece...- me enfadó un poco verte riéndote con aquel chico que ligaba contigo. No me gustó y no te puedo reclamar nada, pero me dio rabia. Ya está -... es que cura.

Calló. Se reprochó a si mismo ser tan impulsivo, no pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de todo lo que acababa de soltar. Pero un peso gigante cayó de sus hombros.

-En el tiempo que llevo despierto, en lo que va de día, me fumé todo lo que quedaba en la cajetilla que compré ayer justo después de cenar. De los nervios -confesó Agoney atropelladamente.

-¿Cuántos faltaban?

-Sólo tres: el que me fumé al comprarlo, el de al salir del  _Lola_ y el que le di a Ricky.

_Eso es muchísimo._

-Lo siento -dijo leyéndole el pensamiento-, estaba muy nervioso pensando en venir a pedirte perdón. Sumado a la resaca y el bajón.

Estaba hablando totalmente serio, pero entonces Mantequilla, mendigando un poco de atención y recordándoles que estaba allí, aterrizó sobre su regazo tras un gran salto y le hizo sonreír. Raoul sonrió también.

-Deberías relajarte un rato -el moreno le dio la razón con un asentimiento-. Podemos ir a mi habitación y que te tumbes. Bueno, que nos tumbemos, porque la cama es grande. Pero si te molesto puedo ponerme a hacer otra cosa o jugar con este -se apropió del gato, cogiéndole como si fuese un bebé-, que en cuanto viene alguien que no conoce, le da pelusa y quiere mimitos, ¿a que sí?

No hicieron falta más palabras. Raoul recogió lo sucio y lo llevó a la cocina, negándose a aceptar la ayuda del fotógrafo para llevar un plato, una cuchara, una fiambrera y un vaso. Le llevó hasta su cuarto, le dejó un pantalón de pijama (para que estuviese más cómodo) y aprovecharon que no hubiese hecho la cama aún metiéndose ambos dentro y dejando a Mantequilla entre ellos, regalándole caricias en el pelo cada pocos minutos, rozándose sus dedos de vez en cuando. 

Era relajante amodorrase sólo escuchando la respiración del otro y el ronroneo del animal. Ese estado de semiinconsciencia, de saberte despierto, pero a la vez soñar, acompañó a Raoul durante tanto tiempo que le resultaron horas. Cuando estuvo plenamente consciente, Agoney dormía de forma profunda y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la tripita de un mimino en su mismo estado. Recordó con una sonrisa su rostro relajado y sonriente antes de dormirse, en esos momentos en lo que charlaron en susurros, y sonrió con ganas antes de acurrucarse sobre su almohada y dejarse llevar al mismo mundo que el moreno.

 

 

 

 

Poco a poco, todo volvió a la normalidad. Raoul le contó todo a Nerea y ella le dijo que no podía dejar que le afectase tanto gustarle a alguien o no, aunque fuese normal y no por ello debía demonizarlo (era algo lógico que le doliese que la persona de quién estaba enamorada no le viese de la misma forma), simplemente no debía darle el poder de paralizar su vida. Le preguntó también por el resto de la semana y descubrió que en realidad no encontraba nada más que fuese tan reseñable, que su vida no era tan desgraciada como a veces lo creía por un hecho puntual. La psicóloga le recordó que no podía ahogarse con un vaso de agua e intentase centrarse en las cosas buenas que le pasaban y  yambién en las neutrales que, por no ser épicas, no tenían por qué ser malas. Él le mencionó el diario emocional que llevaba Agoney y la rubia opinió que era una idea buena, pero que para él le gustaba más la idea de que, en un calendario normal, dibujase un círculo en aquellos días buenos o neutrales, para ver de forma gráfica que no podía dejarse llevar por un día gris para creer que el diluvio sería eterno.

Como le había pasado con el canario ese sábado, obviando los dos meses anteriores. Los días siguientes, su relación fue igual que antes de aquella noche de discoteca. El moreno le trataba con el mismo cariño, le mandaba mensajes con la misma frecuencia y su risa se basaba en la misma carcajada. Tenía que controlar sus inseguridades, tenía que hacerlas desaparecer. Todo era culpa de ellas, de las voces que le decían que cualquier cosa iba a hacerle daño, que no merecía la pena para nadie y que Agoney se alejaría en cualquier momento.

A veces le preocupaba la relación que mantenía con él y le transmitió esas dudas a Nerea, que le aseguró que no era dependencia y que si a veces se lo parecía era por su propia autoestima, que le creía incapaz de quererse por si mismo, cuando era feliz a través de las acciones de otras personas y también de las suyas propias. Que las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado retener al verle con aquel chico, no tenían nada que ver con la toxicidad, sino con un trato que él anhelaba poseer, con la impotencia de no ser él. Eso le hizo sonrojarse.

Con lo que ya no se sonrojaba tanto era con Agoney, con el tacto de sus manos, con su cercanía, con sus sonrisas. Con sus mensajes.

Mensajes como ese.

_Raouuuul, te apetece que salgamos a cenar esta noche? Que es mi última tarde libre antes de marcharme a Tenerife (y mañana no abro)_

_Que a ver podemos vernos mañana algún rato, pero que podríamos despedirnos antes de las fiestas_

_Dile a las chicas si quieres!!!_

-No quieres que vayan -soltó Bast la tercera vez que les leyó el mensaje, sin dejar de pasearse por el salón.

-No quiere, no quiere, ¡vaya que si no quiere! -afirmó Thalía, acercándose para coger un buen puñado de su bolsa de palomitas.

-¡Callaos! -protestó. Ahora sí, rojo como un tomate- Es que bua, las quiero un montón y le conozco gracias a ellas, pero...

-Pero prefieres al maromo buenorro sólo para ti -soltó el chico, haciéndole resoplar y girar sobre si mismo. El marido de su compañera de trabajo rio-. Si él también quiere que estéis solos. ¡Esperó dos minutos seguidos a mandar ese whatsapp cuando los otros fueron seguidos! Está claro que él también quiere que estéis a solas, Raoul.

Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, acariciando al gato que no tardó en acercarse a él.

-¿Y has sacado todas esas conclusiones por un whatsapp?

-¿Sí?

-Mira, Raoul: Bast tiene razón -se lamió los dedos para devorar las migas que pudiesen quedarse adheridas a su piel-. Y no sólo por la hora del mensaje (que también), sino porque, piensa un poco, ha hablado de despediros, de despedirse de ti antes de las fiestaas. No pondría tanto interés de ver la relación cómo tú dices que la ve. Igual que pasa mucho tiempo contigo, que vino hasta aquí con la resaca de su vida a hablar contigo, que... -hizo aspavientos con las manos para que siguiese mentalmente con la lista inacabable de cosas hechas por el canario. Él se removió en su sitio con la mención de la historia que tuvo que contarle cuando regresó toda preocupada a su piso (maldita su suerte, justo diez minutos antes de que se fuese Agoney, para que tuviese que presentarles y después aguantar los mil comentarios tipo  _pues sí es guapo, sí_ )- A ese chico también le gustas, cielo, se le salía la sonrisa de la cara mirándote.

Thalía rio y Raoul maldijo por lo bajo cuando Bast dejó escapar un sonido cursi.

-Qué lindo. Besaos ya o algo.

-Qué vergüenza, Bast, como vamos a...

Su teléfono vibró y se quedaron quietos.

-¿Agoney? -preguntó él.

-¡Es que hace demasiado del mensaje y no le has respondido!

Ambos suspiraron al ver que en realidad era de Marina, diciéndole que hiciese el favor de decirle a su marido que comprase un paquete de croquetas en el  _super_ antes de volver a casa o no le dejaría entrar. El susodicho se levantó en busca de un cargador para enchufar móvil a la corriente y cargarlo (temiendo mil llamadas perdidas de la chica que acabase de asustarles).

-Conclusión: ve allí con tu mejor sonrisa y tu mejor ropa interior. Por si surge algo, que nunca se sabe -sentenció Bast con un dedo en alto y el gato corriendo en círculos a su alrededor. Una estampa bastante ridícula como para tomarla en serio-. Invéntate que Miriam y Amaia no podían, que trabajaban o lo que sea y fuera. Ya les invitarás a unas cañas o algo.

-Ellas te hubiesen dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-No, perdona –se dejó caer con fuerza en el sofá y Mantequilla le saltó encima-: Miri hubiese dicho  _venga que igual follas (pero tú no tranquilo, no te metas prisas, eh)_ y Amaia hubiese dicho  _jo, Raoul, qué bien, come mucho por mí, qué horror que aún no seais novios para ir los cuatro_.

Thalía se desternilló de risa a su lado ante la imitación de las voces y Raoul se escabulló a su dormitorio, donde envió un mensaje a Agoney para preguntarle hora y lugar y empezó a sacar prendas de ropa del armario.

 

 

 

 

Americana y pantalón azules oscuro y jersey fino de color gris fueron lo que terminó poniéndose bajo el abrigo (gris también). Él no dejó de insistirles que era demasiado, que sólo iban a un restaurante en el que ya habían estado, aquel que combinaba una carta plagada de platos chinos con un par de recetas italinas. Pero dio igual: si no se lo ponía, iban a terminar más enfadados ellos que Marina si Bast no le llevaba las croquetas.

Vio sus mejillas sonrojarse en el espejo del ascensor (al estar en su rellano) cuando recordó la ropa interior. Thalía y Bast casi se matan decidiendo cuáles eran los mejores gayumbos de todo su armario. Terminó ganando la castaña y los bóxers negros con rayas azules verticales.

Decidió bajar por la escalera sólo para no tener que mirarse y, ya en el último escalón, mientras se toqueteaba el pelo, se encontró de frente con Agoney, que le esperaba dentro de su portal, junto a la puerta. Le sonrió, aunque él tuviese una mueca de sorpresa, y sintió sus ojos observándole de arriba abajo. Se acercó a él y dejó que le abrazase suavemente y le besase en la mejilla.

-Qué guapo.

Raoul rio, con vergüenza (pero encantado con el cumplido). Le miró de vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le agarró la solapa de la cazadora de cuero- ¿No tienes frío sólo con esto?

-Por eso mismo estoy acá -su sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios-. Justo entraba una vecina tuya y me dejó pasar. Fuera hace mucho viento y no quería esperarte dentro del coche.

-Deberías abrigarte más...

-¡Es que no soy capaz! Yo no sé llevar tanta ropa junta a la vez, por eso voy andando a pocos sitios para poder no llevar mil capas. Alterno moto, coche y autobús -se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida-. En mi tierra voy a la playa cuando quiero.

El catalán le siguió riendo.

-Pero no estás en tu tierra.

El golpe de la puerta del copiloto fue el antecesor del calor de la calefacción, de la música de ambos saliendo de la radio y de Agoney frotándose las manos antes de agarrar el volante con firmeza.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue corto y, aunque Raoul nunca sabía leer al isleño, no dejaba de ver sus dedos repiqueteando sobre sus muslos o alguna parte del coche. Quiso no darle importancia, pero no podía evitarlo. Una suave lluvia caía sobre las ventanas, pero apenas duró unos segunos, cuando el coche frenó, tanto ella como los golpecitos de Agoney habían cesado.

Le dio las gracias a la camarera que les tendió las cartas y se puso a mirarlas con atención (casi tanta como la que los ojos del moreno depositaban en él).

-Estás muy guapo -repitió-. De verdad, créetelo, te queda nuy bien -se mordió el labio mientras la sonrisa del fotógrafo estaba en los nombres de los platos-. Esta vez sí deberíamos pedir algo chino, ¿no? -bromeó.

-Deberíamos sí -frunció el ceño-. Aunque este sitio me tiene un poco desconcertado: la decoración es más japonesa y en la carta tienen también comida italiana, ¿qué se supone que es esté restaurante?

Agoney riendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cerdo agridulce,  _chow mein_  y  _wantán_? ¿Compartimos?

El rubio asintió, dando gracias a las fotos para identificar los tallarines con verdura y lo que a él le recordaban a unas empanadillas, y le hizo una seña a la camarera.

Esperaron a sus pedidos teniendo algunas conversaciones banales, en las que Raoul se sentía cómodo y podía observar su cabello revulto y el jersey holgado de color mostaza que llevaba. Parecía muy cálido y se preguntó cómo sería ponérselo después que él, cálido e impregnado de su olor.

El catalán se avergonzó un poco cuando desistió con los palillos y terminó cogiendo el tenedor pues, aunque le gustaba mucho la camida asiática y Thalía y él la consumían con frecuencia, era algo torpe con dichos cubiertos y no quería humillarse más. Agoney intentó darle un par de trucos sobre cómo cogerlos, pero él se encargó de explicarle que la teoría la sabía, sólo que la gravedad se empeñaba en atraer sus platos con más fuerza y se le caía siempre algo.

-Va a ser raro no tenerte por aquí.

El moreno sonrió y se llevó unos cuantos tallarines a la boca.

-¿Sabes qué pensé el otro día estando con tu gato, con Mantequilla? Me acordé mucho de mi perrita y ahora me muero de ganas de verla -rio y tomó un poco de agua-. No tendré tiempo de echar de menos Barcelona mientras le doy mimos a ella.

-¿Qué raza me dijiste que era?

-Un chihuahua, es muy pequeñita.

Arrugó la cara.

-Seguro que es muy fea.

-¡Oye! -Raoul rio y Agoney se hizo el indignado- Porque no te entiende, que si no te mordería un dedo si quisieses tocarla.

-Pero si será diminuta.

-Anda que tú serás muy grande.

Rieron juntos y dedicaron unos cuantos minutos a saborear la comida en silencio. Recordaba la lasaña como una auténtica delicia, pero lo cierto era que estaba todo muy rico. Ya les quedaba sólo el cerdo agridulce (que ya habían dividido en sus dos platos) y media botella de agua cuando Agoney dejó sus palillos sobre la servilleta y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí -empezó, muy serio, con las manos apoyadas en el mantel ya nada impecable-, tú me contaste cosas muy importantes de tu vida. Ahora voy a hacerlo yo.

-No... no tienes que hacerlo. No son monedas de cambio, no tienes que contarme nada porque yo te contase a ti.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Se le quedó mirando un momento. Agachó la mirada y dejó su tenedor, apoyando los pinchos en el plato y el mango fuera. Levantó la vista a sus ojos, dándole a entender que podía hablar.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Te parece bien que te lo cuente? Es muy importante para mí, es... es una mierda, pero es parte de mi vida.

-Si es lo que tú quieres, sí. No me asustará. Nada tuyo puede asustarme.

Agoney volvió a beber agua y se humedeció los labios.

-Lo voy a hacer de golpe, ¿vale? Sin demasiado tacto, pero tiene que ser así, yo... tiene que ser así porque es más fácil. La rapidez es fácil, aunque no sea siempre la velocidad más efectiva -tomó aire con fuerza-. Nos oíste mencionar alguna vez a Óscar, ¿verdad?

Raoul asintió y Agoney se puso más serio. Casi podía sentir que temblaba.

-Me maltrataba -dijo sin atisbo de sentimiento, con la voz más neutral que puedes usar en una declaración así en primera persona-. Fuimos pareja por años, vivíamos juntos. En mi piso, en el piso que tú conoces. Nunca sé decir cuándo empezó a la vez que creo recordarlo perfectamente. Pero es cierto que no ves que estás en una relación destructiva cuando estás en ella. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que todo el mundo veía el novio perfecto para mí. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que tuvo siempre las mejoras notas de su clase y la mejor actitud con sus padres. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que me pidió salir de la forma más cursi del mundo y a mí me encantó. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que empezó a decirme que no le gustaba que tuviese redes sociales, que me viese tanto con mis amigos o que pasase tantas horas solo en mi trabajo -el cerebro de Raoul estaba bloqueado, intentando asimilar todas las palabras que salían por su boca. Intentando asimilar el tono rígido con el que las decía, monocorde, invariable. Lleno de lejanía, como si contase la historia de otro con verbos mal conjugados-. Óscar era el que me escondía el tabaco porque él lo odiaba; el que me golpeó en los dedos sin soltar el manojo de llaves cuando entró en casa y tenía un cigarro en la mano. Óscar era el que se enfadó cuando una organización LGTB quiso que les hiciese fotos para un calendario benéfico y se presentó en el estudio el día que venía en grupo de chicos gais a montar un pollo y pegarme tal paliza en casa que Roi tuvo que cubrirme durante tres días -extendió su brazo sobre la mesa, mostrando el tatuaje con la fecha y, al verle acariciarlo, el rubio recordó el tacto de su piel y su escalofrío al tocarlo-. Es una quemadura. Me la hizo él. Se encontró un mechero y pensó que había vuelto a fumar. Fue la última vez que me puso la mano encima.

Sus ojos estaban en Agoney y, cuando este los levantó de la tinta negra sobre su piel hasta su cara, los encontró vacíos. Se estaba vaciando por dentro.

-No llores, por favor, Raoul, porque si lloras voy a llorar yo y no quiero hacerlo.

Asintió lentamente. No sabía qué decir. No tenía palabras.

-Ese día llore mucho. Muchísimo. Acababa de llegar de trabajar, esperaba una caricia, un beso. Lo que se espera todo el mundo. Siempre lo esperaba. Pero ya ni siquiera me daba eso, ya había entrado en ese bucle en el que no hay disculpas y cariños después de la descarga de rabia. Y lo que me encontré fue con aquello. Pero por una vez le levanté la voz, ¿sabes? No sé cómo, pero me atreví. Soy fotógrafo, fotografiaba sonrisas, ternura y amor todos los días y yo no era feliz como aquellos rostros. Algo no podía estar bien, algo no... -paró un momento- quizás fue que llevaba dos días yendo a sacar fotos a bodas, quizás que ya no podía más, quizás que ver el daño que me había hecho por algo que me gustaba hacer y a lo que ya había renunciado por sus amenazas o... un episodio por la depresión, ya que Mireya está convencida de que ya la había desarrollado, no lo sé, pero me enfadé, le grité, le dije que no iba a aguantar más que me tratase así y que me iba, que se acababa, que iba a ir a la policía, que se lo diría a mi familia... entré en una especie de trance, no recuerdo con exactitud real si fue eso lo que le dije ni si fue así. Pero sé que me rebelé contra él y grité que no iba a volver a hacerme daño -sus ojos se detuvieron en el borde del plato por tantos segundos que Raoul sintió que se asfixiaba-. ¿Sabes cuándo dicen que los maltratadores amenazan con suicidarse y te ruegan que no pueden vivir sin ti, que es un patrón en casi todos? Óscar rompió el patrón habitual.

_¿Qué?_

-Salí de allí tal cuál estaba y llamé a un taxi que me acercase a comisaría porque yo no estaba para conducir. Puse la denuncia e intentaron calmarme porque estaba muy atacado. Les expliqué todo lo que había pasado y que estaba muerto de miedo. Me proporcionaron sanitarios para que me mirasen la quemadura y yo le rogué que por favor no me dejasen solo, que tenía mucho miedo -se pasó la mano por el pelo, peinándolo repetidamente. Tenía los hombros totalmente en tensión-. Iba a pedirles que por favor me acompañasen a casa, que tenían que hacer algo, que yo vivía allí, que qué haría esa noche. No podía plantarme tal y como estaba en casa de mi hermana, con su niña pequeña. Pero ellos me explicaron cómo iba todo y que tenían que ir a detenerlo y pasaría una noche como mínimo en el cuartelillo, que no me preocupase, que respirase. Fui con ellos y me quedé escondido tras las escaleras como me dijeron, para que pudiese ver que se lo llevaban y no me pasaría nada, y para estar protegido si había algún problema. Pero es que yo necesitaba verlo, tenía que ver cómo ellos se lo llevaban -se aclaró la garganta-. Entraron en el piso con mi llave para ver si se había ido, porque habían llamado y nadie respondía ni se oía ruido. Escuché un  _hostia_ y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba, porque no había ningún ruido más y, de no estar allí, yo no estaba tranquilo solo. Pero sí estaba allí: se había colgado de la lámpara del salón -cerró los ojos con fuerza y supuso que la imagen debía bombardearle-. Les pusieron una sanción, porque no debieron haberme llevado, pero a la hermana de uno de ellos la mató su marido y no pudieron evitar empatizar conmigo (lo sé porque Gloria lo leyó en la prensa, salió el caso de su castigo en los periódicos, me lo contó tiempo después y nunca supimos qué pasó con ellos) -se rascó la nuca y suspiró-. Me mareé, casi me desmayo y me sacaron rápidamente a que me diese el aire mientras llamaban a la ambulancia. Apenas me acuerdo, fue un shock, pero terminé sentado en la sala de Mireya. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Me suena pasar la noche en casa de Gloria, escucharla llorar, y que Ricky se acercase a verme. Mis padres también vinieron de Tenerife. Pasé un par de meses con mi hermana y todos me ayudaron económicamente para poder cambiar el piso de arriba a abajo porque yo no podía entrar ahí y verle por todas partes, pero tampoco irme. Compramos muebles, pintura, papel de pared. Cambiamos hasta el orden de las habitaciones -miró directamente a Raoul, que no entendía cómo era capaz de respirar-. Sólo sabe esto mi familia cercana, Ricky y su novio y tú. Ni siquiera Roi, no podía, necesitaba que alguien no me viese con pena, no me mirase como el pobrecito chico víctima de maltrato que se hincha a antidepresivos y casi vive en la sala de su psicóloga para no estar tentado a matarse. Me tuvo que enseñar que yo no era culpable de nada, que ni me lo merecía ni yo había matado a Óscar. Me tuvo que enseñar lo que son las relaciones sanas y por qué aquella no lo era. Me tuvo que enseñar a recoger todos mis trozos y no dejar que se perdiese ninguno, aunque alguno fuese ya polvo y tuviese que ser reconstruido -cogió la botella de cristal de litro y medio y terminó con su contenido bebiendo a morro. Lo necesitaba-. El veintinueve de mayo hará dos años, dos años del final y el principio de mi vida.

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante minutos y pareció que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, nada se movía, todo había cesado.

Raoul tragó saliva y se mordió el labio.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? No quiero invadir tu esp...

-Sí.

Se levantó y Agoney se movió desde su silla para dejarse rodear. Sintió como soltaba el aire poco a poco en su hombro, para finalmente respirar muy aceleradamente. Parecía haber olvidado respirar durante el relato. Durante aquella pesadilla. Quiso besarle en la cara, pero no se atrevía por si le incomodaba, por si le hacía daño en un momento tan débil, tan delicado.

Arrastró su silla hasta colocarla al lado de la suya, rozándose sus piernas. Agoney se apoyó en su hombro.

-Gracias -susurró tan bajo que nadie podría asegurar haberlo oído.

Estaba destruido, le había roto rememorar todo aquello. Le acarició la mejilla y se preguntó qué debía decir, cómo hacerlo.

-Eres la persona más fuerte del mundo, Ago, no comprendo cómo has podido hacer frente a todo esto, contármelo tan calmado... eres, eres... -su voz sonaba increíblemente tomada y el canario le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Le acarició el pelo y le besó en la frente-. ¿Y ahora tienes que irte? No puedo, no, no puedo dejarte marchar ahora -intentó bromear y le hizo reír, pero se lo preguntaba de verdad, cómo podría pensar en lo lejos que estaba de él después de contarle tales cosas. Sólo quería protegerle del mundo y llenarle de besos-. Madre mía, Agoney. Es que no sé ni qué decir. Yo...

-No me mires como la persona más desgraciada del mundo, por favor. Es lo único que te pido. No soportaría que tú hicieras eso. No sabes lo importante que fue Roi para mí, que él no supiera nada, que sólo pensase que rompimos y lo estaba pasando mal –se separó un poco de él, mirándole a la cara-. Sé cómo puede verse desde fuera, como que no confiaba en él o le quería menos, pero es que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba algo que me anclase a la vida que quería, que no me tratase con cuidado, que me hiciese bromas sin miedo. Quiero muchísimo a Ricky y daría mi vida por él si hiciese falta, pero me enfadé con él mil veces precisamente por no hacer eso, porque se cortaba muchísimo conmigo. Yo lo notaba. El pobre se comió que le gritase un montón de veces, vivió de mis peores momentos, porque Kibo y él me acogieron un montón en su casa. Un vez le pedí disculpas a Kibo llorando, por si les molestaba, estorbándoles por allí si querían estar juntos. Él sólo dejó que me acurrucase en el sofá, me acarició la espalda y me besó la frente. Se levantó para hacerme un chocolate caliente que  _me quitaría toda esa bobada de encima_  y Ricky nos encontró roncando cuando volvió de hacer la compra.

-Has estado muy bien acompañado

Agoney asintió.

-Sí que lo estuve. Si no hubiese sido por todos ellos... no sé qué sería de mí ahora. Gracias a ellos me esforcé al máximo, primero para que ellos no estuviesen mal por mí y después para mí mismo –se aclaró la voz y Raoul le pasó una mano por el cuello, tocando su piel suavemente-. De los primeros cuatro meses casi no me acuerdo. Pasaron por una nebulosas de comer poco, dormir menos y levantarme a las tres de la mañana a vomitar asustado. Veía a Mireya de forma constante, pero en sesiones cortas y siempre me encontraba peor de lo que entraba al salir. Los dos meses siguientes están más nítodos: empecé a creerme que yo no tenía culpa y a no llorar en absolutamente todas las tardes con Mireya. Empecé a mejorar y me asustaba cada vez que me sentía bien. A veces me reía de la nada. Ese medio año fue un cúmulo de sensaciones confusas, de enfadarme, de llorar, de quedarme en blanco, de venirme arriba de golpe... todo en apenas horas.

Se acarició el tatuaje con los dedos, concentrado en repasar todos sus trazos y sentir a la perfección la cicatriz que aún vivía bajo él. Raoul quería besárlas. Esa y todas las heridas que el chico tuviese, todos sus daños.

Se sentía superado con todas las palabras del canario. Se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento. Estaba incluso mareado. No se encontraba bien. Quería llorar sólo de imaginar todo lo que le había descrito. Lo que seguía describiéndole. Cómo no lo supo ver, cómo se sintió fatal con cada golpe porque los creía merecimos; cómo ya ni siquiera recordaba buenos momentos de aquellas relación o una caricia sentida; cómo se aguantaba para no darse una bofetada a si mismo al ver en Roi aquella mentira de que el chico le había dejado de mala manera y se había ido a vivir a la Conchinchina del mundo cada vez que le mencionaba, cada vez que mencionaba a aquel primer Óscar que ellos conociesen, el que salía con ellos y le trataba bien.

-Ago, te importa si... ¿te dejo solo un momento y voy al baño? -incoscientemente, la mano del moreno se agarró con todavía más fuerza a la suya. Parecían llevar horas agarrados, Raoul apenas la sentía-. Es que tengo que... -suspiró y decidió ser sincero- es que no aguanto más sin echarme a llorar.

El canario le soltó y asintió, acercándose y dejando un beso suave en su mejilla. Apoyó su frente en ella y, con los ojos cerrados, respiró con fuerza por la nariz.

-Le voy a preguntar a la camarera por el mejor postre que tengan.

Raoul sonrió con tristeza, siendo consciente de que lo único que quería era a alguien hablándole en su ausencia, pues no habían terminado lo que tenían, difícilmente comerían más.

Apenas cerró la puerta del lavabo, lloró frente al espejo y vomitó con ganas en la taza (agradeciendo que la tapa ya estuviese subida). Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y creía que no sería capaz de levantarse. Le impresionaba la fuerza con la que era capaz de contar aquellas cosas el isleño, sin casi dudar, sin venirse abajo. Le repugnó que lo hiciese, que lo tuviese tan interiorizado como para ser capaz de algo así.

Cuando salió, al menos quince minutos después, Agoney todavía charlaba con la camarera y, aunque tenía el estómago cerrado, aprovechó para pedirle el postre más frío que tuviese. Le picaba horrores la garganta.

No dijeron nada más del tema y Agoney actuó con la mayor normalidad del mundo. Sonriéndole, mojando un dedo en el helado para restregárselo por la cara, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. En el mismo momento en el que puso un pie fuera del local, se echó a llorar.

No podía contenerse más. Raoul se limitó a abrazarle con fuerza, dejando que los sollozos se sucediesen directamente en su oído, atravesándole por dentro. Apretaba su espalda todo lo que podía mientras el chico cada vez era más débil entre sus brazos, casi escurriéndose. Quiso asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que ya nada de eso volvería, que estaba a su lado y no había nadie más con ellos. Pero no se atrevía. Se limitó a dejarle vacíarse.

Se mantuvo abrazándole durante todo el tiempo, hasta que los sollozos fueron bajando de sonido, hasta que los espamos se detuvieron y hasta que Agoney. Sorbiendo por la nariz, se alejó de él frotándose los ojos. Se le quedó mirando, mirando cómo miraba el cielo, con los ojos rojos y la zona bajo ellos llena de lágrimas. Se revolvió un poco antes de bajar la vista hasta Raoul, que dio un paso hacia él. Quiso pensar que lo entendió cómo que estaba ahí.

-Por favor -empezó a decir, con la voz agotada y dolorida, como la mayor súplica jamás escuchada-, acompáñame a casa y quédate a dormir conmigo. Por favor -cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, sus hombros estaban en tensión y su cabeza gacha. Le miró, intentado esbozar una sonrisa que no llegó a florecer de verdad-. Así compensamos que no lo hicieses el sábado -quiso bromear, pero no terminó de salirle bien. Le dio la tos y sorbió por la nariz otra vez. Raoul apoyó una mano en su mejilla, buscando tranquilizarle-. En realidad... me siento muy vulnerable ahora mismo como para pasar la noche solo... no sé... tengo miedo -confesó y el rubio no pudo evitar morderse el labio, muerto de pena-... estoy acojonado, joder y... es una tontería, porque... no sé, él no va a volver. Óscar está muerto, pero... -se señaló la cabeza-. Me da miedo mi mente, ¿sabes? No sé... no sé qué hacer cuándo me siento así -se volvió a secar los ojos y los dedos del catalán se apoyaron en sus brazos-. Por favor, no me dejes solo ahora. ¿Me acompañarás?

Raoul sólo asintió, le volvió a abrazar y se dejó arropar con doble manta por la misma mano que sujetó la suya durante toda la noche. 


	13. Chapter 13

Raoul se despertó el primero a pesar de lo mucho que le costó pillar el sueño, a diferencia de Agoney que, agotado, cayó rendido en seguida. El moreno se despertó varias veces a lo largo de la noche, alterado y acelerado. Él se limitó a susurrarle que todo iba bien, haciendo que volviese a acurrucarse sobre él. Cuando se metieron en la cama, además de agarrarle la mano, buscó colocarse de forma que su cara quedase justo encima de su corazón, para relajarse y dormir tranquilo escuchando su suave alboroto. Esto llenó de pena al catalán, que se limitó a intentar estar lo más calmado posible para que el chico pudiese conseguir su propósito.

Tenía el brazo que le rodeaba tan entumecido como los dedos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos, pero se dedicó a observar su rostro sin moverse. Sus ojos no tardaron demasiado en acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz gracias a que la persiana no estaba bajada perfectamente y tímidos rayos caían sobre su piel. Los labios gruesos del fotógrafo estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era suave, tanto como su gesto. Pero él no era capaz de mirarlo con admiración o ternura, sino que lo hacía con dolor, imaginando un pómulo hinchado o un párpado amoratado. Era tan horrible que no quería concebirlo, pero no le costaba hacerlo: recordaba como temblaba en el trayecto hacia su casa, sentando en el asiento del copiloto de su propio coche, siendo Raoul el que se pusiese al volante. Maldijo mil veces que no fuese automático para poder mantener un mínimo contacto con su cuerpo. En cada semáforo dejaba una caricia en su mejilla y le sonreía. Agoney le sonreía de vuelta, pero hablaba en susurros y no tarareaba las canciones de su  _playlist_ como hacía siempre.

Apartó la dura imagen sobre su rostro, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello era pasado, aunque estuviese muy presente y nunca se marchase del todo. El chico dormía y nadie le había pegado, a pesar de parecerlo por la profundidad de su sueño. Le gustaba a la vez que no, porque no hubiese soportado verlo toda la noche en vela por el tormento del recuerdo, pero tampoco le agradaba saber que lo que producía aquel estado era el gran machaque al que se había expuesto hacía unas horas, abriéndose en canal ante él.

Se sintió tentado varias veces a llevar sus dedos hasta sus mejillas suaves o sus rizos despeinados. Quería tocarle, quería ser bueno y cariñoso con él, pero no quería despertarlo. Se le veía tan tranquilo. No podía arrebatarle esa tranquilidad, quién sabía cómo sería para él abrir los ojos y hallarse lejos de aquella pausa momentánea que le regalaba el dormir. Le puso triste pensar en eso.

Raoul movió el brazo bajo el peso del moreno todo lo suavemente que pudo, pues ya comenzaba a dolerle el hormigueo que le producía. Consiguió desplazarlo hasta su cuello, con Agoney sólo removiéndose un poco, pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Suspiró despacio y se le escapó una sonrisa.

Sus ojos no se separaban de él y en cómo su pecho subía y bajaba contra y él y sus párpados se movían a veces. Leyó una vez que eso último ocurría cuando se soñaba y, sin saber si era cierto o no, se preguntó con qué soñaría. No debía ser malo por lo relajado que parecía.

Su voz todavía sonaba en su cabeza con la forma de aquellas anécdotas tan difíciles de escuchar. Eran el motivo de no dormir y el de estar intranquilo. Nadie se merecía ese trato, ese dolor, esa historia.

La mano del moreno resbaló un poco de la suya cuando se aflojó el agarre, pero sin llegar a soltarse. Su cuerpo se movió, recolocándose varias veces su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza, apretándose y los dedos de la mano contraria acudieron a frotarlos. Sus labios formaron un bostezo. Raoul vio admirado su despertar.

Sus pupilas se encontraron y Agoney sonrió antes de emitir un sonido similar a un ronroneó y volver a removerse, con su mejilla pegada a la camiseta sobre su corazón.

-Buenos días -y volvió a bostezar.

Raoul sonrió también.

-Hola, ¿cómo has dormido?

Asintió antes de que un bostezo ahogase su contestación.

-Bien, bien -le miró un momento-. Tú no -se mordió el labio y tuvo que darle la razón-. ¿Porque soy una estufa? -bromeó.

Se le escapó una carcajada. Agoney se desplazó hacia el colchón a su espalda, apoyándose en la almohada y dejando ir su mano despacio. Raoul se movió hasta quedar mirándole de lado y frotó sus dedos contra la sábana de abajo para deshacerse de los pequeños rastros de sudor que quedaban en ellos. El canario le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Un poco sí -rieron-. Desprendes mucho calor, más las dos mantas, las sábanas...

-Lo siento -dijo, sin dejar de desprender esa aura alegre y el rubio respiró tranquilo. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de lo tenso que le ponía pensar que despertarse con las piezas tan separadas como cuando se durmió.

Negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó en su parte de almohada.

-Da igual, tampoco... fue eso -confesó en voz baja lo que sabía que ambos conocían. Aunque dudoso, se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. Y no miento, en serio -le miraba fijamente, queriendo que hablase más. No quería incomodarlo con su pregunta ni forzarlo a decir algo que no quisiera, pero a la vez necesitaba ver que de verdad todo estaba bien-. Me siento cansado -Raoul asintió-. Pero también a gusto, no sé. Contarlo me hace daño, por recordarlo todo y más en voz alta, que siempre parece hacerlo más real, y a la vez me lo quita, ¿sabes? No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero me hace sentir más libre el compartirlo y... no tengo por qué esconderlo, me hace ser más consciente de que no es algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar, porque no fue mi culpa. Creo... que es algo así -esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y el catalán la correspondió-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Estoy bien aquí.

-Yo también.

Volvieron a sonreírse y cerraron los ojos casi a la vez. Por una vez, Raoul no sentía que le moleste horrores hacerlo, al revés, se sintió descansar un poco sólo con aquello.

-¿Sabes qué hago yo para dormir solo por las noches? -le miró y vio sus labios curvados y sus párpados bajados. Se fijó con atención en sus pestañas, largas, oscuras y abundantes- Me pongo música: llena el silencio, distrae y acompaña. La música hace tantas cosas.

Pensó en bromear con que sus gustos quizás no eran los más apropiadas para disfrutarlos si pretendía irse a la cama, pero se mantuvo en silencio para escucharle hablar. Le gustaba mucho que le explicase cosas.

-A veces también cuando estoy por casa y la encuentro muy vacía, pero por el día es diferente. Por el día todo es muy diferente -su piel de erizó con el tono que utilizó el moreno, que resopló-. Nunca volví a ser el mismo por las noches. Me dan más apuro, no... -bufó- se ven mejor las sombras con las farolas.

Y no explicó nada más. Pero Raoul creyó entenderle, a la vez que supo que nunca podría entender de forma completa al moreno.

Le acarició la mejilla y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Agoney se incorporó extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?

Sonrió ante su fuerte seseó y se sentó a la pies de la cama, cogiendo su teléfono de la mesa donde lo dejase por la noche y entrando en  _Youtube_. No volvió a cobijarse bajo el calor de las sábanas y la cercanía del canario hasta que localizó el vídeo que quería, reproducirlo y colocar el aparato en el mismo sitio en el que había estado hasta entonces.

Las pupilas oscuras estuvieron sobre las suyas durante un par de minutos, hasta que le sonrió y la sonrisa de Raoul, que ya estaba ahí, se ensanchó. El fotógrafo se tapó más con la manta y cerró los ojos.

-Es preciosa.

 _Como tú_.

- _Mystery of Love_  -respondió, deslizando sus dedos hasta la sábana para arroparle bien.

-Qué moñas -el rubio rio, sin dejar de mirarle-. Pero es una moñada bonita.

Raoul asintió, aunque el otro chico no fuese a verlo. Tras unos cuantos minutos más, cerró los ojos también y se dejó relajar por la melodía de Sufjan Stevens.

Pensó que podría llegar a quedarse dormido, gracias a su noche en vela y a la comodidad del lecho y el acompañante, pero cuando eso casi ocurrió, Agoney se revolvió.

-¿Cuánto dura? -preguntó extrañado.

-Cuatro minutos con ocho segundos. Pero es un vídeo de diez horas en bucle con ella.

La tranquilidad con la que lo explicó, hizo estallar en carcajadas al canario que, para cuando él le miró, ya lloraba de la risa. Rio con él, aunque más levemente y regañándole por reírse así de él, poniéndose rojo y golpeándolo en el brazo con los nudillos. Llegó a intentar hacerle cosquillas sentándose en la cama de rodillas al comprobar que no parecía tener intención de parar. Terminó por rendirse e intentar ocultar la sonrisa que se le salía del puchero.

Se revolvió el pelo con las mejillas aún ruborizadas.

-No seas malo conmigo...

Agoney se incorporó y le apretó los mofletes con una mano, rozándole el dedo meñique la barbilla y tocándole los labios el índice y el corazón mientras hacía ruidos raros con la boca.

-¡Chiquito!

Su voz sonó tan graciosa hablando con morritos y la boca casi cerrada que no pudo ni siquiera avergonzarse, sólo reír.

-No soy un bebé -protestó, echándose hacia atrás, huyendo de sus manos.

-Sí lo eres –le golpeó la nariz-. Uno gordito –le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie en el colchón-. ¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa y poder ducharte? Así no me echarás en cara que mis mantas y yo te dimos tanto calor que la tuya -señaló el jersey, el pantalón y la americana que dejase doblados sobre la cama antes de dormir- quedó hecha una mierda.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad le parecía bien. Muy bien, le gustaba la idea de ponerse su ropa tanto como que ese día Agoney llevase el pijama que le había dejado a él la vez anterior que se quedó a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y, cuando se giró para preguntarle si podía dejarle un cargador para el móvil, vio cómo sus ojos subían a su rostro. Se atragantó con su saliva. ¿Le estaba mirando el culo? Una de las muchas veces que el mayor se despertó, muerto de calor como estaba, aprovechó para lanzar lejos los pantalones que le prestase, de una tela demasiado gorda como para soportar el cuerpo del chico y todas las mantas que venían consigo.

Le ayudó a hacer la cama, enchufó a la corriente su teléfono, desayunaron un zumo de naranja con un par de tostadas y Raoul se metió en la ducha con una toalla limpia y el jersey de color mostaza que llevó Agoney el día anterior esperándole para cuando saliese. Con la excusa de no querer usarle más ropa, dejó caer que no le importaba ponerse aquella prenda, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era hundir la nariz en el cuello del tejido mientras lo llevaba puesto, dejando que la textura cálida y el olor del moreno le llenase.

Fue lo primero que hizo, con el cabello aún húmedo y vapor sobre el espejo.

Los vaqueros negros le quedaban un poco grandes, pero no tanto como la sonrisa en los labios de Agoney. No, mentira: le venía perfecta.

El canario le insistió en que podía quedarse a comer si quería y Raoul no pudo negarse después de estar echándole una mano a recoger su piso, en limpieza general, para encontrarlo como la patena al regresar de Tenerife. Tras las pequeñas quesadillas que se tomaron como almuerzo, al haber desayunado tarde, le ayudó a guardar las cosas que iba a llevar en una pequeña bolsa de viaje (ya que decía tener la ropa suficiente en su casa de allí como para no necesitar una gran maleta, sólo guardó un par de mudas, la cámara, cargadores y demás enseres personales que el rubio no dejó que olvidara) y terminaron tumbándose en el sofá a ver una película navideña que daban ya en uno de esos canales que el moreno apenas veía, pero con los que contaba al tener televisión por cable.

Raoul no recordaba muy bien en qué momento los dedos de Agoney habían terminado aterrizando sobre su cabello sin peinar y su cuello, ni cuando él se había apoyado en su regazo. Pero no le dio importancia, igual que tampoco se la dio al volver a quedarse a dormir con él, esta vez por puro antojo y no por la necesidad del día anterior.

Si ya Thalía le había preguntado, en un mensaje a media mañana, si habían follado, cuando le contó que aquella noche tampoco la pasaría en su cama propia, su compañera sólo fue capaz de contestarle con tres puntos.

 

 

 

 

Le sorprendió que Agoney le dejase dormir del lado de la pared de la misma forma que lo hizo el encontrarse solo en la cama a la mañana siguiente.

Se hizo un poco el perezoso, revolviéndose bajo las sábanas de un lado para otro, pero sin despegar el rostro de la almohada. Su nariz respiraba fuerte, intentando acumular todo lo posible aquel aroma cálido que tanto iba a echar de menos hasta enero. Soltó un bufido y terminó levantándose de la cama.

No le hizo falta ponerse los pantalones pues, no contando con el cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo y habiendo conseguido que este renunciase a una manta, había dormido la mar de a gusto. Tanto que seguía frotándose los ojos, medio dormido, cuando encontró a Agoney en la cocina, trasteando con una sartén en el fuego.

El moreno sonrió y él sólo bostezó.

-Buenos días, bichito -rio.

-Buenos días -rieron más por su voz hablando en medio del bostezo.

Entró en la habitación y vio la cazadora del isleño apoyada sobre una de las sillas y con mil gotitas sobre él. Estaba perfectamente vestido.

-Me dio pena despertarte -confesó el fotógrafo y Raoul cambió sus ojos de dirección hacia él y lo que cocinaba-. Estabas tan dormido y dormiste tan mal anoche, que me no quería hacerlo. Espero no haberte despertado ahora.

Asintió, comprensivo y adormilado, con su mirada prácticamente perdida en la tortilla francesa que el chico preparaba.

-¿Has salido?

-Sí, al kiosco de abajo, a por el pan y algo para desayunar -señaló con la cabeza la bolsa de papel marrón sobre la encimera en la que el catalán no había reparado-. Son donuts de chocolate. Caseros, creo. Ahora preparo zumo de naranja y nos los comemos, espera que termine esto, no tardo. ¿Me pasas un plato? -Raoul abrió uno de los armarios que había visto abrir al canario el día anterior y le entregó lo pedido- Gracias, bichito. ¡Hace muy mal tiempo! -dio un respingo, no esperando la subida de volumen de su tono de voz. Agoney sonrió- Está el cielo muy gris, pero sólo llovió por unos diez minutos. Sigues bastante dormido, ¿verdad?

El profesor de autoescuela resopló y se recostó contra la encimera, con cuidado de no golpearse contra algún armario, y casi sentándose sobre ella.

-Duerme un rato más, si quieres.

-¿A qué hora coges el avión?

-Quedé con mi hermana de estar en el aeropuerto sobre las tres y media. Mi cuñado, que llegó ayer de Madrid, mi sobrina y ella irán juntos, yo supongo que me pillaré un taxi, por no dejar el coche por allá tanto tiempo -se encogió de hombros-. Quieren ir temprano porque no se fían de mi puntualidad.

Raoul rio y, todavía empanado, le costó reaccionar y ponerse a ayudar al chico a sacar lo necesario para el desayuno. Uno se puso con el zumo mientras el otro preparaba un par de tazas del café soluble que Agoney compraba para cuando olvidaba hacerlo en la cafetera (llevaba ya dos años caducado) y en un momento estaban sentados a la pequeña mesa.

Durante el contundente almuerzo (el canario sacó más fruta del frigorífico y galletas de una caja de lata de un estante), el catalán se ofreció para acompañarle él al aeropuerto, en su automóvil y con tranquilidad. El moreno quiso negarse, agradecido, pero terminó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Raoul, pocos minutos después de recoger la casa y guardar en su bolsa de viaje las llaves de casa, su billete y el bocadillo de tortilla que se preparase para más tarde.

-Conduces muy bien -opinó Agoney cuando el coche se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. El conductor sonrió, apenado con haber llegado ya

-¿Te imaginas que llego a conducir mal? -bromeó, apoyándose en el volante.

Agoney rio y su mano derecha se agarró a la puerta, mientras la izquierda sujetaba las asas de su bolsa.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, no hacía falta -dijo despacio, casi en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No me costaba nada -cerró los ojos cuando los labios contrarios se estrellaron contra su mejilla y él hizo lo mismo antes de abrazarle. Permanecieron unos segundos así y se sonrieron al separase-. Avísame cuando llegues a Tenerife, así no me preocupo -se atrevió a decir-. Y... dímelo si necesitas cualquier cosa, hablar o...

El canario asintió antes de volver a besarle esta vez en la frente.

-Lo haré, gracias -abrió la puerta de un empujón-. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte a Bel, seguro que todavía se acuerda de ti -se sonrieron, pero no llegó a salir. Se miraron en silencio-. Estaba pensando que... igual debería llegar tarde, ¿no? Por mantener las costumbres.

Raoul soltó una carcajada y se atrevió a acercase para besar su mejilla.

-Ve ya, anda o se enfadaran -el moreno rio-. Disfruta del viaje a casa. Y feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad -asintió y, ahora sí, salió del coche. Aunque tras bordearlo, golpeó en la ventana de Raoul y le apretó la cara con los dedos como había hecho el día anterior en cuanto la bajó. Sonrieron y el rubio esperó hasta que vio desparecer al fotógrafo tras las puertas del gran edificio.

Se apoyó en el respaldo, tomó aire mirando el grisáceo cielo y arrancó el coche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Que no, que no hicimos nada, joder. Sólo pues... dormimos juntos, vimos una peli, me dejo ropa para que me duchase...-notaba las mejillas calientes. Frunció el ceño- Joder, Thalía, ¿otro más cuatro? Que Miriam ya ha echado un más dos.

Cogió las cartas a regañadientes, mientras su compañera reía y Amaia se recolocaba en su sitio, con un cojín sobre las piernas.

-Sois muy monos, jo. Pero para la boda esperad a que ya haya nacido el bebé, que no quiero ponerme un vestido con el bombo –hizo un puchero-. Bueno, o antes, porque luego con el crío...

-Pero... qué pasó al final con lo de la discoteca, porque estuvo ligando con otro tío, ¿no? -preguntó la gallega con cuidado. Raoul entendió lo que estaba haciendo: no quería que las demás le hiciesen demasiadas ilusiones.

Se encontró a Thalía mordiéndose el labio mirándole cuando le echó un vistazo discreto. Sólo a ella le había contado lo de su casi beso. No por nada, eran sus mejores amigas, pero quería mantenerlo más en secreto, por si habían sido cosas suyas, para que no se emocionasen más que él mismo.

-No se lió con él ni nada... -murmuró el rubio y sonrió cuando Thalía chasqueó la lengua después de robar una carta.

Él era el primero que quería gustarle, que quería poder ser tan cariñoso con él como le apetecía en ese mismo momento, que no hiciese falta que el canario estuviese mal para que se abrazase a su cuerpo por las noches. Incluso que jugase con ellas al  _Uno_ , poder presentárselo a Bast y Juan Antonio. Por eso le aterraba que todo fuesen creencias suyas, porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las mil cosas que quería.

-¡Uno! -gritó Amaia.

Miriam le dio un golpe con la mano en el hombro, después de recuperarse del respingo que le produjo su chillido.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar cada vez que echas un uno? ¡Que es sólo cuando te queda una carta!

-Jo, pero me gusta asustaros, que yo nunca gano.

-Uno –dijo Raoul tras lanzar su carta verde.

-Mira, el enamorado hoy está con suerte.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y pudo deshacerse de su carta en la siguiente ronda, con un cambio de sentido que hizo protestar a Thalía, quien no tenía ninguna de ese color y se vio obligada a robar.

-Voy por más chocolate -dijo poniéndose en pie y colocando su taza sobre la misma bandeja que las demás.

Las risas de las chicas le acompañaron en su camino hasta la cocina, donde no llegó a entrar al cruzarse con la ventana. Se asomó a la oscuridad que, aunque no fuese tan tarde, ya inundaba las calles. Pequeños copos de nieve caían de las nubes.

 _Está nevando_. Pensó en Agoney. Lo había hecho varias veces desde que llegó a casa, incluso cuando Thalía terminó con sus preguntas sobre él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar un vuelo a Tenerife desde Barcelona? Debería haberle preguntado.

Miriam y Amaia tuvieron que dejar sus paraguas en la puerta al llegar y en ese momento...

-¡Está nevando! -escuchó que gritaba la pamplonica.

... empezaba a nevar. No le gustaba ponerse en lo peor cuando la gente iba de viaje, pero se preocupó. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo quitarse esas ideas de encima. Seguro que el moreno estaba perfectamente. No iban a asustarle unas turbulencias un pelín más fuertes con lo que llevaba a las espaldas.

Entró en la cocina y empezó a servir más chocolate en las tazas. Se asustó cuando unas manos se acoplaron a su cintura.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya, amor, no nos pongas más -le sonrió Miriam, abrazándole.

-¿Ya? -se sintió un niño pequeño, más aún cuando esta le revolvió el pelo-. ¿Con lo feo que se ha puesto ahora el tiempo? Esperad un poco.

-¡Pero si nos vamos en tren y ya tenemos los billetes! -rio y le agarró la cara para dejar múltiples besos en ella. Raoul se abrazó a ella con fuerza. El matrimonio se iba a pasar fuera todas las fiestas, con sus respectivas familias, primero en Pamplona y después en Galicia. Lo hacían todos los años y él siempre se encaramaba a la más mayor, como súplica de quedarse con él. Nunca funcionaba y siempre las despedía con un puchero-. Que te queremos mucho, mucho –sus labios se apretaron más contra sus mejillas y a él se le salía la sonrisa de la cara-. Pasa buenas Navidades y dale muchos recuerdos de nuestra parte a tus padres y a tu hermano, ¿sí?

El cuerpo de Amaia no le dejó contestar. Rio contra ella y se abrazaron con ganas, balanceándose hacia los lados.

Cuando despidieron a ambas chicas, Raoul rodeó a Thalía desde su espalda y se puso a repartir pequeños besitos por todo el lado derecho de su rostro. Ella rio con malicia.

-Desde fuera seguro que parecemos una preciosa pareja hetero.

-Idiota.

Su amiga se lanzó al sofá y empezó a emitir ruidos con la boca para llamar al gato, que llevaba un buen rato desaparecido, abrumado por tanta gente en el salón (especialmente por la presencia de Amaia, que siempre le tiraba de la cola y le perseguía por todo el piso mientras su esposa la regañaba.

Raoul se dejó caer a su lado y cogió los pies de la castaña para colocarlos sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por el reconfortante silencio, el ronroneo de Mantequilla y la respiración tranquila de Thalía. Dieron todos un bote en sus sitios cuando el teléfono del catalán comenzó a sonar. Se incorporó como un resorte, llevado por el susto, y descolgó poniéndose en pie tras hacerse con el aparato, que descansaba junto al Tamagotchi sobre la mesa baja del salón.

-¿Ago? ¿Ya has llegado a Tenerife? -se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la sala (y de los ojos cotillas de su compañera).

-Ojalá. Nos cancelaron el vuelo -se le escapó un sonido de sorpresa y el moreno rio-. Por el mal tiempo. Primero nos lo retrasaron, pero al final decidieron que era mejor cancelarlo. ¡Es que vaya tiempo! -Raoul se mordió el labio inferior, apenado por el chico. Había interferencias y ruido al otro lado, como si estuviera en la calle-. Decidimos ir ya para final de año, que no nos gusta viajar en fechas tan señaladas (por si pasa algo) y ya hoy es veintidós. Iremos para pasar la Nochevieja todos juntos.

-Madre mía, qué mal. Bueno, al menos tienes aquí a tu hermana, no es como si estuvieses separado de toda tu familia

-Ya... oye tengo que pedirte un favor. Uno muy grande. Puedes decirme que no si quieres.

Raoul frunció el ceño, con sorpresa, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, hasta donde había llegado hablando con el moreno.

-Claro, dime.

-Que estoy en la calle. Que mi hermana y mi cuñado tienen el mismo juego de maletas que yo (nos los regalaron una vez) y ellos sí que cogieron una maleta y una bolsa de mano, para poder llevar todas sus cosas y las de la nena. Y con la prisa y la tontería, cogí la otra bolsa y en ella sólo hay juguetes. Y yo guardé las llaves de casa allí porque no iba a usarlas. No puedo entrar en casa -le escuchó resoplar y también el ruido de automóviles circulando-. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu piso por esta noche? Mi familia vive al otro lado de Barcelona y tal y como está ahora todo no quiero que anden volviendo aquí. De verdad que puedes decirme que no. Llamo a Ricky o me busco la vida, no sé.

-Agoney, por Dios, claro que puedes quedarte. Ahora mismo voy a buscarte con el coche. No puedo creerme que me preguntes eso después de dormir yo en tu casa dos noches seguidas. No te preocupes por nada.

Su sonrisa le llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Muchas gracias.

Y tal como lo dijo, lo cumplió: en nada, estaban los dos en casa de Raoul. Agoney empapado y muerto de frío, muy agradecido por las mantas que le prestó casi antes de que entrase en su coche.

En el trayecto le explicó que habían hecho el favor de acercarle a casa, aunque él se negase en un principio, y le habían dejado bajarse en la tienda de la esquina para que pudiese comprar algo para cenar, vacía como estaría la nevera. Cuando fue a pagar, se dio cuenta de que no era su bolsa al quedarse con una pieza de un puzle en los dedos en lugar de su propia cartera. Salió tal cual había entrado y se fue andando hasta su portal, donde le llamó.

Quiso matar a Thalía cuando comenzó a tomarle el pelo mientras le dejaba darse una ducha bien caliente en su baño, con un pijama suyo como nueva prenda. La quería mucho, pero deseó que ella también se hubiese ido a ver a su familia. Le daba mucha vergüenza estar con ambos a la vez.

Aunque se le olvidaba cada vez que escuchaba una carcajada proveniente de sus labios por una ocurrencia de su amiga.

-¿Que el niño hizo qué?

-¡Te lo juro! -le aseguró la castaña cogiendo otro nacho. Habían preparado una fuente enorme de aquel aperitivo mexicano, con bien de queso, bien de frijoles y bien de carne molida. La combinación perfecta con las anécdotas de Thalía sobre sus prácticas en colegios durante la carrera, sus relatos favoritos (y por los que agradecía estar con personas poco cercanas, que le regalaban la excusa perfecta para volver a sacarlas a relucir)- Los niños son la cosa más divertida y adorable del mundo. Ojalá consiga ya mi oposición -hizo un puchero que provocó que ambos chicos la mirasen con ternura y tristeza. Raoul hundió un dedo en el queso y, humedecido del calor que desprendía, se lo restregó por la mejilla. Ella le sonrió y se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Ustedes llevan mucho siendo amigos?

Se miraron, como decidiendo quién debía empezar a hablar.

-Pues desde hace cuatro años -explicó ella-. Ambos buscábamos piso de alquiler, yo para instalarme en Barcelona definitivamente (ya que había estado antes, en el verano, pero comencé a estudiar aquí el máster y también pretendía quedarme, que ya había conocido a Joan y encontrado trabajillo pequeño de camarera) y Raoul se venía de Montgat a trabajar y no tenía el suficiente dinero como para independizarse solo, ni quería que sus padres le pagasen todo. Así que los dos buscábamos un piso compartido para poder pagar bien las cuentas y... coincidimos aquí -se encogió de hombros-. Ahora podríamos ya tirar cada uno para nuestra lado, pero estamos muy bien así.

-No complementamos bien.

-Sí, eso –le dio la razón y se sonrieron. El canario sonrió también.

-Se nota que se quieren mucho.

Raoul estuvo a punto de hacer alguna broma, de meterse con su amiga, de decir que en realidad no se podían ni ver, y estaba seguro de que por la cabeza de la castaña pasaron las mismas ideas. Pero cuando se miraron, se les salió la sonrisa de la cara y les impregnó los ojos. Se acercaron desde sus sillas y se abrazaron con ganas. Thalía le empezó a dar besitos que le hacían cosquillas y él a reír contra ella.

Después del momento tierno, le acusaron de hacerles hablar de ellos para quedarse con todos los nachos (pues no había dejado de comer por estar mirándolos) y tiraron de la broma durante unos cuantos minutos.

En realidad, ese fue el momento que recordaba con más cariño Raoul de aquella noche, pues, hasta que su compañera (quien se iba también con su familia al día siguiente) decidió que se iba ya a dormir, estuvieron jugando al  _Monopoly_  frente a la televisión. Y Raoul no conocía un juego que le causase más estrés que aquel que hiciese sus partidas tan eternas. Se pasaron horas concentrados en el juego y, como siempre, ni siquiera llegaron a terminarlo.

Dio gracias al  _buenas noches_  de Thalía, pues él no soportaba más el estar justo frente a Agoney sin rozarle o intercambiar frases y conversaciones largas. Le apetecía más mandar el tablero y todas sus figuras a cualquier parte y lanzarse sobre él para besarle. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besarle como jugando a ese juego que le sacaba tantísimo de quicio y a todo el mundo parecía encantarle.

Tras ofrecerse para recogerlo todo ambos y que ella pudiese irse a dormir, se quedaron charlando por un rato en el sofá del salón, con un emocionado y agradecido Agoney, que tuvo el lujo de poder juguetear con el Tamagotchi de Raoul.

-Espero que si tienes hijos algún día, no les dejes morir de hambre tanto como a este –dijo concentrado en sus botones.

-¿Cómo  _tanto_? ¿Un poco sí podré? -bromeó- Me encantaría ser padre. Y educarlos bien, que la sociedad está avanzando, y no hacerlo sería retroceder –el canario sonrió y él se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de seguir hablando, sin quitarle la mirada de encima-. Que nadie más pase por lo que pasé yo y que las mujeres son superpoderosas y capacitadas.

-Eres muy buena persona, Raoul. Una persona estupenda -sacudió la cabeza-. Porque eso es lo que deberíamos hacer todos, pero... es que no es sólo por eso –le miró a los ojos-. Eres todo corazón.

 _¿Me lo dices tú?_ , pensó pero no se atrevió a hacer otra cosa que no fuese agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Agoney se inclinó hacia él y le rodeó la barbilla con los dedos, subiéndole la cara para que le mirase.

-Créetelo. Créetelo, ¿vale? Eres una persona maravillosa.

Se separó y tocó un par de botones más en el Tamagotchi antes de pasárselo a su propietario con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormimos nosotros también? Así no la molestamos haciendo ruido.

Raoul asintió, pero no hizo amago de levantarse.

-¿Tú estás bien? -se interesó- No has podido irte a casa como queríais y no sé si...

-Me jode, no te voy a engañar -se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada más ya-. Al final, este año pasaremos menos tiempo con la familia al ir tan tarde, pero no se puede hacer otra cosa. Tendremos que disfrutar de ellos con más intensidad -sonrió.

-¿Os juntáis muchos por Navidad?

El isleño, que parecía notar que no iban a salir del salón aún, volvió a recostarse contra el respaldo del sofá: el rubio tenía ganas de hablar.

-Que va, mis padres, sus dos hermanos (y sus parejas), algún primo (los solteros) y mi abuela (que ya es muy mayor). Somos un grupito pequeño, pero somos suficientes, a mí me gusta -sonrió con toda la cara-. Es el momento en el que nos juntamos todos, ya que vivimos bastante lejos unos de otros, así que es bonito. Lo único malo es... cuando con el paso del tiempo empieza a faltar gente. Eso es lo malo. Pero... -rio con alegría- luego llegan otros nuevos para animar a todo el mundo. Toda la familia está enamorada de Bel, es la protagonista desde que nació.

-Tú también.

Asintió con sinceridad.

-Yo también, es cierto. La quiero con locura y me muero de pena cada vez que pienso que... que tuvo suerte de nacer en este momento, pero que todavía no tendrá todo lo que merece –bajó la mirada-. Gloria siempre dice que no quiere que ella tenga miedo cuando salga por la noche, ni que la molesten por la calle si se viste como le dé la gana. Que ojalá ella pudiera tener el poder sobre ello, no sólo el de educarla para que luche por ser libre, sino para que pueda serlo.

-Es asqueroso tener que pensar eso -opinó Raoul-. Pero desgraciadamente inevitable.

-Siento tirar la conversación por aquí cuando tú me preguntabas por mi familia. Me salió sólo.

Rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Es normal. Y demuestra también que eres una persona maravillosa –comenzó a parafrasearle-: porque todos deberíamos verlo así, pero no pasa. Por eso preocupa, porque sigue siendo motivo de preocupación.

-¿Te conté lo bien que me hizo tener a mi sobrina? -sonrió mientras se acercaba a él en el sofá, abrazado a un cojín- Ella no se enteraba de nada, pero era un bebé sonrosado que sólo sabía llorar y querer jugar. Y si lloraba yo quería hacer que parase y si quería jugar yo no podía negárselo. Belinda entre mis brazos era ese descanso que sólo conseguía soñando.

Y como un rayito de sol en una tormenta, en aquella que golpeaba los cristales, las anécdotas sobre la pequeña niña se iban sucediendo de los labios de Agoney, que no podía imprimir más amor por ella en cada una de sus palabras. Historias de juegos, de travesuras, de sustos. Tenía de todos los tipos y todos le sacaban una sonrisa y le aceleraban el corazón.

No se pusieron en pie hasta mucho después, cuando los labios de Agoney parecían haberse desgastado hablando de su sobrina.

Y Raoul se excusó para ir al baño, indicándole que él podía ir metiéndose en la cama ya, tras haber tenido suficiente de no estar pendiente de más que de los labios de Agoney, que parecían repetirse en su cabeza desde el abrumador agobio que le producía el juego de mesa que le hacía tenerle tan lejos tanto tiempo.

Cerró la puerta del lavabo y se mojó la cara, nervioso como estaba. No dejaba de mirarle la boca.  _Puto Monopoly_. Observó las gotas que resbalaban por su piel, pero lo que veía en su mente era el salón, tal y como había estado hacia un rato, pero sin la castaña, y los ojos del moreno muy cerca, mirándole entre divertido y sorprendido por haberse sentado encima de él. Y, rodeándole el cuello, le besó y los dedos contrarios se aferraron a su espalda. Le besaba, le besaba más rápido y con más ganas, producto de la tensión acumulada de la partida y de lo mucho que le apetecía. Entonces, se separaban levemente y Agoney le jadeaba una risa en los labios.

Abrió el grifo de nuevo para refrescarse la piel. Se sentó en la taza, escondiendo la cara en las manos y apoyando los codos en las piernas. Respiró profundamente y buscó tranquilizarse para bajar el principio de erección. Pensó en las veces que le había visto acompañado de niños y en lo bonito que hablaba de Belinda, en cómo jugaba con su gato, en lo cariñoso que era con él, en su voz preguntándole por teléfono si podía quedarse en su casa esa noche, en sus discusiones medio en broma con Ricky y en sus dedos sujetando los suyos mientras dormía escuchando su corazón latir.

Sonrió, llenó de amor por aquel chico. Pero más sonrió cuando al regresar a su habitación lo encontró ya profundamente dormido. Se tumbó a su lado y apagó la luz.


	14. Chapter 14

-¡Thalía! -gritó en cuanto la pantalla de su ordenador le devolvió la imagen de su amiga.

Las cejas de la castaña se alzaron, pero también las comisuras de sus labios. Su cabello estaba despeinado y llevaba sus gafas sobre la cabeza como si fuesen de sol. La calidad de la cámara no era lo suficientemente buena como para ver con nitidez lo que había a sus espaldas, pero, por veces anteriores, sabía distinguir que era su cuarto, con la cama tras ella y algunas fotos en la pared.

-¿Ya me echas de menos? Si no te ha dado tiempo -bromeó.

-Joder, mocosa -rio, ante el mote que a veces utilizase con ella, sobre todo cuando no estaba con él. Raoul sonrió también-. Es que es raro no tenerte por aquí. Y vale que te has ido esta mañana y desde entonces Mantequilla está más feliz -era mentira, pero la hizo bufar-, pero se me quedaba corto que me mandases sólo un audio. Te quiero mucho -los labios de la chica se fruncieron aún más, presos de la ternura-. Y también necesito ayuda, un consejo.

-¡LO SABÍA!

El catalán se revolvió incómodo, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

-Ya decía yo que algo querías.

-Thalía.

-No, no, si es normal, eh, para qué si no ibas a querer hacer video llamada, eh, sólo estamos a kilómetros, sólo...

-Thalía.

-PERO QUÉ IMPORTA TU AMIGA, EH.

Un momento de silencio y ella misma se echó a reír de su propia escena de dramatismo fingido. Le encantaba exagerar ser una reina del drama.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Raoul, de forma escueta. Vio a su compañera de piso asentir-. Agoney.

La futura profesora se recolocó en su silla, se puso las gafas y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y mirando con atención al objetivo de la cámara.

-Continua.

Resopló, haciendo que su flequillo despeinado saltase sobre su frente y volviese a desparramarse por esta. Se sonrojó antes de llegar a hablar.

-Hace un rato me preguntó si me apetecía que saliésemos a dar un paseo y ver las luces de Navidad -su amiga asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar-. Es raro, ¿no? Quiero decir… hace mucho que están las luces encendidas y… nadie sale sólo a verlas, ¿no? Las ves cuando paseas y ya está.

-Raoul… deja de buscarle tres pies al gato -el catalán frunció el entrecejo-. Te ha invitado a ver las luces contigo, a dar un paseo de noche. Te ha invitado y quieres ir. Quieres ir a dar ese paseo igual que querrías sólo ver juntos  _Pasapalabra_ en el sofá. Y es lógico porque estás enamorado de él. No busques darle vueltas a que él también quiera pasar tiempo contigo, amor. ¿Qué te preocupa de dar un paseo?

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se revolvió el pelo antes de contestar.

-No sé, sólo… quería contárselo a alguien -agachó la mirada y, cuando volvió a subirla, sonrió brevemente a su amiga, que le correspondió-. No es normal que me ponga nervioso por esto, ¿verdad? Hace ya mucho que quedamos, no debería tensarme aún a veces.

Thalía negó con la cabeza y le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Sí lo es, cariño -acercó los dedos a la cámara, como si buscase acariciarlo-. ¿Te… ayudo a decidir qué ponerte? O te digo sitios donde poder ir a tomar algo luego, podríais ir a tomar algo luego. Deberíais ir a tomar algo luego -sonrió y el rubio rio, agradecido-. Un chocolate bien caliente, por ejemplo.

 

 

 

 

No quedaba ni atisbo de la nieve que impidiese su vuelo el día anterior, pero sí que ese mismo frío se mantenía por las calles de Barcelona, esas que también eran llenadas con los gritos de júbilo de los niños con sus familias. No eran los únicos en apurar un rato juntos antes de reunirse con sus familias. Ni en ir a ver el iluminado.

Raoul se encogía de vez en cuando, quedando casi oculto entre la gruesa bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y el cálido gorro sobre su cabeza. Agoney bromeaba continuamente con tirar del pompón y sacárselo.

Le miró, en uno de sus momentos de silencio (acababan de juntarse en el portal del menor, apenas habían salido de su barrio), y descubrió cómo se frotaba las manos desnudas, a veces respirando contra ellas, para intentar darles calor.

-Deberías utilizar guantes -se le escapó decir, en voz baja. Cuando el moreno se giró hacia él, desvío la mirada.

-Debería -rio-. Pero lo olvidé.

Pararon junto a un escaparate de una tienda de juguetes, lleno de bombillas de colores, muñecos de nieve sonrientes y cajas cuyo contenido volverían risueño a cualquiera. Fue el canario quién se detuvo a mirarlos con alegría y supo que estaba pensando en su sobrina. ¿Le regalaría alguna de esas cosas o ya lo habría comprado? Agoney parecía el tipo de persona cuidadosa y detallista que lo tendría envuelto en papel de regalo en su armario.

Se obligó a sacudir la cabeza para apartar aquellas ideas de su mente, al estar sólo acudiendo a él para relajar sus nervios. Se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y carraspeó. Se lo tendió al fotógrafo cuando le regaló el centrar sus ojos en él.

-Uno y uno -murmuró. El mayor le miró con los labios entreabiertos y quiso salir corriendo. En lugar de eso añadió:-. No tienes bolsillos, si quieres podemos meter los dos las manos sin guantes en el de mi abrigo y así ninguno de los dos pasa frío.

Lo dijo tan acelerado que temió que el otro ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado bien. Desvió la mirada de su rostro, como si aquel botón de color verde de la figura del escaparate fuese mucho más interesante que él. Se giró hacia el rápidamente cuando vio que daba un paso hacia adelante. Agoney, un poco colorado, cogió la prenda mascullando un  _gracias_ (con el que se le escapó una sonrisa) y metió sus dedos en ella.

Raoul hubiese deseado que sus ojos pudiesen hacer capturas de pantalla como lo hacía su teléfono: el rostro del canario enrojecido, con sus labios curvados hacia arriba con timidez, eran con seguridad lo más bonito que vería en su vida.

Sin decir nada, el fotógrafo estiró la mano izquierda, hacia la suya. El rubio se la tomó, notando su corazón acelerándose, y llevó ambas hacia el interior de su bolsillo. Agoney hizo un ruidito con la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? -su voz sonó más aguda de lo que debería. El moreno se encogió de hombros e hizo amago de caminar, haciendo que lo hiciese a la vez que él.

-Es muy cálido.

-El forro de dentro y los bolsillos están cubiertos de borreguito sintético.

-Qué lindo -rio y cada uno fijó sus ojos en un lado de la calle, sin mirarse y decir demasiado. Las yemas de los dedos de Agoney rozaban de vez en cuando su piel, como breves caricias. Se iba a deshacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzaron a ocupar su atención otros estímulos. Las luces le llenaban las pupilas, el viento le picaba en la nariz y gran bullicio le rodeaba. Se acercaba la Navidad. Se acercaba tanto que ya casi saboreaba el turrón y podía escuchar el papel de regalo rasgarse. Se acercaba tanto que esperaba por el año que viene para volver a estar en esos momentos prenavideños, por volver a decorar el piso con Thalía y empezar a mandar postales. Le encantaba la Navidad.

Se le escapó una risita baja.

-¿Por qué ríes ahora, bicho? -le miró con desconfianza y él sólo volvió a reír, apretándole la mano conscientemente, pero tranquilo.

-¿He crecido? -preguntó divertido por su cambio de apodo.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho nunca –le siguió la broma-. Pero está feo meterse con los enanos. Tú no tienes la culpa de que si me descuido te vaya a pisar.

Rio ante el bufido del chico.

-Serás... -intentó echar la mano ajena de su bolsillo, pero Agoney tiró de sus dedos, haciéndole chocar contra él. Se echaron a reír. Pero Raoul se apartó haciéndose el digno y levantando la barbilla.

El canario negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de golpearle la cadera con la suya y acelerar sus pasos.

-No me seas dramático, que sólo te saco ocho centímetros.

-¡Eso es un montón! -dijo haciendo un puchero. Sintió como apretaba su mano antes de acariciársela y se calló con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Agoney frenó de golpe y se alejó de él, haciendo que el rubio sintiese su mano totalmente desnuda sin su roce.

-Me flipan esas -miró lo que señalaba con los ojos.

Los adornos que decoraban las farolas de aquella calle eran sencillas, apenas unas líneas amarillas de color dorado, similares a los fuegos artificiales que a él tanto le gustaban. Pudo ver cómo el isleño habría la mochila pequeña que siempre llevaba consigo y sacaba de esta su cámara. Le observó con atención mientras tocaba sus botones y también cuando sacó varias fotos. Le encantaba su gesto concentrado cuando lo hacía.

-¿Ha quedado bien? -se acercó a mirar. Era preciosa, totalmente nítida y se apreciaba a la perfección todo detalle- ¿Cómo has hecho para que se vea bien con tantas luces? Que a ver, entiendo que yo con un móvil no lo consiga, pero...

Sonrió y Raoul supo que le complacía su interés.

-Por esto -le enseñó de nuevo la pantalla de su cámara después de tocar un botón. Y otro más. Había muchos menús distintos y los números subían y bajaban a cada toque-. Se puede regular la luz, igual que puedo conseguir captar un movimiento sin que quede borroso. Un salto, por ejemplo. Es sencillo, podrías hacerlo tú sin mucha experiencia, si te interesa puedo enseñarte.

Agoney movió la cara, alejándose del aparato para mirar al catalán. Este notó que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Él tampoco lo había hecho. El moreno le sonrió y dio un paso atrás a la vez que lo hacía él.

Guardó su cámara y se aclaró la garganta. Lo hizo un par de veces más desde que se pusieran en marcha.

-¿Estás bien?

Habían llegado a la avenida en la que, de lado a lado, las luces formaban frases típicas de la Navidad, como el sonido de unas campanas o la risa de Papá Noel, pero el fotógrafo no había hecho ningún comentario jocoso ante ellas como esperaba, sino que había permanecido bastante callado y su ceño estaba fruncido.

Le sonrió tras sacudir la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, es que noto la garganta como seca -arrugó la nariz-. Me molesta un poco, nada más -tragó saliva un par de veces. Raoul apoyó una mano en su mejilla y se la acarició. Se gritó mentalmente por qué lo había hecho, pero el canario no se lo reprochó-. ¿Nos hacemos una foto en aquel árbol? -propuso, apartando la atención de él.

Le daba vergüenza, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de que no era el único al que le pasaba: Agoney estaba acostumbrado a estar tras la cámara, donde se le veía más suelto. Le sonrió cuando le golpeó con suavidad en el brazo con el codo y relajó los hombros. La señora que llevaba a dos críos, agarrado cada uno de una mano, les sacó la instantánea y estos se lo agradecieron a la vez que le desearon feliz Navidad (y le revolvieron el cabello tanto a la niña como al niño).

Raoul se sonrojó al ver que les había hecho varias y, en una de ellas, salían ambos de lado, mirándose y él le sonreía abiertamente. Agoney se dejó convencer para ir a tomar algo y lo primero que hizo fue pedirse una botella de agua. Comentó que estaba más fría de lo que esperaba, pero la bebió rápidamente. Se pasó un par dedos por el cuello, apretándose la garganta.

-¿Estás mejor? -asintió, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era cierto- A ver si te vas a poner malo para Navidad -bromeó con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues no sería la primera vez! -rio él, jugueteando con la carta de chocolates entre las manos. El rubio sabía que no tardaría demasiado en pedirse uno como el suyo- De pequeño me enfermaba siempre en las vacaciones. En todas. Mi primera Nochevieja como mayor de edad fue durmiendo con un gripazo en lugar que de cotillón.

Se lamió los labios para apartar los rastros del dulce y le acercó la taza discretamente. Era un llamamiento a que se animase a probar, para que se decidiese de una vez a ir a por uno a la barra. Agoney rodeó el recipiente con los dedos y, como él, supo que agradeció el calor que desprendía.

-¿Sueles salir en Nochevieja?

-Mmm, no realmente. Por lo general, continuamos en Tenerife en esas fechas, así que lo celebro con mi gente en casa. Somos muy familiares -se encogió de hombros y dio un trago a la espesa bebida-. Nochebuena y Navidad también lo pasamos juntos. Cenamos todos, ponemos los programas especiales de la televisión (aunque en realidad no les damos mucha atención) -rio de forma aguda y Raoul sonrió, apoyándose en sus manos para escucharle. Le gustaba la forma en la que hablaba de su familia-. Desde que vivimos acá mi hermana y yo, sólo nos hemos quedado en Barcelona, dos veces: el año que nació Belinda y el año que pasó lo de Óscar -se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras el moreno daba otro trago antes de devolverle la taza-. Ambas veces vinieron nuestros padres y la abuela y fuimos a la casa de Gloria. Para la primera todavía vivía aquí mi cuñado… a ver si esta es la última que tiene que desplazarse desde Madrid -esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú, cómo pasas las fiestas?

No le pasó desapercibida su forma de hablar sobre (el maltratador de) su exnovio, sin obviarlo, pero sin profundizar, pasando por lo relevante en la conversación. Alucinaba con lo fuerte que era, aunque se notase que lo hacía precisamente de esa forma para no hacerse daño.

Se preguntaba constantemente qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, qué pensaba. Le encantaría estar dentro de  _Embrujadas_ para ser un brujo empático con la habilidad de leer su mente... a la vez que sabía que no podría hacerlo: no sería capaz de traicionarle así.

-Me voy a Montgat el día de Nochebuena por la tarde y cenamos todos juntos. La casa de mis padres, donde yo vivía antes -tomó de su chocolate, explicándole-, es grande, así que toda mi familia se mueve hasta allí. Mis primos, mis tíos. De madrugada, mi hermano y yo mantenemos ocupados a los más pequeños para fingir que Papá Noel ha llegado y ha dejado los regalos en otra habitación -delineó inconscientemente el borde de la taza con el dedo. El chocolate que lo manchaba se quedó adherido a este y lo lamió con suavidad-. En mi familia, Navidad la pasamos de forma más sencilla, los más cercanos, así que me quedo allí a dormir en Nochebuena y al día siguiente como con mis padres, mi hermano y mi cuñada y la niña.

-¿También tienes una sobrina? No sabía.

-Sí, pero me tiene menos respeto que a ti la tuya –rio con ganas-. Tiene trece años, Ago, casi la edad que tenía yo cuando nació -el canario alzó una ceja-. La quiero mucho, pero es raro, ¿sabes? Si no fuese porque vivió poco en casa, la vería más como mi hermana. Eran unos críos, pero llevaban juntos toda la vida, no les quedaba nada para terminar sus estudios y la quisieron tener, así que se casaron y  _palante_.

Agoney sonrió después de robarle un poco más de chocolate.

-Y luego Gloria esperando a la treintena para comenzar a reproducirse -bromeó-. Bueno, cosas que pasan, ¿no? Ellos lo decidieron y siguen siendo felices, así que está bien, seguro que la chica también te quiere mucho, aunque te tome menos en serio por verte cercano –el rubio asintió alegre y tuvo que morderse un reproche al verle volver a beber. Pero en realidad le daba ternura que casi no hiciese inconscientemente. ¿Tal confianza se tenían?-. Debo añadir que no fue lo que más me sorprendió, que tengas una sobrina preadolescente... ¡sino que se den los regalos por la noche en lugar de en la mañana! ¿Qué sacrilegio es eso? ¿En serio lo hacen?

 _Efectivamente, Agoney_ , pensó, con su copa de champán en la mano y el papel y los gritos juveniles vibrando en sus oídos.

La Nochebuena fue como la de todos los años: la mesa del salón llena de comida a medio comer por demasiadas conversaciones, la música puesta en el pequeño tocadiscos de sus padres y todos los críos correteando sin parar por la casa y el jardín (a pesar del fresco de fuera y las croquetas que les esperasen en sus platos).

A Raoul le gustaban tanto esas fechas como las reuniones familiares que organizasen cada par de meses, aprovechando vivir todos en la misma comunidad autónoma, la mayoría incluso en la misma provincia. Sin embargo, también las recibía con cierta angustia, en algunas ocasiones, temeroso de decir algo que molestase a alguien o no ser lo suficientemente gracioso.

Rodó los ojos, sin darse cuenta, al escuchar la risa de uno de sus tíos por encima de cualquier otro ruido. A pesar de ser el padre de su primo favorito (el mayor de los aún menores, con quince años) era increíble lo poco que le tragaba. Aunque lógico teniendo en cuenta que, si siempre había tenido predilección por Carles, este terminó de coronarse en las fiestas del año anterior cuando su progenitor, aun estando Raoul delante y habiendo ido Santi a un par de comidas familiares (aka todos sabían que era gay), empezó a hacer comentarios peyorativos sobre el Colectivo y él ( _echándole huevos_ , como diría su hermano Álvaro) se adelantó a cualquiera que quisiera regañarle saliendo del armario. Su valentía, para hacerlo tan abiertamente y en un ambiente y tono de casi discusión, le valió para querer echarse a llorar de orgullo. Él nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, su forma de decirlo fue llevar a Santi.

Pensó en que debería contarle aquella historia al canario y, como si hubiese sabido que pensaba en él, en ese mismo instante le llegó un mensaje suyo. Uno detrás de otro.

_Haz que deje de aburrirme_

_Belinda ya se fue a la cama y la película que estamos viendo nosotros es una mierda_

_Y está a punto de acabarse, así que me abandonarán también!!_

Agoney se había ido al piso de Gloria para, ya que estaban a kilómetros de distancia de su cena familiar navideña, organizar una alternativa. Le contó antes que ni siquiera sería una cena de Nochebuena al uso (esta tendría canelones caseros, turrón en porciones individuales, peladillas y, con suerte, una botella de vino blanco que no fuese sólo para cocinar). En su honor, buscó sobre la mesa un polvorón, lo aplastó y lo devoró a la vez que tecleaba sobre su teléfono un par de mensajes de ánimo y le preguntaba por su salud.

La sequedad de la garganta que decía sentir el moreno el día anterior, resultó transformarse en un intenso dolor con el paso de las horas, tanto que, cuando se despertó, se encontró con un whatsapp en el que el fotógrafo le deseaba buenos días antes de irse a la cama, pues llevaba toda la noche en vela del malestar al tragar.

_Creo que voy a ahogar mis penas en alcohol... ¡AH NO, QUE ME DUELE HORRORES COMER Y BEBER, LO OLVIDABA!_

Raoul rio suavemente, siendo totalmente capaz de imaginar al chico todo dramático, haciendo mil aspavientos con las manos, pero sonriendo también.

Había empezado a escribirle para opinar sobre que debía haber cogido frío el día del chaparrón que suspendió su vuelo, cuando una personilla tímida se acercó a su asiento, con el flequillo demasiado largo tapándole los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola, Raoul.

-¡Carles! -el adolescente sonrió, con las manos a su espalda y poniéndose de puntillas para ser más alto. Siempre le decían que todavía podía dar el estirón, pero lo cierto era que su estatura era aún menor que la de Raoul- ¿Cómo estás? Casi no hemos hablado hoy, como os han puesto en otra mesa a los enanos –le revolvió el pelo.

-Bien, no me ha quedado ninguna –dijo con orgullo y él quiso achucharle las mejillas-. Me aburro ya con estos, ¿puedo quedarme un rato contigo?

Asintió, con una sonrisa, y su primo aprovechó la silla vacía a su lado para acomodarse en ella. La mayoría de adultos hablaban entre ellos, excepto él, que se había apartado un poco, así que supuso que el castaño podría sentirse cómodo, sin los mayores, pero alejado de los más niños.

-Hoy no ha venido contigo Santi... -dijo con cuidado en un susurro que olía a pregunta.

El mayor sonrió. Era normal que pensase en aquello, pues él mismo había imaginado al pecoso a su lado esa noche hacía unos meses, ya que ya los había conocido en actos más informales y llevaban el tiempo suficiente como para que su familia no creyese rápido el incluirle en la Navidad.

-No... ya no estamos juntos.

-Ah.

Carles se puso más rojo, visiblemente arrepentido de haber sacado el tema.

-Me caía bien.

No evitó reír. Después de su salida del armario, había entendido la forma de ponerse nervioso del chico cada vez que su exnovio le tomaba el pelo durante alguna comida, ruborizándose más de lo ya habitual en él cuando le sonreía. Santi era guapo y entendía que, a su edad, le resultase aún más atractivo por ser mayor. Este, encima, como Raoul le contó su suposición, en la siguiente reunión a la que acudió, se divirtió comprobando que era cierta su facilidad para sacarle los colores al chico. Cuando el rubio le echó la bronca de vuelta a casa, le calló riendo entre besos y él rio también.

-¿Tú tienes ya un noviete? -le preguntó jocoso y sintiéndose ya muy mayor. A su primo casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -dio un sorbo al vaso de refresco que había llevado con él- A mi edad… ¿tú ya tenías novio?

El rubio tragó saliva. Su primo lo preguntaba con miedo, con miedo a ser raro por todavía no haberlo vivido. El miedo que sintió él fue totalmente diferente.

-A tu edad nadie quería acercarse a mí en el pasillo, Carles -apoyó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino, que le miraba serio, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Fuiste muy valiente el año pasado aquí, pero desgraciadamente vas a tener que serlo muchas veces más. Y habrá gente a la que no le guste tu valentía -los ojos azules le miraban fijos e inquietos. Les sonrió-. Encontrarás a las personas adecuadas que miren admiradas tu valentía. O que ni la miren porque no le den tanta importancia (aunque todavía la tenga a día de hoy). Si alguna vez necesitas algo, hablar, tienes dudas, problemas, no dudes en llamarme, me vas a tener cuando quieras, ¿sí? -le acarició suavemente la cara y el muchacho asintió, tenso aún-. Y si tienes problemas con algunos matones -le hundió un dedo en un moflete, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-, me avisas, que los primos mayores siempre acojonan.

El comentario le sacó una carcajada al chico, que se apartó el flequillo de la cara y agarró con fuerza su vaso antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y relajarse contra la mesa. Raoul le sonrió comprensivo.

Su primo abrió la boca para hablar, pero su teléfono vibró a la vez que se iluminaba brevemente la pantalla. Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en ella.

Una foto de Miriam y Amaia le devolvió la vista cuando lo desbloqueó. La pareja miraba a cámara, aunque se notaba que no estaban preparadas para la instantánea, pues la de Pamplona se tapaba la boca y la gallega reía con la boca abierta y sus gafas de sol puestas (accesorio que siempre se quitaba a la hora de posar). Se lo mostró a Carles.

-Mira, estas son mis personas con las que puedo ser valiente. Con las que más.

El adolescente no respondió. Buscó su móvil en sus bolsillos y empezó a mostrarle fotos de sus amigos, desde sus perfiles de  _Instagram_ hasta de algunas que tenía almacenadas en el dispositivo.

Raoul las miró todas con atención y estas le dejaron con la miel en los labios. Su interior era una amalgama de sentimientos que observaba aquellos rostros con tristeza por ver lo que él no había vivido, pero con alegría por ver que su realidad estaba alejada de la de su primo, por ver que existía esa bonita juventud que él no tuvo en el instituto, por ganar confianza en los pequeños pasos hacia adelante que podían darse, aunque supiese bien que lo de Carles era aún suerte.

 

 

 

 

_Placas. Como tu cabeza de grandes._

Esas fueron las palabras que leyó Raoul de Agoney nada más llegar del médico con su hermana al día siguiente de Navidad, después de pasar unos días de horribles dolores de garganta y subidas de fiebre.

Se resistió a hacerlo ese mismo día, pero al siguiente ya estaba llamando, literalmente, a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó cuando le abrió tras llamar al timbre, mirándole con el pelo revuelto y mala cara- ¿Y quién te abrió?

-Entraban justo dos personas y aproveché. Venía… a verte, a ver cómo estabas y si necesitabas algo. Espero no molestar.

El moreno esbozó una suave sonrisa y asintió antes de apartarse de la entrada para dejarle pasar. Se lanzó a la cama en cuanto entró en su cuarto, que estaba en penumbra y muy desordenado para el gusto del catalán, que en ese momento no le dio demasiada importancia por estar ocupado mirando el cuerpo que respiraba con cansancio sobre las sábanas. Agoney abrió los ojos y se movió para quedar bajo estás. Miró a Raoul tras pegar su espalda a la pared.

-No te las voy a contagiar, puedes tumbarte si quieres.

-¿Cómo estás? -se interesó quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda y dejándolos sobre la silla del escritorio. No le pasaba desaparecido su tono bajo de voz, la gran botella de agua prácticamente vacía junto a la cama y el termómetro sobre la mesa.

-Ahora mismo no tengo fiebre y me tomé las pastillas nada más comer, pero… estoy agotado. Y me duele mucho al tragar, así que lo pasé un poco mal comiendo -tosió un poco, haciendo una mueca, mirando con atención cómo el rubio se descalzaba.

-Bueno, pues no hables mucho, que también te dolerá -se tumbó a su lado después de poner música en su teléfono y buscó el paquete de caramelos que se había guardado en la sudadera-. Ten. No son medicinales, puedes comer los que quieras. Así te calmará un poco el malestar.

Agoney lo cogió y se incorporó para tomar uno, quedándose en esa posición mientras se deshacía en su boca el pequeño rectángulo mentolado.

-Gracias, estás en todo.

Raoul se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Cómo...

-Shhh, calla un rato -le interrumpió el rubio poniéndole una mano en el muslo. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra la almohada-. Descansa un rato -dijo de forma monótona en un suspiro.

El fotógrafo obedeció y sintió cómo se tumbaba de nuevo, por lo que supuso que había terminado con el caramelo. Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, tanto que Raoul empezó a cantar en voz baja las canciones que sonaban sin darse cuenta. Agoney, lejos de estar dormido, sonrió ante aquello y el menor abrió los ojos, sonrojándose con vergüenza al toparse con los oscuros del chico mirándole.

Siguió tarareando la canción fingiendo que no pasaba nada, hasta que apartó la vista (al moreno se le escapó una risilla) y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Calló cuando sintió movimiento sobre el colchón y un brazo colocarse sobre él, rodeándole.

-¿Te molesto? -preguntó en bajito. Raoul negó con la cabeza y el isleño se acercó más, abrazándose a él desde atrás- Si te incomoda dilo, me pongo muy tonto cuando enfermo, muy mimoso.

No respondió nada, abrumado, y con la piel de gallina, por su voz sobre su oreja. Había notado su aliento directamente en el cartílago y se había movido inconscientemente hacia el cuerpo ajeno, quedando totalmente acoplados. La respiración de Agoney acariciaba su nuca y su nariz estaba pegada a ella.

No sintió cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero sí cuando él mismo se despertó. Tremendamente adormilado, se giró hacia el lado contrario al que estaba el isleño, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y dejando ir un quejido al hacerse daño. Que se convirtió en un breve chillido cuando se dio cuenta.

Con toda la delicadeza y la rapidez del mundo, se apartó el brazo del canario de encima, que sólo se removió ante su ausencia, y corrió al baño, donde echó el pestillo y se bajó los pantalones del chándal que llevaba.

-Mierda -masculló con apuro, metiendo los dedos cuidadosamente por la goma de la ropa interior, mirando bajo la tela sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. O arriba.

Protestó en voz baja y golpeó con el puño los azulejos de la pared. Dejó que su bóxer cayera por sus piernas como había dejado hacer al pantalón. Levantó la vista de su entrepierna al espejo y bufó mirándose a los ojos y negando con la cabeza.  _Por favor baja._

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan empalmado? No le era raro despertarse con una erección, pero sí le jodía especialmente que tuviese que ser en ese momento. Se golpeó suavemente con un dedo, como quien toca a un animalillo para comprobar que no quiere atacarle. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  _¿De verdad, Raoul, tenía que ser ahora?_

Estaba en casa de Agoney, con el susodicho metido en la cama dormido y enfermo. Dormido y enfermo. Podría estar en la cama dormido después de un polvo. Y desnudo. Pero estaba tapado con mil mantas y el termómetro cerca. Podría esperarle con una sonrisa pícara, pero le esperaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Podría darle la bienvenida con un beso con lengua y tirar de él para volver a tumbarle a su lado (o sobre él), pero no ocurriría. Pod- _¡¡RAOUL, NO ES EL MOMENTO!!_

Golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza y bajó la mano, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su pene.  _No pienso hacerme una paja en casa de Agoney._ Pero tras unos minutos en los que nada cambiaba y sólo crecían sus nervios (algo que no ayudaba tampoco a que la sangre acumulada regresase a su sitio), resopló y, con las mejillas calientes, se colocó junto al retrete y levantó la tapa. Intentó ser silencioso con el mismo ímpetu que puso en ser rápido.

Tiró de la cadena y se dejó caer sobre el inodoro en cuando terminó, tomando aire con fuerza por la boca y sintiendo cómo caía sobre él el sueño con el que había despertado. Se levantó con pesar tras unos segundos y se lavó las manos antes de salir del baño.

No fue capaz de regresar al dormitorio del isleño y meterse en la cama, a su lado, después de aquello. Fue a la cocina y se dejó caer encima de uno de los taburetes. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente, y vio el pequeño cuenco con fruta que había sobre la mesa, de color negro y con varios pares de platos y un aguacate. Tenía hambre y se preguntó si estaría bien que comiese algo sin avisar sólo por no despertarle. Se recordó mentalmente que acababa de masturbarse en su baño y alargó su mano para coger un plátano y pelarlo con los dedos.

Le pesaban los hombros y los párpados y notaba el cabello hecho un lío sobre su cabeza. Estaba pensado en lo desconocido que se le hacía ya su sabor cuando escuchó un suave ruido en el pasillo que le hizo girarse hacia allí. Agoney le miraba tras su cámara. El disparador.

Se sonrojó (por saberse pillado con comida que no le pertenecía y por lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos, aunque el moreno no lo supiera).

-No quería despertarte.

-Estás comiendo un plátano.

Lo sabía, más especialmente desde que le viese con el aparato, del que no podía apartar la vista. No era raro encontrarle observando el mundo desde el otro lado de la cámara, casi siempre la llevaba y no era la primera vez que le sacaba una foto de pronto, sin avisarle, haciéndole enrojecer y protestar, aunque siempre se la enseñaba y le preguntaba si prefería que la borrase o la guardase. En realidad, cuando ocurría, le hacía sentir bien, porque Agoney fotografiaba cosas que le llamaban la atención o le parecían bonitas, pero en ese momento se tensó. Se sintió muy incómodo.

No supo si el otro lo notó o no, pero se sentó en un taburete a su lado y le mostró la pantalla de la cámara, en la que se vio a sí mismo, relajado, con la fruta entre los dedos, con apariencia de no pensar en nada concreto, en una postura cómoda y con aspecto de acabar de levantarse de la siesta. Era la fotografía más cotidiana del mundo, no tenía nada de especial. Pero Raoul vio por qué había querido sacarla.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, tras aclararse la voz-. ¿La guardo?

Se lo pensó un momento.

-Sí -respondió mirando su reflejo. Levantó los ojos a los contrarios y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Es bonito ser consciente de los pasos que se dan inconscientemente. Te vi al salir de mi habitación y, aprovechando que no te diste cuenta, volví corriendo a por ella para tomar la foto rápido. Recordaba lo que me habías contado -señaló el plátano con la cabeza- y lo creí importante. No sé si a lo mejor no lo ha sido.

-Gracias.

Agoney sonrió aún más. Se levantó para prepararse un té con bien de miel y Raoul tiró la cáscara de la fruta en la basura orgánica... antes de tomar una segunda pieza.


	15. Chapter 15

El resto del día, Raoul lo pasó cuidando de Agoney.

Cuando la fiebre subió, el catalán se aseguró de sujetar un paño mojado sobre su frente. Cuando se acabó el agua de la botella, de ir a la cocina a rellenarla. Cuando llegó el sueño, de mantenerse a su lado en silencio. El fotógrafo insistió varias veces en que podía irse y dejarle solo, pero cuando este le preguntó si quería que hiciese aquello, sólo guardó silencio.

Se fue a casa después de cenar, convenciéndole Agoney de que descansaría mejor si se marchaba, puesto que, en su estado, no le dejaría dormir bien y se sentiría peor por ello. La infección de su garganta no lo hizo con la misma facilidad, pero dos días más tarde, el veintinueve de diciembre, nada le impidió tomar su avión (acompañado de su caja de antibióticos).

_Se acabó. Ya llegué!! Acabamos de coger nuestras maletas y tomaremos un taxi a la casa de mis padres._

Sonrió ante su mensaje y le respondió con un  _GIF_ que sonreía. Como la vez anterior, le había pedido que le avisase al terminar su vuelo. Cuando eso ocurrió, le inundó cierta paz, pues odiaba que otras personas hiciesen viajes largos lejos (le crispaba preguntarse si no habría algún problema), pero también, se sintió solo. Vacío.

Era el único en su piso (además de Mantequilla) y tampoco estaban cerca Miriam y Amaia. Ni tan siquiera Juan Antonio estaba en Barcelona, pues habían decido tomarse unas vacaciones aprovechando que el embarazo de su mujer no estaba aún en su parte final. Otros años, tenía a Santi, que no se iba a ninguna parte, pero ya no era así.

Lejos de entristecerse, pensó que debía aprovecharlo para dedicarse tiempo a si mismo, para mimarse. Ese mismo día, lo pasó escuchándose, haciendo lo que le apeteciese en cada momento. Por ejemplo, durmió toda la mañana de forma profunda después de ver el whatsapp de Agoney (hecho que ocurrió hacia la mitad de esta, ya que tuvo que partir al aeropuerto bien temprano); tras la siesta, se calzó su ropa de deporte y corrió por su barrio hasta quedar agotado, momento en el que decidió dirigirse al establecimiento de comida preparada más cercano y pillar un par de  _tuppers_ ; comió tallarines a la carbonara, pastel de bacon y queso y pudín de pasas frente a una película dramática, que le hizo llorar a lágrima viva, sentado en el sofá. Por la tarde, descansado de su largo sueño y relajado del duro esfuerzo, no supo muy bien qué hacer en un principio, hasta que pensó que hacía mucho que no leía y se propuso empezar lectura nueva: para llevar esto a cabo, tuvo que volver a salir de casa y plantarse en una librería, donde no sólo compró dos tomos manga, sino que también un libro para colorear y una caja de rotuladores.

De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista de lo que estuviese haciendo y sonreía tras respirar profundamente. No había sido consciente hasta entonces de lo mucho que hacía que no estaba solo. Nunca le había gustado pensar en hacerlo, acostumbrado a verse así por obligación en el instituto, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acompañado: trabajando, con sus alumnos o Marina; en el piso, con Thalía y, si esta estaba estudiando, se refugiaba en el gato, se iba a casa de Miriam y Amaia o quedaba con Bast y Juan Antonio. Quería reconciliarse con pasar ratos de silenciosa comodidad.

Intentó no ponerse más la televisión después de la película (algo que sí solía hacer en pequeños periodos de tiempo a solas, algo que sí se veía capaz de hacer) y no le quitó el modo avión al teléfono hasta las once de la noche, para no caer en mensajear o llamar a alguien. Quería escuchar sólo su voz. Hizo caso a uno de los consejos de Albert Espinosa que leyó una vez y se permitió hablarse en alto, decirse lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza e intentar acallar a la parte de su mente que le decía que estaba haciendo el imbécil. Pero él se sentía bien.

Tanto como cuando varias notificaciones atacaron su teléfono al tener conexión nuevamente. No hubiese pasado nada de no ser así, no era tan importante, pero tenía cierto temor a encontrarse con que nadie le había buscado. Contestó a su madre (que le preguntaba por Nochevieja), a Thalía (que le mandaba una foto del perro que tenía en su casa natal) y a Agoney (que le contaba cómo su sobrina y él se habían metido en el mar después de cenar a pesar del frío) y se fue a la cama temprano.

No perdió el tiempo cuando se despertó. Lo hizo descansado y con energía, así que desayunó un par de tostadas y un zumo y salió a correr como el día anterior. Mientras hacia esto, recordó que tenía una banda deportiva para el móvil en algún lugar y, habiendo salido a la calle sin él por no tener donde llevarlo, decidió buscarla en cuanto llegase a su piso (aunque almorzó con ganas primero ya que, a pesar de pasar levemente de las diez, su desayuno había sido escaso comparado con su esfuerzo.

Con una sonrisa, sabiendo que de la misma forma recuperó a su Tamagotchi de la infancia, comenzó a abrir cajas y cajones, preguntándose qué reliquia hallaría en aquella ocasión. Y sí encontró algo: su carné de donante de sangre.

Toda su vida había querido donar sangre. Toda. Cuando Raoul pensaba en los dieciocho, no pensaba en aprender a conducir (aunque luego lo amase tanto) o en comprar alcohol, sino en que ya podría plantarse en el hospital, subirse la manga de la camisa y decir  _venga sacar_. No fue exactamente así la primera vez, ni se desplazó al centro sanitario, ni dijo aquello: al poco de empezar la carrera, la propia organización fue a su facultad a buscar voluntarios y él se lanzó a ello rápidamente. Un poco más tarde, le llegó a casa la tarjeta blanca, repleta ya de fechas en la parte trasera, que sujetaba entre sus dedos en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no donaba sangre? Podía hacerlo cuatro veces al año y era sencillo. Se echó la bronca dos veces, en su cabeza y en voz alta (recordando lo del día anterior), por haberlo descuidado, preguntándose cuánta sangre no habría donado, aún pudiendo, desde la última vez que donó.

Miró la hora rápidamente, con la idea impulsiva ya en su mente. Había comido bien, había consumido bastante líquido y en el rato que le llevase llegar al hospital en autobús (para no conducir después), se habrían asentado lo suficiente los alimentos en su estómago. No se lo pensó dos veces.

Un par de horas después entraba en su piso con una sonrisa en los labios y una gasa acoplada al pequeño picotazo de aguja que lucía su brazo izquierdo.

 

 

 

 

Se despertó a las tres de la mañana, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dormido desde por la tarde, agotado por lo intenso del día. Por eso no le despertó el sonido de su teléfono, aunque sí se hizo el remolón antes de cogerlo, sonando casi más alto el gruñido de su estómago (por no haber cenado) que la vibración del aparato.

Era Agoney.

Descolgó con el ceño fruncido. Sólo había una hora de diferencia entre sus ciudades.

-¿Ago? -preguntó. Le respondió el mismo silencio que reinaba en su habitación y en su piso entero. Se le aceleró el corazón y empezó a revolverse el pelo con los dedos y su cuerpo entre las sábanas- ¿Agoney?

Una respiración fuerte se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

-Raoul –su voz era baja...-, perdón si te desperté -y su tono monótono-. No debí llamar.

-¿Estás bien? -no quería preocuparse, pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

-No.

_¿Qué?_

-No sé, yo... -le notó tomar aire, pero su forma de hablar no cambió un ápice. Un leve quejido brotó de los labios al otro lado del teléfono- no sé, sólo... me siento raro. Y solo. Yo...

-¿Dónde estás? -quería dejarle hablar, escucharle, pero oía ruido al otro lado y rezaba por un familiar cerca del canario, a la vez que por lo contrario, consciente de que podría no gustarle la presencia de alguien.

-En el balcón. Estoy sentado en el suelo. En el balcón. Hace viento y huele a sal. Mis padres me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa, pero –sonidos de movimiento: se revolvía sobre sí mismo- dije que no porque me daba miedo agobiarme por recibir tanta atención y, y ahora... ahora me agobia estar solo en mi piso. Me desvelé y me sentí solo, estaba todo tan callado que... -se calló y el silencio duró varios segundos- te llamé porque quería solucionarlo, no quería sentirme así. Lo siento por la hora.

Raoul suspiró lentamente, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Maldijo todos y cada uno de los dos mil doscientos setenta kilómetros que les separaban. Quería abrazarle cómo no había querido nunca.

-Agoney, tienes que entrar en casa debes estar helado.

-No… -se quejó en un bufido- salí acá para oír y ver el mar. Real que lo echaba mucho de menos. En Barcelona tienen costa, pero… no es igual -un suave silencio se instauró entre ellos-. Llevo horas mirando cómo la brisa empaña los cristales y noto el pelo empapado.

-Entra en tu habitación y tápate con muchas mantas, aún tienes placas. No cierres del todo la ventana y así podrás escuchar las olas, ¿no? -se estaba mordiendo las uñas y la piel a su alrededor- ¿Quieres que cuelgue y te haga una videollamada? A lo mejor estás más cómodo si también me ves. Por favor, dime qué necesitas.

Tenía mucho miedo de estar metiendo la pata, de empeorar la situación con los nervios que le carcomían. Seguro que no estaba ayudando, seguro que lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

-Con tu voz es suficiente, quería oírte, no hace falta, no hace falta -no dijo nada más, pero el ruido y su siguiente afirmación le explicaron por qué-. Ya estoy dentro. Tú… háblame, sólo… cuéntame cosas. Siento ser tan egoísta de llamarte ahora.

-Estaba despierto, no te preocupes, no pasa nada -tomó aire despacio-. Me gustaría tanto estar ahí -confesó en voz baja.

Notó como Agoney sonreía al otro lado y el oxígeno entró en sus pulmones con más tranquilidad.

-Te encantarían las playas.

-No lo decía por las playas.

No le respondió ningún ruido en los primeros segundos, hasta que sonó el típico sonido de los teléfonos al colgar.

Raoul frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla apagada. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. ¿Qué había pasado? No le dio tiempo a buscar su número en sus contactos, pues su fotografía y su nombre aparecieron de nueve frente a sus ojos, en esta ocasión como videollamada por  _WhatsApp_. Descolgó y el rostro del canario le cegó al darle tanta luz, más con la pared blanca tras él. Tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a ella y el fotógrafo le sonrió levemente.

-Hola -murmuró, tan bajo que fue apenas audible. Le frustraba no ver aquel entusiasmo que caracterizaba al chico, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tono invariable.

-Hola, Ago -no quiso preguntarle por su cambio de opinión, terminando con la llamada sin previo aviso. Temía incomodarlo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello despeinado y sonrió a la cámara-. No soy la persona más presentable ahora mismo -intentó bromear.

El canario no rio de la forma en la que lo haría en cualquier otro momento, pero la ligera curva que tomaron sus labios le pareció suficiente. Se recolocó, hasta quedar sentado con las piernas dobladas pegadas al pecho. Agoney se movió también, tumbándose en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, con el teléfono móvil frente a su cara. Raoul tardó dos segundos en hacer lo mismo.

De forma poco nítida, pudo ver cómo la manta del moreno se desplazaba por su piel hasta rozarle la nariz. Sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te cuente qué he hecho hoy? -su respuesta fue un sencillo asentimiento-. Vale. Y después me cuenta qué has hecho tú -otro asentimiento-. He ido a donar sangre. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, valga de redundancia. Me encontré el carné de cuando empecé a ser donante, que ahora que lo pienso no sé qué hacía ahí perdido. Oye, que soy muy ordenado, lo juro –se defendió, antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier acusación-. Total, que pensé ¿por qué no? Y fui al hospital y lo hice –se encogió de hombros-. Por eso estaba despierto: porque me dormí por la tarde (estuve haciendo deporte justo antes de ir y estaba agotado). Ayer también dormí bastante.

-Qué bueno donar sangre, es muy importante. A mí también me gusta hacerlo, todos deberíamos estar concienciados de lo que ayuda.

-Eres donante de semen, ya me jodería que no valorases adecuadamente donar sangre.

No pudo evitarlo, igual que su receptor responder cómo lo hizo:

-Hombre... es una donación más placentera –Raoul se echó a reír, sonrojándose un poco-. En realidad-. Yo una vez me asusté con una de sangre -esperó que la calidad de su cámara dejase ver su ceño fruncido. El chico siguió hablando-. ¿Recuerdas que siempre mandan un mensaje días después, diciendo que todo está en orden?

Rio, dándose cuenta de por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

-Sí. Que la primera vez siempre acojona, porque te hacen una enumeración enorme de enfermedades y al final te dicen que no tienes ninguna de ellas. Eso te pasó, ¿no? -se le escapó una sonrisa y asintió- Qué predecible. Cuando lo ves dices ¡madre mía me voy a morir!

El canario no le siguió en sus risas, pero le miraba con el rostro alejado de tensión.

-¿Qué pasa? -le incomodó la forma en la que le observaba fijamente.

-Me gustaría besarte.

Se le olvidó respirar.

-Qué.

-La nariz, te brilla. Parece que tienes una luz, por la pantalla –el rubio se tapó la zona nombrada con las manos, sonriendo, mientras el canario dejaba escapar una carcajada suave, que le calentó el pecho de arriba abajo. Su comentario y su risa habían sido tan puros, tan sinceros, que creía que ya ni siquiera necesitaría sábanas, arropado por aquella dulce calidez que sentía bajo la piel gracias a la voz del moreno, repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, que quería posar sus labios sobre su nariz.

-Al menos no has hecho un chiste malo sobre ser Rudolph.

-El del humor de mierda eres tú, bichito -cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, ya que Raoul fue capaz de escucharlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. Gracias, de verdad. Ojalá estuvieses aquí. Y no por las playas.

Raoul desvió la vista, colorado y emocionado a partes iguales.

-Pero... me enseñarías las playas, ¿no?

-¿Claro? Y también al parque acuático, aunque con mi mala suerte, seguro que luego tendrías que ayudarme a quitar piojos de mi cabeza otra vez –se abrazó a la almohada, adorando escucharle hacer planes para ellos en voz alta-. Y a ver ballenas y a viajar en helicóptero -intentó bromear, aunque su tono no lo pareciese y consiguiera entristecer un poco al catalán por ello.

-Eso es ya surrealista, Ago.

-Pero sería bonito, yo nunca monté en helicóptero -un bostezo le abrió la boca-. No sé si quiero dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando no estoy bien no me gustan mis sueños, ni despertar. Por eso me cuesta más dormir.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir contigo.

Agoney alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.

-Pero si tú estás en la península.

-Podemos dejar la llamada abierta. Y poner nuestra música (porque tienes que cerrar ya la ventana y no oirás el mar). Yo... no me moveré. Aunque no esté a tu lado.

Era consciente de lo estúpido de sus palabras. Una lista de  _Spotify_ no le hacía estar, ni estar le haría sentirse bien. El fotógrafo movió el teléfono y dejó de verle. Cuando regresó a su campo de visión, ya escuchaba, a un volumen bajo, las voces de Dani Martín y David Otero entremezclándose. Agoney le sonrió y dio varias vueltas sobre el colchón, hasta que encontró la postura en la que se sentía más cómodo y ronroneó contra la almohada.

-Buenas noches, Raoul –y cerró los ojos, con las manos bajo el mullido objeto y el aparato colocado de alguna forma que quedaba enfocando a su cara, pero sin llegar a estar frente a ella.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y dejó su móvil sobre el colchón, cerca de su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, canario.

Cuando despertó, su teléfono ya había decidido dormir.

 

 

 

 

Estaban a punto de empezar los cuartos. Dio un trago a su copa de cava y se fijó en las frutas redondas que esperaban en el otro recipiente de cristal que tenía entre los dedos. Se preguntó si sería capaz de no ahogarse con ninguna mientras los murmullos de su familia comentaban el vestido de la presentadora. Levantó la vista y se topó rápidamente con la torre del reloj que había en aquel pueblo en el que su familia decidiese pasar la Nochevieja.

No es como si a Raoul le molestase pasar la última noche del año en una casa rural de diminutas dimensiones en un lugar en el que no parecía habitar nadie más (le sacaban más de quicio las palabras peyorativas sobre la mujer con el vestido más corto de la televisión, centrándose en ella en lugar del machismo de la cadena que pretendía vender más con el uso de la prenda), para algo había ido con su propio coche, dándose la opción de regresar cuando quisiera, sino que le resultaba extraño y se sentía ajeno de la celebración. Aquellas personas eran su familia, pero le dolía pensar en que, tal día como ese el año anterior (y el anterior), lo había pasado pegado al sofá, con su mejor pijama, y en compañía de Santi que, además de no dejar de lado los comentarios divertidos y las carantoñas durante toda la noche, aprovechase la ausencia de Thalía en el piso para hacer todo el ruido que le apeteciese junto a él en el dormitorio. Resopló apoyando la frente en la ventana.

Pero en lugar de preguntarse cómo estaría pasando el rato su expareja, pensó en cómo lo estaría haciendo Agoney. Agoney, que le había enviado una fotografía en la que, sin mirar a cámara, terminaba de colocarse una americana azul claro sobre su jersey y sus pantalones negros. Agoney, que lamentaba haberle enseñado a su hermana cómo utilizar su cámara. Agoney, que le deseaba cosas bonitas a la vez que jugaba con su sobrina y le enviaba audios de la pequeña riendo y haciendo ruidos con la boca. Simplemente Agoney.

Raoul también había sermoneado a Álvaro (ese que ya le llamaba para que se acercase a ver las campanadas), que no sólo le había hecho fotos sin avisar, sino que le había obligado a posar después. Permaneció más de media hora sonrojado, ya que su hermano se aseguró de repetirle tropecientas mil veces lo guapo que estaba y lo bien que le sentaba el traje de lentejuelas (que hiciese rodar los ojos a su tío, el padre de Carles) de color verde. Pasó una foto (sólo de la ropa) por el grupo que tenía con sus amigos y Bast le dijo que se alegraba de que fuese a pasar la noche con la cosa más maricona que tenía en el armario. Ni pudo contener la risa cuando lo leyó, ni la sonrisa mientras lo recordaba en ese momento.

En su familia no hubo ningún percance con las uvas y se sucedieron los besos por todas partes en cuando quedó iniciado el 2019. Le costaría acostumbrarse a escribir la fecha, pero ya era enero y se propuso enfrentarlo con ganas.

En aquello estaba, cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Los mensajes de Agoney no habían tardado en llegar, a pesar de todavía no haber terminado para él el año.

_Raoul_

_Te quiero_

_Disfruta de la primera hora del año... que pronto te alcanzo!! Cómo se sienta saber que yo tengo una hora más? -emoji sonriente y sonrojado-_

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué contestarle. No estaba seguro de qué decirle, a la vez que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Pero no se atrevía a decir ninguna. Terminó mandando un montón de emoticonos y un escueto  _gracias por todo_ , que esperó que el moreno entendiese.

Se llevó el móvil a los labios, mordisqueando la funda y buscó las manecillas paradas del reloj estropeado a través de la ventana a la que había vuelto a acercarse. No se había puesto a funcionar al pasar de las doce, como si un maleficio estuviese impidiéndoselo, pero como cada año hacía (con el reloj que estuviese más a su alcance visual), Raoul pidió un deseo para los trescientos sesenta y cinco días que empezaban mirando el minutero y sonrió tras gritarlo en su cabeza. Quería quererse más, pedía hacerse más feliz a sí mismo, también más fuerte.

Repitió en voz baja muchas veces aquella aspiración personal, con las chispas doradas de la diminuta bengala que encendiese en el balcón del salón de su piso nada más llegar, como una celebración personal. Y se sintió tan lleno a pesar de estar completamente solo, que quiso repetir la sensación muchas veces más. Quiso poder pedir deseos todos los días. Quiso poder tener tal ambición y confianza como para proponerse objetivos que cumplir todos los días.

 

 

 

 

Año nuevo, vida nueva. Tras un relajado primero de enero, en el que no se podía despegar la sonrisa de su boca, se animó a coger el teléfono y abrir la conversación con Santi. Leyó varias veces el último mensaje que le enviase, ese en el que decía verse con él cuando acabasen las fiestas, antes de decidirse a mandar otro en el que le citaba a las seis en la cafetería en la que quedaron siempre. Era dos de enero, no había vuelto la rutina, no habían terminado las fiestas, pero se sintió preparado y con ganas para enfrentar la situación. Le apetecía. Vida nueva, ¿no?

El de cabello cobrizo tardó alrededor de media hora en aceptar la invitación en un mensaje y preguntar si estaba seguro en un segundo. Miriam fue más rápida a la hora de contestar, diciéndole al momento de contárselo que hiciese lo que hiciese ella le querría, pero que tuviese cuidado de no sentirse cómodo.

Se preguntó cómo podría no sentirse así cuando Santi le abrazó cuando se vieron, encontrándose con la misma persona que le quisiese tanto con anterioridad, pero tensándose al mirarle a los ojos después. El pecoso le sonrió y volvió a respirar.

Se sentaron en una mesa situada en el centro del local y observó con detenimiento cómo su exnovio removía con una cuchara su taza de café con leche y hielo, a pesar de no echarle azúcar nunca, sólo como una manía. Dio un sorbo largo, con la pajita de colores, al batido de vainilla y sonrió con más ganas al mirar el  _donut_ de chocolate que había junto a él, acordándose de cuando Agoney pidió un para él el día que vio a Santi después de meses.

-¿Y cómo va todo? -empezó el que, siendo más de salado, acompañase su bebida con una pequeña porción de tortilla de patatas- ¿La familia bien? Supongo que te habrás juntado con todos.

-Todo bien, por eso estamos aquí -el pecoso sonrió más de lo que él mismo lo hacía y notó cómo sus hombros se relajaban. Estaba aterrado, como si haberse citado antes de lo esperado no significase nada-. Y todo normal con ellos, como todos los años -se encogió de hombros-. Carles me preguntó por ti en Nochebuena.

Ambos rieron con la mención del chaval.

-Si fuese más mayor...  _bastante_ más mayor... -bromeó Santi- ¿Su padre continúa siendo un imbécil?

-¿Lo dudas? -le sacó una carcajada- ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien, mis compañeros de curro me obligaron a salir en Nochevieja de fiesta con ellos. Me pillé un pedo... ¡hmm! -soltó con rapidez su café- Eso me recuerda... -murmuró, dándose la vuelta hacia su abrigo sobre la silla.

-¿Tu editor continua tirándote los trastos?

Santi rio, moviendo su cazadora y abriendo la pequeña mochila que llevaba con él.

-Qué va, ni me habla. Yo no le hacía ni caso y un día le escuché hablando con otro, frente a la máquina de café, diciéndole que no entendía por qué no le seguía el rollo, que a ver si iba a ser hetero –Raoul le miró alzando una ceja: sabía lo que se venía-. Le monté un pollo. Hetero, me va a llamar a mí, ¡ja! ¿Y qué más?

Levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al rubio, que se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar todas las risas que querían salir.

-Creo que continúa acojonado.

No pudo aguantar más y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para respirar mientras se secaba los ojos con una servilleta. No podía parar de reír. Aunque cuando le miró de nuevo, calló de golpe al ver que había terminado con su mochila y le tendía un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo granate.

-Es para ti –dijo en voz alta lo obvio.

Sin saber qué decir, el rubio tomó el obsequio y rasgó el papel. Sonrió al reconocer el nombre de quien se lo regalase, en letra muy pequeña, justo detrás de la frase  _traducción por_  en la portada de aquel libro.

-Es una historieta corta, de humor, lo primero que traduzco en francés, ya sabes que me defendía, pero no estaba del todo a gusto. Al poco de romper, empecé a formarme más, para pensar en otra cosa, para ocupar el tiempo libre que antes pasaba contigo, supongo -comenzó a explicarle, con las mejillas coloradas. Le encantaba su trabajo, siempre había sido así, pero no terminaba de sentirse cómodo hablando de las obras de las que se ocupaba o de sus capacidades. Santi era muy extrovertido, pero esa parte de él le hacía ponerse nervioso a la hora de contarla en voz alta, incluso con él cuando estaban juntos-. En la editorial confían mucho en mí, así que me lo ofrecieron para que cogiera un poco más de confianza ya que hacía progresos y lo acepté. No te lo dije la última vez porque todavía no me dejaban y... me daba un poco de vergüenza -rio en bajo-. Ojalá te guste, yo me he divertido mucho con ella. Te gustaban mucho las comedias francesas, ¿no? Pues ahora un poco de literatura también -volvió a reír y Raoul le sonrió. El chico se sonrojó un poco más.

-Muchas gracias, no hacía ninguna falta, te diré qué tal cuando lo acabe. Gracias.

Santi se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer –dijo, bajando el tono de voz, pero no lo suficiente como para que no le escuchase. Sabía que quería que lo escuchase. Carraspeó-. ¿Qué tal con Agoney? Se llamaba Agoney, ¿no?

Entonces fue Raoul el que enrojeció. Agachó la cabeza.

-No somos nada, yo... a mí me gusta, pero... pero eso, que sólo nos llevamos bien, ya está. No creo que yo le guste no... no sé, no creo que yo pudiera gustarle.

-Raoul –se inclinó sobre la mesa para posar su mano en su brazo-, no tienes nada de malo, a pesar de lo que te dije yo y de lo que te hicieron creer en el instituto. Puedes gustar a Agoney o a quien sea perfectamente. O no ser así, pero no por ser tú, no por nada que haya en ti. Podrías no gustarle, pero de la misma forma que a mí no me gusta mi editor o a ti no te gusta cualquiera de tus amigos; no porque seas inferior a él o cualquier idea así -apretó su agarre sobre su brazo y el rubio llevó sus dedos hasta los suyos y los entrelazó-. No voy a decirte que seguro que él también está enamoradísimo de ti porque eso sería crearte ilusiones que pueden no cumplirse y tampoco te mereces eso, pero -resopló- me niego a dejarte creer que no te van a querer por ser tú.

Soltó su mano para beber con ganas de su batido. Un sorbo. Otro.

-Respira –dijo Santi, viendo venir, igual que él, que o paraba o le saldría por la nariz. Soltó la pajita y el traductor se movió hasta quedar a su lado y le acarició el cuello despacio-. Tranquilo, renacuajo –ambos sabían que se había refugiado en el dulce para no tener que decir nada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su expareja le atrajo hacia si-. Ya está, ya está -le besó en la sien, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda-. Es que esto es tan por mi culpa, joder...

-No –se apartó como un resorte y se pasó los dedos por la cara, ya enrojecida-, no lo es, yo... siempre me he visto mal y, y, y... gracias por todo lo que has dicho.

-Raoul, no me exculpes cuando ni yo lo hago. Vale que me lo hayas perdonado, pero me porté contigo como un gilipollas y sí, vale, todos cometeremos errores sin ser malos por ello y tú no me detestas, pero los dos sabemos que lo empeoré, que tú ya te tenías poco cariño, pero que yo... que yo lo mandé a la mierda -tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo dejó ir lentamente-. Tú me has perdonado, pero a mí me está costando un huevo. Y no es el momento de hablar de ello porque yo lo que quería era dejarte claro que eres la hostia, no hablar de mí, porque...

-Santi.

El chico calló y Raoul se acercó a él hasta llevar sus dedos a su despeinado cabello cobrizo, intentando ponerlo en orden.

-Cállate.

Le miró serio durante unos segundos, en los que el pecoso sólo pudo devolverle la mirada con la boca abierta. Hasta que sus labios formaron una sonrisa y el rubio sonrió con él.

-Gracias por decirme todo lo que me has dicho. Yo me merezco a alguien que me digas cosas bonitas, pero tú te mereces a alguien que te diga que mereces pasar página de lo que pasó también -se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada un momento, antes de volver a hablar mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Viktor Frankl, _El rey león_ , del pasado puedes aprender o quedarte pegado a él. Y hay que tener un para qué, una razón para luchar. Aprende que no puedes volver a dejarte llevar por tus impulsos y hacer daño a alguien, pero que tienes que pasar página, que no eres la peor persona del mundo por ello, te arrepientes y sabes que estuvo mal. Para sentirte bien, para perdonarte. Yo aprenderé que soy más que por lo que pasé y que no tenían razón, que me merezco quererme. Para controlar mi vida. Para ser feliz.

Santi le observó con atención. Sonrió y asintió.

-Sólo tú podías juntar un psicólogo existencial y una película de  _Disney_ en una misma frase.

- _El rey león_  tiene mucha psicología -se defendió él-. Muchos salieron traumatizados de la clase de Psicología en la que nos la destriparon, pero a mí me gusta mucho darle vueltas a ese tipo de cosas. Es superguay ver lo que esconde el cine, la literatura, la música.

Dejó que el traductor le revolviese el pelo. Los dos estaban sonriendo.

-Me has dado ganas de volver a ver  _El rey león_ , -dijo riendo, aunque Raoul sabía que no sólo hablaba de la película, sino también de la enseñanza que había extraído de ella. De hacerle caso.

-Podemos ir a mi piso y verla. Compramos palomitas por el camino.

-¿Estás seguro?

Asintió antes de terminar su batido de un sorbo larguísimo (que hizo reír al pecoso) y meterse la mitad del donut en la boca mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Que si estoy seguro de llevar a mi casa a mi exnovio para ver una película de nuestra infancia y llorar como posesos viéndola... -empezó a preguntar con la boca llena y un deje divertido que hacía a ambos sonreír- o sólo por estar los dos de nuevo en mi sofá después de lo mal que terminó nuestra relación? -tragó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño por ser demasiado- Oh sí, lo estoy. 


	16. Chapter 16

Era extraño tener a Santi de nuevo plantado en su salón. Ya veían la película con normalidad tirados en el sofá, con una fuente de palomitas de microondas entre ellos, pero en un principio le chocó. Le chocó porque de pronto le veía por todos lados. Le veía abrazándole, pegado a su espalda, en la cocina; le veía robándole el baño para afeitarse después de quedarse en su casa a dormir; le veía en su cama quedándose a dormir. Nunca le había echado tanto de menos en su vida como lo hacía ahora al tenerle de vuelta. Y era un sentimiento diferente, nuevo, porque ya no estaba enamorado de él, pero le dolió haberle perdido, ser consciente de que todos aquellos rincones de su piso llevaban vacíos desde entonces.

Supo que algo parecido pasaba por la cabeza del traductor al momento, nada más ver la tensión de sus hombros. Afortunadamente, unos minutos después estaban frente a la televisión de la sala de estar y, aunque cómodos, se apreciaba la diferencia de no ser pareja, pues ya no bromeaban con las palomitas. Raoul no cogía una con los labios y se la ofrecía peleando entre risas por hacerse con más parte o con la palomita completa. Tampoco las dejaban caer de forma intencionada, con una cara pícara, para que el otro las recogiese de alguna parte de su cuerpo y utilizarlo como excusa para besarse y tontear (especialmente si la película a ver era aburrida).

Raoul no pudo contener su habla al empezar a salir los créditos.

-Lo siento.

Santi le miró sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño y le instó a explicarse con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Que... que me arrepiento de haber dejado. Que dejaste de gustarme, pero estábamos bien juntos. Tú estabas bien conmigo y yo contigo, sólo que ya no... -se mordió el labio y se secó los ojos con las mangas- sólo pensé en mí, es que sólo pensé en mí y...

-¿Y quién cojones se supone que ibas a tener que pensar? -le interrumpió. Se acercó a él y hundió sus dedos en su cabello rubio, haciéndole suspirar. Siempre le había relajado que lo hicieras- ¿En mí? No, hiciste bien en dejarme.

-Pero estábamos bien.

-No, no lo estábamos. No estábamos bien como pareja si sólo yo estaba enamorado, si ya no te gustaba. Eso no es estar bien, renacuajo -sorbió por la nariz y el pecoso le limpió una lágrima de la cara-. No llores, anda, no merece la pena -apretó su mejilla con el índice sin dejar de hablar con suavidad-. Seguir juntos no hubiese estado bien.

-No hubiese estado solo, no sé -se encogió de hombros-. Te hubiese seguido teniendo y a ti no te habría hecho daño, porque tú sí que me querías.

-¿Y no te das cuenta de lo rastrero que habría sido eso? No nos habría hecho bien a ninguno, tú no estarías cómodo y te sentirías mal por "engañarme" -hizo las comillas con los dedos- diciéndome que me querías y yo estaría con una persona que me requería a su lado sólo por temor a estar solo (¡y no pasa nada por estar solo!) y, al final, me hubieses dejado igual, porque llegaría Agoney y te enamorarías de él -esbozó una media sonrisa y añadió, intentado bromear:- ¿Hacerme la liana?

Sollozó despacio y resopló con ganas, haciendo que su flequillo cayese sobre su frente y Santi le acariciase la nuca.

-¿La liana?

-Estar conmigo hasta que encontrases algo mejor.

Raoul arrugó la nariz. Eso hubiese sido horrible. Hubiese sido la persona más egoísta y rastrera del mundo. Eso sí que no se lo perdonaría.

-Pero es que tú no sabes cómo me siento.

-Explícamelo. No te cortaré y te escucharé.

Tomó aire por la nariz con lentitud y miró directamente a sus ojos. Santi asintió y él agachó la cabeza.

-He pasado muchos años solo, lo sabes, se metían conmigo, nadie quería estar conmigo o quererme. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue el que más feliz estuve. Súmale a eso que yo, habiendo estado solo, te dejé a ti solo. Rompí contigo. Te hice daño -podía notar como el pecoso se contenía para no llevarle la contraria por cómo se le marcaba una vena del cuello, como cada vez que quería hablar y no lo hacía-. Por eso me arrepiento de haber roto contigo, aunque a la vez sé que hice bien. Es... raro, creo que nunca tengo una opinión clara sobre las decisiones que tomo. Siempre pienso que lo he hecho mal a la vez que no -pasó unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a mirar al chico y encogerse de hombros.

-Eso es porque eres inseguro, Raoul. Y no estamos hablando de lo horrible que me porté contigo. Por lo que eres aún más inseguro –hizo grandes aspavientos con las manos-. ¿Y no estábamos viendo _El rey león_ por todo tu mensaje de aprender del pasado buscando un para qué y todo ese rollo? No estás siguiendo tu propio consejo –le sonrió-. No lo hiciste mal, fue la decisión adecuada, y aunque no la hubiese sido, ya no la vas a reparar, ¿no? Eso decías.

-Pero tampoco podemos desentendernos completamente del pasado, supongo. Sólo... quería que lo supieses, cómo me sentía y lo que pensaba. Nerea dice que es bueno que hable de lo que siento, que no tengo por qué hacerlo sólo con ella.

-¿Nerea?

-Mi psicóloga -asintió y el rubio se sorbió los mocos, avergonzado por haber terminado llorando tanto, aunque no hubiese sido de forma muy escandalosa.

Su expareja se apartó de su lado, se levantó del sofá y abandonó el salón. Cuando regresó, llevaba en sus manos unas cuantas porciones de papel higiénico. Se lo agradeció, justo antes de restregarlos contra su nariz. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había ido hasta su baño, no hasta el Thalía, mucho más cerca, no habiendo olvidado su obsesión con entrar en el lavabo de su amiga lo menos posible.

-¿Te acuerdas del drama que monté cuando te vi salir del baño de Thalía? -preguntó, mirando, con más atención de la necesitada, el papel utilizado. No le hacía falta concentrarse para notar el picor rojo que apareció en sus mejillas y el gesto descolocado de Santi, que le miraba con la boca abierta, pero los labios curvados hacia arriba a punto de echarse a reír- Me lo repetías constantemente para burlarte de mí... -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Cómo para no! Chico, tú entraste en el tuyo, pues yo me fui al otro, para no tener que esperarnos y ahorrar tiempo –rio en voz baja-. Yo sólo quería estar un rato contigo y no sabíamos cuánto podría ser.

-Acabábamos de acostarnos por primera vez.

-Sí... por eso quería acurrucarme un ratito más contigo -sonrió con cariño-. Todavía no me has respondido a si te gustó.

Raoul se puso completamente rojo.

-¡Porque me daba vergüenza! -protestó.

-¡Era tu primera vez! -le golpeó en el hombro- ¿Cómo podías esperar que no te preguntase cómo había ido?

-¡Pues precisamente por eso me daba vergüenza! -estampó su puño en su pecho y, no esperándolo, el traductor cayó hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Y ahora que no somos pareja no me lo puedes decir? -se carcajeó.

No le hizo caso, sólo le lanzó un cojín a la cara, se bajó a la alfombra blanca sobre el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus hebras. Eran suaves y peludas y, con la misma inconsciencia que sentado en el césped, tiraba siempre de ellas, regañándose a la vez por hacerlo. Santi se colocó a su lado y acarició el pelaje de Mantequilla que, intrigado, se acercó a ellos. El chico dejó que el gato le olisquease la mano antes de permitirle hacerlo.

-Todavía se acordará de mí, ¿no? -el rubio asintió, aunque no se estuviesen mirando y no lo fuese a notar- Igual que la alfombra -bromeó-. ¿Se quitó bien la mancha?

-¿Hablas del charco enorme de tomate de los canelones que tiraste y por el que Thalía casi te mata?

-Corrijo, se me cayó -rio, arrugando los labios de manera dulce por los ronroneos que ya emitía el minino-. Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo bueno, que parece que sólo te viene a la mente cuando la liaba en tu piso -la carcajada salió entonces de Raoul-. Seguro que con Agoney ya tienes muchos también. De los buenos. Parece muy buen chico.

Raoul carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se revolvió. Se encogió de hombros cuando el traductor se giró hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa vergonzosa. ¿Qué podía decir a aquello?

-¿Tú notas a Agoney receptivo contigo? Que sienta lo mismo, me refiero, si no hay momentos en los que creas que le gustas.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas. Santi se los apartó, sacándole un bufido. Seguro que el canario le hubiese dejado mantenerse protegido, para que hablase cuando quisiera, pero su expareja no era así: él le forzaba a que hablase de sus sentimientos, le dejaba su espacio, pero sin permitir que se hiciese una burbuja. Esto le ponía nervioso, aunque a largo plazo supiese que estaba bien, porque enfrentaba sus sentimientos, no los dejaba pasar y los guardaba. Y debía sacarlos.

-Es que no sé, porque... como no me creo el poder gustarle, no sé si lo interpreto todo bien, yo... alguna vez me ha parecido que me miraba mucho la boca, los labios y -tragó saliva y se mordió el labio- no sé si serían imaginaciones mías o quizás pensaba en besarme, pero... yo a puesto más por lo primero –y volvió a encogerse hombros.

Santi le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que suspiró y le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no te declaras? -rio al ver su cara ponerse roja, pero se adelantó a que se negase completamente- O mejor, tantea el terreno. Acércate un poco más y mira cómo reacciona, déjale ver que te gusta y que haga algo o... yo que sé, ¿cómo hiciste conmigo?

-Salió solo.

-¡Pues que salga solo! Déjate llevar y, si no pasa, intenta algo, lánzate tú. Atrévete a acercarte, Raoul.

-¿Y si acercándome lo alejo?

-Pues entonces me ha engañado y es un muy buen idiota.

Una risa se escapó tras los labios del rubio.

-Gracias -tomó aire por la nariz-. ¿Vemos _El rey león 2_?

-No: _Tarzán_ o me voy a mi casa.

-Vale, pero no quedan palomitas.

Santi le dio la espalda y se estiró para mirar hacia el hueco entreabierto de la cortina en la terraza, por lo que dijo después, Raoul intuyó que buscando aproximar la hora.

-¿Tienes placas para canelones?

-Voy a pasar por alto que acabas de autoinvitarte a cenar porque lo vas a hacer todo tú -el pecoso alzó una ceja, observándole con diversión-. Y cuidado con la alfombra del salón.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se sintió imbécil al notar la sonrisa que le surcó los labios en cuanto escuchó la voz de Agoney al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba en Barcelona.

-El mismo día de Reyes por la tarde –rio el catalán, tumbado en la cama y con el aparato en la oreja-, ya os vale, que la pobre niña no puede disfrutar de sus juguetes usándolos todo el día.

-Al contrario, pibe –se mordió el labio. El viento de la calle le distorsionaba un poco la voz, pero no borraba su acento ni su forma de hablar-. Allá sólo le dan los regalos los abuelos, tiene ganas de volver a la península para abrir los de casa, ¡porque si no, no conseguiríamos que quiera volver! Le encanta Tenerife, estar en la playa, con mis padres... así da la tabarra para venir y poder abrir más regalos.

-La estáis educando en el más puro materialismo –ninguno supo quién rio más, gracias al tono agudo y escandalizado que utilizó-, no merece que la engañéis así.

-Preferimos hacerle el lío a tenerla todo el día llorando por no querer regresar.

El catalán lo comprendió, pues de pequeño también se ponía muy triste cuando se terminaban las fiestas navideñas. En el caso de Belinda, el fin de las celebraciones hacía que se alejase de parte de su familia, empezase el colegio y su padre volviese a irse a trabajar a Madrid. Él no vivía tan lejos de los suyos y se veían más.

-¿Qué tal fueron tus Reyes? -se interesó Agoney. _Venga, díselo, díselo_.

-Pues me lo dieron ya en Nochevieja, no nos juntamos en estos días - _vamos_ -. Pero bueno, cuando dejas de ser un niño, pierde un poco la ilusión, ¿no? Quiero decir, ya no es tan importante que sea ese día y tal. A mí no me importa, no pasa nada.

Estaba empezando a hablar un montón y notaba las mejillas coloradas.

-Levantarse y empezar a romper papel de regalo es lo mejor -emitió un sonido de cansancio, como si estuviese estirándose-. Yo voy a comprarme ahora algo para comer y me voy a ir a la cama, estoy agotado. Entre el desgaste de mi sobrina y lo mal que llevo los viajes en avión, uff, no voy a despertar hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Yo estoy solo todavía. Thalía no vendrá hasta casi febrero y Amaia y Miriam, pasado mañana creo. Pero bueno, he pasado unos días relajado y tranquilo sin nada que hacer -notó cómo el moreno sonreía-. Estuve el dos con Santi. Fuimos a tomar un café y vinimos a mi casa. Me apeteció y creí que me vendría bien.

-Oh, guay -no dijo nada, dejando que él completase el silencio- ¿Y cómo fue?

-Bien, me sentí cómodo. Se quedó a cenar después.

Una carcajada le respondió, a la vez que oía puertas abriéndose.

-Ahora es cuando volvéis.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó rápidamente. No podía dejar que pensase eso- Y-yo no quiero estar con él, fui yo quién rompí, ¿recuerdas? No me gusta, sólo quiero que podamos llevarnos bien, él... él fue muy importante en mi vida, pero ya no. O sea ya no de esa manera -suspiró. ¿De verdad Agoney acababa de decir eso?- Me conoce bien, ¿sabes? Me dio buenos consejos y hablamos de cómo nos sentimos, con lo que pasó y en general -terminó de decidirse, por el momento y por mencionar de pasada su conversación con el traductor-. Oye, he comprado un roscón de reyes para mí y aunque es pequeño ha sobrado, puedes pasarte por aquí mañana a merendar y lo terminamos juntos. Si quieres.

Aprovechó que su interlocutor no le veía para decirlo todo con los ojos cerrados. Le acababa de sugerir un plan. En su casa. Para el día siguiente. Imaginó a Santi aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Claro, sería genial. ¿A las cinco? -Raoul asintió inconscientemente- Bueno, mañana lo hablamos, ¿sí? En serio que estoy echo polvo. Adiós, chiquitín.

-Descansa, Ago -sentía su cara arder por el nuevo apelativo.

Dio un grito en cuanto colgó y enterró la cara en la almohada.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Estaba mirándose en el espejo cuando sonó el timbre del portal. Dio un grito (y se tapó la boca justo después). Raoul salió disparado hacia el interfono, donde la voz del canario le pidió que abriese. Hasta que lo que abrió fue la puerta del piso, estuvo toqueteándose el pelo. Respiró con fuerza en su último segundo a solas.

-Hola -le saludó con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no estaba en tensión.

-Hola -Agoney se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla y él cerró los ojos un segundo mientras eso pasaba.

-Acabo de preparar café.

Sin tener que decir nada más, se desplazaron hasta la cocina, donde el catalán ya había dejado sobre la encimera un par de tazas, la jarra con la infusión negra humeante y un bote de aquel cacao para preparar chocolate caliente. Agoney, colocándolo todo sobre la bandeja que le tendió, lo llevó hasta la mesita del salón y aplaudió cuando vio a Raoul entrando en la sala con la pequeña cajita del roscón de reyes. Una gran sonrisa inundaba sus labios.

-En mi casa, a veces lo comíamos casero –explicó el menor, mientras el fotógrafo apartaba una de las frutas verdes sobre la masa y hundía un dedo en la nata-, cuando éramos más pequeños, pero este está muy bueno igual.

-Yo no soy muy goloso, pero siempre me gustó.

Asintió y bajó la vista a su chocolate. No podía borrar su sonrisa. Le encantaba tenerle allí, le había echado de menos. Sentía aquel acto tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande, por ser algo vinculado a una celebración que llevaba haciendo toda la vida, que creía que iba a llorar de emoción. Pero un mohín escapó de sus labios cuando, no esperándolo, concentrado como estaba en la espesa bebida, el dueño de sus pensamientos le restregó el dedo manchado de nata por la cara.

-¡Agoooo!

El moreno se echó a reír. Hizo un puchero.

-Oh, vamos, no seas crío -se levantó para ir a la cocina a por una servilleta de papel-. Sólo es un poco de nata.

No le siguió y Raoul lo agradeció. Porque no le había molestado (le había hecho gracia, aunque no lo fuese a admitir), pero se había imaginado la lengua del chico recorriendo su piel para apartar los restos del dulce y se le había acelerado el pulso. Tragó saliva, mientras tiraba el papel sucio a la papelera y trataba de controlarse.

Caminó de vuelta con la mirada en sus pies y se sorprendió al levantarla y ver a Agoney de pie frente a él. Paró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta fue una sonrisa y que le tendiese un pequeño sobre con el dibujo de una flor de color rosa con grandes hojas verdes. Los ojos del rubio se posaban en ella y en la cara del chico alternativamente.

-Es un regalo. De Navidad.

Sus labios se mantuvieron entreabiertos unos segundos, hasta que tanto ellos como su ceño se fruncieron.

-Espero que no te hayas dejado dinero...

-No lo hice.

-No hacía falta.

Agoney movió el sobre arriba abajo y Raoul se acercó a él.

-Toma.

Se tomó su tiempo parar abrirlo y sacar su contenido, con una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa que no podía controlar. Así, terminó con un pedazo de cartulina, rectangular y de color naranja, en la que había grandes letras escritas con rotulador.

_"BILLETE" RECORDATORIO DE UN VIAJE PENDIENTE A GRECIA*_

_(*) puede hacerse doble si no quieres ir solo_

-Yo estuve en Grecia hace años, fuimos Ri-

El cuerpo del rubio abalanzándose sobre él no le dejó terminar y, no esperándolo, ambos cayeron con estruendo al suelo. Agoney emitió un quejido y Raoul se apartó corriendo de encima.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Lo siento!

El canario dejó escapar una sonrisa después de la mueca que crearon sus labios. Los hombros del profesor de autoescuela temblaron y pronto notó unas manos en sus mejillas, limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas.

-Gracias... ¿por qué te acuerdas de todo lo que te digo? ¿Cómo puedes...? Eres increíble, muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

-Bichito, es sólo una cartulina pintarrajeada.

-No es sólo una cartulina pintarrajeada.

Agoney sonrió tanto que la sonrisa pareció querer llegar a escaparse. Raoul sonrió con él.

-¿En qué quedamos: lloras o te ríes?

Le propinó un golpe en el hombro antes de sacar sus piernas del hueco entre sus piernas y tumbarse a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle. Las hebras de la alfombra le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Porque acababa de regalarle el recuerdo y objetivo de algo que anhelaba y no pudo tener, de aquel viaje que no llevó a cabo y ya nadie tenía capacidad para robarle. Porque acababa de regalarle ilusión.

Supo que guardaría aquel rectángulo naranja como un tesoro, pero dejándolo a la vista, prometiéndose cada vez que se fijase en él, que lo cumpliría. Que algún día, lo que sujetaría no sería un trozo de papel, sino un billete de avión a la cuna de Europa y que, al levantar la vista, no se toparía con los ojos oscuros que le miraban de vuelta, sino con las vistas que sabía le ofrecería el estar en las ruinas del Templo de Apolo en Delfos.

No, mentía: le gustaría ver esos ojos mientras el calor del clima griego le calentaba la piel y le secaba la garganta.

-Esta no es nuestra lista de reproducción, ¿verdad? -preguntó a medias, sacándole de sus pensamientos, en los que las playas ya humedecían su bronceada piel cualquier día de verano. Él hacía rato que no recordaba tener música sonando por los pequeños altavoces del salón (regalo de Joan a Thalía).

Raoul negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es mi lista de canciones de musicales.

Agoney rodó los ojos.

-Por eso no conozco ninguna.

-No tienes gusto cinematográfico.

-¡Me parecen un aburrimiento!

-Es increíble que una persona que vive tanto para la música no sepa apreciar los musicales. ¡Son cine y música a la vez! ¿De verdad hay algo mejor que eso?

-Verte hablar de musicales.

-¿Qué?

-Verte hablar de musicales es mejor que los musicales.

Raoul se sonrojó. _Imbécil_ , pensó, sin palabras para decir nada. El canario se mordió una sonrisa, complacido.

Se incorporó hasta alcanzar su teléfono y saltó un par de canciones, rezando para que no se le terminase el poder hacerlo (por no tener _Spotify Premium_ ), antes de encontrar la que quería. Tuvo suerte.

Se levantó de un salto y se metió completamente en el papel, sin ninguna vergüenza por la emoción en su cuerpo y la pasión que le quería transmitir por aquellas películas.

-Es mi equivalente a tu _Eres tonto_ : nada motiva como esta canción -Agoney alzó una ceja, desconfiado, sentándose en el suelo, apoyando un codo. La música que comenzaba a sonar era demasiado lenta como para hacer que nadie se viniese arriba-. _Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear. I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out._

Miró directamente a Agoney, que le guiñó un ojo.

- _I can't take it. That's what being friends about_.-y entonces, la canción cambió de golpe-. _I, I want to cry. I can't deny. Tonight I wanna up and hide._

El moreno estalló en risas y él tampoco fue capaz de retenerlas, teniendo que detenerse y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Tratando de luchar contra estas lágrimas -la sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como el canario habló la letra que él acababa de cantar. Se acercó a Raoul sin levantarse del suelo y subió una mano a su cara, acariciándola-. Esta noche quiero levantarme y protegerte -la modificó mirándole a los ojos.

Sintió cómo se deshacía. Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa boba y le miró directamente a los labios antes de hablar.

-¿Terminamos con el roscón?

_Podría terminar contigo comiéndote a besos._

-Claro, vamos. Mientras vemos la película de esta canción.

Si no le hubiese tirado ya al suelo de un abrazo, lo habría hecho en ese momento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: en una escena se mencionan varios tipos de autolesión. Por favor, vuestra salud ante todo, si no os encontráis bien, saltaosla

_OH DIOS MÍO MIRA ESTO_

Una captura de pantalla acompañaba al mensaje de Agoney. En esta, una caja de color rosa chicle con letras mayúsculas negras (unas) y blancas (otras) que le hicieron reír al leerlas. _El canto del loco. Aquellos años locos._

Podía tararear la canción con ese nombre sin demasiada dificultad, había sido muy sonada. Pero eso no era sólo una canción: era un pack que, según rezaban los datos al lado de la imagen, contenía todos los discos de estudios del grupo.

_Y LA PRIMERA MAQUETA INÉDITA_

Rio más aún, divertido con el canario contándole todos los detalles. Casi podía ver cómo se le salían los ojos de la cara de emoción mirando aquello. Quiso estar ahí para verlo.

_Si quieres vamos a comprarlo mañana después de terapia. Seguro que lo tienen en el centro comercial_

La respuesta fueron mil emoticonos sonrientes, sonrojados y corazones. Así se sentía él también. Meneó la cabeza y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, cogiendo su taza y dando un sorbo largo a su chocolate caliente al pan de jengibre. A Juan Antonio le encantaban las galletas que vendían en aquella pastelería, haciendo que todos acudiesen bastante. Sus variados tipos de bebidas ayudaban a que no fuese sólo su antojo y apeteciese a los demás.

El exótico sabor recorrió su paladar y se lamió los labios. Se le escapó un ruidito de puro placer y su amigo, sentando en frente, rio con ganas.

-Adoro verte comer -confesó, quitando la fruta roja sobre uno de los dulces para comerla antes-. Estoy muy convencido de que podrías tener un orgasmo sólo comiendo.

-¿Adoras verme pudiendo tener un orgasmo? -bromeó y cogió un rectángulo de chocolate. Siempre pedía chocolate para beber y devoraba las galletas de chocolate.

-Claro, pero no se lo cuentes a mi mujer -le siguió el juego.

Juan Antonio era ese amigo hetero que no temía perder su masculinidad (por eso era el único hetero del grupo). Ya había formado totalmente su familia, ese cuento de hadas que él siempre había querido: se había casado con su novia de toda la vida, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños en su propia clínica buco-dental y, en apenas unos meses, una segunda hija tan preciosa como la primera o la madre de ambas. A Raoul le producía envidia, pero también una enorme sonrisa.

Había vuelto a Barcelona de sus vacaciones navideñas familiares aquel fin de semana y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo al lado. Adoraba a sus amigos y les extrañaba cuando no estaban.

-¿Cómo está? -se interesó el rubio, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa

-¿Mi reina? A punto de reventar, pero guapa y contenta -cogió su café solo y le dio un gran trago, cerrando los ojos durante este. A Raoul se le salía la sonrisa de la cara-. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

Lo pensó un momento.

Él no tenía una relación estable, una familia formada y una flamante carrera universitaria que desembocase en un genial puesto de trabajo. Pero su trabajo le llenaba, su familia era inigualable porque sus amigos estaban incluidos en ella y estaba aprendiendo a tenerse a si mismo. Se alegraba de tener a Santi de vuelta en su vida, de haber sacado todos los pensamientos enquistados que tenía sobre su ruptura, y de el descubrimiento de Agoney, de saberle ahí aunque no compartiesen labios y sábanas todo el rato.

Pero, ¿necesitaba más? Le enamoraba la idea de los dedos del canario hundiéndose en su cabello, de su respiración acompasada despertándolo por las mañanas o de sus manos cogiendo las suyas despreocupadamente, a la vez que asimilaba las enseñanzas de Nerea y comprendía que se sentía bien escuchándose.

Podría no formar parte del día a día de Agoney tal y como le gustaría, pero nunca debía dejar de formar parte de su propio día a día. Eso había conseguido comprenderlo, ahora sólo le quedaba mimarse y quererse cómo se merecía, interiorizar la teoría en la práctica y asignarse la labor de poner la etiqueta importante sobre sí, haciéndose el eje de su propio universo.

Sonrió a Juan Antonio con sinceridad, con retazos del presente y lo que quería atisbar en el futuro.

-Feliz.  
  
  
  
  
  


Le gustaba el aire acondicionado del centro comercial en verano y su calefacción en invierno. Sus luces las odiaba todo el año, aunque ahora las eclipsasen los ojos oscuros del canario.

No era la primera vez que iban juntos, allí estaban las grandes salas de cine a las que decidieron ir en otra ocasión, pero dando vueltas por sus pasillos, le gustaba su compañía. Agoney se echó a reír cuando le dijo antes de entrar en el cine que quedaban para conocerse y ver si era lo que sus amigas buscaban y allí no iban a poder hablar, pero fue cierto que le apenaba no compartir palabras con él y tenerlo al lado sólo en silencio. Ahora se encontraba encantado de tener toda su atención para él y no para la pantalla. Le gustaba sentir su mirada sobre él, aunque todavía le pusiese un poco nervioso a veces.

Pero esta no era una de esas veces. Cada ocasión en la que miraba al moreno, se reía, le invadía la ternura o ambas: Agoney parecía un niño feliz, caminando con una bolsita en la mano, cuyo interior era ya la caja con los discos de _El canto del loco._

-¿Ya estás contento? -la respuesta fue que sacudiese la cabeza de forma enérgica varias veces, demostrando su entusiasmo- ¿De verdad tienes casi treinta años?

No hizo caso de su broma y le agarró del brazo antes de arrastrarle hacia donde quería.

-Ven, porfa que quiero mirar otra cosa.

Raoul arrugó la frente una vez estuvieron dentro de la pequeña droguería, con mil estantes de perfume, cremas y lociones. El rubio cogió lo primero que pilló y lo miró con una fingida atención que hizo reír al fotógrafo.

-¿Venimos a comprar drogas? -preguntó, bromista, sin despegar sus ojos del artículo cosmético.

-Exacto -bajó un poco el volumen para que no escuchasen sus ocurrencias-, primero unas pastillas, luego unos gramillos de cocaína. Y porros. Muchos porros.

Le golpeó en el pecho con el codo de forma cariñosa y el moreno hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Era cómodo. Pensó en qué podría ser lo que buscaba comprar y se fijó en un estante un poco más alto. Se lo señaló con un dedo.

-Deberías comprarte uno de esos -levantó la mirada hacia los tubos y botes circulares de vaselina-. Siempre tienes los labios muy agrietados.

-¿Y tú qué haces mirándome los labios? -sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Había dado un paso hacia él. Se puso colorado, pero no se dejó picar, sabiendo que era lo único que quería.

-¿No puedo hacerlo? -replicó en el mismo tono juguetón que el canario utilizase. Avanzó un paso también.

Agoney se encogió de hombros y un suave cosquilleo le recorrió la piel. ¿Estaban tonteando?

-En realidad... -comenzó a hablar bajando mucho el volumen de su voz. Raoul se acercó más para poder escucharle- tienes razón, los tengo siempre hechos una mierda y... -se quedó callado. Quiso esperar a que continuase y se apoyó en sus hombros. Podía ver su reflejo en los frascos de colonia- ¿Sabes algo de la autolesión?

Frunció el ceño, pero no se movió.

-Eso es lo de cortarse, ¿no?

-Bueno, es una manera... yo me he autolesionado y nunca me he hecho cortes -dejó unos segundos de silencio que el rubio tampoco utilizó. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo soltó poco a poco-. Es difícil de explicar, pero... a veces sentía la necesidad de desviar el dolor mental, de hacerlo físico... o incluso castigarme, cuando me echaba la culpa. Ya antes de todo, cuando estaba con Óscar. A veces era sólo un pellizco -subió una mano y mostró al catalán cómo clavaba suavemente la uña de su pulgar contra una falange del dedo índice, hasta que se ponía blanca. Paró de hacerlo antes incluso de que Raoul pudiese hacerlo, sólo queriendo enseñarle de qué le hablaba-, otras, si sabía que Óscar iba a llegar tarde a casa, aprovechaba para beber tanto que me sentase mal y no me enterase de nada. A veces me saltaba comidas. Pero lo que más, y me costó mucho detenerlo después, los labios. Siempre... siempre fui propenso a tenerlos secos, pero me daba vaselina -señaló los botes inconscientemente- y los suavizaba, pero dejé de ponérmela y... un día me sangraron un par de veces y me di cuenta de que me escocían... no sé cómo, pero empecé a mordérmelos, a tirar de las partes peladas y a hacerme heridas. Me hacía daño y lo hacía por eso. Es algo que está muy a la vista, pero nadie se fija tanto en eso, ni le da tanta importancia -suspiró-. Ya no lo hago y me contengo si se me pasa la idea por la cabeza. Cuando empecé con los antidepresivos, con Mireya, intenté volver a usar bálsamos un par de veces, pero no fui capaz y dejé de intentarlo, hace mucho que no pruebo... ¡pero ya no me hago daño! ¡de ninguna manera, logré salir de esa fase! -se excusó rápidamente, apartándose de Raoul que, tras la confesión, prestaba aún más atención a su boca, como si quisiese escarbar en ella toda la historia pasada y borrarla, a la vez que se preguntaba si sería también presente, algo que, por la reacción del fotógrafo, debían gritar sus ojos, haciendo evidente que estaba pensando en eso-. Te lo prometo, ya no lo hago, sólo no los cuido y, al ser invierno, el frío y el viento tampoco los mejora, pero de verdad que ya no lo hago, no para hacerme daño. Puedo, joder, puedo morderme el labio de forma inconsciente como puedes hacerlo tú al hablar, pero no para hacerme daño. De verdad.

El rubio asintió. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cada vez que pasaban por un momento así, él tenía miedo de meter la pata, de hacerle daño. Quería envolver al chico en papel de burbujas y protegerle de todo; quería que su pasado no fuese el que era; quería volver a aquellos minutos anteriores en los que habían estado tonteando. Pero no podía ser.

Tragó saliva y, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó uno de los botes circulares de vaselina. Era de color verde y ponía que tenía sabor a manzana.

-Y... ¿por qué no vuelves a intentarlo? -Agoney cambió el peso de un pie al otro y a Raoul le pareció que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello- ¿Por qué... no pudiste dártelo más después? No hace falta que me lo cuentes si te resulta incómodo.

El canario se pasó una mano por el pelo y asintió después.

-Es que... es una tontería en realidad, pero... a Óscar no le gustaba que lo hiciese. La textura de la vaselina es pegajosa y, si luego quería besarme, no le gustaba. Dejé de usarlo si estaba con él y al final dejé de usarlo siempre. Luego... sabiendo que no iba a estar para regañarme, que no -resopló con ganas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Raoul le cogió las manos cuando notó que le temblaban-. No podía, no sé, no fui capaz, ahora estoy mejor, podría intentarlo, pero...

-Seguro que ahora puedes –le sonrió con cariño-. Y no pasa nada si no es así, ¿no?

-Pero si no puedo, me va a joder mucho, Raoul.

Formó un puño con la mano, cerrándolo con fuerza, igual que sus ojos de nuevo. El menor pensó un momento qué hacer y se alejó despacio. Buscó una caja de bastoncillos en otro pasillo y regresó a su lado. Compuso una sonrisa como mejor pudo.

-Así se extiende muy bien. Yo se lo vi hacer una vez a los maquilladores con los famosos en la tele y desde entonces lo hago –puso la vaselina sobre el envase y le mostró ambos antes de señalarle el mostrador con la cabeza-. Pago yo. ¿Te animas?

Le dio su tiempo para contestar, no queriendo agobiarle, pero animándole a que se atreviese a dar el paso.

Agoney dejó salir todo el aire por la nariz y le sonrió.

-Vale. Vale, sí -rio, rascándose torpemente la nuca-. Gracias, bichito, gracias.

Si el fotógrafo estaba tenso después de ese momento (que era la impresión que daba), con cuatro bromas que se esforzó en hacer Raoul, sus hombros se relajaron y sus pupilas volvieron a sonreír. Pero el rubio no quiso conformarse pues, aunque sabía que el chico tenía interiorizado lo que le había contado, sabía ver lo que suponía para él sacarlo al exterior, por eso, le tocaba el brazo cuando le hablaba en la cola (acto que hacía mirándole directamente a la cara, intentando no perder en ningún momento la sonrisa).

Justo antes de que se alejase la última persona que tenían delante, se acercó rápidamente a su mejilla para dejar un beso sobre ella. Agoney rio y lo primero que debieron ver al otro lado de la caja registradora fue su dentadura.

-Y... esto –el isleño miraba alternativamente los dos objetos recién comprados nada más pisar fuera de la tienda-, ¿cómo hago para aplicarlo con los bastoncillos?

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por favor.

Raoul se apartó del medio de la puerta, acercándose a la zona de en medio de la planta, donde había sillones, juguetes para los niños y podían verse la planta inferior gracias a un gran círculo en el suelo con un cristal. Le hizo sentarse en unos de los sofás y abrió (con cierta torpeza) el paquete de bastoncillo. Sacó uno y Agoney se encargó de guardar la caja en su mochila. Nervioso, quitó la tapa de la vaselina y frotó sobre ella la cabeza de algodón del pequeño producto, mostrándole cómo lo hacía. Cuando lo consideró adecuada la cantidad del producto, se inclinó y empezó a darle toquecitos con él sobre los labios.

El fotógrafo se limitó a dejarlos entreabiertos y mirarle trabajar. A él le daba vergüenza, pero se sentía extrañamente relajado. Esparcía el bálsamo con cuidado, asegurándose de cubrir toda la superficie y haciendo hincapié en las partes más lastimadas sin hacer demasiada fuerza.

En su campo de visión sólo estaba la boca contraria y en su nariz se mezclaban el olor suave de la vaselina y el característico de Agoney. Suspiró alegre, manteniendo la sonrisa y dando la última capa de la crema. Bajó la mano con el bastoncillo cuando hubo terminado y subió la libre para, con un par de dedos, retirar el exceso que había resbalado hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-Ya estás -musitó, cerrando el bote de la crema labial. Se lo tendió, alegre y sonrojado-. Vamos, Ago, tú puedes.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos. Raoul le imitó sin pensárselo.

-¿Damos una vuelta por el centro comercial? -propuso el rubio- No sé qué me pasa hoy, ¡pero estoy como supercontento! -el fotógrafo rio ante sus aspavientos, negando con la cabeza- Hablo en serio, es como... que me siento cómodo. Y seguro. Ayer salí con un amigo, hoy me he despertado con ganas y la terapia con Nerea ha ido muy bien -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás sea un cúmulo de todas esas cosas, pero... es como si -tragó saliva- hoy me atreviese a hacer cosas que otras me dan miedo -su tono de voz fue decayendo, al igual que las comisuras de sus labios, que volvieron rápidamente cuando Agoney le sonrió.

-Vivo en un sube y baja continuo, entiendo a lo que te refieres -atrapó sus dedos para quitarle el bastoncillo y dejó una caricia sobre su palma. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que buscaba una papelera-. También te estará viniendo bien la ayuda psicológica. Hablar las cosas con Santi... -se encogió de hombros-. Cosas bonitas últimamente. O los estragos de la Navidad aún.

Rieron y, casi puestos ya en marcha, Raoul buscó su teléfono cuando este emitió una pequeña vibración. Sonrió al ver el SMS y se lo mostró al fotógrafo.

-Toma, tu larga enumeración de enfermedades que, como pone al final del todo, no tengo.

A Agoney se le escapó una carcajada al ver que se trataba de los resultados de la sangre que había donado semanas atrás.

-Estás sano muchacho -le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. A mí también me dieron bien los análisis que me hicieron para lo de Miriam y Amaia. Y la muestra. Pero quedan más pruebas y no me dijeron nada todavía -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que no querrían meterse en más rollos estando tan cerca las fiestas, no sé

-Seguro, porqu... -cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza-. Mmm, qué bien huele a patatas fritas.

-A fritanga, querrás decir.

-I fritingui, quirrís dicir -le hizo burla entre muecas-. Pues ahora me apetecen patatas fritas.

-Podemos ir a mi casa y preparar patatas fritas de verdad.

Debieron iluminársele los ojos, por cómo le sonrió el moreno. Antes de que preguntase si realmente no le importaba, Agoney empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas con la finalidad de bajar a la plata inferior y llegar al aparcamiento.   
  
  
  
  
  


El burbujeo del aceite en la sartén le relajaba. Cocinar siempre se le hacía indiferente, ni le encantaba ni le disgustaba hacerlo, pero le divertía cocinar codo con codo con el canario, quien le encargase la labor de ir cortando las patatas que él iba pelando. Y como si fuese un niño pequeño, le ordenó alejarse y dejarle a él la labor de freírlas.

Tardaron un buen rato en prepararlas, pero no importó demasiado para Raoul que, encantado con su cercanía en la encimera y con su propio alegría de ese día, se permitía hacer mil bromas y seguirle el rollo cuando, sin que se lo esperase, le hacía cosquillas de pronto, calvándole los dedos en la cadera. El par de veces que el canario se movió de un lado para otro, lo hizo posando sus manos en su cintura, con la escusa de haber muy poco espacio entre la mesa y donde ellos trabajaban, y él se limitó a morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Suponía que era imaginaciones suyas, pero siendo más cercano con Agoney, le daba la sensación de que este se acercaba más también. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que no tenías ningún disco de _El canto del loco_ , con la fan que eres? -pinchó una buena cantidad de patatas con el tenedor. Estaban doradas perfectas, tan sólo con alguna motilla negra, producto de haber utilizado el aceite un par de días antes, y un pellizco de sal.

-Pues -esperó a terminar con lo que tenía en la boca-, porque era más joven (piensa que cuando se separaron yo tenía veinte años y estuvieron sacando música juntos diez años) y no era tan consciente de lo que cuesta sacar tu trabajo adelante y que se valore bien, ¿sabes? Era como _lo escucho en Internet_ y de ahí no comen. Lo que más dinero les da son los conciertos porque ni siquiera reciben demasiado con los discos, pero que la gente los adquiera es importante para ellos porque les hace más visible si se hacen populares, reciben reconocimiento si venden grandes cantidades... y que es su trabajo, coño, y hay mucha gente detrás. A mí me pidieron más de una vez, algún conocido, que por qué no les sacaba unas fotos y se molestaban si les empezaba hablar de precios. O me ofrecieron una mierda desde algunos negocios. Les pasa también a los dibujantes y a los ilustradores gráficos. Comencé la carrera de Comunicación Audiovisual y cuando nos hablaban de cine siempre pensaba que, de no llamar mucho la atención, seguro que mucha gente las vería por Internet. Y es cierto que el cine tiene un precio alto, como los libros o la música, y no todo el mundo se lo puede permitir, pero mucha gente vive gracias a que esos productos se vendan -se encogió de hombros-. Cuando empecé a tener claro a qué me quería dedicar y maduré un poco más, comencé a valorarlo más. Yo intentó gastar un poco en ese tipo de cosas cuando puedo.

-Santi siempre dice que para eso están las bibliotecas. Y a él ni siquiera le valoran su trabajo tanto, casi nadie se fija en los traductores de los libros.

-Todos miramos cosas en Internet por las que deberíamos pagar, eso es así, pero sería más adecuado no hacerlo y deberíamos intentar reducirlo. Con la música hay opciones gratuitas que les ayudan: _Spotify_. Muchas escuchas equivalen a compras. Yo escuchó por ahí bastante hasta discos que tengo -sonrió-. Y espero no haberte dado mucho la chapa y haber quedado como un pesado -rio suavemente y devoró una cuantas patatas más. Ya se veían parte del fondo del plato.

-Y como eres muy pesado y ahora tienes cinco discos nuevos -ambos sonrieron-, ¿me vas a dejar escucharlos?

-Eso ni lo dudes -rieron y comieron más deprisa.

Raoul se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el colchón mientras Agoney trasteaba con el radio casette. Estaba emocionado y alegre por compartir aquello con él, sabiendo que escucharía canciones que aún no conocía y consciente de que el fotógrafo estaba compartiendo con él algo que le encantaba.

Vio como sujetaba la caja de un disco que no era de los recién comprados, ya que era de plástico y los otros venían en sobrecitos dentro de la grande de color rosa. Además, el disco no fingía ser un vinilo como aquellos de _El canto del loco._

-Te voy a poner mi canción favorita. Esta no está en la lista porque no quiero quemarla escuchándola demasiado.

-¿De _Pignoise_? -se atrevió a teorizar, sabiendo que no podía ser el grupo de Dani porque no tenía más que los nuevos.

-Bingo -le mostró la carátula. _Año zero_ -. Es la número once -le explicó tocando los botones del aparato antes de lanzarse a su lado.

 _Ponle precio a lo que has amado, luego vende todo y olvídalo_ , cantó Álvaro Benito tras veinte segundos de sólo instrumental.

- _Hemos muerto y resucitado sin la ayuda de ningún dios_ –lo siguió Agoney, que miraba a Raoul con una sonrisa en los labios tumbado boca abajo-. _Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya. Prefiero nadar en la soledad, que hundirme como los demás_ -la última parte fue mucho más baja, pero la sonrisa que le salió antes de empezar la siguiente parte, hizo que el rubio supiese que se iba a venir arriba-. _Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción_ -continuó la parte sin letra con golpes sobre el colchón y, antes de volver a escucharse la voz del cantante, se incorporó y se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, como Raoul-. _Nada es cierto, todo es teatro, somos personajes de la función. Marionetas manipuladas al gusto del consumidor. Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya. Prefiero nadar en la soledad, que hundirme en un sueño profundo como los demás. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción -_ el estribillo lo pilló incluso con más ganas que antes, casi dando botes y con la sonrisa a punto de salirse de su cara, cosa que fue a más gracias a la instrumental-. _Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, vamos juntos de la mano hacia a la destrucción_ -fingió tocar los acordes con las manos y se echó a reír cuando la canción llegó a su fin.

Empezó a sonar _Animal_ , canción que sí estaba en la lista, pero el rubio no podía apartar la vista del moreno, que no podía contener la risa.

-¿A que es la hostia?

Raoul sonrió.

-Da subidón -Agoney asintió con ganas-. ¿Por qué es tu favorita?

Pareció gustarle la pregunta.

-Porque el mundo está muerto. Porque me siento identificada con ella -confesó con simpleza-. Ya me gustaba antes de todo lo que pasó. La primera vez que la escuché fue justo después que _Culpables_ y se me quedó grabada, ya que la relacioné conmigo dentro de ese mundo injusto. Cuando puse el estudio, no me lo pensé dos veces y lo llamé _Mundo_ -la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco-. Cuando pasó lo de Óscar, cuando empecé a ir a ver a Mireya, a comprender todo lo que pasó, lo que había vivido en esa relación, me la ponía muchísimo, todo el rato y... comencé a darle un sentido distinto. Uno más egoísta quizás porque, hay desigualdades y mil mierdas, pero ya la veía respecto a mí, a que mi mundo estaba muerto -sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel y buscó agarrar la mano de Agoney, que jugó con sus dedos cuando lo hizo-. _Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya._ Es horrible, pero la siento mía. _Mundo muerto, intoxicado._ Sí. No sé -se encogió de hombros, removiéndose, pero permaneciendo arrodillado sobre la cama-. El mundo está muerto.

Raoul tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Él no podía borrar las injusticias del mundo. Tampoco su historia. Suspiró y alzó los ojos a los suyos, no recordando cuando los había desviado.

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo para que el tuyo se convierta en un mundo vivo?

Le observó serio durante unos segundos. Sus labios compusieron una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida y melancólica.

-Puedes quedarte a verlo revivir.

Le sonrió de vuelta, notando los ojos acuosos. Se fijó en su barba, en sus pupilas oscuras. Se fijó en su cercanía. Raoul hizo el amago de moverse un par de centímetros hacia atrás y los dedos que jugaban con los suyos se desplazaron a su muñeca. No le estaba agarrando, era un toque sutil. Pero se detuvo y permaneció mirándole directamente. Se acercó con mucha lentitud, siendo imitado. No recuerda quien besó primero, pero sí que la mano contraria se acopló a su cuello y sus yemas se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca.

Sentía la piel acariciada y los labios eran suaves pegados a los suyos y le gustaba. Le agarró la mano libre, notándose temblar. Sabía a sal y su lengua jugaba con la propia despacio. Uno de sus dedos le acarició la mejilla y entreabrió la boca. Le notó sonreír.

Estaba nervioso. Tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que creía que sería incapaz de separarlos más tarde. Se preguntaba cómo iba a mirarle después y el corazón se le paraba en el pecho. Se estaban besado, no sabía qué decir luego. Todo había cambiado en un segundo. Era agradable, pero le daba vértigo.

Se atrevió a subir su mano a su mejilla. El tacto de su barba en su barbilla raspaba, pero en su palma era suave. Sus movimientos se fueron ralentizando, a pesar de sentir la respiración ajena más fuerte en la piel, y terminaron dándose besos suaves y cortos en los labios. Con la última sonrisa de Agoney, que vibró en su boca, dejó de notar las caricias en ella para pasar a tenerlos en sus comisuras y repartiendo toques en su mejilla.

Contuvo la respiración, viendo que aquello terminaba. Tragó saliva de forma aparatosa y la voz le salió aguda.

-M-me tengo que ir -explicó atropelladamente y a la vez que el canario se separaba, se alejó él, huyendo de sus ojos, ya abiertos-, no recordaba que, que Thalía quería que la llamase, para no sé qué, algo que tenía que decirme y... y me tengo que ir -ya tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo y buscaba sus zapatillas. Notar movimiento a su lado le tensó más-. M-me tengo que ir.

-Raoul.

-Me tengo que ir -se giró hacia él, sabiendo que tenía las mejillas rojos y enfrentándose a las pupilas que ahora le asustaban, pero sólo le miraban con extrañeza-. De verdad. N-no no me acordaba.

Agoney asintió despacio, sin decir nada, y él se levantó y cogió su abrigo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, no, no, no te preocupes, yo... -se mordió el labio con fuerza, dándole la espalda ya casi en la puerta-. Me tengo que ir.

Y se fue. Ganó el vértigo.


	18. Chapter 18

-Entonces, ¿cuando terminó el beso saliste de allí corriendo? Por Dios, Raoul.

Bajó la vista, avergonzado, aunque no arrepentido. No le gustaba decir en voz alta lo que había hecho, pero no creía haberse equivocado: no sabía cómo podría haberse enfrentado a los ojos oscuros de Agoney, le aterraba tener que hacer frente a aquella situación, se le daba la vuelta el estómago sólo de los nervios de pensar en tener que hablar de sus sentimientos. Y en que el chico pudiese hacerlos una bola y mascarlos frente a sus narices.

Su mente le decía que no le haría daño de no corresponderle, que le trataría con el tacto y el cariño que había utilizado con él siempre, pero el simple hecho de recibir una negativa le dolería. Además, el asunto ni siquiera había sido tan profundo, ya que también le habría dado vergüenza mirarle sin decirle nada, sólo por el hecho de haberse besado. Se había besado con Agoney.

-Es que te pones a pensarlo y es  _to_ fuerte -masculló Amaia, tomando de su taza de té verde con mucha azúcar.

Se revolvió en el sofá, incómodo con la mirada de Miriam sobre sí mismo, que no parecía querer parar de regañarle con los ojos, a la vez que estos rebosaban tristeza. Una mano se posó sobre su rodilla y levantó la vista poco a poco hacia su amiga.

-Raoul, eres consciente de que ahora todo va a ser aún más tenso, ¿no? -empezó con voz suave y dulce- Hablarlo vais a tener que hablarlo. Os habéis besado. Él querrá hacerlo y seguro que también querrá explicaciones: saliste corriendo. Pero os besasteis, cielo, y dijiste que cuando tú te apartaste, Ago te estaba besando en la mejilla, ¿no? No es malo. También te besó y lo continuó haciendo. No lo haría de no gustarle –la piel del catalán se erizó y ya no sabía si fue así por sus palabras o por sus dedos desplazándose a su cara para acariciarle-. Puede que sólo le apeteciese en el momento y no quiera nada serio, pero... eso sólo puede decírtelo él. A ti te gusta, si no...

-¡Lo he estropeado todo otra vez! -la gallega elevó una ceja, confusa, y él sólo se removió, haciendo mil aspavientos y notando los ojos acuosos. No sabía nada de Agoney desde el día anterior cuando salió de su piso. No le había hablado, ni le había escrito. Él tampoco lo había hecho, le daba vergüenza. Agradecía que no le estuviese buscando a la vez que... el tinerfeño no era así, su relación no era así. Quería que le hablase con normalidad de nuevo- Sí, lo he jodido porque... porque ahora todo va a ser horrible, no quiero verlo, me da miedo, y, y, y yo tengo que pasar tiempo con él, para vosotras, para poder deciros que es adecuado para ser el padre del bebé, nosotros nos veíamos para eso y yo lo he estropeado porque seguro que él sólo me veía de esa forma y ahora ya no podrem...

-Eh, eh, eh, para el carro –su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos extendidas hacía él, indicándole que se detuviese. Sacudió la cabeza y su tono dejó de ser tan maternal-. Deja de protegerte en que esto es una ayuda para nosotras cuando hace tiempo que quedáis por placer, Raoul, que sólo teníais que salir un par de veces y lleváis haciéndolo meses. Literalmente estabas allí cuando se hizo la primera prueba, la de la muestra de semen, Agoney lleva elegido desde la primera semana, habéis seguido viéndoos porque era lo que queríais. Ahora no digas que por tu culpa será incómodo seguir conociéndolo porque ya hace mucho que le conociste.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo que qué... Raoul?

-¿Agoney lo sabe?

-¿Si sabe qué? ¿Qué ya estaba todo? Claro, era deducible de haber empezado las pruebas... ¿Raoul? ¿Pensabas que teníais que seguir viéndoos por nosotras?

-¿Agoney sabe que ya no hacía falta? -se estaba acelerando. Se estaba acelerando y no sólo el pulso o la respiración- ¿Agoney sabía que ya no tenía que verme?

-¡Sí! -respondió alegre, casi riendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía?- ¿A dónde vas? -su gesto cambió cuando le vio levantarse- ¿Raoul? ¿Raoul, qué pasa? ¿No es bueno?

No respondió hasta que no estuvo en la puerta, sintiendo un gran  _dejá vù_.

-Me voy.

 

 

 

 

No sintió ningún terror cuando el sonido mecánico del ascensor abriendo sus puertas llegó. Al contrario, salió de este con la misma impulsiva decisión que entrase, tanto en el elevador como en el portal gracias a coincidir con una vecina. Llamó al timbre con fuerza, varias veces, tomando aire aceleradamente y sollozando sin llorar.

El rostro del canario apareció al otro lado de la madera, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y otro algo que no sabía distinguir.

-Raoul.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has divertido viendo cómo soy un imbécil? -su tono de voz no sonaba enfadado, sonaba destrozado. Triste. Humillado-. ¿Te has divertido riéndote de mí sin que me diese cuenta?

No sabía cuándo se había echado a llorar, pero tenía las mejillas húmedas, la nariz congestionada y le costaba respirar.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Raoul -intervino el moreno, hablando casi en susurros, con suavidad, y sujetando la puerta con sus dedos repiqueteando sobre el borde de esta. Agachó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de él y centrándola en la alfombra roja que el chico tenía en el recibidor. Nunca se había fijado en ella y tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento, pero necesitaba mirarla. Se estaba ahogando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando los hombros temblar-. Raoul... -soltó aire despacio por la boca, aunque el rubio notaba la cabeza demasiado embotada como para fijarse demasiado. Agoney estaba cansado. De él. Seguro- Raoul, no te quedes ahí, pasa y hablamos, yo no... no entiendo.

Se le escapó una carcajada y se mordió los labios. El ruido del ascensor moviéndose a otra planta tras ser llamado hizo que se le humedecieran más los ojos.

-¿Te da vergüenza que me vean tus vecinos?

-Raoul, por Dios –supo que se había movido, pero al no mirarle no podía jurar si había cambiado de posición sólo los pies o se había pasado la mano por la cara tras su resoplido-. Entra, entra, porque no sé qué está pasando –no dijo nada, pero obedeció y sus pies pasaron a pisar la tela que tanto le había tenido entretenido-. Y ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes avergonzarme -susurró a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

El rubio bufó y pateó el suelo con fuerza, sin aparente intención de moverse del recibidor.

-Tú lo sabías. Has estado riéndote de mí todo este tiempo.

-Que yo sabía el qué, Raoul, no estoy entiendo nada.

-Miriam y Amaia -respondió tras atreverse a clavar su mirada en la ajena-. Yo tenía que conocerte, decirles que serías bueno para ellas. Yo creía que quedábamos para eso... y me han dicho que hace meses que fuiste elegido, que desde los primeros días les pareciste bueno y hemos seguido viéndonos por meses, porque... pensaba que era necesario y tú sabías que no. Sabías que... sabías que ya no hacía falta y nunca me dijiste nada, tú... dejaste que -pestañeó repetidas veces- hablase de “pasar tiempo juntos porque tenía que conocerte”, cuando sabías que no era así -agachó la cabeza y el canario dio un paso hacia él-. Supongo que te hacía gracia que fuese tan imbécil, por eso no me decías _oye, Raoul, que ya está_. Me siento gilipollas.

-Espera... ¿qué? ¡Creía que lo sabías! - _nadie me dijo nada expresamente_ \- Cada vez que hacías algún comentario sobre que todo era para conocernos, yo sólo me reía porque.... porque pensaba que sólo era una excusa, que te daba vergüenza hablar directamente de pasar tiempo juntos y te excusabas en que era por tus amigas –le sintió más cerca y le miró: había dado otro paso hacia él. Cogió su mano y Raoul la soltó rápidamente, con temor. Tardó unos segundos en acercarla de nuevo. El moreno la tomó entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarle los dedos, pasando sus yemas por ellos y estirándoselos y encogiéndoselos-. Te presenté a mis amigos, te llevé con mi sobrina, te hablé de mi salud mental, te llamé en plena crisis mientras estaba en mi Tenerife, me ofrecí a ir contigo a Grecia para que no vayas solo y mostrarte todo lo que a mí me enamoró... ¿de verdad pudiste pensar que estaría riéndome de ti? ¿Y qué coño tendría de divertida la situación? -rio suavemente, sin dejar de mirar la piel que estaba cuidando- ¿Pensabas que me alejaría en cuanto todo terminase y que, como para ti no acabamos aún, por eso seguíamos haciendo planes?

Se encogió de hombros con un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza.

-No... no lo sé, es que... -¿por qué lo que le había cuadrado tan bien ya no lo hacía?- me asusté porque, porque… no sé, no sé, ya no tenía sentido que nos viésemos, pero es cierto que…

-¿Y a tu cabecita no le dio por pensar que si seguía quedando contigo era porque me gustaba hacerlo?

Raoul se mordió el labio y focalizó toda su atención en los dedos que jugaban con los suyos. Le gustaba sentir sus caricas. Le gustaba el contraste visual entre sus manos. Le gustaba el calor que se extendía y desplazaba bajo su piel sólo por ese acto.

-Claro que al principio esto era porque tus amigas lo querían, pero hace demasiado tiempo que dejó de ser así. A penas suelo pensar en ello –le escuchó sonreír, sin ser capaz de alzar sus ojos-, sólo cuando empieza a preocuparme que... yo no debería estar implicado en nada después y son personas muy cercanas a ti y yo no quiero echarte de mi vida ahora. Ayer nos besamos –el moreno debió de notar de inmediato que se había tensado sólo con sus palabras, pues le dio un suave apretón- (sería por algo, ¿no?) y yo me esperaba otro tipo de conversación y no montar este rebuscado drama -sonrió otra vez y Raoul le miró, pero sin los labios curvados hacia arriba. Agoney se acercó un paso más y, soltando sólo una mano de la suyas, apoyó esta en su mejilla y la acarició-. Yo... sólo he tenido dos relaciones serias, una destructiva como ella sola, pero sé que me gustas, que me apetece besarte, estar contigo –hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. El rubio no asumía lo que le estaba contando-. Sé que me gustas, que te gusto –se encogió de hombros y el menor se sonrojó y se removió incómodo-, entonces...

-¿Tanto se nota? -se atrevió a decir en voz muy baja. El fotógrafo se había hecho con las riendas de aquella charla que se debían y estaba muy nervioso por haber llegado hasta ella.

Los ojos de Agoney se achinaron y casi rio.

-Sí.

Raoul soltó todo el aire por la boca lentamente, inflándose sus carillos (sonrojados) y revolviéndose su flequillo. Una carcajada del moreno rebotó por todas las paredes.

-Pero a mí también, sólo que tú no te enteras –su sonrisa dejó de ser feliz y le acarició la mejilla sobre la que estaba su mano. Temeroso, el catalán se acercó también más a él: el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca-. O más bien que no eres capaz de verlo. Pero me gustas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Se mordió el labio y quiso atreverse a sonreír tan fuerte como reía su interior, pero no podía.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí -dijo alargando mucho la  _i_  y bajando a acariciarle el cuello-. Mucho -insistió-. De verdad.

Escuchaba su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y su pecho gritando. Se sentía bien, muy bien.

-A mí también. O sea que a mí también me gustas tú. Bueno, estoy enamorado de ti, o sea que –la sonrisa se extendía por los labios de Agoney, que le miraba con ternura-, que no sé, no sé qué decir y... y no puedo dejar de hablar. Di algo tú.

El canario se encogió de hombros. Su sonrisa era enorme y a Raoul le encantó estar relacionado con ella. Le gustaba a Agoney. Le gustaba a Agoney. Bua.  _Qué fuerte._

-No me atrevo a decir lo mismo porque... me suena muy serio y no sé si debería, pero, es lo que te decía antes, sí que sé lo que quiero y me apetece. Me gustas –le sonrió y se fijó en que tenía las mejillas suavemente enrojecidos y la alfombra se arrugaba a sus pies, que se movían nerviosos-. Me gustas.

Raoul dudó, aunque estuviese en una nube. ¿Y si se estaba equivocado? Le emocionaba tanto gustarle... pero parecía ser así, ¿no? Agachó la cabeza antes de levantarla, con la mirada más brillante y la sonrisa mayor. Agoney se la devolvía.

-¿Puedo besarte? -preguntó con timidez.

-Yo también quiero besarte.

Se puso de puntillas y estrechó la boca contra la ajena antes de que le pudiese la vergüenza. Su mano libre rodeó el cuello del moreno, sin querer soltar la que aún acariciaba la suya. Pero los planes contrarios fueron diferentes y, sin despegar sus dedos tampoco, los movió hasta colocarlos en su propio cuello y pasar él a sujetar las dos mejillas ruborizadas del rubio. Raoul apoyó ambos pies en el suelo, al encontrarse sin casi espacio y se aferró al beso que se estaban dando.

Se estaban besando. Otra vez. Suspiró contra sus labios sin separarse de ellos. Tiró suavemente de sus rizos oscuros, enredándose en ellos. Se separaban pequeños segundos para juntarse de nuevo, en pequeños roces, en besos suaves, y se abrazaban la lengua, de forma húmeda y cálida. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan en la gloria como entre los brazos de Agoney.

Apoyó su frente en la del fotógrafo y tomó aire con tanta fuerza que terminó en una risa. Abrió los ojos y se topó con sus gemelos oscuros mirándole y sus compañeros de besos curvándose aún más. Su pecho estaba junto al contrario y notaba cada respiración, más relajada que la propia, en él. Se mordió el labio inferior en una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse. Y otra vez más.

-¿No llegas? -preguntó el canario, vibrando cada palabra sobre su boca- ¿Por eso te pones de puntillas?

No dejó pasar la burla en su voz e hizo un puchero, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Sí que llego, sólo que me gusta quedar más arriba -se alzó entonces, mirándole fijamente, sin besarse. Su nariz acarició la contraria y se apoyó en el espacio entre sus cejas. Miró todos los matices de sus ojos desde ahí-. ¿Lo ves?

Agoney le empujó del cuello hacia sus labios y Raoul dio un pequeño traspiés. Le golpeó en el brazo con la mano sin separarse y dejó allí sus dedos. Se besaron. Se besaron varias veces, abrazados, hasta que, sin palabra alguna, se decidieron a marcharse por fin del recibidor, de la puerta, y se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno donde, tumbados en la cama, tampoco eran capaces de quitarse las manos de encima.

-Tengo que darte una cosa –sueltó el rubio de pronto y se incorporó  quedando sentado sobre el colchón y buscando su cazadora, que había dejado caer en el suelo con anterioridad. El canario no se movió y el brazo que había estado rodeándole, quedando entre su cuerpo y la cama, ahora estaba extendido hacia Raoul y él estiraba los dedos para rozarle la cintura.

El catalán, rascándose la nariz con una mano (nervioso), indagaba con la otra dentro del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, en su regazo, hasta dar con su cartera. Sacó de esta una pequeña gema de color. Regresó a su sitio, colocándose esta vez boca abajo, pero sin llegar a tumbarse tanto, apoyando los codos en la almohada, justo al lado de la cabeza del fotógrafo.

-Ónix. Lo compré también con el bote de caramelos, el mismo día, pero no me atreví a dártelo por si... por si no era buena idea, no sé. La vendían como protectora y también relacionada con la depresión y... una piedra no va a solucionar nada, ni siquiera creo demasiado en este tipo de cosas, pero pensé que quería que la tuvieras –se encogió de hombros y Agoney cogió el objeto pequeño-. La he tenido en la cartera desde ese día.

Lo examinó de arriba abajo, sonrió y se levantó lo suficiente como para besarle la mejilla y hundir en ella la punta de su nariz.

-Yo sí que sé mucho de estas cosas: me gusta saber el significado todo –le miró con cariño-. De alguna manera, pensaste bien, ya que Mireya me dijo una vez que no debería tener amuletos. No recuerdo exactamente cómo salió el tema, creo que fue porque vi algo similar, unos colgantes de la suerte. Ella me explicó que cuando te aferras mucho a algo así, le otorgas el poder de pensar que toda lo que te pasa es por él y que es lo que te hace feliz, y si un día no lo tienes contigo, te frustras –sus dedos acariciaban cada borde y centímetro del ónix-. Pero también me dijo que podía darle la vuelta a eso, tener uno, pero saber que el poder real cae sobre mí, es mío -se incorporó, poniéndose en la misma postura que Raoul, hombro con hombro-. Podía tener uno, pero a veces despegarme de él, abandonarlo por ahí, luego recuperarlo. Ver que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que me vida era la misma y no mejoraba o empeoraba en función de un...  _cachibache_ exterior –rio. El rubio miraba sus facciones, escuchándole hablar. Se atrevió a cubrir una de sus manos con una de las suyas y la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó más- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? La vamos a compartir. El ónix, supuestamente, significa autoconfianza, fortaleza, protección en momentos difíciles... por eso en la tienda la relacionarían con la depresión, apoya en situaciones de estrés mental y la depresión genera mucho –se giró hacia él-. Pero tú tienes casi más problemas con la autoestima que yo –Raoul se removió, incómodo, y no fue capaz sujetarle la mirada-. Y como una piedrucha, por muy semipreciosa que sea, tampoco te va a mejorar la vida a ti... nos la podemos pasar. Para tener el poder. Yo nunca me atreví a llevar a cabo la opción que me propuso Mireya, no me atrevía a no ser capaz, a dárselo todo a un amuleto... podemos intentar hacerlo juntos.

El catalán no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero esperó un rato hasta que asintió. Agoney le preguntó con un gesto, subiendo las cejas, si estaba seguro, y volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo como él también lo hacía.

-Vale, me parece bien.

El moreno chocó su cabeza con la suya y rieron. Raoul se animó a besarle en los labios de forma rápida y Agoney entrelazó sus dedos. Le devolvió el beso y terminaron cayendo rendidos en la cama, entrando de nuevo en el bucle de besarse sin fin.

Raoul no se lo creía. No podía creérselo. Le encantaba el cosquilleo de la barba del canario en sus mejillas, aunque ya las notase arder; le encantaba tocarle el pelo y la cara, mientras sus labios bailaban o simplemente por suaves caricias. Le encantaba el rostro relajado, de ojos cerrados, del chico mientras él se dedicaba a mirarle y pasar sus yemas por su piel.

Se mordió el labio y se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba horas rondándole la cabeza, las mismas horas que habían parecido minutos entre los brazos del otro.

-Ago.

-¿ _Hmm_?

-¿Qué somos ahora? -se puso nervioso cuando los orbes oscuros se posaron en los suyos- Quiero decir, que... qué va a pasar entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

Agoney llevó sus dedos hasta su cabello y tiró suavemente de varios mechones. Le pellizcó la mejilla. Le sujetó la barbilla.

-No sé si estoy preparado para -suspiró- una relación seria. Me suena grande ponerle una etiqueta tan enorme a lo nuestro. Lo siento, lo siento porque me gustaría dártelo todo -tiró de su labio inferior-, pero no sé si soy capaz de decirte que seamos pareja, presentarte en todas partes como mi novio o... no lo sé. Me da miedo. Me aterra, en realidad –Raoul empezó a acariciarle la cara también, acercándose a él y entrelazando sus piernas-. Se supone que sé ya lo que es una relación sana, pero mira de dónde vengo, igual tirarme a esto de golpe, no... -se calló, agachando la cabeza, y Raoul negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. No pasaba nada, él era más importante. No dejó que la voz que le decía que aquello era porque realmente no le gustaba hablase más alto que aquella que quería cuidarle-. Pero sé que quiero esto -buscó decidido sus ojos-. Lo quiero. Quiero seguir como hasta ahora contigo, pasando tiempo juntos, hablando sin parar, haciendo bromas... pero añadiéndole esto. Que podamos besarnos si queremos, no sé... ir poco a poco, ver... qué pasa. Seguro que te parece una tontería y actuar así lo ves ser una pareja -sonrió y el rubio sonrió con él-, que es sólo usar una palabra y quizás un par de hábitos, pero lo... encuentro necesario ahora mismo.

Raoul asintió y, dudando de si era lo mejor en ese momento o no, se acercó a besarle. Sólo un roce, un pico, pero ya se quedó a esa distancia y besó también su nariz. Agoney sonrió, feliz de verdad, como si entendiese con ese par de gestos que todo estaba bien.

-Vale, vamos a tu ritmo. Yo quiero que estés bien –los ojos oscuros brillaron-. Ni siquiera esperaba ir a ningún lado, hasta ahora.

El fotógrafo rio y se abrazó a él, besándole repetidas veces la frente. Notó cómo sorbía por la nariz suavemente y reía. Le acarició la espalda y pegó sus labios a su hombro.

-Gracias.

Sonrió y negó. No debía dárselas.

-Oye, antes... mencionaste que has tenido otra pareja, antes que Óscar, supongo –el chico asintió, pero no habló-. Nada, eso, sólo me dio curiosidad. Nunca... nunca lo habías mencionado y... -hizo una pausa. Se estaba poniendo rojo- yo sólo he estado con Santi, tengo poca experiencia, me gusta saber de la de los demás.

El canario le besó en la mejilla y le acarició la mano, agarrándola.

-Tampoco es como si yo tuviese mucha más. La de Óscar no fue una relación buena, así que... podríamos estar igual. Se llamaba Ubay –Raoul rodó los ojos-, es canario, muchacho, como yo –rio ante su reacción-. Éramos unos críos, realmente. Fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer polvo... como para ti Santi, pero en el instituto (y yo también era el primer chico con el que estaba). Acabamos bien: yo iba a venirme a Barcelona a estudiar y él se iba a quedar allí. Podríamos haberlo intentado a distancia, pero preferimos dejarlo estando bien a romper y quedar a malas –se encogió de hombros-. Íbamos a estar muy lejos y yo volvería pocas veces precisamente por eso. Además, la carrera serían un mínimo de cuatro años: era mucho tiempo. Al final no la terminé, pero me quedé acá haciendo los cursos de fotografía que me gustaban, mi hermana se vino también y yo ya abrí el estudio. Así que no hubo ninguna oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. Comencé con Óscar y del resto ya te haces una idea –se acercó el dorso de su mano a los labios y lo besó. Raoul le imitó-. Con Ubay mantengo buena relación, hablamos alguna vez y le vi cuando estuve en Navidad y no tuvimos ningún problema. Él se casó hace un par de años -rio ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio (y el pequeño ruido que emitió) por el cambio brusco-. Sí, con una compañera de trabajo y tienen una niña. Tengo un  _ex_ cincuenta por ciento hetero, lo llevo bien -bromeó con humor-. Me alegro mucho por él, en realidad. Ah, y ya, por si te lo preguntabas, que creo que lo dije el día que salimos de fiesta: sí, me he acostado con tres personas: Ubay, Óscar y el tercer tío un rollo de una noche, llevaba un año o así en Barcelona y no volví a saber nada. ¿Sacié tu lado maruja?

No respondió, sólo le besó. Se besaron más, durante mucho rato y Raoul llegó a pensar en que no sabía cómo había podido aguantar sin besarle antes cuando ahora no era capaz de parar.

Sólo se separaron cuando fueron conscientes de que se les estaba yendo la situación de las manos (o más concretamente la sangre a otras zonas). A pesar de ello, se miraban nerviosos y se tocaban con cuidado, no muy seguros de dónde podían llevar sus dedos a acariciar al otro, si se sentiría incómodo su acompañante si le rodeaban la cintura y mejor permanecían en sus mejillas, si no debía abandonar sus labios para pasar a su cuello. Se sentían primerizos, novatos con el chico que les miraba con los ojos brillantes e ilusión en las sonrisas.

Agoney terminó sugiriéndole quedarse a dormir en su casa, algo que se prometieron no hacer en demasía en un principio, acordado darse esa lentitud y espacio que el moreno requería para no ahogarse. Le comentó que no tenía pensado hacer una cena muy copiosa, ya que, como había estado preocupado por él gran parte de día, tenía el estómago cerrado y sólo se había permitido el antojo de comprar mucha fruta cuando fue al supermecado.

-Pues las frambuesas son caras –murmuró Raoul mirándolas, habiendo accedido a combinar aquello con algún yogur como único alimento.

-Por eso dije que fue un antojo -protestó poniendo los brazos en jarras-. El chico que me gusta no me hablaba desde que huyó de mi piso después de un beso, suficiente tenía con intentar respirar y no frustrarme como para pensar en eso.

Fue una broma, que escondía verdad, pero Raoul se mordió el labio con pesar.

-Lo siento –el canario intentó restarle importancia revolviéndole el pelo-. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiese venido esta tarde?

-Nada -respondió con simpleza. Se apoyó en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados-. No quería agobiarte, quería darte espacio y que volvieses cuando quisieras. Era evidente que te pusiste nervioso, quería que estuvieses bien contigo antes de acercarte a estar bien conmigo.

Agoney le acarició la mejilla cuando le vio quedarse parado. Raoul le besó y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Asintió cuando notó que, con la mirada, le preguntaba si todo iba bien.

Esa noche podrían haber muerto de un empacho, pero no sólo de cariño, sino también de frambuesas. Se permitieron jugar con ellas, utilizarlas como tonteo, robárselas el uno al otro o compartirlas. Las pequeñas frutas dejaron los labios del canario sonrosados, dándole aún más ganas de besarlos sin parar. Durmieron juntos, prácticamente quedándose dormidos entre besos, con sus cuerpos abrazados bajo las mantas de la cama que ya les había unido en alguna otra ocasión y permitiéndose abandonar la ropa que les sobraba, no resignándose a un pijama que les daba demasiado calor por vergüenza al otro (aunque también les incomodase en un principio el tumbarse en el colchón de Raoul, tan sólo con la ropa interior y una camiseta vieja, pero instado por el fotógrafo a hacerlo para poder soportar tanta tela y su propio cuerpo).

Por la mañana, Agoney le acercó a la autoescuela, donde se despidieron con un beso. 


	19. Chapter 19

-Y allí estaban, comiéndose la boca, ¡delante de mi ensalada!

-Bast...

-Pero qué mono el chico, con una cara de tonto cuando se separó y se fue hacia su coche...

-¡Bast! -se quejó Raoul, enrojecido y con más aspavientos incluso que su amigo, pero terminando en desembocar contra la mesa. Nunca maldeciría lo suficiente que el novio de su compañera de trabajo estuviese allí en el jodido momento en el que ellos se decían adiós. Ni que se lo estuviese narrando con pelos y señales a los demás.

Todo su círculo, a excepción de Thalía, se encontraba congregado alrededor de la mesa central de aquella pastelería que tantas tardes de domingo los viese reunirse. Tarde de domingo como ese veinte de enero, en el que una bandeja de galletas para cinco simbolizaba el fin completo de la Navidad y el regreso a la rutina, pues todo estaban ya reincorporados a sus jornadas laborales y a sus hábitos diarios en el hogar, por ello, una merienda grupal era ya bienvenida.

Intentaba refugiarse tras las pequeñas figuras de azúcar, pero no dejaba de sentir las miradas de Amaia, que se mordía los labios en una sonrisa, y las risitas de Bast, que no paraba quieto en su silla. Él mismo se moría de amor al pensar en todos los acontecimientos de la semana que siguieron a arreglar el conflicto, pero le avergonzaba hacer partícipes de ellos a sus amigos (a la vez que le llenaba el pecho por la felicidad que generaba el compartirlo, el hacerlo más real): como acordaron ir despacio, dejaron unas cuantas horas de rigor, no viéndose al día siguiente, aunque mandándose mensajes cada cierto tiempo. El jueves, sabiendo que era la tarde libre del fotógrafo (y estando él reventado tras haberse pasado la tarde como profesor de un curso intensivo), le preguntó si le parecía bien que se acercase a su piso y pasasen un rato a solas. Agoney le dijo que sí, haciéndole dar un pequeño gritito antes de levantarse de la cama y cambiarse de ropa a toda velocidad.

Aparcó su moto en la primera plaza libre que vio, con un cosquilleo nervioso recorriéndole la piel (y no por llevar un mes sin subirse al vehículo de dos ruedas) y la voz alegre que le recibió al otro lado del interfono cuando llamó al timbre consiguió que sus hombros se relajasen. En el rellano, no le recibió la sonrisa del moreno, sino la puerta entreabierta: la sonrisa se le escapó a él al verle en la cocina, batidora en mano y pringado de una mezcla rosácea.

-¡Hola!

Le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Agoney dejó un beso suave en sus labios.

-Estoy haciendo batidos de frambuesas, que algunas ya se estaban poniendo malas –se atrevió a levantar sus dedos hasta su mejilla y apartarle un poco del jugo de frutas que tenía en la piel. Se sonrieron y el fotógrafo regresó la atención a su tarea. Raoul lamió la dulce suciedad apartada y se acercó un poco más él-. ¿Vas a querer ahora o lo dejamos enfriarse en el frigorífico?

-Como prefieras -masculló, ensimismado mientras le observaba añadir más leche y azúcar a la mezcla. Agoney asintió y se dedicó a terminar con cualquier grumo que pudiese quedar.

El rubio comenzó a morderse las uñas nervioso. Ya le había pasado la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y había notado que no era el único, pero no estaba seguro de cómo debía interaccionar con el chico. Sonreían nerviosos ante sus cercanías. ¿Podían besar al otro en cualquier momento o sólo algunas veces? ¿Podían apoyar sus manos en su cintura, en su cuello, abrazarse? ¿Cuál era el espacio personal a delimitar? ¿Lo preguntaban, probaban o se quedaban con las ganas? Los nervios primerizos al brote de una relación les revolvían el estómago de forma obvia.

Raoul le besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba apoyada en la pared. Notaba sus mofletes ardiendo.

-Al final no salió mucho -habló Agoney tras minutos de silencio, mientras, ayudado de una cuchara, vertía el batido en una jarra de cristal. A la vez que se giraba y lo ponía sobre la mesa, introdujo en él una pajita. Sonrió con ganas a Raoul, que la correspondió con timidez antes de dejarse besar otra vez. Acopló su mano a su nuca para alargar el beso unos segundos más de la cuenta-. ¿Lo compartimos?

-Claro.

Entre risas, sonrisas y conversaciones banales, se pasaban el recipiente del uno al otro, aunque terminaron probando el dulzor de las frutas casi más de los labios contrarios que del artefacto de plástico. Por eso, Raoul echaba en falta algo frente a su taza de chocolate con frambuesas: esa sonrisa canaria que la esencia añadida al cacao no contenía.

-¿Y cuándo piensas contárselo a Thalía? -le preguntó Miriam, dando un golpe con el tacón en el suelo de forma inconsciente- Porque con lo que diste la murga con él, más vale que presumas de novio bien...

-No es mi novio... -dijo rápidamente, notando cómo se le subían los colores (más incluso que cuando recordaba al fotógrafo sentado sobre sus piernas, con las propias balanceándose, desordenándole el pelo, acto que a ninguno incomodó, pero que enrojecía la cara)-y ni que fuese un coche, Miri...

- _Touché_ -escuchó reír a Juan Antonio, que levantó la mano para llamar a una camarera, ya casi amiga suya.

-Y a Thalía… ya se lo diré, no está aquí.

Con la gallega y la pamplonica, apenas había esperado; con Bast no había hecho falta nada y Juan Antonio se puso al día aquella tarde. Pero, no sabía por qué, le daba vergüenza coger el teléfono y llamar a su compañera de piso para contárselo. Quizás por lo emocionada que sería su reacción o por lo mucho que le asustaba que todo lo que le estaba pasando no fuese a tan buen puerto como quería. 

-¿No crees que le vaya a gustar que esté contigo? -supuso, sin afirmar, el moreno, que se dedicaba a acariciarle la cara (en especial, la nariz), tras instarle a apoyarse en su regazo en el sofá. Le dio un vuelvo el corazón sólo de pensar que Agoney pudiese interpretar eso de sus palabras.

-No, no, no es eso. Por Dios, si el día que te quedaste a dormir, pensé que sacaría el cava -escuchó sus risas-. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Raoul se mordió el labio y terminó incorporándose para besarle. Repitió de su boca varias veces.

-Vaya, Thalía -rio, negando con la cabeza-. Yo también les hablé de ti. A Ricky y Roi.

-¿Sí? -asintió- Qué vergüenza.

El canario le puso una mano en la cara, tapándosela, y el catalán sólo cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la ajena cuando los dedos que le hacían de bloque desaparecieron... para apoyarse en su cuello. Le suspiró a su cercanía, le suspiró a lo rojo que estaba poniéndose, le suspiró a sus nervios. La nariz de Agoney acarició la suya y él no se quedó con las ganas de volver a besarle. Ya no se las quedaría.

-Algún día tengo que presentarte a tooodos mis amigos -dijo Raoul tirando del cuello de su camiseta, justo después de golpearle en la nariz, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Algún día tengo que presentaros a Agoney -dijo Raoul tomando su taza para dar un buen sorbo, ocultándose de ellos.

Estos le sonrieron y empezaron nuevas conversaciones entre ellos, quitándole importancia (cosa que le hizo sentir bien, al no meterle presión de que cumpliese con lo dicho). Resopló, feliz, y miro a su alrededor tras apoyarse en el respaldo. A la vez que inspeccionaba unos pastelillos que comenzaron a antojársele apetecibles, creyó ver un rostro conocido frente a aquella vitrina.

Lo era. Se levantó con una sonrisa.

-¡Roi!

El gallego se giró, extrañado hasta que vi al chico y se le alegró el gesto. Se abrazaron de forma amigable y le alborotó el pelo a Raoul, desordenándolo más de lo que él esperaba ya estuviese.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? No te vi al entrar. ¿También a por dulces?

-Que va, estoy con unos amigos -le señaló al grupo a sus espaldas-. ¡Feliz año, que no había vuelto a verte! Bua, ¿qué tal todo? Me marché de forma un poco brusca la última vez -se mordió el interior del moflete derecho con pesar. El de los ojos verdes meneó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Pues igualmente, todo bien, nada mal, la verdad, bueno -su sonrisa se ensanchó-, muy bien de hecho: mi novia ha vuelto a quedarse embarazada.

-¡¡En serio!! -sin controlar sus impulsos, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con ganas- ¡Enhorabuena!

Roi rio, con esa risa tan divertida y personal que tenía.

-No queremos hacernos muchas ilusiones, por si acaso pasase como la otra vez, aunque la médica dice que no tiene por qué haber ningún problema -se encogió de hombros, pero su cara brillaba más-. A ver qué pasa. Estamos muy contentos, teníamos muchas ganas de ser padres

-Qué bien, qué bien. Jo, ojalá vaya todo bien -cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro-. Pondré muchas velitas.

-Gracias. En realidad por eso estaba aquí: a Cris le encantan los buñuelos de este sitio y, antes de empezar a quitarse de comer mil cosas, me ha mandado a comprar unos cuantos.

Al mencionar los alimentos, los ojos del rubio se desviaron hacia el expositor y sintió como sus papilas comenzaban a funcionar, como si sólo viéndolos pudiese apreciar su sabor en la lengua. Se sintió como los perros de Pavlov por salivar sin probar bocado gracias al estímulo aprendido (que aquello era delicioso). Las cremas de colores, los adornos delicados y pequeños y las masas esponjosas forman ante sus ojos figuras tan apetecibles, que quiso tomar uno de cada.

No ayudó el intentar buscar los buñuelos mencionados por Roi, pues lo único que hizo fue toparse con todas las perfectas tartas, listas para dividirse en porciones o venderse completas, y contemplar los grandes tonos amarillos de las galletas.

-El que está insufrible es Ricky -el acento del noroeste de la península le hizo regresar al chico con barba fina que le hablaba directamente, con una mano distraída apoyada en la tira de su bandolera pequeña-. Como lo de la boda parece cada vez más real, ya anda desquiciado mirándolo todo y no hay quién le aguante -Raoul rio, por la situación, pero casi más por los pequeños dejes en la entonación (molesta pero divertida con la situación del mallorquín) que hacían palpable que el origen del moreno estaban lejos de su comunidad autónoma-. De Agoney supongo que no hace falta que comente nada.

La piel del catalán primero se calentó y coloreó; después se curvó a la vez que lo hacían sus labios.

No sabía muy bien si le hacía más feliz el recuerdo de lo estrecha de su relación o que de verdad las amistades del canario estuviesen al tanto.

-Algún día deberíamos quedar los cuatro de nuevo. Pero pronto, que seguramente continúe aún en paro, pero puede que sea un padre ocupado.

Raoul rio, se abrazaron y se despidieron alegremente, volviendo a insistir en encontrarse en alguna otra ocasión.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, salió de la cafetería con una bolsa con pastelillos, las risas de sus amigos en los oídos y las de los de Agoney en su mente y recuerdo, que quería pudiesen repetirse muchas más veces.

 

 

 

 

Los brazos que le rodeaban con fuerza y la lengua que reptaba habilidosa contra la suya le generaba una sensación calurosa felicidad. Se alegró de haber subido hasta el piso del canario, en lugar de esperarle abajo, y no por dejar en la cocina la bolsa con los pastelillos que comprase el día antes, sino por la despedida que sabía que fuera no tendría (ya que era sólo por dejar el piso con un buen sabor de boca, literalmente).

Apartó la cabeza de la pared sobre la que reposaba, empujando levemente a Agoney y presionando contra sus labios con ansia antes de separarse y apoyar su frente contra la ajena, con una sonrisa y soltando un jadeó contra los sonrosados que tenía en frente. Tiró del inferior con los dientes antes de darle un pico cariñoso, mucho más suave, y alejarse de él, de en medio del pasillo, hacia la puerta principal, con las piernas aún temblándole como mantequilla cuando salió por la puerta.

Besarse con Agoney, enrollarse contra la pared como final de tontear cómo dos chavales de diecisiete años, podía transformarse en una agradable práctica habitual. Él no se quejaría.

 

 

 

 

-Te fallan los componentes cognitivos de las habilidades sociales -masculló con simpleza Nerea, tras apuntar un par de cosas cuando terminó de contarle todo los nuevos acontecimientos: que ese mismo día hacía una semana que Agoney y él se besaron por primera vez, todos los quebraderos de cabeza que ese beso desencadenó y las peleas de labios que tuvieron lugar antes de llegar hasta donde estaba sentado.

Raoul se mordió el labio inferior y esperó paciente a que la psicóloga añadiese algo más. Como no lo hizo de inmediato, se incorporó y alcanzó unos cuantos caramelos, que pasó a degustar con cuidado. Como pasase muchas semanas allí, pasaría de preocuparse por su salud mental a preocuparse por su salud dental.

-Las habilidades sociales son las destrezas sociales específicas requeridas para llevar acabo la comunicación entre las personas, Raoul –le explicó calmada y seria, como hablaba siempre. El rubio siempre pensaba que otros creerían que era fría o seca, pero a él no le disgustaba que le hablase así, aunque a veces le diese miedo equivocarse al decir algo. Era una sensación extraña de describir para él-. Tienen componentes fisiológicos, cognitivos y conductuales. Los fisiológicos son los relacionados con el sistema nervioso (estrés, ansiedad) y los cognitivos se refieren al pensamiento –se dio unos toquecitos con el dedo índice en la sien-, la evaluación del contexto, del interlocutor y de uno mismo. Es “pensar mal”. Si tú piensas que a una persona le caes mal, actúas de manera diferente. Los pensamientos negativos repercuten en tu sistema, por ejemplo, creándote nervios, y hacen que te relaciones mal. Esto es sobre lo que tú tienes que trabajar –dijo, dando énfasis con sus manos a la vez que se recolocaba en el sofá, sobre el que ya tenía las piernas y los pies-. Tienes que conseguir que tu cabeza deje de suponer lo que piensan los demás sobre ti, encima de forma negativa. ¿Por qué Agoney iba a no querer saber nada de ti? ¿Por qué iba a ser la mejor opción que dejases a tu mente hablar sobre lo que él siente en lugar de que lo hiciese él mismo? ¿No ves lo absurdo que hay en el razonamiento? -eran preguntas retóricas, pero que Nerea lanzaba para que no pasasen inadvertidas, ya lo sabía-. Pero a ti todo esto te pareció lo más lógico y te lo parece ahora y es por la inseguridad. Ya lo hemos hablado antes, tienes mucha inseguridad y esta trae consigo muchos problemas. Por ejemplo, afectar a tu capacidad para relacionarte.

-Y… ¿qué puedo hacer? -la interrumpió en voz baja. No aguantaba tanto tiempo en silencio.

-Vamos a intentar verlo todo con más optimismo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que intentes darle la vuelta a los pensamientos negativos. Te va a costar. Quiero que seas consciente de que debes evitar creer que sabes todo lo que opinan los demás sobre ti, que tú mismo digas  _es ridículo_. Además, ¿es tan importante lo que piensen otros? -le sonrió, elevando una ceja y se levantó, acercándose con rapidez a la estantería del fondo de la sala, esa en la que Raoul siempre veía libros, ordenados sin aparente orden. La psicóloga cogió uno y regresó, con paso decidido-. Vas a leerlo -se lo tendió, ya desde el sofá, y tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlo.  _El arte de amargarse la vida de Paul Watzlawick_ -. No es un libro de autoayuda al uso, es muy irónico y te resultará interesante. Es muy posible que te sea más fácil comprender cómo afectan tus suposiciones, si las ves desde otro, ya lo dice el refrán, ¿no? Que se ve mejor la paja en el ojo ajeno que la viga en el propio -Raoul sonrió con timidez y ella le correspondió-. Uno de sus capítulos es el típico ejemplo que se utiliza para explicar los componentes cognitivos: la historia del martillo -no tardó en encontrarlo mirando el índice. Nerea cogió un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Empezó a hablar sin terminarlo-. Narra que un hombro quiere colgar un cuadro, pero sólo tiene un clavo. El sabe que su vecino tiene un martillo y piensa en pedírselo. Pero empieza preguntarse si querrá dejárselo o no; cree que un día no le saludó en el portal; empieza a irritarse pensando en que él sí le dejaría una herramienta a un vecino y que por qué su vecino no se la dejaría a él. Al final, cuando se planta en su cosa lo que hace es gritarle y decirle que se quede con su jodido martillo.

Se le escapó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Si le damos importancia a la opinión de los demás, lo que ellos opinen repercutirá en nuestra autoestima. Por eso, Raoul, debes aprender a controlar esa parte oscura que te grita que nadie quiere nada de ti, a restarle valor a las valoraciones exteriores y a centrarte en ti. Te hará avanzar mucho en tu proceso de ganarle la batalla a la inseguridad.

-Bueno… yo he estado mejor los últimos días y… con Agoney me encuentro bien -se excusó en murmullos bajos-, a veces me da algo de vergüenza, pero porque soy más tímido, yo… estoy bastante mejor ahora, hablo sin pensarlo tanto, por ejemplo, o… actúo un poco más lanzado.

-¿Y no crees que eso se debe a que ya tienes su aprobación? Debemos conseguir que no necesites que nadie te haga sentir válido. Ya lo eres. Ahora mismo eres válido, no hay nada roto en ti por estar aquí, que sé que muchas veces lo pensáis -el catalán agachó la cabeza-. La inseguridad no es permanente e inmóvil, a menudo cambia de nivel o te da un respiro. Por las personas, que te hacen sentir seguro; por el espacio, que es conocido; por un ambiente agradable. No puedes depender de saber que otra persona está bien contigo para estarlo tú también contigo mismo, pero está bien que al menos haya personas con las que te sientas bien, a veces ni siquiera tenemos eso. Ahora sólo queda que no necesites ese visto bueno de los otros. 

Nerea dejó su libreta sobre la mesa baja y bebió un poco de agua de su vaso. Estaba hablando mucho aquel lunes, sin pausa o preguntarle demasiado. Pero todo estaba bien porque le estaba enseñando cosas. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no? No todo sería sacarse las tripas.

-¿Tú cómo estás con Agoney? Has dicho que no es una relación como tal.

-Ya bueno, en realidad sí lo es, es sólo… estamos yendo despacio -la rubia asintió, indicándole que le escuchaba-, eso implica que… no hemos puesto la etiqueta y vamos paso a paso. Mi compañera de piso no está y antes le dije que podría venirse hoy a dormir conmigo, pero él ha considerado que mejor no, que no sobrecarguemos el estar tanto juntos y tengamos nuestro espacio. Yo lo entiendo, todavía sufre -hizo un pausa y resopló- con todo lo que lleva, puedo esperar, estoy bien así y quiero que lo esté también.

La psicóloga volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa.

-Eso está muy bien, Raoul. No sois un apéndice del otro, más aún si él necesita tiempo. ¿Él cómo te hace sentir? -sonrió cuando se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Quiso ayudarle a poner palabras sobre sus emociones- ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Te sientes bien con él? ¿Te hace sentir atractivo?

-Me hace sentir querido -lo dijo casi sin pensarlo. Lo tenía claro. El cuidado con el que le trataba, su forma de acariciarle, de preocuparse. Además, su cariño había estado ahí siempre, desde el principio le trató con esa dulzura, cuidándole-. Me hace sentir protegido -frunció los labios y le visualizó observándole los labios segundos de más; le notó con las yemas de los dedos en el límite del final de su cadera; escuchó su respiración acelerada a centímetros. Sonrió, vergonzoso-. Me hace sentir deseado.

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Nerea.

-¡Pero eso está muy bien! A todos nos gusta sentirnos de esa manera. Me voy a centrar en lo último, ¿vale? -asintió, un poco sonrojado- ¿Qué ves tú en el espejo? ¿Estás contento contigo físicamente?

Se encogió de hombros, pensándolo.

-Me gustaría ser un poco más alto -confesó, intentado utilizar un tono divertido. Se señaló en rostro, balanceando las piernas, que colgaban del sofá-. A veces me salen muchos granos y tengo cicatrices. Pero no sé, creo que nunca ha sido algo que me preocupase en exceso, nunca nadie lo utilizó para hacerme daño, así que supongo que centré mi odio en otras partes de mí -los cordones de sus zapatillas parecían, de pronto, la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-La gente piensa que no, pero a menudo la gente guapa no es consciente de que lo es –cada vez que tenía las manos libres, Raoul era incapaz de no mirar cómo danzaba sus dedos al hablarle, moviéndose sin parar al no tener nada a lo que aferrarse. Sus uñas, pintadas de un brillante granate, rasgaban el aire-. Si no fuese por la altura, serías el típico prototipo de príncipe de cuento para niñas, para qué vamos a engañarnos: rubio, fuerte... pero con tu inseguridad, temía que tú no lo vieses... ¿no hace falta que trabajemos con esto, entonces?

-Creo que no... yo, por mí mismo, no me veo mal, sólo, cuando alguien me ve bien, me hace sentir mejor, como si... como si lo valorase más que pensarlo sólo yo.

-Porque buscas la aprobación de los demás. Es la vuelta al bucle de todos los lunes, Raoul: la inseguridad maneja toda tu vida –contuvo la respiración antes de asentir-. Pero te vas a esforzar mucho para que esta vez sea la buena, ¿verdad? Para que no pierdas la inseguridad por tener a alguien al lado, pero si ese alguien desaparece, ella regrese. Para que te sientas bien tanto acompañado, como solo. ¿La vamos a conseguir juntos?

-Sí -apenas dejó que la chica terminase de hablar, tuvo que pensarlo incluso menos que al hablar sobre Agoney: porque quería tener la habilidad de generarse esa protección y felicidad que el canario le producía. Quería mantenerse a flote por sí mismo.

 

 

 

 

Al salir de la sala en la que tenía su terapia con Nerea (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emoción por la semana que le esperaba, algo que no había tenido lugar ninguna otra tarde), le sorprendió encontrar a Mireya, con abrigo puesto y bolso en mano, charlaba con una señora que estaba en la sala de espera. Sabía que Agoney era su último paciente (y que aquella señora era la que tomaría su puesto con Nerea), por lo que no comprendió que hacía allí, en lugar de en la habitación contigua con el moreno. O que el susodicho fuese quien estuviese fuera.

-Mireya –la llamó.

La rubia se giró y le sonrió nada más ver uién la reclamaba. La mujer más mayor se levantó y se despidió de ambos.

-¿Qué tal todo, cielo? -le dio dos besos que correspondió con rapidez- Sé por un pajarito que las cosas no son como antes.

-Sí -sonrió, pero sin librarse esa sensación de extrañeza-. Me va bien con Nerea, también. Creo que podré sacarme todo de encima.

-Ojalá sea así -apoyó una mano sobre su hombro-. Me alegro mucho. Seguimos debiéndonos un café.

Acompañó su risa y no fue capaz de contenerse:

-¿Cómo ves a Agoney? Sé que no puedes contar nada de tus terapias, pero... ya te hice una vez la misma pregunta. Sólo... quiero saber si está bien de verdad. Él siempre parece ser fuerte y estar genial.

Mireya le sonrió con una mezcla entre tristeza y comprensión. Raoul miró la mano sobre su cuerpo cuando notó que ejercía cierta presión.

-Es muy fuerte, incluso más de lo que parece, porque... no siempre está tan bien –el catalán asintió lentamente, con miedo-. Pero puedes preguntarle directamente, ofrécele dejarse escuchar. Hoy ya no, espera a mañana o un par de días, ¿sí? -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla- Nos vemos, ¿vale? Que ya he terminado, me iba a ir, pero paré a saludar y... -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y Ago?

-Te está esperando en la calle.

No lo entendía muy bien. Siempre se esperaban dentro y, por lo general, terminaba él antes. Pero, efectivamente, en cuanto abrió la puerta, le encontró apoyado en la pared, fumando un cigarro. Los dos despidieron a Mireya con una sonrisa y permanecieron allí, esperando a que se consumiese el pitillo en su totalidad.

Raoul intentó no fijarse demasiado en que ya había una colilla a los pies del chico.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de dormir en tu piso? -le miró, sin entender muy bien, pero el isleño le sonrió. Dio una nueva calada. Compuso una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Y... ¿el cambio de opinión? Que... por mí genial, en serio, me parece un plan increíble despertarme contigo mañana, pero... -se encogió de hombros.

Agoney soltó el humo lentamente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo igual de despacio y tiró el cigarro, del que ya sólo quedaba el filtro, al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo. Se agachó para recoger ambas, las envolvió con un pañuelo y las guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Salí mal de la terapia -agachó la cabeza. Los rizos le cayeron en la cara. Lo tenía más largo que cuando le conoció y ese movimiento hizo que le tapase los ojos. Raoul dio un pasa hacia él-. Estoy como... apagado, no sé -se acercó con rapidez y le acarició la mejilla. El moreno le miró-. Prefiero irme contigo, si me voy a casa, empezaré a comerme la cabeza y no quiero –de la conjunción copulativa en adelante, todo sonó como un sollozó.

Desvió la vista, mordiéndose los labios, y el rubio acogió su rostro entre sus dedos haciéndole detenerse. Le besó en la frente varias veces y le abrazó, sin ningún tipo de nervios en el cuerpo. Él ese día tenía confianza, Agoney se había caído y él nunca le dejaría hundirse.

-Me da rabia, ¿sabes? -sorbió por la nariz- Me da rabia cuando me pasa esto porque me aterra retroceder... y eso me pone peor.

Estaba temblando.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿O prefieres que pensemos en otra cosa?

-Estuvimos hablando de ti. Y de mí. Le conté todo, como siempre, entonces nos pusimos a hablar de nuevo de las relaciones sanas, de todo lo que me enseñó, de lo que aprendí y... es que pensar en eso me hace pensar en los episodios por los qué la mía no lo era, en Óscar y en todo lo que estaba mal –cerró los ojos y Raoul le secó las lágrimas con cuidado. Le abrazó otra vez, acogiéndole en su pecho-. Mireya se dio cuenta de que me resultó duro, dejó que terminásemos la terapia antes y quiso darme un poco de espacio. ¡Si hablamos de otras cosas después! Me encontré peor cuando me vi solo. Creo que... tiempo solo es lo que menos falta me hace ahora mismo.

Suspiró lentamente y le besó en la sien. Acarició su mejilla con la nariz.

- _Dame el tiempo que no te haga falta_ -canturreó con sus labios pegados a su oreja-  _y prometo invertirlo en caricias en tu espalda._

Agoney le miró y, como si comprendiese todo lo que decían sus ojos y cómo reinterpretaba para él aquel único verso, sonrió.

-Vamos a mi casa –dijo Raoul-. Conduzco yo.

 

 

 

 

De ese mal cuerpo que los llevase a compartir colchón el lunes, no quedaba nada el jueves, pero también durmieron juntos. Por eso el catalán despertó con un rostro tranquilo dormido a su lado.

Se pasó minutos enteros mirándolo, al mismo tiempo que su cara enrojecía al recordar cómo la tarde anterior fue la primera vez que se atreviese a tocarle el culo al besarle, impulsado por haberlo hecho ya el canario cuando, tras haberse sentado en el sofá, la espalda pegada al respaldo y el brazo derecho estirado sobre el mismo, Raoul se sentase a horcajas sobre él para seguir con sus bromas y tonteos de hundir sus dedos en sus rizos oscuros. Ambos se preguntaron primero (uno explícitamente, el otro mirándole a los ojos tras frenar sus manos en el final de su cintura, sólo continuando tras recibir un asentimiento).

Los labios de Agoney estaban entreabiertos. Miró la hora y, sabiendo que quedaba poco para que sonase la alarma y no le robaba demasiado sueño, se acercó para repartir besos cortos por su boca y sus mejillas.

No tardó nada en despertarse. Se sonrieron y Raoul ocultó la cara en la almohada.

-Bichito.

-¿ _Hmmm_?

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero –se giró automáticamente hacia él- no vuelvas a despertarme así. Aunque me ha parecido muy lindo -sonrió y se removió. Estaba incómodo-. Es que... podría -chasqueó la lengua-… joder, no quiero decirlo, pero...

-Entonces, no lo digas. No pasa nada, no lo volveré a hacer. Perdona.

-No, no, es que... hostia, es que ahora te dejo mal y no quiero -bufó con ganas. Bajó considerablemente el tono de voz-. A veces tengo pesadillas y... podrías asustarme.

Raoul asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo siento –el fotógrafo se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho-. Gracias por contármelo, siento si... te has sentido obligado a hacerlo. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, amor.

-¿Me has llamado amor?

Se puso completamente rojo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Tienes cara de moñas, pero no de poner nombres adorables.

-Mamón.

-Eso te pega más -ronroneó y se acomodó contra su cuerpo.

 

 

 

 

El sábado, la película que parecía ser mala, terminó siendo una pasada y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Llevaban demasiados tonteos acumulados durante la tarde, durante la cena, durante el rato en el sofá, como para que al final aquello no explotase. Y a Raoul le gustaría decir que el ritmo frenético que alcanzaron sus labios le era desconocido, pero ya se habían besado de aquella forma más veces. Sólo que no tantas seguidas ni habían terminado en el dormitorio.

Se miraron con curiosidad y vergüenza cuando se deshicieron de sus camisetas a la vez. Estaban nerviosos, ellos mismos se lo notaban, pero también el otro: la piel palpitaba al tocarla y la respiración iba rápido. Raoul se arrepentía de llevar chándal, en el que era mucho más complejo esconder todo el deseo que estaba acumulándose en su entrepierna, pero se alegró de no llevar unos vaqueros como los de Agoney, tan ajustados que debían estar agobiándole. A él le agobiaba vérselos puestos (aunque quizás no era sólo por eso).

Le agarró con fuerza del cuello y le besó con más lengua que calma cuando ya creía haberse aprendido la piel de su pecho y sus brazos de memoria (aunque sus dedos ya los echaban de menos). Jadeó cuando las manos contrarias se aferraron al tejido blando del pantalón, más concretamente a sus glúteos.

Se las apañó para arrastrar a ambos hacia la cama y, un milisegundo después de separar sus labios, le hizo caer sobre el colchón con un empujón.

Agoney rio y, sin ninguna protesta, se dejó besar con la misma pasión cuando se posicionó sobre él. A Raoul le gustó notar sus uñas en su espalda. Sus piernas se entrelazaron. La mano izquierda del canario subió hasta su pelo y la derecha despareció de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos para buscarla y la encontró desabrochando el botón de los vaqueros. El comienzo de la cremallera se bajó sola. Se le escapó una sonrisa sobre sus labios y Agoney le acercó tirando de su cuello, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y su pecho chocase contra el ajeno.

El rubio le mordió la lengua como toda reprimenda y aprovechó su quejido para abandonar su boca y moverse hasta su cuello. Alguna vez había dejado algún beso aleatorio sobre él, pero nunca lo había devorado como le apetecía.

Se encontraba dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre su clavícula cuando notó las manos del moreno sobre su cintura, como llamándole.

-¿Qué pasa? -él mismo notó su voz mucho más ronca.

-¿Puedes darme... un minuto?

Asintió y se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón. Respiró con fuerza. Como la cama de Agoney no era demasiado grande, sus pieles permanecían en contacto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... -asintió repetidas veces y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Besó también sus hombros, apoyándose contra él- perdona, eh, yo... no sé qué acaba de pasar, pero... ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? Que me apetece, eh, de verdad, pero... no sé, como que me puse nervioso –se echó a reír-. Es una tontería.

-No es una tontería -permaneció con los ojos cerrados y le besó en la sien.

-En cuatro meses llevaré dos años sin follar.

_Dios mío._

-¿Y qué? Yo llevo algo más de medio año.

Agoney rio y le dio un beso a la altura del corazón. Se incorporó, le miró a la cara y le dio otro en los labios.

Raoul no le dejó decir nada más: tiró de él para tumbarle a su lado, de espaldas y le abrazó desde atrás. Intentó acallar aquella parte interna que le hacía preguntarse por aquel aniversario de dos años, no por el tema de las relaciones sexuales, sino por intuir estas entre aquellas paredes y sumadas a todo lo que le había hecho daño.

Pero el último susurro del fotógrafo antes de dormirse fue lo que le hizo no descansar tranquilo:

-Ni siquiera recuerdo si la última vez que lo hice a mí también me apetecía de verdad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varias cosas:
> 
> 1- Se dejó caer en el capítulo anterior el tema de las agresiones sexuales y en este se recupera de nuevo. No es especialmente explícito, pero lo aviso por si acaso. Tiene lugar al final. Como siempre, vuestra salud lo primero, si os hace daño y/o os incomoda, parad.
> 
> 2- Como ya avisé en Twitter, Mundo vivo tendrá 22 capítulos, es decir, el viernes 10 de mayo leeréis el capítulo final Y EL 17 DE MAYO, tendréis el primer capítulo... de esta misma historia contada desde el lado de Agoney.

Raoul llevaba ya unos quince minutos observando a Agoney dormir cuando este, con un pequeño gemidito y frotándose las manos con los ojos, empezó a despertarse. Bostezó con fuerza y el rubio sonrió en medio de una pequeña risa.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con verme dormir? -murmuró la voz pastosa del aún somnoliento moreno, que se acurrucó en la almohada- No es la primera vez que me despierto y estás mirándome.

Se le escapó una sonrisa y, finalmente, abrió los ojos para buscarle. Se sonrieron y el rubio llevó su mano hasta su cabello, donde enredó sus dedos.

-Todavía no me creo que esto sea real -confesó, curvando tímidamente sus labios.

El canario se acercó a él, le abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Esto... ¿es por lo de anoche? Porque te juro que me apetecía, de verdad, me apetece –Raoul se separó de él negando en rotundo-. A mí me gustas, en todos los sentidos. Me atraes, yo... sólo me agobié. Pero quiero acostarme contigo -notó cómo su piel comenzaba a ponerse roja y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Agoney rodeó su barbilla e hizo que sus ojos conectasen de nuevo-. Igual que quiero pasar tiempo así, contigo, tranquilos. Como llevamos haciendo todos estos días. Me gustas de verdad, ¿vale? -le dio un par de toquecitos con el índice en la frente- Y no pararé de repetirlo hasta que entre en esa cabecita, ¿sí?

Raoul se mordió el labio y no pudo contenerse: se acercó y le besó. Varias veces, de forma suave, sin profundizarlo (estaba enamorado de él, pero no era la cosa más placentera del mundo lo de meter la lengua en una boca ajena que se ha pasado interminables horas cerrada).

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Agoney -acopló sus manos a su cuello y juntó sus frentes. Notaba el aliento del moreno en sus labios-. No tiene nada que ver, sólo... yo no me lo creo. Pero por mí, porque... no soy capaz de hacerlo. Me cuesta creerme lo bueno que la gente ve en mí, como para ver que precisamente tú puedas querer estar conmigo. Y me lo demuestras todo el rato y... yo me pongo superfeliz cada vez porque... bua, no sé. Tengo que esforzarme mucho para recordármelo, pero lo sé. Aunque… no lo entienda o mi cabeza no lo asuma.

Pudo sentir cómo el fotógrafo le sonreía con cierta tristeza. Suspiró cuando sintió que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Yo no soy psicólogo y es posible que lo voy a decir esté mal, sólo es mi opinión, pregúntale a Nerea, pero, por la experiencia, gente a la que conozco, me hace pensar que la inseguridad es como la energía: no se crea ni se destruye, se transforma. Sólo cambia. Todos lo somos alguna vez, no conozco a nadie que nunca la haya tenido. Al tomar una decisión, sobre cómo te queda una camisa… Raoul, he conocido a personas que, llevando hasta tres o cuatro años con sus parejas, tenían las mismas dudas que tú, no creían los quisieran igual que ellos lo hacían. Yo no sé si se puede eliminar la inseguridad de forma permanente, pero supongo que… habrá que buscar un equilibrio, ¿no? Lo que no puede es volverse algo enfermizo, que no te permita hacer tu vida -le revolvió el pelo, le cogió de la barbilla y le sonrió. Raoul se mordía el labio, esforzándose por no atacarse las uñas-. ¿Sabes? Yo ahora mismo siento una seguridad inmensa por estar sin camiseta, a la luz del día, a tu lado.

Raoul frunció el ceño, preguntándose el porqué de sus palabras. Pero no le costó nada comprenderlo. Le dolió comprenderlo. Desvió la mirada antes de hablar.

-No las pude ver bien, porque estábamos casi en penumbra, pero... ya me di cuenta de algunas –se le encogió el corazón. Recordaba perfectamente el tacto de las marcas sobre su piel y la forma de encogerse del canario cuando rozaba alguna aún sensible-. Pero no pasa nada, no son tu culpa. Ni te tienen que dar vergüenza.

Agoney rio y se cubrió la nariz con la manta.

-Me hacen sentir vulnerable.

-Eres una persona superfuerte –el mayor negó con la cabeza.

-También soy débil -resopló-. Y ellas me lo recuerdan todo el rato. Que sé que no tuve la culpa, lo aprendí, me lo enseñaron, pero... es duro, ¿sabes? Es mostrar algo que... duele tanto.

Raoul asintió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tampoco podía hacer mucho.

-¿Podrías... dejar que las vea? -el gesto del canario no cambió en absoluto del que tenía antes de preguntarle aquello, sólo le mantuvo la mirada. Tragó saliva antes de echarle valor para atreverse a continuar- Si no te incomoda, quiero decir. Ya toqué algunas anoche, pero... no sé, entiendo que es algo muy íntimo para ti y... no sé. No pasa nada.

-Bichito, ayer casi nos acostamos –se le escapó una carcajada-. Y te conté muchas cosas personales antes -se puso serio, tomando aire con fuerza por la nariz-, confío en ti y creo que quedó demostrado.

-Pero…

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Raoul ya había abierto la boca para asegurarle, de nuevo, que no pasaba nada y pedirle disculpas cuando se vio interrumpido:

-Vale.

Se le quedó la boca abierta. Levantó las cejas, preguntándole. Agoney asintió y apartó el conjunto de mantas suavemente, con miedo.

El rubio no separó sus ojos de los suyos por un tiempo más, esperando a que el chico le indicase que podía hacerlo, algo que no tardó en hacer, a la vez que tragaba saliva. Se acercó a él y dejó un beso en sus labios. Frotó su nariz contra la suya.

-¿Puedo tocarlas?

Primero asintió, después lo verbalizó.

-Sí. En realidad, tengo más en las piernas -hablaba bajo, con la voz más aguda de lo habitual-, porque no se ven -Raoul quiso echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante, pero no podía. Estudió el rostro frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido-. ¿Me quito los pantalones?

Lo dijo un poco más alto. Estaba nervioso.

-Como tú quieras, Agoney. Y de verdad que no tienes que… -sacudió la cabeza, sentándose en la cama, e intentó sonreír, queriendo hacer una broma- ¿No has estado incómodo durmiendo con esos vaqueros?

El canario sonrió un poco, se incorporó y se deshizo de la prenda, ya desabrochada hacía horas. Raoul recordó cuando lo hizo y se mordió el labio. No le costaba recordarle, precioso bajo su cuerpo, enrojecido y jadeante. Notó cómo no supo muy bien qué hacer después de quedarse en ropa interior (él evitó mirar esa zona) y se tumbó a su lado, para inspirarle tranquilidad. Era curioso lo seguro que se sentía cuando se trataba de hacer sentir bien a Agoney, le salía mejor que cuando tenía que hacerlo para sí mismo, no pudiendo permitir verlo mal. Pensó que debería comentárselo a Nerea.

No se fijó en su pecho, sino que empezó por la marca que ya tenía localizada: la quemadura bajo el tatuaje de su antebrazo. Recordaba la historia que le había contado, su expareja se lo había hecho con un mechero cuando creyó que había vuelto a fumar, algo que él odiaba y le había prohibido hacer. Por saber aquello, le habló con miedo de lo de dejar de fumar unos días atrás, temeroso de que pensase que hacía lo mismo que Óscar. Pero el moreno le tranquilizó diciéndole que no tenía nada que ver, que él se lo recomendaba preocupándose por él por ser un acto dañino; su maltratador se lo exigió por egoísmo suyo, con castigos incluidos.

Sus dedos recorrieron la piel con cuidado, notando como el resto del brazo se erizaba y Agoney entraba en tensión, aunque, a medida que las caricias seguían, parecía relajarse. Raoul acercó sus labios a aquel recuerdo oscuro impreso para siempre y lo besó con toda la lentitud posible, para no hacerle daño, mirándole a los ojos. Ese leve toque, se extendió a su muñeca, la palma de su mano y sus dedos, donde supo que podía permitirse hacer más presión. Volvió a bajar la intensidad cuando tropezó nuevamente con la quemadura, en ese camino que comenzó por su brazo.

En su hombro, apoyó la nariz e inspiró su olor (a su vez, el moreno giró la cara hacia él para respirarlo. Raoul lo notó en su oído y sonrió). Besó completamente el pequeño corte que encontró en esa articulación y continuó por su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello. Se movió en la cama, levantando las mantas con la manos para poder dejarlas sobre su espalda cuando se posicionó encima del fotógrafo, con una pierna a cada lado de él.

Entonces sí, le miró el pecho y todo lo que podía ver desde su posición, apoyado en sus muslos. Gracias al color tostado de su tez, y que, como había dicho él mismo, no era donde más tenía, era difícil localizarlas. Una vez terminó de observarle, besó todas las que encontró, sin saber de dónde había sacado esa valentía para hacerlo sin dudar. En sus piernas encontró más, pero también marquitas muy pequeñas y curvadas que rápidamente relacionó con las uñas del propio isleño. Estampó también sus labios contra ellas y Agoney le revolvió el pelo.

Cuando no quedaba ni una sola sin mimar, se colocó inmóvil sobre él, intentando no hacerle daño tal y como estaba sentado. Le miró a la cara, colorada, pero con una sonrisa. En otro momento, se hubiese fijado con más atención en la anchura de sus hombros o en la forma de sus músculos (o en la parte bajo la única prenda que le quedaba, no demasiado escondida, que evitó mirar con calor en las mejillas), pero no en ese momento.

-Date la vuelta -susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

Agoney obedeció y, por un momento, Raoul se bloqueó: se había apartado para que se moviese sin dificultad y las sábanas blancas caían sobre él de la misma forma que sus rizos sobre la almohada, en la que se había apoyado su rostro relajado de ojos cerrados.

-Eres precioso -murmuró, volviendo a buscar una posición cómoda sobre él. El moreno sonrió ante su cumplido, con un pequeño temblor.

El rubio besó su hombro antes de estudiar su espalda. Un corte en un omóplato, otra hacia la mitad de la superficie, pequeñas quemaduras junto a la cadera. Recorrió toda su piel con las manos dos veces, queriendo localizar absolutamente todos los daños. Al terminar ese pequeño mapa, repitió lo que hiciese en sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas: besar todas y cada una de las zonas de la piel magullada.

Cuando terminó, se desplazó hasta su lado del colchón, si apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa que surcaba los labios de Agoney. Dejó un pequeño pellizco en su culo antes de tumbarse. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y dejó su cara a milímetros de la suya.

-Ojalá yo pudiera cuidar así todas tus cicatrices.

Agoney tembló de nuevo y le miró. Tenía los ojos completamente cristalizados y dejó ir un sollozo, echándose a llorar. La emoción le desbordaba y Raoul no hacía más que abrazarle, como si eso fuese poco.

-Te quiero -gimió en su oído, escondido entre el hueco de su cuello y la almohada.

Suspiró, haciendo mil trazos en su espalda y presionándole con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, Agoney, y yo a ti, y yo a ti… -dejó besos por toda su cara, empapada por las lágrimas, y también en sus labios- y yo a ti.

 

 

 

 

Se confundiría si definiese aquella semana como estar en una nube: las nubes son masas compuestas de gotas de agua que le mojarían entero de estar en contacto con su cuerpo, haciéndole pasar frío. Pero no era ese el sentimiento que le había acompañado durante aquellos días, sino grandes sonrisas sinceras, propias y ajenas, que le mantenían el corazón calentito. Excepto el lunes, que sólo se vieron cuando fueron con sus respectivas psicólogas (de las que ambos se despidieron animados), haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para no caer en ir a cenar juntos, se convirtieron en dos lapas.

Thalía había anunciado que volvería a Barcelona el domingo tres de febrero y, además de quedar en limpiar juntos el piso el día antes, aprovecharon a saco el tiempo a solas entre esas paredes. Raoul creía no haber cocinado nunca tanto en su propia cocina, le gustaba cocinar y comer, pero solía poder más la pereza y la comodidad de prepararse algo rápido. Agoney no le dejó. Curry japonés (con el que se les fue la mano en cuanto a cantidades), tortilla de patata (con cebolla), croquetas (que guardaron en la nevera para hacerle a su compañera para cenar a su regreso). En broma, el rubio llegó a preguntarle si le quería sólo por tener una cocina más pequeña (mejor limpiable) que la suya.

Pero lo cierto, es que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, remonoleando en el sofá, besándose en cualquier lado... durmiendo. Y es que, si ya le gustaba dormir, hacerlo con el canario era una sensación increíble. No sólo por sus brazos rodeándolo, sino también por su respiración sobre su piel, por los suaves ronquidos que él se negaba a admitir emitir, por verle despertar. Además, su cama era más grande que la del piso de Agoney y ya habían empezado a ponerse pijamas más ligeros y cambiarse de ropa frente al otro.

A él le costaba un poco más, sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso. Agoney, tras el episodio de besar sus cicatrices, se desnudaba sin ningún temor y a él le gustaba muchísimo que depositase esa confianza en él. Tanto como deleitarse mirándole los hombros, la cintura estrecha o la curvatura de sus glúteos. Eso era en lo que se fijaba cuando le daba la espalda (y él aprovechaba para recorrerla de arriba abajo con los ojos), mientras que, en la posición contraria, se ponía rojo como un tomate, fascinado por el fino camino de vello bajo su ombligo, por su sonrisa traviesa y, para que engañarse, por su miembro también.

Le tenía ganas. Le tenía muchas ganas. Especialmente con aquellos pantalones de chándal negros que le había dejado para limpiar el piso con él.

Agoney chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara. ¿Cuándo se había movido? Era imposible que lo hubiese hecho sin que se diese cuenta con la atención que le estaba dando a su culo.

-Bichito, dijiste de limpiar juntos, no de quedarte holgazaneando en el sofá mientras yo descubro cómo funciona el aspirador. Cosa que ya conseguí, así que vamos -cerró los ojos, soltando un gruñido. Escuchó cómo el aparato era encendido-. ¡Vamos!

El fotógrafo apoyó el tubo contra su trasero, ejerciendo presión sobre él a la vez que lo movía. Raoul protestó, dando un respingo.

-¡¡Agoney!!

-Venga, o la próxima lo haré por delante –el moreno se adelantó y el rubio se levantó, enrojecido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Thalía siempre se encarga de la aspiradora y yo de la colada, por eso no sabía utilizarla –se excusó una vez se puso a su lado en la cocina, con todo lo que iban a utilizar. Raoul cogió un par de trapos y un bote con vaporizador-. ¿Empezamos con el polvo del salón?

Y así lo hicieron. La idea era apartar todos los objetos que se encontraban sobre las estanterías para, rociando el producto sobre estas, retirar el polvo con la bayeta. Como estaban altas, Raoul cogió el pequeño taburete que tenía en su cuarto y lo colocó junto a ellas para poder subirse e ir pasándole cada cosa a Agoney, que debía colocarlas bien en el suelo, bien en la mesa, mientras él necesitase que sus lugares correspondientes estuviesen vacíos. Después, la labor del canario era la contraria: devolvérselas para que recuperasen su sitio habitual.

La figura de porcelana que les regalaron los padres de Thalía. La foto enmarcada de los dos con Mantequilla el día que lo adoptaron (sacada por Santi). Dio un traspiés al alcanzar el adorno con forma circular, de color bronce y formado por barritas verticales, que su amiga siempre decía que debían rellenar con flores.

-Cuidado, pequeño -murmuró el canario, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas antes de coger el objeto y dejarlo a los pies del taburete. Raoul tomó aire lentamente por la nariz. Le gustaba mucho que utilizase apelativos con él-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo haga yo? A los libros no vas a alcanzar.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en serio.

Agoney asintió, pero rodeó sus piernas con sus dedos cuando se puso te puntillas para coger los primeros tres tomos. El rubio escuchó cómo emitía un ruido de sorpresa al pasar su trapo por su cubierta, para quitar el polvo, y descubrir que era una colección (hecha con el periódico) de cuentos basados en las películas de Disney, con sus correspondientes  _DVDs_.

Sonrió y volvió a ponerse de puntillas. Como acto reflejo, el fotógrafo dejó de estar ensimismado con aquello para sujetarle.

-Seguro que no vi ni la mitad de ellas -confesó.

-¿QUÉ?

El moreno se echó a reír.

-Ago, tienes una sobrina pequeña, qué haces. No, no te rías. No has tenido infancia -refunfuñó. Dio un respingo cuando los dedos ajenos se clavaron en su cadera. Lo repitió varias veces, haciéndole saltar-. ¡Para, para, que me caigo! ¡Quítate mi ropa y vete de mi casa!

Detuvo sus movimientos con una sonrisa, pero se abrazó a él. Le besó en el muslo y le animó con la cabeza a seguir dándole cosas.

-Eso me recuerda –el rubio le miró de reojo mientras hablaba-, que el otro día te dejaste la sudadera en mi piso, la amarilla. Olvidé traerla –iba a decirle que no importaba, pero estaba ocupado sonrojándose con lo siguiente que salió de su boca:- Puedes dejar cosas en mi casa si quieres, para cuando estés allá. Algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes...

-¿No te gusta que robe de tu armario? -intentó bromear, aunque se había puesto nervioso- Tú también puedes dejar aquí.

Agoney, juguetón, le miró elevando una ceja.

-Ah... ¿qué vendré acá cuando vuelva Thalía?

Raoul se mordió el labio y frotó el trapo contra la madera con más fuerza de la necesaria. El olor fuerte del producto utilizado para que el polvo se adhiriese a la tela ya inundaba su nariz.

-En algún momento se lo diré.

-Sólo bromeaba –le acarició una pierna cariñosamente.

-Es que es una bobada –se encogió de hombros-. No sé por qué no se lo quiero decir. Bueno, si lo sé. Y tampoco es que no se lo quiera decir. Sólo no quiero que haga un mundo de ello. Thalía hace un mundo de todo -bajó el tono de voz-. No me gusta llamar tanto la atención.

Sintió un beso cálido en su cadera, justo después de que el chico le subiese la camiseta unos centímetros para llegar a su piel. Se giró hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa. Se sonrieron.

-¿Terminamos cuanto antes? -sugirió Agoney con voz suave- Así vuelves a estar a mi altura y te puedo besar.

Dicho y hecho, nada más estar todo lo bajado de la estantería en su lugar, las manos de uno treparon a la cadera del otro y las piernas del otro se enrollaron en torno a la cintura del otro. Medio con la excusa, medio sin necesitarla, las manos del moreno pasaron a acoplarse a su culo de la misma forma que las suyas lo hicieron con su nuca y su cabello. Sintió como Agoney daba pasos pequeños hacia atrás, alejándolos del taburete y los muebles. Un minuto después, estaba casi sentado en la mesa del salón, acariciando con sus pies la parte trasera de los muslos del mismo que devoraba sus labios. Tiró suavemente de sus rizos oscuros y este le jadeó en la boca y se les escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Queda mucho por limpiar?

-Sólo hemos hecho lo primero, Ago -sonrió ante el gruñido del chico-. El aspirador al sofá y la alfombra. Y cambiarle la arena a Mantequilla.

-Me pido aspirar -decidió separándose de golpe.

Raoul rodó los ojos y fue directo a por el arenero del felino, que dormía hecho una bola sobre su cojín. Le acarició con delicadeza antes de llevarse el objeto y el saco de material limpio a la cocina.

Estaba ya lavándose las manos con jabón en el baño cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y unos labios besaron su mejilla. Con el ruido del agua, no había notado cuándo se había detenido el del aspirador.

-Ya está -susurró contra su piel el canario, haciendo que se erizase. Dejó más besos.

¿Le gusta que fuese mimoso? Sí. Pero estaba especialmente mimoso (aka, de manera más sugerente).

-Ago...

Los dedos que acariciaban su vientre subieron hasta su rostro y le giraron la cara hacia él. Mientras el índice le sujetaba el mentón, el pulgar jugaba con su labio inferior, tirando de él y rozando el superior. Raoul miraba el gesto tranquilo de Agoney, que tenía los dedos cerrados mientras hacía aquello. Él también los cerró, dejándose hacer.

De forma inconsciente, se lamió los labios, haciendo que las yemas contrarias resbalasen sobre ellos. Un pellizco demasiado fuerte le hizo soltar un gemido. Pero le fue callado rápidamente, pues una lengua sustituyó los dedos. Los suyos corrieron a apretar su cuello, acercándose más al fotógrafo, aunque no pareciese posible hacerlo, ya habiendo una distancia mínima.

Se hizo rápidamente con el control del beso.

-Raoul... -susurró contra su oreja, frotando su barba contra su mejilla y tragando saliva.

-¿Estás... bien? -se preocupó. Sus manos pasaron a tocarle con cariño la espalda. Se mordió el labio cuando Agoney atrapó con los dientes su moflete.

-Sí, sólo... ¿vamos a la habitación? 

Asintió repetidas veces y agarró su mano. Asintió una vez más cuando el moreno le miró.

-Sí.

Compartieron un beso suave, muy diferente al anterior.

Esa vez si se prestaron más atención al desnudarse. La espalda del moreno tocó la puerta cuando la cerraron, mientras abrazaba al cuerpo pegado a él, besándose despacio, empezando ya a acariciarse bajo la ropa. El rubio se separó cuando empezó a tirar de su camiseta para poder ponérselo fácil. Suspiró al notar sus labios por primera vez paseándose por su cuello. Sus manos bajaron el pantalón que llevaba el contrario, sabiendo perfectamente, por ser suyo, que sólo necesitaba un par de tirones para librarse de él. Agarró sus nalgas sobre la ropa interior y volvió a pegarle a la puerta, con más fuerza que antes. Agoney emitió un quejido.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -¿por qué hablaba tan bajo?

El canario negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos en sus hombros para volver a besarle en la boca, más despacio. Se abrazaron, acariciándose y besándose. Raoul se separó de él y entrelazó sus dedos, tirando de él. Agoney sacó las piernas de la prenda que ya rozaba sus tobillos y la alejó de una patada. Le siguió, dándole otro beso.

Antes de tumbarse encima de la cama, se quitaron cada uno la parte de ropa que con anterioridad habían quitado al otro. El catalán sacó de una caja en una estantería un tubo de lubricante sin abrir (que Santi y él no habían llegado a necesitar) y lo dejó bajo la almohada.

Sus piernas se enredaron y sus brazos se rodearon.

-Las pruebas que te hicieron dieron todas bien -afirmó, aunque lo estuviese preguntando (para asegurarse), Raoul entre beso y beso.

-Sí. Estoy limpio –otro beso. Frotó su nariz contra la del rubio-. Tú también -otro beso. Debió notar en su cara la sorpresa de que lo supiese sin dudarlo-. El mensaje de la donación de sangre. Lo recibiste conmigo y dijiste que fue bueno.

No añadió nada. Sólo le tomó del cuello y le besó, una vez más. Si a él ya le dolían los labios, no quiso imaginarse cómo los sentiría Agoney. Hizo una nota mental de aplicarle él mismo vaselina en ellos más tarde. Había fantaseado en más de una ocasión con hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó antes de pegar sus labios a su frente y coger aire con fuerza- Porque no tenemos por qué hacer nada, yo estoy bien así, podemos seguir dándonos besos. O ver una peli. ¿Has visto  _Coco_? Si tú prefieres que... Tú dime si no te apetece o si, no sé... además, que el sexo es muchas cosas, o sea... a mí todo me va bien... no pasa nad...

-Raoul. Quiero acostarme contigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya lo estaban y se mordió el interior de las mejillas, coloradas en su parte exterior.

-Vale.

Agoney se acercó a besar su boca despacio. Muy despacio. Raoul le dio un pico rápido antes de que se separase.

-¿De verdad? A mí no me importa, en serio.

-Sí, Raoul.

Tomó aire con lentitud y bajó la velocidad incluso más a la hora de suspirar.

-Vale.

-¿Por qué ahora pareces más nervioso tú que yo?

Sabía que bromeaba, que no lo hacía para que se sintiese mal. Y que también le daba vergüenza. Le sonreía de manera tonta y estaba enrojecido (lo suficiente como para que se le notase).

-¿Y cómo? -su cabeza ya manejaba utilizar sólo las manos o los dedos, la boca y la lengua o la cadera. No le importaba prescindir de alguno, tomar sólo uno o, como ya le ofreciese, permanecer como hasta ese momento.

Agoney se encogió de hombros.

-Con todo lo que venga -masculló-, como surja.

Raoul se mordió los labios y se incorporó.

-Y... ¿cómo? -volvió a preguntar, aunque no lo mismo, subiendo las cejas y poniéndose encima- Si surge.

-Pues... -Agoney se aclaró la garganta. Una de sus manos se colocó en su cadera y la otra empezó a acariciarle la espalda- hace mucho que no soy el activo, y me gusta, pero... prefiero que... hoy lo seas tú, para... quitarme la espinita -buscó mirarle a los ojos. Raoul ya estaba mirándole a la cara-. Para quitarme el recuerdo. No sé, disfrutarlo y sentirlo guay otra vez –le sonrió-. Superguay.

El rubio le sonrió también. Asintió, sin perder la curva de sus labios y se inclinó para besar los ajenos.

No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, así que se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Tuvo que volver a tragar saliva. Generaba gran atracción en él el vello oscuro que cubría su pecho y sus brazos (cosa que no ocurría en él), pero también su clavícula, sus músculos. Dejó que sus dedos le recorriesen la piel, moviéndose desde su vientre hasta sus hombros.

Ya sabía lo que se ocultaba baja sus bóxers, pero nunca lo había mirado tanto como quería hacerlo ahora. Buscó una mirada del canario que le indicase que podía. Se limitó a asentir y alejar sus manos de Raoul, haciéndole más fácil moverse y librarle de la prenda.

Acarició sus muslos y se sintió gratamente complacido con observar una erección que no era la suya. Con saber que Agoney también le deseaba. Joder.

Subió a besarle la boca y el moreno se ocupó de pegarle a su cuerpo, para corresponderle con ansia y que no se alejase de él. Esa cercanía era la responsable de hacerle notar dicha pasión concentrada palpitando contra él, pero también que el corazón contrario estaba tan acelerado como el suyo.

-Estás temblado –dijo sin moverse, con sus labios escasamente separados-. ¿Bien?

-Sí -rio tímidamente-. Son nervios. Pero... joder, no te preocupes. Lo estaría también si lo hubiésemos hecho ayer o si lo hiciésemos la semana que viene. No es... malo, ni raro. Es... la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Raoul se mordió el labio inferior y lamió con suavidad el del contrario.

-Date la vuelta.

-Acabo de sentir un  _dejá vù_  -sonrió, sabiendo a qué se refería. Se armó de valor para agarrar entre sus dedos su entrepierna. Agoney rio, con una mezcla de sorpresa y gusto-. Me la doy, me la doy.

Pero antes de que lo hiciesen, Raoul le besó tan fuerte que parecía que en verdad no quería que se moviese. Con el mismo ímpetu besó su espalda. No había ninguna similitud con la vez anterior que hizo aquello a pesar de poder parecerlo: ni lo hacía despacio, ni calmado o ni selectivo. Su objetivo no era sanar sus heridas, sino desquiciarle transmitiéndole el hambre que sentía recorriendo al completo su piel. Estaba cachondo, cachondo y cachondo. Y como cuando quería hacerle sentir bien, perdía su temor para concentrarse en que no lo hubiese en el otro.

Llegar a su cadera no le hizo frenar y dar un salto a sus muslos en ese momento, pues ninguna barrera textil impedía que continuase en línea recta. Comenzó a dejar besos por su glúteo izquierdo mientras sus dedos acariciaban su pierna derecha, desde la rodilla hasta pasar por su muslo y agarrarse al contrario. Le dio un mordisquito y, como acto reflejo, su pierna dio un brinco, golpeándole. Agoney rio nerviosamente y Raoul sonrió. Lo repitió un par de veces, haciendo que la zona se pusiese roja. Levantó la vista y vio cómo le miraba con el ceño fruncido y un puchero fingido. Pensó en mantenerle la mirada mientras le besaba, pero le dio vergüenza (y uno de sus hombros le tapaba).

Los besos ya no eran tan suaves, pero no había cambiado ni de posición ni de territorio. Dejó un último, más sonoro y más hacia el centro, y se incorporó apoyando las manos en el colchón.

-No te he preguntado si hay algo que no te guste. O... algo a tener en cuenta.

-Mmmmm, no.

-A ver, por ejemplo, a mí no... o sea, no me gusta que... -el moreno se movió, sujetándose con los codos en la cama, para alentarle a seguir con la mirada. Raoul miró a otra parte- que no me gusta que termine cuando yo estoy... ahí.

-¿Ahí?

Rodó los ojos y los conectó con los suyos.

-Me has entendido perfectamente.

Agoney rio y asintió, volviendo a dejarse caer.

-A mí no me molesta –se encogió de hombros-. Y tampoco... se me ocurre ahora nada, si alguna vez algo no me gusta te lo tiré.

-Vale. Pues... sigo  _besándote_ -cambió el tono y lo puntualizó con la cabeza, esperando que supiese a qué se refería. A Raoul podía no costarle tener iniciativa en el sexo, pero decirlo en voz alta ya era diferente-. ¿Sí?

-Que sí.

Le dio un azote en la nalga derecha, más fuerte de lo necesario, como venganza por hacerle ponerse tan nervioso. Protestó, pero sabía que no le había molestado. Pasó a besar esa, pero mucho más rápido (tampoco es como si antes estuviese haciéndolo suave).

Llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas y le instó a que las subiese. Le hizo frenar cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente como para que sus dedos pudiesen rodear su miembro, a la vez que dejó de utilizar sus labios en su piel para rozar su lengua entre sus nalgas.

Escuchó como Agoney contenía un suspiro y notó cómo se movía. Abrió los ojos y le vio con los brazos bajo la almohada y la cabeza apoyada en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió besándole, lamiéndole y bombeando sobre su entrepierna. Dejó de sujetarle la cintura un momento para frotar sobre la suya, notando incómodo el no estar completamente vestido. Pero no iba a parar ahora.

Raoul sentía su barbilla resbaladiza por su propia saliva. Le gustaba oír al canario jadear sabiendo que era el causante. Su miembro estaba húmedo y palpitaba. Lo abandonó un momento para separar sus glúteos y acceder mejor. Rio suavemente cuando el chico maldijo en voz alta y su piel se erizó por su carcajada.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó sin parar.

-Joder, Raoul.

Sonrió, satisfecho y lamió más fuerte.

-Joder.

-Pásame el lubricante. Está a tu lado -observó como el chico lo buscaba, tanteando donde debía haberle visto dejarlo. Aprovechó a quitarse su ropa interior-. Sólo si quieres –se lo lanzó, con fuerza.

-Vuelve a decir eso hoy y te mato.

Se mordió una sonrisa antes de retirar el precinto del envase y esparcir por sus dedos una cantidad considerable. Se despidió de su entrada con un último beso, pero no mucho tiempo, ya su lengua fue sustituida por su anular. Notó cómo se tensaba y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, dejando besos en ella.

-¿Bien?

Agoney movió la cabeza.

-Despacio.

Raoul ya sabía eso, no hacía falta que se lo hubiese pedido para que fuese cuidadoso. Intentó serlo hasta más. Se tomó incluso más tiempo del que consideraba necesario dilatándole, con los dedos y la boca, continuando con la tarea unos minutos más hasta cuando lo supo preparado. Le avisó y sacó los dedos despacio.

El mismo gemido que escuchó salir de sus labios cuando encontró el lugar exacto con el anular, brotó de los suyos cuando estuvo dentro. Esperó a que el propio Agoney le dijese que podía moverse para hacerlo. Se apoyó en su espalda y respiró con pesar sobre su nuca. Sus caricias resbalaban sobre su piel por culpa del lubricante y el sudor.

-Raoul... quiero besarte.

Y él nunca le negaría. Apoyó una mano en la pared para hacer fuerza y su cabeza al lado de la contraria en la almohada para atrapar sus labios. No era tan fácil como cualquier otro beso, pero eso no hacía que fuese peor. Se interrumpían todo el rato, se mordía sin querer y otras queriendo.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, el canario enredó rápidamente sus dedos en su cabello y le acercó de nuevo.

-E-espera... -Agoney abrió los ojos, casi negros, intrigado.

Raoul se despegó de su espalda y, clavando las rodillas sobre el colchón, le instó a levantar las caderas como antes, para estimularle doblemente. Lo creyó necesario, pero realmente no fue así pues, antes de que llegase hacerlo, vino un grito más alto que otro, los hombros del fotógrafo se tensaron y sus músculos se contrajeron (también lo que le rodeaban, haciéndole jadear más). Agoney enterró la cara en la almohada y él lo aprovechó para respirar un momento.

Le acarició despacio, con tranquilidad. Le quedaba poco para llegar también.

-¿Bien? -le preguntó con una sonrisa cuando pudo volver a ver su rostro, apoyado de lado sobre el mullido objeto. Asintió, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos- ¿Puedo seguir o te haré daño? -tomó aire- Termino en nada.

Agoney se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Prueba.

Y lo hizo. Y tenía razón: en tres minutos estaba a su lado. Con su brazo en su cintura y besándole la mejilla. También los labios. Se miraban sonrientes, cansados, pero a gusto. El canario le acarició el pecho. Raoul esperó un rato para levantarse de la cama, ir a por papel y retirar el edredón manchado para meterse bajo las sábanas tras adecentarse un poco.

-Qué guapo eres –se le escapó decir, acunando su rostro.

-Bichito, ya me llevaste a la cama, no tienes que piropearme.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? -protestó, aunque su tono no era de protesta. Hablaban tranquilos, relajados- ¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí... y juro que duro más -el rubio rio con ganas.

-Lo dices como si yo hubiese aguantado mucho más que tú.

Le sonrió de vuelta y besó su frente. Tiró de él para llevarlo hasta su pecho y abrazarlo ahí.

-No sé si el otro día te asusté -comenzó a decir. Raoul se separó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y acarició con sus pies sus piernas-. Porque Óscar no me violó nunca, o sea no realmente –el catalán tomó aire, le besó allí donde llegaba y se escondió de nuevo en su torso. Toda la piel del chico se había puesto de punta. A él también-. A veces yo no tenía ganas, pero yo no le decía que no. Me daba un poco de miedo. En realidad, nunca me forzó.

-Pero eso también es violación -intervino con cuidado-. Tú no querías.

-Lo sé, pero yo no lo viví así. Ahora lo veo, porque lo sé. Pero en su momento yo no creía que estuviese... mal.

-Bueno... -trazó círculos en su espalda- pero eso no quita que sí lo hiciese, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Sólo... quería explicártelo porque... joder, que no lo viví como algo traumático en ese momento, quiero decir, que... que incluso a veces me gustaba, aunque no lo quisiese hacer... que... joder, Raoul, que no quiero que pienses que el otro día te tuve miedo o algo así, porque no paré por eso –el canario le apretó contra él-. Que confío en que tú no vas a hacerme daño. Me agobié un poco, pero no por ti –se miraron y él se encogió de hombros-, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con nadie, no sé... me estuve comiendo un rato la cabeza por si te sentiste mal. 

-Ago... lo entendí perfectamente -acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió como pudo-. Me quedé mal, claro que me quedé mal, pero igual que ahora porque... es una mierda, me quedé mal por la situación, pero no me planteé eso, no... no creí que me parases porque pensases que iba a hacerte lo mismo. En todo momento estuvimos haciendo lo que los dos queríamos hacer, ¿no? Ni siquiera... llegué a pensar que me había pasado o algo así. No lo sé. ¿Lo hice?

-No.

-Vale.

Raoul le acarició la cara.

-Vaya conversación postpolvo –el rubio sonrió-. Perdona.

-No pasa nada. Está todo bien. Lo está, ¿no?

-Sí -rio Agoney.

-Pues ya está -se inclinó para besarle en los labios.

-¿Qué tal si –le interrumpió otro beso- dejamos este tema? Porque a mí me entró hambre y no quiero que se vaya.

Asintió, le golpeó en la nariz y se levantó de un salto.

-¡No te muevas! -gritó con una sonrisa cuando le vio con intención de seguirle- Preparo yo algo. Deprisa. Tú ni te muevas.

Le guiñó un ojo y corrió a la cocina. Sacó el paquete de pasta de cocción en tres minutos y una bandeja.

Así, a las seis de la tarde de un sábado, estaban metidos en la cama, desnudos, comiendo macarrones con queso, para quedarse después acurrucados en una siesta hasta las diez de la noche.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se vino, chiquis, el penúltimo capítulo. La próxima semana, el final de Mundo vivo.
> 
> El 17 de mayo... comienza el #ProyectoHVAA

 

-¡AY MI BOLLO!

-¡Thalía, que me tiras!

Las ruedas de la maleta se deslizaron con estrépito por el ruidoso suelo del aeropuerto (aunque demostró más estabilidad que Raoul, quien dio un fuerte traspiés por el peso de su amiga. Se quejaba, pero todos los besitos que empezaron a ser esparcidos por su cara le sacaron una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo con rapidez. Cuánto la había echado de menos.

-La próxima vez a ver si le dices a Joan que sea quién venga a buscarte -bromeó con malicia, prestándose a llevarle la mochila-. O ven en tren.

-¿Tren? ¿En Extremadura? -soltó una risa sarcástica y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta- Llegaría con más facilidad tomando un barco en Lisboa que recorriese toda la península.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido por su exageración, y la siguió. Sus ojos se desplazaron irremediablemente hacia la gran maleta de Thalía, gracias a la que llamarían la atención de todo el mundo, de no haberlo hecho ya con su eufórico reencuentro, pues, además de gigantesca, era de un color fucsia chillón, con enormes flores naranjas, pollitos amarillos y pingüinos grises dibujados.

Era la maleta más hortera que Raoul había visto en su vida.

Thalía frunció el ceño cuando, al llegar al coche del rubio en el aparcamiento, le encontró centrado en su equipaje.

-A mí me gusta -bufó, empujándola hacia él molesta, haciéndole tener que reaccionar rápidamente para frenarla-. Te espero dentro.

La vio avanzar con resignación hacia el asiento del copiloto. Guardó en el maletero la maleta (valga la redundancia), pesada como ella sola, y la mochila, mucha más decente, de color negro. Se coloco las gafas de sol que había dejado sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar y cerrar la puerta del conductor.

-¡Ayyy! -suspiró con una sonrisa la castaña, estirando los brazos, mientras Raoul encendía la radio-. De nuevo en Barcelona.

-La echaste de menos.

-Claro. Sobre todo a ti.

Se le escapó una sonrisa sonrojada y empezó a maniobrar para salir de la plaza que había ocupado. Cuánto la había echado de menos.

-Y con Agoney, ¿qué tal? A ver si os coméis la polla ya, pesados.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Se puso rojo como un tomate e intentó no pensar en sus palabras. El rostro adormilado del canario, sonriendo en su cama desnudo al despertarse de su siesta tras los macarrones, apareció como el recuerdo más tierno que podía ocupar su mente tras las palabras de su amiga.

Cuánto la estaba echando de más.

 

 

 

 

Si la semana anterior había sido laboralmente agotadora para Raoul, siendo profesor del grupo que preparaba el teórico de forma intensiva, esa no pintaba demasiado mejor. O al menos la torpeza de las dos chicas que tenía en el vehículo de la autoescuela (una al volante y la otra en uno de los asientos traseros esperando su turno) no hacía que tuviese demasiadas esperanzas.

-A ver, María, vuelve a sacar el coche –le indicó a la joven, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar derecho. Por ser la primera clase práctica, creyó buena idea empezar dando una vuelta por la pista, hacer un intento de aparcar y conducir de nuevo, para que le quitasen un poco el miedo (que ambas habían mostrado tener) y se sintiesen más cómodas con la conducción el resto de la sesión-. Ya verás como todo va muy bien.

Pero los ánimos que quiso darle fueron contestados por un comentario de la otra novata:

-Venga, tía, que le tienes que callar la boca a tus amigos, que eres una crack.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, los hombros de María se tensaron. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió. No terminó su carrera, ni se aplicaba lo aprendido a sí mismo, pero quiso rescatar la clase sobre el efecto Pigmalión para ayudar a la chica: si te dicen que eres incapaz de hacer algo, lo creerás y no lo lograrás, pero si te animan a ello y confían en ti, tú también lo harás.

-¿Sabes? Aniii tiene parte de razón: lo vas a hacer genial, pero no para callarle la boca a nadie, sino porque puedes hacerlo. Hacías muy bien los tests y aprobaste sin problema, esto es un poco más difícil, pero ya verás como es pan chupado –dio una palmada en el aire-. ¡Ya lo has manejado durante quince minutos! Y no ha sido para tanto, ¿no? Seguro que te convertirás en una conductora excelente.

Los ojos de la alumna brillaron con ilusión mirando a su profesor. Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y sujetó con más convicción el volante.

-Gracias, Raoul. Mis amigos no confían mucho en mí -confesó apenada. Se encogió de hombros-. Pero ahora me voy a esforzar mucho.

-Joder, profe -interrumpió Aniii, a la vez que María encendía el motor después de haberlo apagado al poner el automóvil frente a la pared del edificio, en su fingida forma de aparcar-. En las clases teóricas no hablabas tan bien, que no sabes lo que me costó a mí entender lo de...

Pero no pudo ser el rubio quien la cortase, a pesar de ya tener la boca abierta y la bronca preparada, sino que, de forma brusca, se fueron todos hacia adelante en sus asientos cuando el vehículo arrancó... pero no lo hizo hacia atrás. Se estampó contra el muro.

Ambas alumnas buscaron con rapidez la mirada del adulto, que se la devolvía aún con cara de susto por el error de María.

-Bueno... -sus labios formaron una sonrisa temblorosa, recordando el futuro prodigioso que le auguró a la joven- nadie dijo que fuese a pasar hoy: es la primera clase.

 

 

 

 

Se revolvió el pelo. El cansancio y la preocupación podían con él. María y Aniii cuchicheaban a pocos metros tras él, apoyadas en la pared. Quería marcharse a su casa, comer a toda prisa y descansar hasta tener que ir con Nerea. Nunca había necesitado tanto que su compañera de trabajo terminase con su clase (su grupo estaba más adelantado y ya conducían por turnos por la ciudad). Tenía que explicarle lo sucedido con el coche, ya que tendrían que hablar de retocar horarios hasta que ese volviese del taller mecánico (al que acababa de llamar).

Miró hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Se incorporó, alejándose de la mesa en la que se había apoyado, y se acercó alegre a Agoney, quién le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño -se dieron un pico suave, rodeando sus mejillas el rubio y tocando su cintura el moreno-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La alegría rebosaba por cada palabra entonada.

-Pues pasaba a buscarte para ver si te apetecía venirte conmigo a comer. Plan  _tranquileto_ para desengrasar tras un lunes.

Raoul dio un paso más hacia él, alzó las cejas y apretó los labios.

-¿Dónde queda lo de ir despacio? -preguntó de la forma más seductora que pudo.

Agoney volvió a apoyar sus manos en su cintura.

-Bueno, está bien así, ¿no? -dijo en el mismo tono, subiendo también una ceja.

Le encantaban esos momentos de tonteo.

-Sí, lo está -asintió de forma enérgica y volvió a besarle. El canario frotó su nariz contra la suya con rapidez andes de que se separase-. Pero vas a tener que esperar un poco, porque ahora tengo lío. Hemos tenido un problemilla, ya te lo contaré.

-¿Está relacionado con el coche maltrecho de ahí fuera? -señaló su espalda. Sonrió cuando le respondió afirmativamente- No te preocupes, si suponía que sería mucha casualidad que ambos acabásemos a la vez – _vesss_ , sonó en su cabeza.  _Joder, Agoney_ , se mordió el labio-. Salgo fuera y así me fum... -Raoul le fulminó con la mirada antes incluso de que callase. El fotógrafo sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente- será el primer cigarro del día y es casi la hora de comer, bichito.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa cuando hubo desparecido. Como por ese lado el edificio era transparente, pudo verle apoyarse en el cristal y sacar el mechero. Se giró cuando empezó a ver el humo... y se encontró con dos pares de ojos sobre él.

-¿Es tu novio? -se interesó, sin pelos en la lengua, Aniii. La respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Es muy guapo -añadió María. Dato obvio también.

Se puso colorado e hizo con las manos los mismos gestos que cuando las regañaba.

-No seáis cotillas -les reprochó avergonzado. Pero, por dentro, el corazón se le aceleró: las chicas lo habían dicho con total naturalidad, sin ver nada extraño o mirarle como un bicho raro. Ya sabía que no lo era y estaba cómodo con ello, pero ver que las dos jóvenes tampoco le juzgaban por ello, hizo que una sensación cálida le recorriese y se le escapase una sonrisa.

-Raoul... si quieres puedes irte, nosotras se lo contamos a Marina -sugirió Aniii, retorciendo los dedos de una mano con los de la otra-. Lo habláis en otro momento y nos avisáis a todos por correo. Así saldo mi deuda por meterme contigo -miró con dulzura a su alumna más bromista, negando con la cabeza.

-Es verdad, que es la hora de comer -apoyó la idea María-. No tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo del que te corresponde, ha sido culpa mía. Yo he fastidiado la clase, ¡pero no me vengo abajo, eh! -rio suavemente- Y... así tampoco le haces esperar.

Lo meditó durante unos segundos y terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento de las jóvenes. Les dio las gracias y se encargó de que le asegurasen que a Marina le quedaría bien claro lo ocurrido y que debía llamarle.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó, colocándose el cinturón adecuadamente y mirando a Agoney con una sonrisa. El moreno se miraba en el espejo retrovisor, colocándose el pelo- ¿Al italiano-asiático?

Al moreno se le escapó una carcajada y se sentó correctamente, con la espalda en el asiento. En un par de minutos ya estaban en la carretera.

-Ya lo verás...

Raoul protestó varias veces por utilizar tanto secretismo, pero no consiguió que soltase prenda. En realidad, el trayecto duró apenas unos diez minutos. Pronto estuvieron frente a un parque.

Como hacía buen tiempo para ser principios de febrero (lo que tiene el calentamiento global y estar cargándonos el planeta), pudieron aprovechar perfectamente el cielo soleado, con alguna nube pequeña, y la temperatura mínima de doce grados, que no llegó a cumplirse. Agoney extendió una manta sobre la hierba, húmeda y fría, y le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado. Así como le entregó un bocadillo y abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas. Como bebida, una botella de dos litros de agua de la que ambos bebieron a morro y que, estando en el suelo, se mantenía fresca.

Comieron con conversaciones triviales, risas y los ojos brillantes de ilusión de Raoul, encantado con el plan, aunque fuesen los únicos en todo el lugar. Le contó su episodio con el coche, el muro y sus alumnas y Agoney le habló sobre las fotos que había estado sacando y las que había terminado de editar.

Acabados los alimentos, pusieron fin a los diálogos laborales y se acurrucaron juntos, dándose calor y respirándose en uno al otro. El rubio terminó encontrándose cómodo con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Agoney y las piernas estiradas hacia el otro lado, reposando sus pies ya sobre el césped. Por el contrario, el moreno flexionó las suyas; las manos de ambos se colocaron y abrazaron encima de su vientre. Sólo se movían para compartir arrumacos, besos o frases susurradas al oído.

-Te quiero –dijo Raoul, moviéndose hasta que sus labios rozasen el lóbulo de su oreja. Tuvo que pensárselo durante unos cuantos segundos y el corazón le latía con prisa.

El fotógrafo sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Revolvió su cabello y se inclinó sobre él.

-Te quiero.

Se le escapó una risa y le golpeó en el pecho. Agoney le atrajo hacia sí nuevamente. Raoul se sentía como si fuese un adolescente. Como uno de los adolescentes de las películas de amor adolescente. Rio otra vez, feliz de sentirse gelatina con veintisiete años de forma muy distinta a cuando tenía quince.

Aunque, por un momento, la sensación de los quince le estrujó el estómago cuando vio una persona a lo lejos. Pero sólo era un hombre paseando a su perro, uno muy pequeño, muy blanco y con mucho pelo. Pensó que respiraría más tranquilo por ser consciente de que ni siquiera los había visto, pero no lo hizo hasta que señor y mascota pasaron de largo... después de haberles mirado apenas unos segundos.

-¿Todo bien?

Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta el fotógrafo, que le acarició el brazo tras su suspiro.

-Sí.

Recordó a sus alumnas, que lejos de recibirle con rechazo, habían alabado a su  _pareja_ y puesto de su parte para que se marchase con él. Ahora un desconocido, tampoco había reaccionado mal.

No es como si Santi y él se hubiesen escondido, no era raro para él mostrarse así. Nunca recibieron reproches o ascos de nadie (sólo un par de veces habían mantenido sus ojos sobre ellos demasiado tiempo, algo que sí le había resultado violento). Aun así, se ponía alerta con rapidez y zumbaban en sus oídos las burlas e insultos de años pasados.

-Mmmmmmmm -dejó ir un suave gemido Agoney, que pareció cansarse sólo de la forma en que su cuerpo se había estirado-, me quedaría aquí todo el día.

Le pellizcó la mejilla con dulzura y Raoul sonrió. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza todavía.

-¿Cuánto nos queda?

Había cerrado los ojos, y no los abrió, pero sintió cómo se movía hasta mirar la hora en su reloj (ese de correa marrón que hacía tan sensuales sus manos cuando conducía. O que últimamente a él le parecía sexy todo lo que tenía que ver con el moreno). Su pecho vibró contra la piel de su rostro cuando resopló.

-Son las tres y media y los lunes abro a las cuatro, por cerrar antes para ir a ver a Mireya -el rubio arrugó la nariz-. Así que en quince minutos tenemos que levantarnos para ir a mi estudio.

-¡Nooooo! -protestó infantilmente, para separarse poco después, incorporándose con el ceño fruncido- Joder. No me gusta que el tiempo pase tan deprisa cuando estoy contigo.

Su tono era enfadado y realmente le molestaba, pero Agoney sólo pudo reír, incapaz de retener la risa detrás de su sonrisa cariñosa.

-Puedes venirte si quieres. No creo que venga nadie hasta las cinco (que tengo programada una sesión de fotos para una comunión), así que me dedicaré a editar más fotos, no me importará que estés merodeando por allá.

Raoul dudó. Le apetecía bien poco separarse de él, pero… su cuerpo ya se había hecho a la idea de una buena siesta, más aún después de lo amodorrado que se había quedado al lado del moreno, sin ninguna gana de moverse en una buena temporada.

-¿Puedo apropiarme del sofá de la entrada, en el que se sienta la gente a esperar su turno?

Se echó a reír.

-Claro. Aunque igual se piensan que eres un pequeño sin techo.

-Pues se van a tener que acostumbrar a este pequeño sin techo orbitando a tu alrededor -masculló con molestia lanzándose a sus brazos para aprovechar el poco tiempo con el que contaban.

Y fue literalmente así pues, aunque Raoul se tumbó en el sofá como predijese, no tardó en colocarse a su lado y mirar, desde su espalda, cómo hacía que las sonrisas de la gente pareciesen incluso más brillantes en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Qué superguay esto de la edición…

Agoney se giró hacia él para sonreírle con ternura.

-Es como que… mejoras algo que ya era increíble… ¿no?

-Hmm. Esa es la idea. Siempre se puede mejorar la luz, intensificar algunos colores. Y con poco que sepas hacer, ya puedes cambiar mucho una imagen. Tú podrías hacerlo también -rodó los ojos y al canario se le escapó una sonrisa-. No es tan complicado -le sonrió de nuevo-. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa -se dio un par de palmaditas en las piernas.

Raoul miró dudoso hacia la puerta.

-¿Seguro? Igual no tarda muchos en venir alguien…

-Seguro. Siéntate.

Obedeció, colocándose sobre sus muslos. El moreno apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y, tras minimizar el programa, abrió la carpeta que estaba en la esquina lateral derecha. Dentro de ella, sólo había otra carpeta.  _Raoul._ Sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando comprendía qué era aquello, al clicar sobre la primera instantánea e indicarle que podía ver las siguientes pulsando el botón de la flecha del teclado.

Estaba la foto que se tomaron juntos en Navidad; la que le hizo Agoney cuando le encontró en su cocina comiéndose un plátano; algunas que ni siquiera recordaba, en momentos en los que el chico había visto algo que fotografiar y había sido a él. También estaba la que el propio Raoul le envió en Nochevieja, con su traje de lentejuelas, pero editada hasta hacer que tuviese una mejor calidad.

Se mordió el labio. Le avergonzaba y le emocionaba la existencia de esa carpeta, de todas esas fotos que el moreno no sólo había almacenado, sino sobre las que también había trabajado (en lo que supuso ratos libres). No sólo él estaba allí: había cosas que estaban relacionadas con él, como un vaso vacío de refresco en un bar, una hoja pisada en el suelo o una nube. Incluso un primer plano de su querido Tamagotchi.

No contuvo la carcajada.

-No soy el único que espía al otro cuando duerme…

La voz le sonó más frágil de lo que pensó que lo haría. Sus ojos miraban un reflejo de sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y una manta hasta la nariz.

-No lo eres… -su rostro estaba girado hacia él y le rozaba la mejilla al hablar.

-Esto es increíble… -susurró, moviéndose también hacia sus labios, los besó despacio. Sentía el recibir estímulos por todas partes: sus labios y su lengua suaves en su boca; sus dedos en su cadera; las fotos de los dos (cada uno de un lado de la cámara salvo en contadas ocasiones) en su recuerdo reciente. Se volvería loco. Suspiró de forma pesada, apoyando su frente en la contraria. Agoney le dio otro beso corto y rápido- ¿seguro que tú tienes que trabajar y luego los dos ir con Mireya y Nerea? -le sacó una carcajada, pero ni su tono ni su sentimiento cambiaron- Me gustaría mucho estar de nuevo como el sábado…

El fotógrafo ronroneó y él sonrió antes de abrir los ojos. En los oscuros que le miraban, veía el mismo deseo que sentía en los suyos…

… hasta que dejaron de mirarlos.

-Pero ahora no puede ser.

A Raoul le hubiese gustado protestar, pero la campanilla de la puerta sonó y entraron dos adultos y una niña con vestido blanco y florecitas en el pelo. Le tocó tragar saliva (y contener su erección), antes de alejarse y dejarse caer en el sofá, donde se permitió, con una sonrisa boba, pensar con detalle en el archivo con su nombre que descansaba en el ordenador que tenía a unos metros, mientras Agoney sacaba fotos en la sala de al lado, llegándole a él sólo el sonido de la cámara y leves indicaciones con acento canario.

 

 

 

 

El dolor causado por un espejo de ascensor contra su espalda nunca le había parecido tan placentero. Si las ganas del otro ya llevaban siendo grandes todo el día, se habían intensificado con la alegría producía por la proposición de Mireya a Agoney de pensar, durante esa semana, qué quería hacer y si le apetecía intentar reducir un poco más sus visitas, viéndole ella capaz de asumirlo. La terapia de Raoul con Nerea también había sido buena (espectacular, diría él), pues le había hecho elaborar, a modo de lluvia de ideas, una lista con aspectos positivos y negativos sobre sí mismo, sin intentar demonizar los segundos ni endiosar los primeros, sólo para comentar si los malos realmente lo eran y si, de serlo, suponía un problema real o no. Además, le había aconsejado realizar algún deporte o ponerse algún reto personal que, de ir viéndose cumplido poco a poco, mejoraría su autoestima.

El canario tiró del cuello de su camiseta, ya bajada la cremallera de su cazadora, para sacarlo con él al rellano, donde fue él quién tomó el mando (con cuidado de no tirarle por las escaleras, justo en frente, o hacerle apoyarse en el timbre de algún vecino). Mientras abría la puerta con sus llaves, respirando deprisa, se dedicó a besar su cuello despacio, más despacio de lo que parecería necesario (para desquiciarle).

En realidad, no había ninguna intención de ir hasta el piso de Agoney, a la vez que era el único plan posible. Raoul no iba a quedarse a dormir, sino a regresar pronto a casa para ver la televisión con Thalía, quien se había pasado el día anterior descansado y se habían echado de menos. Pero o sucedía o en lugar de sofá, peli y mantita, tendría que darse una ducha bien fría.

-Joder… -susurró Agoney, que no puedo decir más cuando los labios contrarios volvieron a besarle. Se escuchó un portazo y el rubio volvió a encontrarse arrinconado, esta vez contra ella. Las manos de Raoul acariciaban suaves su cuello- ¿…a la habitación?

Pero el rubio continuó besándole. Despacio, lento. Suave. Y, como si en realidad le estuviese dando el beso más húmedo del mundo, notó cómo el moreno se deshacía contra él. Jadeó en sus labios, mordiéndole el inferior suavemente. Raoul subió sus dedos hasta su cabello y tiró de él, separándole y haciendo que le mirase por unos centímetros por encima de él.

-Escucha.

Agoney se lamió los labios y él apartó sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus vaqueros, jugando a engancharlas en la cinturilla y desabrochándole el cinturón.

-Por mí, no saldría de aquí hasta que me hubieses follado -el fotógrafo cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Aprovechó para desviar la mirada por un segundo y carraspear. Sentía cómo se estaba poniendo colorado-, pero las agujetas a lo mejor me delataban mañana con Thalía.

Agarró la erección del contrario a la vez que regresaba a su boca, que le recibió con ganas. Se bloqueó un momento, con la gran humedad en sus dedos, pero se ayudó de esta para moverlos con mayor agilidad.

No sabía que sonido se escuchaba más fuerte, si la fricción de piel a piel, las respiraciones aceleradas o los besos fuertes. Agoney ni siquiera insistió en dar un paso más o por lo menos sugerir moverse al dormitorio (pues seguían en la entrada), sino que se dejó hacer. Y estaba en muy buenas manos. Nunca mejor dicho.

Por eso (y riendo Raoul en su interior al recordar su comentario del sábado), no tardó demasiado en empujarle con suavidad, para alejarle un poco, justo antes de terminar, buscando después apoyarse en su frente. Tomó aire por la nariz.

-Joder.

Sonrió y dejó un beso en su nariz. Agoney le agarró la cara con una mano, apretando sus mejillas, y le besó en los labios repetidas veces.

-¿Qué hago? -su voz vibró contra su boca.

-¿Dejarme ir a lavarme las manos y por una fregona? -preguntó risueño, realmente alegre con la situación. ¿Podía ponerse eso como reto personal? En realidad, no lo era ni cumplía con lo que Nerea le había encomendado buscar como objetivo, pero también contribuía a su autoestima. Le gustaba saber que él era el creador de aquel orgasmo y sentirse deseado.

-Imbécil -frotó su nariz contra la suya y le besó en la frente-. Sabes a qué me refiero.

Sintió la presión de una de sus rodillas contra su entrepierna.

No dijeron nada. Sólo se miraron. Y se miraron una vez más.

 

 

 

 

-Ten cuidado -Agoney separó sus labios de su cuello y besó su clavícula. Suspiró-, no dejes marca…

En cinco minutos, el estropicio de la entrada estaba solucionado y el catalán se había dejado desnudar con rapidez. Una de sus piernas rodeaba la cintura del moreno (sobre él), mientras sus dedos se hundían en su interior y su boca en su piel. Y quizá por lo mucho que le atraía, por el tiempo sin sentirlo o por todas las ganas acumuladas a lo largo del día, fue una de las pocas veces que no necesitó ningún otro tipo de estímulo para echarse a temblar.

Pero ni eso, ni la deliciosa pizza casera con piña y champiñones consiguió eliminar su ceño fruncido frente al espejo.

-Joder, Agoney.

-¡Lo siento! Es que eres muy blanco -se apoyó en su hombro y dejó un beso en él. Raoul no apartaba la vista del pequeño chupetón que se veía en el otro lado de su cuello-. Fue sin querer, tuve cuidado. Perdona -beso-. Perdona -beso.

El rubio suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose contra él.

-Ya lo sé… no pasa nada. ¿Tienes base? De maquillaje o algo así. Aunque bueno, será más oscuro…

-Frotando con un peine se quitan. Yo lo hacía en el instituto.

-Pero no da tiempo a que se quite, si me marcho ya.

Agoney le miraba con carita de pena. Agachó la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír y cogerle las mejillas con las manos.

-Lo siento.

-¡Que no pasa nada! -juntó su nariz con la suya y movió la cara hacia los lados. Le sonreía de forma sincera, aunque hubiese estado a punto de entrar en pánico- Acércame a casa y te lo perdono. Bueno… y si me vuelves a hacer la cena, que no me has dejado hacer nada.

Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle asentir.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, si -rio y se encogió de hombros- la masa es fácil de hacer.

-No, me refería a llevarme a casa. Tendrás que volver solo y sé que no te gusta. Es tarde.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, le revolvió el pelo y besó su mejilla.

 

 

 

 

Entró temeroso en su piso. Todo el salón estaba en penumbra, sólo iluminado por el reflejo de la pantalla de la televisión cayendo sobre Thalía que, acurrucada en el sofá con varias mantas sobre su cuerpo, comía pistachos en silencio. Se toqueteó de nuevo el cuello de la camiseta y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar.

-Aquí estoy.

-Ya tardabas, iba a mandar un mensaje -no desvió los ojos de la luz. El sonido de las cáscaras de los frutos secos se oía más fuerte que el programa, recordándole a Raoul lo mucho que le gustaba a su amiga tener el volumen bajo-. Estaba esperando a que llegases para decidir que ver, porque ahora sólo dan series que no seguimos y películas que ya han empezado.

Raoul asintió. Tomó asiento a una distancia prudencial y sacó su teléfono. Empezó a contestar a la conversación con Marina, con la que había empezado a cuadrar los nuevos horarios en su rato a solas en el estudio del canario.

Estaba tan enfrascado en ello, que no se dio cuenta de que sólo se escuchaba la televisión. Dio un fuerte respingo y un grito cuando Thalía saltó, apuntándole con la linterna del teléfono directamente al cuello, cegándole por un momento.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Te has liado con Agoney, cabrón?

-¡Joder, qué susto!

-¡Responde!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No te hagas el sueco: tienes un chupetón el cuello, me he dado cuenta en cuanto hasta llegado, porque no te has quitado la cazadora, pero si te has subido la camiseta! ¡Y eso no estaba ahí antes, te has liado con Agoney!

-¡No estaba antes, pero podría haber estado!

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué!

-Que la mantis religiosa devore al macho durante la reproducción, es menos habitual de lo que las leyendas urbanas cuentan y su cópula dura dos hor…

Thalía apagó el televisor con el botón del mando a distancia para lanzarlo después lejos, dejándoles a oscuras tras el golpe del aparato contra el suelo. Ajeno a todo, Mantequilla dormía, como indicaba su suave ronroneo.

-Nos acostamos el sábado -era más fácil hablar sin verla-. Pero nos besamos a mediados de enero y desde entonces…

-¿Estáis juntos?

-No. Bueno, a ver sí. Pero no. Es sólo el nombre. No se lo hemos puesto. La etiqueta de pareja. Pero… sí.

La escuchó reír. La conocía tanto, que estaba seguro de que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-¿No me lo ibas a decir?

-No. ¡Sí! Te lo acabaría diciendo, pero… es que eres muy intensa, Thalía. Pero no te lo estaba ocultando. Bueno… un poco sí.

Su amiga no contuvo las carcajadas. Él tampoco.

-Eres idiota -se lanzó sobre él. Le clavó la montura de las gafas en el pecho, pero no le dijo nada (y con tanta ropa, no molestaba demasiado)-. Me alegro mucho.

-¿De que sea idiota? -preguntó tímidamente, en un susurro suave, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No. De que seas más feliz todavía. Sabía que había pasado algo mientras estaba fuera. Eres muy transparente y podía ver algo dando saltitos en tu interior -sonrió y la chica se acurrucó en su regazo-. Aunque también de que seas tan idiota.

 

 

 

 

-¿Se enfadó mucho?

-Que se va a enfadar -golpeó con su cadera la contraria-. Casi me mata al intentar indagar y yo no querer contarle nada, pero -Agoney rio. Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos cuando le cogió la mano. No hacía frío, pero no llevaba guantes y agradecía el tacto cálido de su piel- se lo ha tomado bien y lo ha entendido. Ahora quiere que te pases más por casa y le informes tú, que dice que te ve más chismoso -besó el dorso de su mano y acarició su palma-. ¿Nunca has estado en este bar? -ambos se pararon a mirar el local, levantando la vista hasta el logo y el nombre, pero también deteniéndose en su exterior, del mismo color marrón-. Nosotros veníamos mucho antes.

Raoul se dio cuenta del movimiento a su lado y frunció el ceño mirando al fotógrafo abrir la caja de tabaco. Este se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada. Se la mantuvieron durante unos segundos, en silencio. Hasta que Agoney resopló.

-Bichito, llevo desde el lunes sin fumar, estoy bajando la dosis despacio, ¿sí? Y Santi ni siquiera llegó aún -lo encendió y le dio una calada rápida, con el ceño fruncido.

Con un par de aspavientos, el rubio suspiró de forma exagerada y negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo si me llamas así -apenas le dio tiempo a soltar el humo antes de que pusiese sus manos en su cuello y le atrajese hacia sí para besarle. Agoney sonrió en el beso, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y apartó el otro para eliminar la posibilidad de quemarle.

-Vaya por Dios, la parejita feliz a recordarme lo solo que estoy.

Se separó de golpe al reconocer la voz. Su cabello cobrizo estaba tan desordenado como siempre y le sonreía. Le saludó con un abrazo, que el canario aprovechó para fumar con ansia, intentando consumir todo lo posible, y que le hizo toser antes de darle dos besos. Raoul le dio un capón con los nudillos.

-¿Entramos? -propuso el pecoso.

El profesor de autoescuela se giró hacia el fotógrafo y clavó su mirada en el cigarro.

-Me queda la mitad -lloriqueó.

-Trae acá -le animó Santi, cogiéndolo para darle una calada también.

-¡¿Pero tú desde cuándo fumas?!

-Desde nunca, pero así nos puedes odiar a los dos.

A Agoney se le iluminaron los ojos. Raoul los puso en blanco, viendo a su exnovio toser y volver a llevarse el cigarro a los labios, sin apartar una mueca de asco, antes de devolvérselo.

-Santiago, cásate conmigo.

-Me lo habría llegado a pensar si no me hubieses llamado como no lo hace ni mi madre -le siguió la broma abriendo la puerta del bar.

-No sé si termina de gustarme juntaros -el tinerfeño rio, apagó el cigarro en un pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir al traductor literario.

-Fui el único que no planificó nada de esto. Ustedes fueron los que quisieron que viniera -frenó y Raoul casi se choca con su espalda-. ¿Seguro que quieres que me quede?

Asintió sin pensárselo.

-Sí. Quiero recuperar el estar bien con él -le acarició el cuello-. Y contigo estoy especialmente bien -le sacó una sonrisa-. Así que me pareció buena idea. Me lo sigue pareciendo -sus dedos pasaron a sus mejillas-. A Santi también le apetecía (igual que al resto de mis amigos) -dejó caer, cambiando incluso de tono de voz para que fuese más evidente que quería presentárselos de verdad-. Pero si tú no quieres, no pasa nada. Si te… parece pronto.

Agoney le dio un beso rápido y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde había visto ir a Santi en busca de una mesa.

-Vamos -le cogió de la mano. Pero Raoul se la soltó.

-Tira tú, voy a pedir ya, que sé lo que pide Santi, siempre pide lo mismo. ¿Tú qué quieres?

Le besó de nuevo, varias veces más, con su cara entre sus manos. El rubio se mordió el labio y permaneció con los ojos cerrados aún separados.

-Me fiaré de lo que decidas pedir.

-Vale -respondió, con su tono de voz más tonto. Agoney sonrió y volvió a besarle. Le miró partir y se dirigió a la barra. Donde tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que lo hiciesen otros antes. No le sorprendió. Siempre era así, era un bar muy visitado.

Igual que sabía que sólo le darían las bebidas y le llevarían el plato con la ración a la mesa. Cogió los dos botellines de cerveza y el café con leche y hielo de Santi y echó un vistazo antes de caminar hacia la mesa. Del pecoso veía su espalda y del moreno su sonrisa. Estaban hablando. Se mordió el labio y se puso en marcha.

Ambos le sonrieron a él cuando llegó y empezó a poner delante de cada uno lo suyo.

-¿De qué habláis? Espero que de fútbol, porque ya no estoy al día y así me entero -bromeó.

Los vio mirarse y sonreírse antes de responder.

-De nada.


	22. Chapter 22

 

-¿A las cinco os viene bien? Es domingo.

-Claro. Allí estaremos. Gracias por proponer vuestro piso, de verdad, Ago está que se sube por las paredes por juntarnos todos. Qué nervios.

Raoul repasaba el suave contorno de los azulejos de la ducha, en tonos azulados y con forma de rombo. Le relajaba mucho hacer aquello, sobre todo, sumado al agua cayendo directamente en su cabeza y sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y echó el cuello hacia atrás, dejando ir un suave jadeo y resbalando el agua por sus labios y su piel. Menos luz, algún tipo de incienso y música a bajo volumen era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de estar en el paraíso.

Él estaba tranquilo con la idea de que Agoney conociese a sus amigos. Estaba tan enamorado de él y los quería tantísimo a ellos que le resultaba imposible pensar que algo pudiese salir mal, que no se entendiesen. Y un cosquilleo alegre se alojaba en su estómago precisamente por eso: por no estar nervioso.

Su corazón se aceleró como no lo estaba con aquello cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Apagó el agua.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó, nada más abrir las mamparas de la ducha. Agoney le miraba con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó cuando notó sus ojos pasearse por su cuerpo- Ago...

La atención del canario se movió hasta su rostro y sus labios se curvaron con más ganas, se acercó a él y dejó un beso corto en sus labios. Raoul se apartó rápidamente para no mojarle y agarró la alcachofa de la ducha, sacándola del soporte de la pared, para dispararse al cuerpo y no tener frío.

-Me abrió Thalía -le explicó con calma-. Me dijo que estabas duchándote y vine -se encogió de hombros-. Pero te puedo esperar fuera, si lo prefieres.

Negó con la cabeza, vergonzoso. El moreno rio y le indicó con el dedo que se acercase. Cuando lo hizo volvió a besarle. Sujetó con más fuerza el mango del aparato, pegándoselo al pecho y alejándolo de Agoney. Las manos contrarias, sin darle ninguna importancia a su humedad, rodearon su cuello. Suspiró en sus labios, encantado de saber lo que despertaba en el otro y despertándose a su vez en él.

Pero siendo mucho más evidente en él por (culpa del) contexto.

-¿Puedo tener un hueco a tu lado? -susurró suavemente, acariciándole la nuca. Le besó otra vez.

-Sí -contestó, asintiendo con prisa y volviendo a buscar su boca. Dejó de importarle empaparle el pelo con las manos. Si Raoul tenía tiempo de sobra antes de la hora acordada, Agoney había llegado a su casa con muchísima más antelación. Tenían tiempo para que se secase.

El moreno se deshizo de su ropa con prisa y se paró a colocarla donde pudiese mantenerse presentable para más tarde: en la pila del lavabo, sobre la que pasó una toalla primero. El catalán se hizo a un lado y pronto compartían agua y labios.

Sonrió cuando le sacó una carcajada al pegar su espalda a la pared. Pasó sus labios por su cuello sin cuidado.

-Está fría -protestó el canario. Rieron de nuevo y continuaron besándose, acariciándose despacio. Hasta que Raoul se apartó de golpe con cara de susto.

-Thalía -soltó, creyéndolo evidente-. Está Thalía, no vamos a ponernos a follar con ella al otro lado. Hoy estaremos solos más tarde y...

-¿Pero te apetece ahora? -preguntó meloso, dejando sus dedos danzar por sus mejillas. Su piel se erizó gracias a su tono de voz.

-Sí... pero qué incómodo, ¿no? Nos puede escuchar y... sería raro.

Agoney se mordió el labio antes de besarle en la nariz. Raoul sonrió.

-Si no te apetece o te da mucho corte, no se hace, pero... -dijo en un susurro tímido y nervioso, sin rastro de aquella seducción que había intentado mostrar antes. El rubio se mordió el labio y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa antes de recuperar un tono que le hiciese enrojecer- si sí te apetece... -sus manos recorrieron su espalda, haciéndole dar un respingo- ¿no te daría morbo?

Buscó sus ojos, con los suyos (que habían ido a mirar el plato de la ducha) mucho más abiertos que antes, no esperándolo en absoluto.

-Que esté allá y no se dé cuenta de nada de lo que está pasando...

-Nos puede oír... -hizo un puchero y pegó su frente a su clavícula. Joder, claro que quería, goteaba de ganas de forma literal.

La risa directamente sobre su oído le hizo estremecer, pero más aún lo que le siguió.

-¿No te ves capaz de contenerte para no hacer ruido?

Se lanzó a su boca, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos como podía al continuar contra los azulejos. Las manos de Agoney se movieron directamente a su culo, arrastrándole hasta él para juntar piel con piel y caminar con él hacia el centro de la ducha. Raoul se estiró para abrir el grifo y que este les empapase, acto que asustó e hizo dar un bote al otro, al ser su primer contacto con el agua. Se rio y le hizo ponerse justo debajo.

-Capullo... -susurró, pegado a sus labios. Ignoró el insulto y, acercándose aún más a él, eliminando cualquier espacio, empezó a besar su cuello- Raoul -dejó un último beso en su hombro, antes de moverse para poder mirarle-. ¿Seguro que quieres? Que... sólo estaba jugando, si te resulta muy incómodo dilo porque... no pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

Le observó con ternura. Incluso se sonrojó. Puso su frente sobre la contraria y sonrió.

-Ya lo sé... no te preocupes. Siempre te avisaré -frotó su nariz contra la suya, haciéndole sonreír en una mueca-. Haz tú lo mismo, ¿vale?

Agoney asintió, pero Raoul no apartó sus ojos de él. Sonrió con timidez.

-Sí. Lo haré.

Encendió el grifo de golpe, sin que el rubio se lo esperase y soltando un gemido al caer el agua sobre su piel, mucho más caliente que antes, ya que el canario lo había cambiado sin querer al hacerlo.

-¡Yo te mato! -tiró de él hasta juntar sus rostros y pegarse el mismo a la pared, colocándole bajo el agua. Protestó y se lanzó a toquetearlo para devolverlo a cómo había estado antes. Como se puso de espaldas a Raoul para llevar aquello a cabo, este se colocó justo detrás y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro- Que esta ducha no es tan grande como la de tu baño...

Sus labios empezaron a repartir besos por su cuello y sus manos a empujarle hacia atrás, hacia él, rozándose contra su cuerpo.

-Deberíamos hacerlo un día en mi baño... -notó cómo mantuvo la respiración y, al mirarle, le vio morderse los labios. Le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja antes de, tras moverle hacia el otro lado de la ducha (para no chocarse con el grifo), empotrarle contra la pared. Pero decidió regresar a sus palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó en una risa- ¿Cuánto piensas en sexo? Estás desatado.

Agoney dejó escapar una carcajada que le hizo tragar saliva y notarse endurecer más. No mejoró cuando giró la cara hacia él, quedando a centímetros.

-Como para no estarlo, teniéndote al lado –no se resistió a besarle con ganas, atacando su boca con todo y volviendo a dejar su espalda pegada a la pared con un movimiento sobre su hombro que tuvo poco de suave. No dejó de hundir su lengua en él, enredándola con la suya, hasta que le notó jadear y su propia respiración tan acelerada que tuvo que abrir los labios más de lo necesario para tomar más aire.

Abandonó sus labios y avanzó por su pecho. Sintió sus caricias en el pelo y le escuchó suspirar, recostándose contra los azulejos. Se aseguró de colocarse de forma cómoda en el suelo, sin clavarse el relieve antideslizante en las rodillas y se dedicó a besar, lamer y acariciar el territorio al sur de su vientre, ya sin siquiera recordarle que le avise antes de terminar para apartarse, pues sabía que lo haría.

Era tres de marzo. Hacía un mes exacto desde que su compañera de piso regresase sin saber nada de lo que empezaba a haber entre ellos. De lo que seguía estando un largo mes después. Se tomaba con normalidad despertar a su lado, desnudarse frente a él o decirle que le quería... a la vez que seguía acelerándose su pulso en cualquiera de esos momentos.

No era la primera vez (ni sería la última) que sus besos comenzaban en sus boca y terminaban en su entrepierna, de la misma forma que había sentido las mismas sensaciones que en ese momento él lo produjese teniéndole en los labios. Tampoco era la primera vez que recibía sus embestidas, aunque sí fuese la primera con el pecho pegado a la pared, el agua cayendo de forma intermitente sobre él y el reto de bajar la voz todo lo posible. Algo que no terminaron de conseguir ninguno de los dos.

-Al menos este reto te está saliendo mejor -bromeó Agoney, tumbado a su lado en la cama, pasando sus dedos por su torso, donde los músculos que ya se veían la primera vez que le vio sin camiseta, ahora estaban más definidos-. Aunque a mí me gustas de cualquier manera -dijo antes de besar uno de sus pectorales.

Cuando Nerea le habló de ponerse retos que cumplir, tiró a lo más cliché: se apuntó al gimnasio. Pero lo hizo de verdad, no como típico propósito de Año nuevo nunca cumplido. Los resultados ya empezaban a ser visibles.

Aun así, pecando de impaciente por no ser progresos que ver de un día para otro, se compró una libreta y comenzó a hacer listas de cosas que quería hacer y siempre dejaba para otro momento, desde ver esa película clásica sobre pajaruchos malévolos hasta completar aquel videojuego con el que siempre se sintió torpe. Le preguntó a su psicóloga si esos retos valían y su respuesta fue que eso debería determinarlo él, si le funcionaban o no. Y lo cierto era que, cada vez que tachaba un elemento de la lista, después de haberse esforzado en compaginar su vida (laboral y afectiva) con ese tipo de ocio personal, se sentía genial consigo mismo.

-Ya eso dices... -le replicó, guiñándole un ojo. ¿Acababa de hacer una coña sobre que le mintiese con sentirse atraído por él sin tener miedo a que fuese real? La respuesta era sí. Él mismo se dio cuenta y sonrió más. Agoney se la devolvió antes de componer una mueca- ¿Qué te pasa?

El canario negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, no te preocupes.

-¿Necesitas algo? -hizo amago de levantarse. Unos dedos le detuvieron, enrollándose alrededor de la muñeca de la mano que se apoyó en el colchón para incorporarse.

-No, tranquilo, es poco, ya se me pasará -el moreno acarició su cabeza con lentitud, dejó un beso en su frente y le abrazó hasta tener su cara contra su pecho-. Serán nervios por conocerlos a todos hoy.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No demasiado -Raoul continuó mirándolo, atento, así que se encogió de hombros-. Son tus amigos, quiero caerles bien.

-Lo harás -le besó por encima de la camiseta varias veces. Esperó unos segundos antes de insistir-. ¿No quieres un Ibuprofeno, un Paracetamol? ¿Aspirina? Dijiste que te venían mejor, aunque claro, ya no tomas antidepresivos.

Agoney rio y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, separándole un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Bichito, no te preocupes, en serio. No me gusta demasiado e _mpastillarme_ tampoco -le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Besó su frente-. Pero sí que me gusta esto. Tú. Saber que estás a mi lado. Gracias. Gracias, de verdad. Me gusta saber que te preocupas, que me ofrezcas siempre ser un apoyo, yo... siempre me dio mucho miedo dejarme ayudar. Porque... tenía miedo de... depender de otra persona. Con todo lo que pasó, me aterraba desarrollar algún tipo de dependencia; creía que tenía que hacerlo solo, porque nadie podía curarme, sólo yo. Y eso es cierto: nadie va a hacer que mi depresión desaparezca, por más que me quiera. El amor no funciona así. Pero es falso el mirar con desconfianza de ser tóxica cualquier relación, porque no es malo dejarse cuidar cuando no puedes más. Que alguien esté ahí para animarte o intente hacer tu vida más fácil. Me cerré mucho y quise salir de todo solo, sin nadie, porque pensaba que luego podría ser peor, porque no podía permitirme depender de nadie. Pero es que no tenía por qué depender. Nadie quería eso, sólo echarme una mano -sus dedos llevaban minutos enredándose en su cabello rubio. Los soltó y se aferró a su nuca-. Alguna vez discutí con Ricky por eso: porque no me abría, no contaba apenas lo que pensaba, y rechazaba cualquier gesto así, como el que acabas de tener tú. Yo... sólo me abrí de verdad con Mireya. Lo sabe todo de mí -resopló con fuerza-, y aunque sabía que se me haría raro cambiar a sólo verla un par de veces al mes, porque me encanta que pueda decirme si hago las cosas bien, si avanzo, a la vez que le dije que sí tan rápido por pavor a depender de ella y nuestras sesiones. Pero... poco a poco me estoy dejando cuidar. No es malo -se encogió de hombros-. No es malo porque sólo yo puedo luchar mi lucha, pero a veces la munición se acaba y está bien recibir un abrazo.

-Me encanta esperar fuera del frente para ayudarte a recolocar las balas del arma -el moreno le sonrió divertido y él sonrió de vuelta-. Has sido tú el que ha empezado con las metáforas bélicas -le sacó una carcajada-. ¿Sabes que lo hago inconscientemente? Te quiero y, por eso, sólo quiero darte lo que necesites. Si necesitas espacio, te lo daré; si necesitas mimos, te besaré mil veces; si te duele la cabeza... te ofrezco un medicamento que lo solucione -se encogió de hombros, alegre y bromista.

Agoney asistió, sin perder su sonrisa. Pellizcó su mejilla antes de mantener su mano sobre esa con seguridad.

-Estoy enamorado de ti -dijo suavemente, palabra por palabra. Raoul se mordió el labios antes de acercase a besarlo. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, sino más bien la tercera. Pero, incluso más que la propia confesión, le producía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que el moreno le explicase la segunda vez que le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, escuchar cómo sonaba. A él también le gustaba. Entrelazó sus piernas, rodeó su espalda y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mejilla, notándole respirar en su cuello-. ¿Te sabes  _Peter Pan_?

-¿La de  _El canto del loco_? -sonrió, cuando él mismo se movió por asentir el otro- Claro. La hemos escuchado juntos varias veces.

Su mejilla se tensó contra la suya, por la curvatura que tomaron sus labios. Ambos sabían relacionar canciones a momentos, recordando cuando las habían puesto estando los dos, qué estaban haciendo o que dijeron.

-Pues que Campanilla te cuide y te guarde.

La sonrisa de Raoul casi se sale de su cara. Dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-No se me ocurre una forma más bonita de decir te quiero.

-Me gusta que los dos le demos el mismo significado -replicó Agoney, mirando a los ojos del rubio cuando este se movió para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, frente a él-. Que Campanilla te cuide...

-Y te guarde.

-Y te guarde -susurró, acariciando su cuello, su pómulo, sus labios-. Y te guarde.

Se besaron, de nuevo. Recreándose en los movimientos ajenos, en los latidos acelerados que notaban corazón con corazón, entre pequeñas risas, jadeos y mordiscos. Acariciándose no la boca, sino la emoción, el sentimiento cargado de afecto y cosquillas que viajaba en su sangre, en sus venas, bajo la piel. Se querían tanto.

-El primer día que te vi no pensé que fueses ese tipo de tío que escucha pop rock y rock alternativo en español, para luego utilizarlo en momentos moñas -bromeó y sus dedos se engancharon del cuello de su camiseta, tirando hacia él-. Aunque sólo tenía ojos para tu cazadora de cuero.

-¿Sí? -preguntó acercándose de la misma manera, colando sus manos por su espalda hasta su cintura- ¿Te gustaría que me la pusiese sin nada debajo para ti? -quiso hacerle sonrojar antes de morderle la nariz- ¿Sabes en qué me fijé yo el primer día que te vi? -desplazó sus manos hasta su culo, llenando sus manos de él y apretándole contra su cuerpo con dicho agarre, poniéndose al catalán prácticamente encima- En esto.

-¿Me miraste el culo el día que nos conocimos?

-Mmmm, a ver, no exactamente -le toqueteó el pelo, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, a la vez que él se acomodaba sobre su pecho-, si estuvimos todo el tiempo sentados. Pero el segundo sí, cuando estuvimos en el parque -Raoul se puso rojo-. ¡Estuviste justo delante, lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera!

-¡Oye, así no lo arreglas!

Le mandó callar arrastrándole hasta su boca.

Escucharon un par de toques de nudillos en la puerta de la habitación y se giraron hacia ella.

-Ya está Joan abajo, chicos -les avisó la voz de Thalía desde el otro lado-. Nos lleva él.

-Nosotros vamos con la moto de Ago -respondió el rubio, levantándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el vientre del moreno, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.  _En moto, como el primer día juntos, como el día que se fijó en mi culo_ -, que luego vosotros os vais juntos y tenemos que volver.

-Vale, ¡espero en el salón!

Los dedos del fotógrafo rodearon su tobillo derecho cuando hizo amago de retirarse.

-¿Entonces no toca un segundo asalto? -quiso picarle. Raoul puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole reír.

-Vamos a estar solos hasta mañana al mediodía -rio ante su gesto de aprobación-. ¿No puedes separarte de mí ni un poquito?

-Puedo, pero prefiero que no. Igual que encima te prefiero más desnudo -alzó una ceja, pícaro. El catalán hizo un mohín con los labios, muerto de vergüenza-. Aunque me gustó tener de espaldas a mí, calentando azulejos. Se podría repet...

-Oh vamos, cállate ya.

Agoney rio y, al segundo, hizo una mueca y llevó un dedo al labio inferior, incorporándose hasta apoyarse en la pared: se le acababa de abrir el labio de los secos que los tenía. Raoul fue hasta su estantería y cogió el bote te vaselina que tenía sobre él. Volvió a sentarse sobre él a la vez que le quitaba la tapa.

-Déjame dártelo -y eso hizo, justo cómo le gustaba hacerlo (y ya había hecho en alguna ocasión), repasando con sus dedos toda su superficie, incluso aquella en la que brillaba una pequeña motita de sangre. Cuando terminaba, siempre dejaba un beso en ellos y a Agoney le brillaban los ojos. Le dolía saber por qué le emocionaba tanto que le besase con el producto aplicado, a la vez que se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que le veía usarlo.

No era la única manía del canario que estaba desapareciendo.

-Raoul, ¿me puedo fumar un cigarro? -preguntó, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Siempre parecía más ansioso por el tabaco en contextos de  _reunión_ , con amigos, fuera de casa. No iba a ser distinto por ser su entorno el que les rodeaba en el sofá del piso de Amaia y Miriam, en lugar de una terraza en un bar con Ricky y Roi (también presentes)- Hace una semana que no fumo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -se quejó, produciendo algunas risas- ¡Que no me tienes que pedir permiso, es cosa tuya! -sonrió antes de volver a hablar- Tú sabrás, cariño -se encogió de hombros-, si crees que está bien así... poquito a poco. ¡Pero no me preguntes a mí, por Dios!

Recibió un beso fuerte en la mejilla, que le hizo poner cara de tonto. Vio como Agoney dejaba la caja de cigarrillos encima de la mesa de café, llevándose sólo uno y el mechero: para no fumar más. Se removió en su sitio al notar los ojos de todos en él.

-Ahora vamos a aprovechar para ponerte verde -dijo Ricky, antes de que desapareciese tras la cortina del balcón del salón-, la de mierda que vamos a meter sobre ti -calló cuando Kibo, su prometido, le dio una suave colleja. Era la primera vez que Raoul coincidía con él, pero ya le había caído bien, aunque sólo fuese por la ternura que le daba verles con sus manos entrelazadas de forma permanente.

La planificación de ese día sólo tenía una palabra con la que definirlo y se correspondía con un objeto: cuadro. Si ya era complicado encontrar un día con el que juntar a todos los amigos de Raoul (con sus correspondientes parejas), hacerlo contando con los de Agoney fue una aventura digna de Ulises. El canario recalcó muchas veces que no hacía falta que contasen con los suyos, ya que creía que lo había propuesto para que se sintiese más cómodo, pero realmente la idea de Raoul no había ido por ahí: él sólo quería ampliar el grupo, que pocas veces se veía de forma completa por su lado y que eran pocos por parte del canario. ¿Y no decían siempre que era genial conocer gente nueva? Pues toma gente nueva.

Un total de diecisiete personas se encontraban en esa casa: siete parejas y tres niñas, la de Bast y Marina, de seis años, y las de Juan Antonio y Yaiza, de cuatro años y de unos meses (con esta se les caía a todos la baba).

-Pues nada, ya no nos queda nadie por emparejar -rio Bast, con su alegría habitual y un té entre sus manos-. Y de niños estamos bien cargados.

-¿Tú de cuánto estás, cielo? -se interesó Yaiza, la mujer de Juan Antonio, por el embarazo de Cris, la novia de Roi.

-¡Ya de tres meses!

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? -preguntó Joan a Kibo, sentado en el sofá de enfrente, y haciéndole a Raoul sonrojarse al mirar a Thalía, recostada contra el pecho de su pareja, con las últimas palabras que le dedicase en el salón de su piso, mientras se ponía sus aros plateados.  _Oye, que el Agoney está muy bueno, pero si os voy a dejar toda la noche a solas, guardaos el polvo para entonces, que yo estoy con la regla y me dais más ganas, cabrones._

Así, las preguntas se sucedían de un sofá al de enfrente y entre los sillones, queriendo saber, queriendo hablar. Y a Raoul le encantaba eso, lo miraba con una sonrisa y los pies inquietos en el suelo.

-Pero vosotros tampoco tenéis críos, ¿no? -las palabras salieron de Ricky, hacia Thalía y Joan- Que como acabáis de decir que ellas -señaló a Miriam y Amaia con el dedo- son las últimas en dar el último paso.

-Claro, pero porque nosotros no queremos tenerlos -respondió la chica-. Por eso consideramos que nuestro paso ya está dado, ni siquiera tenemos muy claro querer irnos a vivir juntos -dijo con humor-. ¡A ver qué iba a hacer Raoul sin mí y yo sin él!

-Nos podemos ir a vivir los cuatros, ¿no, Ago? -bromeó Joan, alzando una mano para que el tinerfeño, que se guardaba el mechero en los vaqueros, se la chocase antes de sentarse. A fuerza de verse, como les gustaba decir a ellos, habían cogeniado muy bien- A mí me daría igual tenerlos o no, cualquiera de las dos opciones me gusta.

-Pero es que yo no quiero -dijo ella-. Nunca he querido ser madre, no me gustan los niños. Y estoy ya hasta las narices de que me digan que se me va a pasar el arroz. ¿Qué arroz, si yo siempre he preferido los macarrones? Ni que fuésemos úteros con patas.

-Excepto por lo último, te entiendo -fue Kibo el que habló-. A mí tampoco me gustan, pero bueno, con los tíos no son tan pesados. Menos aún siendo maricones, que entonces nos tienen que dar permiso.

Su prometido le soltó la mano para aplaudirle, asintiendo con cara de exagerada aprobación. Kibo rodó los ojos y le dio un beso rápido antes de volver a atrapar sus dedos con los suyos. Se llevó el dorso a los labios antes de dejar ambas sobre su muslo.

-Nosotros con casarnos ya tenemos suficiente -alegó el mallorquín, que se giró hacia Raoul y le miró desafiante-. Que anda que tú nos la has  _liao_  buena, cabrón.

El catalán enrojeció rápidamente, pero Amaia le interrumpió antes de que pudiese defenderse.

-Ay, Ago, porfa, ¿me das un cigarro? Que no sé por qué, pero ahora me apetece mazo.

-Por Dios, Amaia, si hace que no fumas desde primero de carrera... -le reprochó Miriam.

-Déjala, que aproveche ahora antes del embarazo -rio Marina, que justo se había movido para pasarle el plato con galletas (compradas) a Agoney.

-Pero si al final no me voy a quedar embarazada.

El  _¿qué?_ fue generalizado. Al canario se le rompió la parte ya mojada de la galleta y cayó dentro de la taza de café.

La gallega se dio un golpe en la frente y murmuró algo sobre la torpeza de su esposa. Raoul tenía el ceño fruncido, pero los ojos de su amiga se movieron hasta el moreno sentado a su lado.

-Que al final decidimos adoptar. Nos avisaron de que será largo, puede ser más de un año, pero ya empezamos con el papeleo y nos hace mucha ilusión. Así ninguna de las dos lo tenemos y ayudamos a un niño. ¿Sabéis la cantidad de ellos que hay en orfanatos? -bufó con ganas, echándose la rizada melena hacia atrás- Deberían facilitar un poco los trámites... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- os lo íbamos a contar a todos bien, pero como esta mujer es así -se le escapó una risa y besó a Amaia en la frente cuando la abrazó- por eso no continuamos con las pruebas -miró de nuevo a Agoney-, porque empezamos a plantearnos hacer esto. ¡Y como encima parecía tan evidente que ibais a terminar juntos!

El fotógrafo rio con ganas.

-Pero perdona, podemos pagarte una parte, si quieres, por haberlo empezado. Ahora nos sabe mal, nos comentaste que te vendría bien.

-No se preocupen -le quitó importancia con la mano-. ¡Si me hacen un favor! En verdad tenía algo de miedo, porque... sería raro seguir viendo al bebé y a mí me gusta mucho Raoul -el nombrado cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra su hombro, mientras varios de los presentes (especialmente Thalía), entonaban un sonido cursi-. No se preocupen. ¡Ah! Y -miró al avergonzado rubio- ¿Andrea, la del centro comercial? Cerró su tienda hace poco, la última vez que estuve la vi recogiendo: me dijo que ya consiguió el dinero que necesitaba para lo que quería estudiar de fotografía y le ofrecí que, cuando lo necesite, se venga a hacer sus prácticas conmigo. Me explicó también que, de ser así, me correspondería recibir una especie de ayuda, por estar enseñándola, que seguramente le dé una parte a ella, que si la pongo a currar no sea de gratis, pero... -se encogió de hombros mirando a Miriam- eso lo enviaré a mi casa.

-Cabrones, vais a llevar todos a los niños a la guardería a la vez y os van a hacer hasta descuento y la nuestra ya no quiere ir -bromeó Marina con exageración, ante el inminente  _baby-boom_.

Como llamada por sus palabras, su hija no tardó en pedir la merienda, ni la más pequeña de Juan Antonio y Yaiza en echarse a llorar.

 

 

 

Nunca descorchar una botella le había sonado tan placentero. Incluso dejó ir un gemido antes de recostarse contra Agoney, cada uno con su correspondiente copa de vino blanco.

-Que Campanilla te cuide -canturreó el moreno en su oído-... y te guarde.

Raoul sonrió y besó su pecho por encima de la camiseta. Estaba deseando quitársela otra vez. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y cerró los ojos. El olor del chico llegaba de todas partes gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba, con su mejilla pegada a su torso, su cuerpo entre sus piernas y sus brazos rodeándole. Le encantaría quedarse en el sofá de esa manera para siempre. Ni siquiera le apetecía cenar. Bueno, un poco sí.

-No sabes lo picado que está Ricky contigo -soltó de pronto. Rio por lo bajo-. Es broma, no es para tanto.

-Yo no lo sabía... -se quejó en voz baja- tú no me lo contaste, sólo me dijiste que te ibas a tomar libre de mediados de mayo a medidas de junio, que era mejor que entrado ya el verano con tanto calor, que mirase yo el avión para cuando quisiera y... me parecía un buen día. ¡Como iba a saber yo que ellos se casaban un martes! Y calla que lo cogí para el día siguiente y no el mismo día de la boda.

-¡Si ya lo sé, bichito, si la culpa fue mía! Lo olvidé -le revolvió el pelo-. Debí decírtelo. Pero tengo tantas ganas de irme contigo a Grecia y enseñarte todo lo que me gustó a mí, que se me pasó.

La sonrisa que tenía, hizo a Raoul sonreír más, a quien se le aceleraba el pulso cada vez que pensaba en los planes que, quizás de forma inconsciente, habían empezado a hacer a largo plazo. En un a largo plazo en el que estaba el otro.

-Bueno, así irás todo el viaje durmiendo la mona, que seguro que desmadras y te pillas una buena cogorza.

-Que nos pillaremos, ¿no? Que a ver -rio-, tampoco lo pretendía, pero de hacerlo, será contigo, ¿no? Estás invitado a venir conmigo.

Se le entreabrieron los labios y se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Claro -respondió, con toda la emoción del mundo-. Me encantan las bodas.

Como en un acuerdo no pactado ambos dejaron sus copas encima de la mesa del salón y pasaron a besarse. Qué bonito era incluirse en aquellos momentos que les hacían felices, en esos que sanan y curan, en un viaje que siempre has querido hacer, en el día en el que tu mejor amigo alcanzará su mayor histerismo (y tú serás, literalmente, uno de los testigos).

Aunque fue Raoul el que escogió la fecha de salida de España hacia la cuna de Europa, se aseguró de estar haciendo lo correcto enseñándolo la fecha antes de apretar el botón de aceptar. Veintinueve de mayo. Agoney se había quedado mirando los números en silencio durante segundos, para finalmente asentir, a la pantalla y después al rubio. Lo tenía sobre su piel en tinta negra, lo estaba besando en ese mismo instante, como recordatorio del principio de una nueva vida, una mejor, pero sabía que ese día le dolía por dentro, que ese segundo aniversario sería duro, por eso mismo le propuso ser la persona más ocupada y agotada del mundo. Agotada físicamente, por horas de vuelo y primer día de viaje. El fotógrafo debió saber verlo, igual que veía lo mejor de cada instante tras una lente, pues le pareció, en palabras suyas, una idea cojonuda.

Pero ahora estaban lejos de allí, por eso se separó de aquel pequeño dibujo con cicatriz de quemadura para llegar a su cuello, para retirar la primera prenda, para tirar del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-Que Campanilla te cuide y te guarde -respondió en su oído al verso que convirtiesen en metáfora de amor. Nunca supo si jadeó más por sus labios que por sus manos en su cinturón, pero lo mandó lejos y pasó a la cremallera.

Agoney recorría su clavícula con los labios cuando se quitó de encima, haciendo que no pudiese evitar un quejido de protesta. Se arrodilló en el suelo para deshacerse de los pantalones. Le besaba por encima de la última capa de ropa cuando comenzó a sonar su propio móvil, escondido bajo algún cojín como debía estar el Tamagotchi.

-Vaya... nunca pensé que Beyoncé me interrumpiría queriendo follar -bromeó jocoso el canario.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -empezó a alterarse Raoul, con el aparato en sus manos y la melodía aún sonando- ¡Es mi madre!

-¿Qué? Pues cógeselo.

-¡E-es que no lo entiendes! -se quejó, muerto de nervios. Miró de nuevo su teléfono cuando cayó-. ¡Mi madre a veces viene a Barcelona, porque queda con su hermana, con mi tía, y siempre antes de verla o antes volverse a casa, viene a verme y a traerme cosas! ¡Me llama cuando está abajo para avisarme! -la cara de Agoney reflejaba que empezaba a comprenderlo, pues toda diversión se había alejado y le miraba serio y con cierto nerviosismo (muy posiblemente contagiado). Raoul resopló y entró corriendo en  _WhatsApp_ , donde tenía varios mensajes, y se tiró a su lado en el sofá-. Joder -eran todos de su madre. Se miraron y se mordió el labio con fuerza-. ¿Qué hacemos? -se levantó de un salto- Bua, ¿qué hacemos? Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi madre nada de ti, porque... como querías que fuésemos despacio, como tampoco está muy claro lo que somos pues, pues no sabía que decirle y, joder, soy imbécil por darme vergüenza contarle a mi madre que estoy conociendo a alguien. ¡Dios! Tenía que habérselo dicho, haberle dicho eso.

Soltó el teléfono, que cayó sobre la alfombra en lugar de en el sofá, y empezó a mesarse el pelo. Se colocó su ropa bien y le pasó la suya al moreno, maldiciendo por lo bajo muchísimo.

-Bua, escóndete. Escóndete porque si no te va a ver, que ya está en la puerta. Hostia, ¿pero dónde? Porque en mi habitac... en el baño de Thalía. Sabe que ahí no se entra, que lo odio y...

-Raoul.

-¿Qué?

-Dile que suba y ya está.

-Qué.

Terminó de ponerse el cinturón antes de levantarse y poner sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Abre, que suba y me la presentas. Y ya está. Tranquilízate. Dile que somos pareja.

Raoul balbuceó, sin saber que decir. Agoney le sonrió, estrujó sus carrillos para besar sus labios en forma de  _o_ y le sonrió con tanta ternura que casi se echa a llorar.

-Ya es hora de que le pongamos nombre a esto, ¿no?

Su beso, inevitable, sólo se rompió cuando el timbre de abajo, impaciente, sonó por todo el piso. Raoul apretó los dedos de su novio, antes de dirigirse a pulsar el botón del interfono, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

.

.

.

**_Agradecimientos y nota de la autora_ **

Pues hasta aquí llega  _Mundo vivo_  (que continua en  _He vuelto a aparecer_ ). Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que ahora mismo pasáis por estas palabras, a todas las personas que me habéis dedicado palabras bonitas y a todas las personas que habéis confiado en mí y en esta historia. Gracias. A lo largo del fic ha habido tres cameos de personas del fandom, pero todos podríais haber estado, ya que todos formáis parte de esto, sólo que sois tantos (muchísimas gracias por ello) que sería imposible y yo quería darle una sorpresa a cada una de esas personas por motivos personales, no por ser más o mejores lectoras ¡QUE YO OS QUIERO A TODOS MUCHO VALE! ¡Y LO DIGO EN SERIO!

De forma más concreta, pero sin mencionarla, para no exponerla, darle las gracias a la persona que, por desgracia, es capaz de indentificarse tanto con Agomv como para ayudarme y supervisar que todo estaba bien, y por suerte, está en mi vida. Te quiero mucho, espero que lo sepas.

Después de estos breves agradecimientos, pues nunca serían suficientes aunque hablase durante días, semanas o años, hacer un par de apuntes sobre  _He vuelto a aparecer_ : no será una segunda parte al uso, ya que abarca el mismo espacio temporal en su inicio, pero abarcando un poquito más, sabréis más (constará de 22 capítulos + epílogo, si todo va como lo planeado), este nuevo fic es para mostrar la historia de Agomv que, de verdad, cambia y descubriréis mil cosas. Y, aunque yo aconseje leer ambos para así comprenderlo todo y saber más, y quizás sea mejor leer _Mundo vivo_ antes (que encima está ya entero y no hay que esperar, que esos siempre mola), creo que podrían llegar a leerse en el orden que se prefiera, después de todo, ambos se hacen spoilers, ¿no? Ahora sí, nada más que decir sobre esta historia, sólo que ojalá la disfrutéis muchísimo, que es especialmente para vosotros, porque yo pensé en hacerlo, lo sugerí y os flipó (de hecho, gente que no se había enterado de que ya lo había dicho, ME DIJO QUE POR QUÉ NO LO HACÍA JAJAJA), así que yo, que soy una mandada, os la traigo. A no ser que se me desarrolle mal la semana (es mi primer mayo universitario, nenas), nos vemos la semana que viene con  _He vuelto a aparecer._

Ahora es vuestro turno de... decirme lo que queráis y vuestra opinión. Os leo y os quiero. Muchísimas gracias

_**PD: ya podéis ver la portada de He vuelto a aparecer en mi Twitter... y atentos a esta noche, porque explicaré la portada, ya que todo ESTÁ AHÍ POR ALGO (deducibles seis de las siete imágenes si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sólo que os lo confirmo) | @LorenaCiudad18** _


End file.
